


What Will Always Be - Pt 3 Even Sunshine Can Fade(Missing Battle Scene Added)

by deansomega94



Series: Even Sunshine Can Fade [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gore, Graphic Violence, Happy Ending, Kitchen Witchery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rape, magic dark and light, mention of past gang rape, smut-o-rama, spellcraft, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 119,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94
Summary: ‼️‼️The battle scene did not download when I posted! I added it to Chp 8 War‼️‼️This is the finale to the small novel Even Sunshine Can Fade. Ari comes into her own and becomes The Light Warrior in more than name. She is back in the bosom of her family. She finally learns how to ask for what she wants and Sam let’s himself be okay with giving it to her. Dougal, has been privy to more than Ari could have imagined in her worst nightmares. Joey’s baby daddy is not who everyone thought, which adds to their problems.  Jo and others have their babies. And somehow, like I promised, there is a happy ending.
Relationships: Ash Bradbury/Pamela Barnes Bradbury, Bobby Singer/Ellen Harvelle Singer, Charlie Bradbury-Rodgers/Sylvie Bradbury-Rodgers, Cole Trenton/Theodocia Pembrooke-Trenton, Colm Malloy/Antoinette Dupres, Daniel/Adina, Dean Winchester/Jo Harvelle Winchester, Donald Stark/Maggie Stark, Jack Kline/Krissy Chambers, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Meg Masters/Tom Masters, Sam Winchester/Ariane Malloy Connors
Series: Even Sunshine Can Fade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456819
Comments: 3





	1. My Revival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkElf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElf/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Ari get reacquainted. Cyril keeps Ari on the defensive.

  
Sam stood in the door of his should have been mother-in-law’s nursery watching his RFE nurse her two day old and wandered what to say. “Sorry for not trusting you and leaving you to rot in a megalomaniac’s tender care. Let’s get married?”, just didn’t seem to be enough. He was amazed and ashamed, that he’d been hard for two days, that she was pretty much all he thought about, except she rarely had on clothing. Now, she was in a flannel gown, with nursing flaps, scrunchy socks, a pink terry cloth robe, and even though she had saved his life, she didn’t have much to say to him, though she encouraged the children to speak to everyone, she had said little in the twelve or so hours she had been conscious. 

That was one of the hardest things to get used to. She was so still, before she was perpetual motion. She also used to talk your ears off and she smiled and giggled all the time. Her clothes had been a bright, technicolor rainbow, all hand made. Now, they were designer and if they had color, it was muted. Sam realized that the girl who had been attacked by a Soul Raper demon and basically walked it off had been beaten into this paler version of herself. It made Sam realize that even pure sunshine could fade. He started to cry soundlessly, when her richer, throatier alto sang her lullaby to Joey.

”You are so lucky baby. You are the only one he never got a chance to touch with his venom. I am so sorry I couldn’t give your siblings that. I tried but he just knocked me out and stepped over me to harm them. Asher, looks anything but happy and he worries so much. Abbi, tries to take care of all of us, but she is terrified of him. Dougal is so angry all the time, he is my warrior, how deep do his scars run, Joey? I promise even if they want me gone when I’m well, I’ll pay whatever price there is for you all to stay here safe.” She ran her fingertips gently over his satiny cheek.

She looked out the window for a moment, her eyes closed in prayer. Then she turned around and covered her mouth over a shriek. She was visibly trembling and she swayed. Sam rushed in and grabbed her up in his arms. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and sighed. He took her into her room and closed the door. He went to lay her down on her bed and she reached up and kissed him. He wanted to pull away, to remind her she almost died two days ago, but he didn’t, he kissed her back.

He opened his mouth to tell her so many different things and she placed a finger to it and silenced him. She pushed him back, stood, took off her robe, her gown and her socks. He looked at the beautiful body that had changed into a woman’s body since he knew it so well. He pulled off his tee, sweats and boxers and she reached out and stroked him. He moaned. He gently laid her back on the bed and lay down beside her. Sam leaned down and kissed her hungrily, stroking her tongue with his, she moaned. He kissed her neck, leaving little love bites behind, then her shoulders, nipping her collarbone he sucked a mark into the hollow of her shoulder. She whimpered and begged, he smiled and flicked his tongue across her nipples, watching them pebble. He slid his hand down her side and across her hip, she opened her legs to give him access. Sam lightly bit the inside of her thigh and she moaned. He flattened his tongue and licked from her hole to her clit, he felt the warmth of magic and then she screamed his name. He kept tonguing her clit and slid one finger into her wet warmth. He brought it out and tasted it. She groaned. He buried his face in her, licking an sucking, and dipping his tongue into her. Had she always tasted like chiles and chocolate? No. The girl had tasted of flowers, the woman tasted like chocolate there and cloves and cinnamon everywhere else. He lapped at her and circled her clit with his fingers, she clinched around his tongue, then she growled and moaned, she looked into his eyes as she came. He kissed her as he fingered her through her orgasm. She nudged him, until she was between his legs. She slowly slid her tongue up the vein on the bottom of his cock, he moaned. Ari flicked her tongue back and forth across the slit and she gently sucked on the head, he made incoherent noises, she rolled her eyes up and they locked with his. She opened her mouth an swizzled her way down his length, stopping when her nose touched his chestnut curly hair. She swallowed hard and Sam writhed, trying not to push his cock further, she brought his hand up to her throat and swallowed he twitched, his eyesight blurred when he could feel himself flick in her throat. She hollowed her cheeks, creating suction and slid up a little then back down, then up a little further, then down a little, by the time she slid off him with a pop he was almost feral. He flipped them over and slammed into her. She threw her head back and moaned his name. He kissed her tasting himself inside her mouth, he kept slamming until she had come twice. He pulled her legs up and put them back by her ears, Sam smiled and he slammed into her several more times, then he thrust forward as hard as he could and exploded, which made her go again.

”I love you, Sam. I always have. If you can’t be with me, because of what I let him turn me into, I understand, I just can’t hear you reject me. So, when I go to sleep just slip out and I will never bother you again.” She struggled to say it without crying. She looked at him like she was memorizing his face. She even reached up and traced his lips with her fingertips.

”I love you, Ari. I have just been waiting to die for all this time. Then I saw you at the funeral and I knew I had to help you and those precious babies, but I didn’t think you wanted me anymore. Then you smiled. It was small and it was shy, but it was for me. I could see the love there. I came back to life and started doing what I should have been doing all along, I started believing in you and trying to figure out how to get you out. If you’ll have me, after all my screw ups, I want to marry you and raise those children and have other children. Ariane Malloy, will you marry me?”

”Yes!” He took the ring off the chain around her neck and slid it on her left ring finger.

”Not trying to make you feel bad, but where is his ring?” He kissed her sweetly.

”It wouldn’t come off, Sylvie had to spell it off. I used my gifts to destroy it. It like everything about him was meant to hurt. My finger didn’t look that good when I passed out two days ago. It looked like I might loose it to gangrene, Momma did her thing and bandaged it in a poultice. When I woke up this morning, it was fine. We saved the bits they might come in handy, along with the heart pendant he gave me to celebrate Nate’s birth.

She yawned. He saw the fear in her eyes. “I am going to stay here and nap a bit, then I am going to be in the house somewhere, but I am never, ever leaving you again. So, sleep, Sunshine. You are safe.”

She smiled sleepily over the nickname. Her breathing smoothed out. He closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds. He woke up suddenly, jolted awake, but when he looked around he couldn’t see anything wrong. Sam stretched out and pulled her as close as he could get her. She made a happy noise and snuggled in. When he was seventeen he hadn’t appreciated the pleasure of just watching her sleep. He was pretty sure with everything that had been on her plate she hadn’t looked so peaceful before. She had lost the chubbiness in her cheeks and now high defined cheekbones showed the creole in her. She even had developed the beginnings of a formidable temper, from her half Irish, half creole ancestry. She had stopped trimming her hair when it got to her waist, now the tips of it rested on the middle of her thighs which is why it seldom hung loose. Her body had filled out and toned up as well, now instead of a running program only, she did toning and had an eight pack, which most guys didn’t achieve, her thighs were sculpted and velvet covered stone, she danced everyday, and she had to stay in fighting condition for keeping up with three nine year olds and a eclectic five year old who each had gifts of their own. The scars she had mentioned were not disfiguring, the jackass had pain coming for making her think she was scarred up. She had the faint outline of the upper set of human teeth, on top of her diaphragm and four crisscrossed scars on her back from a thorough flogging, not that long ago. Sam, personally was enjoying the masterpiece that was her derrière, it had always been firm, but now it was toned and muscular, yet feminine and curvy. He ran his hand softly down her back, to the spot that used to make her crazy. Her tricolored eyes flew open. And immediately filled with tears.

”Go back to sleep, if you are not ready to deal with more sex, I can back off.”

”No, My Love. I have had years of dreaming about you doing what you just did, then I would wake up and realize it was a dream.” She kissed him stupid. “Good morning.”.

”Good morning.” He leaned in and kissed her stupid. Then he pulled the covers over his head and slid his tongue over her shoulder, then up her neck, where he nibbled on her ear lobe. She moaned and stretched under his touch, like a cat in a beam of sunshine, Sam smiled that was different. He nibbled and marked her breasts, then he suckled. He coughed and she laughed. Sam swallowed.

”Not bad, kinda sweet.” He laughed and went back to work, except this time nibbled and mark the breasts, but avoided sucking on her nipple.

”You don’t want more breast milk?” She teased.

”I think I will leave it for my son to drink.” Her eyes filled with tears. This time he knew they were happy. “I love them like they are mine. They are a little piece of you. They look like you, except Dougal, but I doubt that other guy ever looked at Chellie with as much tenderness and warmth as a Dougal does. He loves his sisters and brothers.” He stroked his hand up and down her side. She smiled.

Sam moved his mouth to just above her navel and flicked she whimpered. Sam laved it until she edged, then he pulled back and kissed her breathless, his fingers found their way into her folds, she was soaked. Sam started to move his tongue to the nectar he had done without far too long. Ari pulled his hair and kissed him, she wedged herself partially under him and he moved over her. She took hold of him and guided him inside her. She groaned when he slid in all the way. “We can explore more tonight, but even with Mom taking the kids this morning, I need to use the gym on the third floor, then I need to get caught up on my sewing, I have fallen behind. I have a wedding gown and two dresses for red carpet appearances in the next couple weeks and they were set to come here already. Sam you need to finalize with Dad’s publishing house and/or his agent, who was in the hunting world, so he understands certain aspects of our lives, he understands that your real name or picture can not be used.” Sam moved as a not so gentle reminder of what they were in the middle of, he looked down at her and saw she was teasing him. He thrust twice and her eyes crossed. “You have my complete attention Mr. Winchester. Foreplay later, you now. I have been dreaming about what this would feel like for ten years.” Sam started to thrust in earnest. “Harder, please. I am the Warrior, I won’t break.” Sam pulled both her arms over her head and pinned them there with a hand. 

“Put your knees on my shoulders.” She did as he asked. Which shifted Sam deeper inside her. She bit her bottom lip in arousal. When she locked eyes with him, hers were lust-blown, he kept hitting her spot in this position. He kissed her. “Is faster okay?” She nodded. Sam took her at her word he rode her, like he had never allowed himself to do before, slamming in and out, as fast as he could. She keened, then she moaned, then she shouted his name as she came. He kept thrusting through her orgasm. She chanted his name, and flicked her tongue across his nipples, he moaned. She nipped lightly and his rhythm faltered. He thrust several more times and he looked into her eyes as she shouted his name, he shouted hers. Sam’s eyes misted, hers were so full of love, he kissed her hard, their tongues sparring. He pulled back and noticed she was leaking their son’s breakfast, he smiled in total joy.

”I love you, Sam. More than I knew how to say before. Life away from you was existing. I will never willingly be away from you again.” She kissed his chin.

”I love you, Ari. More than I had the sense to show you before. I went dormant while you were away, I was slowly going extinct, nothing had color without you there. I will kill to keep you and nothing could ever overwhelm me like losing you did.” He leaned down and kissed her, she kissed back, the kiss was hungry and desperate, and they both clung to each other. Ari smiled a secret smile.

“Your going to be a Daddy again in nine months. They will be wrapped tightly in magic, love, and hopefully God’s blessing. A boy and a girl. I think we should name then for our parents, Malcolm John and Mary Antoinette. It will be cool to have a pregnancy buddy.”

”I like the names and how cool is it that Charlie’s baby, will be close to the same age as these babies? If you can convince them to let you try.” She pushed his hair back.

”You are so dang pretty, Winchester!” Ari proclaimed out of nowhere.

”You are so amazingly exquisite that, no painter or photographer could do you justice.”

”Wow! I think I am just going to bask in that one for a second.”

”How about plum and sage for the colors? Sam asked. He laughed as she sputtered.

”I thought guys only complained and enjoyed the food tasting?”

”I want to look my best and I know you look great in both as do your probable attendants.” She giggled. He smiled even bigger.

”I only want my matron of honor and two attendants. I figured you would go with Dean as your Best Man with Ash and Jack as your attendants.”

”You’re right. And you Charlie for your Matron and your little sisters as your attendants.”

”Right. I want tulips for the flowers, purple ones. I already made my dress. It is safe in my closet and warded, so if a comet hits Momma’s house, the dresses will be fine, as well as the cummerbunds, vests and ties.” She smiled at him. “You thought it on your own, we are just eerily alike in some areas.”

He ran his fingers through her folds and licked his finger clean. “Ambrosia” He kissed her playfully, licking her bottom lip and pulling her back under him.

”But we didn’t pick a venue and I thought that Bojo would be a good ring bearer and Abbi, Chellie and Sally would be our flower girls.”

”Ummm.” He said as he turned her on her side and pulled in close. 

“They could throw tulip petals.” He pulled her leg up and pushed himself in as hard as he could from this angle. Her eyes went unfocused. “You were saying?”

”More. I was saying, More.” She smiled and kissed him.

When he sat down for breakfast and Ari sat his plate in front of him, he pulled her down for a kiss. They both blushed as all the adults cheered. The kids joined in the merriment. Ari sat down last, as usual. She looked at Jack, then at Krissy.

”I don’t read your thoughts, I just check in with each of you every morning, make sure nobody has had to much. This morning Jack and Krissy are closed down, like their minds aren’t there, since they are upright and talking, I think their minds are present. So, what do you need to keep from us?” Ari asked worriedly. “Has he done something to you?”

”No. We are whole and safe. We just need to leave tomorrow for school.” Jack said softly, because his cousin’s eyes were brimming with tears.

”We will only be in Boulder, it is 48 minutes away. I looked it up. We will be careful. You can come and ward our rooms, the car, our bed. We found a place off campus, that my Dad is willing to pay for, for one semester. We both already have jobs lined up in Boulder. We will be okay.” Krissy said quickly. She knew, if the tiny, brown eyed woman at the foot of the table wasn’t okay with it, they’d have to fight their way out.

”Do you plan on getting married or is that an old-fashioned notion?” Bobby asked.

”Yes, Dad. We are planning a June wedding. Everybody will be here for the graduation, which is a Wednesday. We are planning on getting hitched that Saturday. So, everyone only has to come once.” Jack said firmly. He knew the more he sounded like an adult, the further it went with his father.

”That sounds like you put thought into it. You will have jobs already lined up. Okay. So, Ari how do we get them moved in safely?” Bobby asked.

”We get your furniture, all your stuff here, put it in a truck. I will ward the truck and your belongings. Then when we get there, I will bless and ward your apartment.” She held her hand out and two necklaces of silver, with an intricately designed cage around shiny chunks of snowflake obsidian, appeared in it. She said a warding prayer. Then handed one to each of them. “Don’t even take them off to shower or other personal activities. These are your personal talismans. The chains have an unbreakable charm on them. The cage is carved with a protection caim, an ancient one, from when England was Briton. It is the best personal warding I can give you. If you are in trouble, hold the talisman and think my name as hard as you can, I will hear it, and if I am on this plane, I will hear it and come. I’d blink your furniture for you, but I can’t afford to use that much energy. I’m sorry.” Jack got up and went to hug her, Krissy followed. He hugged her tight. “I know how hard this is for you. You just got us back and you’re worried about our safety. I promise nothing gets ignored, every gut feeling will be followed and if we can’t think it through together, we will call you.” Jack wiped her tears away. Krissy hugged her. Ari whispered something in her ear and Krissy started crying.

”Between us girls, nothing heavy duty.”

After breakfast and school work were started. Ari took, Krissy downstairs to the garment bags in the room that would be her sewing room. Krissy sat down and Ari closed and locked the door with a flick of her finger. Ari choose a bag that had KC on it. She chewed on her bottom lip. “I knew your size. I just started sewing, months ago. If you don’t like it, it’s okay.” Ari took the wedding dress out of the garment bag. The dress was winter white. The bodice was a strapless heart shape of winter white velvet, the back was also a heart, they were sewn together up the sides, ending under the arm. The waist was a inch wide ribbon of winter white silk, that came around and tied in a fancy flower ribbon with cascading curls, each strand embroidered with roses, (which Ari knew was Krissy’s favorite flower). The skirt was a bell of winter white velvet, that would hold its bell shape with an old fashioned hoop, on a modified scale. Over the velvet was rose embroidered winter white chiffon. Attached to it were old fashioned satin gloves that came all the way up, and matching veil that would be attached to the matching silk net chignon that was held in place with pearl and diamond combs. “If you hate it. I can make you something else.” Ari was chewing her lip. Krissy pulled it out.

”It’s perfect. I don’t do frilly day to day. I wanted to blow Jack’s socks off by being a completely frilly bride.” Krissy held it up to her in front of the full length mirror. “I was going to settle for off the rack, because you have a full order slate and you are fighting evil for the future of the world. It didn’t feel right asking you to add my dress.” Ari laughed and put her hand over Krissy’s mouth, she’d seen her do that with her sisters and them do it to her. Krissy teared up when Ari did it to her.

”You are my baby sister. I have always thought of you like that. I’m sorry you didn’t know.” Ari held up suede ankle boots that laced. The lace was silk ribbon and the boot was embroidered with roses. Krissy just smiled. “Do you have any idea how many attendants and what your colors are?” Ari walked to a computer and pulled up a calendar app.

”You, Jo and Charlie. Jack wants Dean, Sam and Ash. I promised Sally she could be my flower girl, but would it work to have three? Sally, Abbi and Chel.”

”Yes. I can make them, little girl’s versions of your dress, with velvet and silk ribbon. What about colors? And the style of dress for attendants, will we all be attendants or is Jo your matron of honor?”

”I want Jo to be my Matron of Honor and the other two sisters as attendants. So, Jo’s dress would be oxblood and the others would be rose. I would want full length for them and tea length for the girls.” Krissy bit at her nails. “Is it too much? Just say so, I would understand. I don’t want you thinking about inseams when you are fighting Cyril.” Krissy smiled.

Ari laughed. A full blood, Ari laugh that chimed like Christmas bells. “That might be just the thing. I can mummify him in selvage!” She laughed like she did when Krissy was little.

”I have never met anyone with a more resilient soul. You will win, because he will give up, you never will.” Krissy said fiercely.

”I pray your right. So much depends on whether or not a space cadet, who spends a lot of time listening to the trees. I can do this. I will email you the sketches of the other dresses. And in the mean time I will get the cummerbunds, vests and ties done for the guys.” Ari smiled.

“Thank you so much! My dream dress, my dream honeymoon! You are an angel!” Krissy bounced in place, which was completely un-Krissy like. “So when are you and the giant finally going to get hitched?” Krissy smiled slyly. “Are you going to wait until after the baby?”

”Are you sure you didn’t get psychic gifts while I was gone?”

”Well, Jack asked Sam. Sam said you were thinking around Thanksgiving or Christmas. Why not when we are? Or any other time before then, you are so in love you inspire the theme from “Romeo and Juliet” to play if you are both in the room.” Ari fell out laughing at the description of her and Sam. “So, I did math. They both allow enough time for a baby to be born and you to be toned and tiny again.”

”That was our thinking, plus I don’t think my Dad and Uncle Bobby can handle me walking around pregnant and not married again.” Ari put the dress away. “Krissy are you and Jack, ummm.... ah... Are you and Jack just sleeping in the same bed?”

Krissy laughed. “You’re adorable. You have five kids and the entire house heard you and Sam this morning, before you muted it. Yet, you’re blushing! No, Jack and I are waiting until we get married, but we have done everything, but penetrative sex. He wants to save that so our first times are special. I think he’s cute.” She looked down, then looked up. “He kinda has a problem with Sam having had you, having fathered children with you, when he hasn’t married you. He says, if we decided to do it, we could use a rubber. You don’t believe in birth control of any kind and you are at risk each time because you are so small. He says, that they act like you are a toy, not a precious gift.”

”That is sweet. I only was with Dean once and it was because of the magic part of all this mess. When Sam got over being overwhelmed, we got over being confused, now we just are close, but they don’t share me. Jo would turn Dean into a eunuch. I wouldn’t hurt my sister like that. Sam was engaged to me when I was taken. We were going to get married as soon as we finished school, because our scholarships were for single scholars. Then everything happened. We are kinda waiting for this war to be over, before we get married. However, I made sure he is listed as the legal father to the children, I don’t care how that makes me seem like a slut. I want them safe and I monkeyed with how they will test if a paternity test was ordered on them.”

”When I was little I used to wish I was you. No offense, I don’t wish that anymore.” Krissy smiled.

”I would be worried about you if you still did. The only times I want to be me is when I am with my family, just living, when I am with or think about my kids or whenever I am alone with Sam.”

”He was pale and skinny and never smiled when you closed the connection between you. I thought he was grieving himself to death. I wandered if you were doing the same thing. I thought love is another thing they don’t give you all the warnings about. Like smoking or drinking or drugs. You feel great at the time you’re doing them, but when you have access cut off, you feel like you’re dying until you’re able to get access back.”

Ari just smiled. “I hope your addiction lasts a lifetime and you are never cutoff of your supply. When, I fall into Sam’s eyes at night he is all I need or see. The stress falls away, I am not some mythic Warrior, but just his mate. It is the only time I know peace.” Krissy met Jack so they could get the furniture out of layaway and get a truck setup, etc. for moving day. Ari started working on the wedding dress for a Titanic: The Movie theme wedding.

Sam spent time in the office with the sober Colm, who was doing great cold turkey and his agent going over the fine points on their contracts with different publishing houses. The agent said that it was wise to use a new company for Colm, plus the mysteries he was interested in writing would do better at the new house. They had Jim Butcher and others and knew how to market mystery with a hint of the paranormal, by male authors. Which, is important because the books too often got lumped in with paranormal romance by female authors and his male audience wouldn’t be able to find him, without good marketing. He thought Sam would have great success with the same house as the one that signed Aaron Mahnke and Rick Riordan. They new how to spin a fictional tale as well as a nonfiction look into myth, lore and legend, without making it seem like those awful shows, like Ghostfacers.

Sam was reading through the contract, Colm was signing his and sipping ice tea, when there was a light knock on the door. “Come in!” Colm boomed.

The door opened to reveal Ari, she was wearing a sage broomstick skirt that went to mid calf, it dipped at the waste and had colorful shades of green beads outlining the waistband. Her tribal tattoo and pierced navel as well as her toned abs were visible. She had on a cropped forest green sweater and sky high forest green pumps. She had her hair in a five stranded braid, with a silver cabachon with green jasper chips affixed to it, chunks of green jasper hung from her ears. Sam cleared his throat when he saw the look of open hunger on the agent’s face. She whispered in Sam’s head, to reread the second paragraph on page three, he is too excited about it.

”Well isn’t this a pleasure? Ari, you grew into a beautiful young woman.” He said lecherously.

”Thank you, Mr. Perry. When you conclude your business, perhaps you would like to stay for lunch. We are having Momma’s beef stew and crusty round bread, as the children call it.”

”So, you have already started a family?” He asked while checking her out. Sam looked at Colm who was checking his contract over, too because he figured out why Sam was rereading.

”Yes, we have two older children together and Ari was married to someone else for a decade, she left him, and she and I are back together. She means the world to me, if she isn’t happy neither am I.” The man looked at Sam, who was giving him a full out bitchface. The man smiled at Ari.

”Maybe some other time. My flight leaves early this evening and I would like to take a nap beforehand.” He sighed when, Sam asked him about the contract.

”It says here that if I do not give you first shot at resigning me after I complete the four novels for you in the initial contract you can sue.”

”That is standard.” Mr. Perry adjusted his tie and shifted his bulk in the chair.

Sam looked up, but Ari Had taken advantage of the distraction and left. “I want this clause removed. I think we are going to get along fine, but I am not willing to risk more lucrative or wider-based representation while you decide if you want to resign with me.”

”I feel the same way, Perry.” Colm decided.

Perry collected the contracts. “I will have the clause removed and mail the new contracts to this address.” He heaved himself from the chair and shook their hands, and headed for the door. He almost stepped on Chellie. He just looked at her, but apparently the look was not friendly, because Dougal stood between him and Chellie, the man backed up a couple of steps. Then he looked around, Annie was peering at him from the kitchen, her look was predatory. John was right behind him. “Excuse me. I didn’t see you there.” He swallowed and moved around John. Mary stood on the stairs and she actually snarled. The man felt, an icy look falling on him, he jumped, Ari was standing right beside the children and she put her hand on the boy’s shoulder.

”Have a safe trip Mr. Perry. Be sure to mail those contracts if you are sure that you still wish to have them signed. He put on the coat and hat John handed him. He looked around one more time and then he fled.

”He was thinking about kicking at Chellie because he is clumsy and didn’t see her. She’s not in the path or anything.” Dougal said angrily. 

“I know baby, you’re not in trouble. Everybody big and small wash up for lunch.” He helped Chellie up and everyone headed for a sink to wash their hands.

Sam walked over and put his arms around her. “What did he do to you, when you were little?” He said softly.

”He mostly chased. But he caught one time and if Dad hadn’t come home.” She shivered. “I think he would have, he was grabbing my breast.”

”I will find out from Mom who else is out there. I don’t want him near our children or you.” Sam said as he squeezed her tighter.

”Thank you.” She said softly.

He just squeezed her. She stepped out of his arms, slowly, so his hands dragged down her body.

”I’ll go get Joey. Would you help the masses get their bowls full and buttered bread?”

”Of course.” He said as she turned and went upstairs.

”I had no idea. I won’t use him either. I had no idea.” Colm said angrily.

”She would have made sure you didn’t, because who else would meet your anonymity needs?” Colm shook his head.

”She had no problem communicating that she would hurt anyone who touched her children.” Colm said.

They both smiled, then they looked at each other and chuckled.

Ari gathered what she would need for the spell to finish off Cyril. She hated the compulsion spell that would help kill him, but at the same time, kept her in love with the anal aperture. She put the flower, hair trimmings, photos, candles, rite bowl, and a tiny alder wood alter and three tiny cloaks she could enlarge in the bag. Then she gathered the pieces of her wedding ring and the heart pendant in the bag. The big rose velvet bag had a sturdy strap, so she took in downstairs and placed it in the corner cabinet that was warded shut only she, her mother, and Sylvie could open it. Then she went to look for Sylvie to tell her where she put the ingredients to the spell.

Ari walked up to Sam who was getting some juice, she whispered in his ear. “I don’t want to alarm anyone, I can’t find Charlie and Sylvie anywhere to ask them what we talked about. They wouldn’t leave the safety of the house without saying something. I can’t fell them anywhere on the planet.” She was shaking. He sat her down in a kitchen chair, gave her his juice. “I am going to find Dean, he will help me search, then I’ll check the garage. You try to go outside, they will notice and fuss.” She nodded her head and took a sip of carrot juice, she made a face and put it down, she hated veggie juices.

Sam returned, he look scared. “I can’t find Dean and Jo.”

”I don’t feel any of them anywhere.” She looked at him, her big eyes full of fear.

”We need to. Something or someone snatched four people from this house without you feeling it. We need to let the others know, so they can keep an eye out for anything strange.” Sam suggested.

”Sam I ... their... the aura...” She took a breath. “ I can’t trace the auras. Only the long dead have no aural trace. They are not in this dimension, and I can’t tell if they are apart or together.” He kissed her. Then he urged her to sit down. Ari went and grabbed the bag, they might need it. She felt something hot pull her out of the house, then she blacked out.

He stepped into the living room. “Ari and I.” He gestured to her.

Pam asked why he was pointing behind him, no one was there. Sam freaked. His father and Ash started looking at the chair, running an EMF meter over it. Just the residue of Ari’s aura tripping the sensors. They turned back to tell Sam what they had found and he was gone.


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Ari, Jo, Dean, Sylvie and Charlie wake up to find themselves in bad situations inside the maze. Can they survive in a place meant to be home to things that devour humans? And will the evils lurking in it end their chances of killing Cyril? Does the fact that Cyril pulled his latest trick mean he is finally playing defensively? A blast from John’s past threatens his future unless he can prove himself innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW
> 
> BRUTAL NONCON/CON - DEAL WAS MADE AND PAYMENT FULFILLED
> 
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS

Sam woke up slumped against a rock wall, wherever he was reeked of blood and death, which couldn’t be good. He remembered Ari disappeared right before some kind of force pulled him to this stinky place. He couldn’t see anything, but he felt a soft, weight on his legs. He felt curly hair. It was Ari and he could feel her breathing. She moved. Then he felt move away from him. Then she moved back.

”Hic lucena!” Sylvie’s voice rung out in the darkness and light came on.

”Signantes litteras loco isto” Ari said quickly. “The light and our voices will bring everything here.”

”Where are we?” Dean asked. “How screwed are we?”

”We are in the maze. Probably the heart. Right outside that door is ten acres of literal hell on a Earth. The nastier parts of Hell. There are no smokers. There are HKs, acid demons, Eztli, his Caedaman pet, eight feet of solid muscle, all white like snow, crimson, long hair, depends on their age how long, Eztli’s hair is shoulder length, so he is about two thousand or so. I know that Magulus the soul raping demon is still out there. He has a chimera, a Quetzalcoatl, a dragon, and probably tons of things we have to kill to get out of here. He also has twelve or more Hell hounds.” Ari leaned against the wall and Sam hugged her.

Charlie picked up a piece of paper. It had writing on it. “Ari, my angel, I know you brought your spell to end me. I decided to err on the side of caution. I am not in residence. The game is simple. I left all of you with the weapons you had on you. Ari, I have retrieved your knives, labrys and sword. I am able to enter the warding through my son. I make him, oh, how he hates it! I make him do whatever I want, but in this case I had him send you all here, retrieved the weapons and then erased his memory. Didn’t want him to be upset with himself for hurting his Momma. You will have eight hours when you utter the last word of this note. Get to the back porch which is warded so you will be out of danger, everyone must be there and alive for the moment, and the porch will send you back. By the way, the maze uses reverse Hell time, this mean you will be gone for about two months if I calculated correctly. Until next time, “ Charlie signaled, Ari got in front and Sylvie in back. “All my love, My Angel.”

”When we open the door go right. Everyone have a silver blade.” They all nodded. “Stay together because none of us get home without the others. I love you all.” She kissed Sam hungrily. Ari made sure the others had finished their potential last kisses. Then she opened the door and immediately swung her sword twice. She step over the horse-sized hounds. “While in the maze, you will all be able to see everything in here.” She smiled and continued down the corridor. Sam and Dean took the five HKs that were attacking them, while Sylvie held off a chimera with a trash can lid, that someone probably dropped seconds before they were lunch.

”Why can’t I shield?” She yelled.

”He doesn’t want anything getting out he discards in here, so he disabled shielding. Ari yelled as she gave a battle cry and dove hacking and stabbing into a dozen Hell hounds.

”Ari!” Everyone yelled.

She did a forward flip over one, slicing its throat with her boot blade. It fit on heels strangely, so her landing was off and she wobbled. The hound she stabbed fell into her when it died and knocked her back into balance. She hacked with the labrys and beheaded one with her sword. “I’m fine!” She yelled back as she bent backwards and ripped open the belly of the hound that lunged at her. Everyone noticed the growling had stopped. Ari stood in the remains of a dozen hell hounds, she was covered in their blood and then she limped their way. “Incoming!” She yelled at Sam and Dean. Ari went to help Sylvie with the chimera. She blasted it with an energy ball, it yelped and turned and ran off. They were turning around to help Charlie and Jo with the poisonous snakes that were slithering out of everything. A loud pain-filled scream distracted them. Ari roasted the snakes, and through a knife hitting the HK that had Dean by the shoulder, through the heart.

”Keep fighting!” Ari yelled. They turned back, they had let themselves get cornered. They all kept swinging and bashing with human bones they had found along the way.

”The chimera’s back!” Jo yelled.

”Behead it with the sword and do not lose the sword, it’s almost as important as you!” Jo and the others looked at her, she smiled.

”Dean, I need you to keep your eyes open. Think about Jo needing you so you can go home and see your children.” Ari was crying, so was Sam, but he kept fighting the HKs. “This going to hurt, but I have to get this talon out so that I can draw out the poison and heal you. Jo just stab it, it’s playing with the pretty mouse. Sylvie, I need you” Ari propped Dean up, he was limp, but conscious and his weight almost took her down, but she fought until she was sitting up. “Sylvie when I pull the talon out, you need to slow the bleeding, whatever you do, do not seal the wound, I have to suck the poison out and burn it, so no one else is affected.”

”Won’t you sucking it out poison you?” Sylvie asked. 

”I should be okay if only a tiny bit gets in my mouth when I start the suction.” Ari made a face as she broke off the ends of a hollowed out femur. “Okay. On three.” Sylvie was poised to stem the flow. “One. Two. Three.” Ari gripped, Dean writhed in agony, and Sylvie slowed the free flowing blood to a trickle. “Got it” Ari swallowed hard, trying not to gag, she prepared the end of bone by burning it to clean it. 

”Wait! Couldn’t you make it rain, we could catch the water.”

”Not enough time for him, but if you gather it, bless it, and I swish, it might get the residue out of my mouth.” Sylvie started working on that. Ari closed her eyes and when she opened them they glowed, she looked up and clouds moved in, it began to rain. Ari quickly jabbed the bone in the biggest wound, said a few words in a language nobody else recognized and she sucked hard on the other end of the bone. Black liquid began to pour out of the bone. Dean was a grayish-white color and his breathing was labored. Ari, raised her hand over the wound.

”Use the water on me, make me drink it, though I won’t want it. Force it! He doesn’t have time, I do!”

Sylvie and Sam both yelled, “No!”

Ari let her power for empathy glow from her hand, she touched the wound, Dean moaned. She winced as a tear in her sweater developed then, the wounds appeared, Dean’s color returned to normal, Ari’s turned ashy grey. She grit her teeth, holding back screams, she shook her head to clear it. Dean’s eyes opened and Ari started to convulse. Sylvie grabbed her and she and Charlie managed to hold her still. Jo glanced back once then went back to stabbing nuclear disaster faced chickens as Dean called them. Dean realized what was going on. He started massaging her throat muscles and then he but his hand over nose and mouth until Ari finally swallowed, they kept repeating the process, until she gagged, Dean let go. Ari crawled to side away from them and vomited black liquid, that smelled like bile and sulphur, more fluid came out than had gone in. Dean kept her hair out of it and Sylvie rubbed her back. Finally, she leaned back, wiped her mouth, and gasped for air. “All things considered, I rather give birth!” She said tiredly. They laughed. Sam smacked her on the butt. ”Ow!”

”You are lucky there is an audience! I thought I was losing you! You do not have to be a bloody martyr!” Sam yelled.

”So, you would rather lose your brother. Or maybe live here forever! I am not a martyr! I knew what I was doing! I am the one who is the reason you are here! I’m not letting any of you die, Winchester! May I have my sword please, I need to kill something.”

Everyone froze they heard the mighty roar of the dragon, then they heard something massive hit the ground. Ari stood on the other side blood dropping on the ground from both the labrys and the sword. “Time’s growing short! Let’s go, people! Oh! Side effect of being in a Hell maze, it begins to make you feel the darker emotions!”Everybody was just looking at her still. “Did you miss the part about time?” She stomped off, they all looked both ways and hurried to follow her.

”You can thank me later, Sammy!”

”For what”

”The amazing sex you are going to have. She is pissed, the energy from not turning you into a briquette for spanking her, will need to go somewhere. She won’t hit you, but you will be a tired man, when she’s done with you.” Dean winked and they ran to catch up.

”It will start with a spanking!” Sam said. He was so mad at her, he had to fight the urge to take point just so he could swat her again, for almost dying.

They all stopped when Ari screeched to a halt. One by one they saw the nearly invisible humanoid shaped blob in the middle of the pathway. Every once in a while a ripple of black or grey would move slowly down it like it was caressing itself.

Mary, was trying hard to stay positive, it had been two months. She kept telling herself that she would get back her children. The whole experience had made her realize that Jo, Ari, Charlie and Sylvie had become hers too. Her two best friends in the world, were her sisters, their husbands her brothers and all three couples shared the children and grandchildren. The fact they had coupled up just made it sweeter. She was brought out of her musings by a baby screaming for his Mommy and the doorbell ringing.   
  


“I’ll get the unhappy little guy, be careful at the door.” Pam headed up the front stairs.

Mary nodded at her and pulled her gun. She walked slowly towards the door, the bell chimed again. She slowly slid it open. A blonde woman was standing there, with a younger dark blond young man. Mary hid her gun behind her leg. “Yes, can I help you?”   
  


“Is this where John Winchester is staying?” The woman said nervously.

”Why?” Her nerves made Mary suspicious.

”I need to talk to him. It’s emergent. Are you, Mary?”

”Yes. Come in.” They both walked in. Mary gestured for them to sit. They did. The young man looked at Mary and politely asked if he might have a glass of water for his mother.” Mary nodded. Pam must have been waiting she brought out the water, and a glass of juice for the teenager. Which Mary realized when, she watched his mannerisms, he was a teenager who had been through a lot, she knew the look.

”Thank you.” He said politely. He handed the glass to his Mother. She took it in a shaky hand and put three pills in her mouth. “You need to take them on time, Mom.” He fussed.

”My husband should be back in a minute, he went to the store. We should be getting another storm, tonight, according to the weather gurus.” Mary said uneasily. She jumped when Dougal touched her knee. He told her the other night, that this was his fault because, it was his father that did it. She told him to stop thinking that way, nobody blamed him for not being able to stop a full grown warlock from performing a spell. He smiled a little, but while he was fierce when it came to protecting his sisters, he had grown quieter as time went by and his mother and father stayed missing. “Yes, honey? What is it.”

”Who are they? The boy is angry. And the woman is sick and terrified, Granma Mary.” He said in her head.

“I don’t know yet. Did you come to protect me?” She smiled at her fierce, warrior grandchild.

”Yes, ma’am.” He looked blandly at the boy who could feel the magic but not hear them.

”I’m fine, honey. Why don’t you get everybody started cleaning up and Grams or Aunt Ellen will fix you lunch? Okay?” Mary said out loud.

He nodded and turned slowly and walked out of the room. They listened to him ask Grams to fix them lunch, please. A female voice said yes. Then they heard him talking and children came out and went to various sinks to wash up. Since it was Saturday, they were playing and Chellie, who was a very gifted artist even though she was only six, had face painted any who had wanted it, including Cole and Theo. 

“Sometimes you just gotta go with flow.” Theo said, she had Celtic blue war paint on her face and her hair pulled back like a woman going to war. “She taught me a war cry too, but since we have company, I will refrain from showing you right now.”

”Please, don’t mind us. I could use a war cry right now.” Kate said with a smile.

Theo gave them a look, that said I warned you. Then she threw back her head and made a noise that was a cross between a banshee wail and the Rebel Yell. They all applauded her. “I will be hidden in the thick trees of my homeland that I am preparing to defend from Saxon invaders. So, the cry will seem to be coming from everywhere but no one will see anybody, so the fear will seep into their bones and have them shaking, before I run across the moors and kill all in my path.” Theo laughed and Cole came out and he had blue Celtic runes all over his face, he had a staff in his hand, he forgot to leave in the playroom, it was a nerf stick.

”I am the mystic who will lead them to battle and plan everything out first so those Saxons won’t stand a chance.” He laughed. And they headed to wash their hands but not their faces because the battle was after lunch. Mary doubled over when she saw her sister and Bobby, they had bizarre red swiggles and lines that made their eyes look reddened, they were followed by their troops, who also had red markings. Ellen had a nerf stick.

Ellen announced that she was the Saxon general, her people had stopped listening to the trees a long time ago and it is why they were destined to lose the upcoming war. Then the pint sized artist came out, in the leatheresque outfit her Momma had sewed her, that covered her not there yet chest and the matching pants with braiding down the side. Her hair was pulled back like Theo’s, but with the volume her mahogany hair had and the leaves she had placed in it, she looked fiercer.

She gave a war cry much like Theo’s, but hers had an edge that made everyone have goosebumps. Then she smiled. “Ben told us all about the movie, “King Arthur”, but he left out the really bloody parts because Sally would be scared. I went online and searched the Celtic warriors and I wanted to be one. So, Momma,” she got quiet for a second, then took a determined breath. “Momma had sewn me an outfit like in the movie.”

You are a very scary Warrior, good luck in the battle.” Mary smiled at Chellie.

“The wind and trees say the battle is ours to win or lose, we will win.” She raced off to wash her hands. Ellen looked at her. Mary shook her head once. Then she and Bobby went to wash their hands.

”She seems like a joy.” The woman said with a relaxed smile. Chellie kind of relaxed everyone, it was one of the mysteries of her and her mother, they could relax a room by just being in it. Though it didn’t happen as often with Ari, but it would when she killed the evil in their lives.

”She is. She’s six, smart as can be, she is a prodigy like her Momma. She can have boundless energy or sit peacefully in some quiet nook and read for hours. She is one of my eight grandchildren. Then I have two, grand godchildren, and one on the way.”

”WOW. Big family. You all live here?” The woman asked.

”No, my sons, the oldest one’s wife, the youngest one’s fiancé, who is my goddaughter, and two of my other godchildren have been missing for several weeks, so we are gathered and waiting.”

”How awful! I will pray they come back to you soon.”

”Thank you.”

John and Colm came in from the garage, playfully arguing over American made guns versus German. Colm’s voice booming through the house. “Aw. We have a wee ghost warrior on our hands, John there is naught to do, except surrender.”

They heard Chellie squeal happily. “Colm, I know how to get past this warrior. You simply give her belly bubbles.” Chellie laughed delightedly.

Pam said quietly. “You have visitors. Secrets never stay secrets, John. Shame on you!” She walked off to help with lunch.

John looked puzzled. He walked into the living room. He recognized the woman, he couldn’t quite place from where. He kissed Mary, the boy glared at him. “Hello. I’m John Winchester. They said you are here to see me?

”He doesn’t even remember you Mom, let’s go. I will be fine.” The boy was up and storming towards the door. A quiet command from his mother and he came back and sat down.

”You don’t remember me, do you?”

”Vaguely. I know I have met you before, I am good at faces, lousy with names.”

”I am Kate Milligan. I was a nurse at the hospital in Windom, Minnesota, since I finished nursing school. I took care of you when you came in after a bear attacked you. One of the grown up red warriors brought you in. I took one look at your insurance card that listed your name as Jorge Ortiz and said something about insurance fraud, but you were pretty bad off, so, I just put it through, and came back to help with the cleansing and suturing. You were in the hospital over a week before the doctors would let you go home, you told me about your beautiful wife Mary and your sons, Dean who was fifteen and a handful, and Sam who was eleven and extra smart, you couldn’t keep his nose out of a book.” She gasped and put her arms crossed over middle and doubled over. The boy rubbed her back. John felt sorry for him, from the looks of it, he was about to lose his mother. He handed her the water, which she sipped, then she patted his leg. “You asked if you could take me to dinner to thank me for ignoring the insurance card. I knew I should say no, but I didn’t. Turned out to be one of the most important nights of my life. Nine months later, I had, my Adam.” She looked at Mary apologetically. “I never contacted you because you had a family and I could take care of our son on my own. But I have APL, acute promyelocytic leukemia. I have about six months at the outside. I have no family. I would rather see him here with you, then on his own for two years, or in the system. So, I broke my promise to myself to stay out of your life, for his sake.”

Mary looked at him, her eyes were devastated. She didn’t want to believe her John had cheated, but the boy’s eyes were too similar to John’s. She tried to control her breathing.

”Kate, I appreciate your dilemma, but I took a lonely woman, who had been nice to me, to dinner, my best friends were with us and we drove you home. I can prove to you, that I have not seen you since that night.” He looked at Mary’s pale face. “I can prove I never, ever have even been tempted to cheat on you.” He held her eyes until she mouthed, “I believe you.” He turned toward the kitchen and he called for Bobby, Colm, Annie and Pam. They came in. Bobby sporting war paint. John just shook his head. Then he noticed Dougal. He walked up to Kate and gently touched her cheek.

”Like so many awful things that have happened, it was my father, not Granpa John. I can show you. I can not alter the past, just play it like a DVD player.” He showed Kate that night in her room. Her eyes were unfocused and she was clearly seeing something other than the reality of what was happening. His father took off a purple cloak, and he was naked. Kate whispered John’s name. Cyril had sex with her and told her that his real name was John Winchester. He had sex with her a few more times, had breakfast, kissed her goodbye, telling her that he lived in Kansas, if she ever got into trouble and that he sometimes stayed with his friend Colm and his wife Annie in Lone Tree, Colorado, someone in either place would get a message to him.” Dougal was sniffling when he stepped back. “My gift of retrocognition cannot lie. But there was other proof.” He stepped back, Kate was sobbing. Annie stepped forward, she ran her hands over Adam’s clenched, hostile body, then she stepped back.

”Adam, do you sometimes get angry and a fire will start?” Annie asked in her soft voice.

”Yeah. My mother doesn’t lie and she doesn’t sleep around.”

”She was tricked. He probably slipped the hallucinogenic in the glass of wine you shared. Once it kicked in, he could drop the glamour that made him look like John and your mind supplied the details while he romanced you. Kate, if John has cheated on my sister, I would be the first to flay the skin from his bones, but he did not lie with you. Adam is Dougal’s brother. He even shares one of my grandson’s gifts which came from their father not John, he is almost a magical null.” She ran her hands over Kate. “I took some of the pain, but it is too advanced for me to stop completely.” She held Kate’s hand. “You have maybe a month, maybe six weeks. I wish I had known of it sooner, but I promise you, we will take care of your son and make sure the evil man who did this to you, will never touch him and will pay for his crimes.”

”I do not do as well with the past as Dougal, but I can see the present, here and other places on this plane. I can see the future. Your son will be loved and well taken care of, the one who orchestrated all of this, including giving you the leukemia, usually sits in his castle in Cherry Hills Village gloating over his work, now he is hiding somewhere off this plane. You are just a pawn to weaken the protection around his enemy, Annie’s daughter, who is missing. He sent her somewhere off this plane we can’t find her. He has been using the time to try to weaken us, so that when she comes back we are no help to her.” Pamela’s gaze focused. “I see Ari forcing him to admit to Adam, just in case he still doesn’t believe which he will by then, what he did and why.”

”Okay, say this guy did force himself on my Mom and get her pregnant? Why can’t you make him, make her healthy? Adam asked, trying to hide the crack in his voice.

Annie put out her hand and sent comfort to this boy. “When he made himself appear to be John, he used magic, none of it was real except for the sexual part, which led to you. We could not erase you, because you are a non-illusion, real part of what was done. Cyril really used herbs and magic to alter the real structure and balance of the white blood cells in her body. It cannot be undone because it is a real consequence of magic.” She wiped his tear away. “There is no shame in hurting because your mother is suffering and you can’t stop it.” Adam let himself cry. He rubbed his mother’s back.

”Kate, I swear if I had a clue back then, that my godchild would be who she is, I would have let the thank you at the hospital have been it. I took my friends with me that night, so, it was clear we were just taking you to dinner.”

”You all three went to the restaurant. Then my doorbell rang, I looked out and it was you. It had been a couple of hours since you dropped me off. You said you had taken them back, stopped for a bottle of red wine since it was my favorite, which I didn’t remember mentioning, but it was right. I let you in, we sat on the couch, had a glass, you moved closer and kissed me. Things got heated and then we were in my bedroom. I could only remember pieces, I am not a drinker, so I thought maybe the wine was why it was so spotty. You were charming and had made French toast, which I never get to have but it is one of my favorites. We ate, you gave me your information. When I got sick. I figured this was not a telephone conversation, so, I went to the Kansas address, there was a tall man with, black hair and grey-green eyes who said he was the caretaker and you were staying here in CO for a while. It was the man from Dougal’s vision. He gave us the address and sent us here.”

Mary spoke for the first time. “John hates wine, he wouldn’t sip a glass, in a hard place he might toss it back like a whiskey, but he says it tastes like rotten grapes. He can’t make anything as complicated as French toast, if he got it out of the freezer, then he could toast it. Our kids looked forward to visiting their Aunt Annie or their Aunt Ellen, because there would be no frozen, prepared foods.” She smiled at John and took his hand. He closed his eyes briefly, thanked God, and kissed her hand. Kate, we would be honored to make Adam a part of our large, noisy, strange family. We will see he finishes school and help him get through college and we will love him, because he is Dougal, Chellie the Ghost Warrior, and Joey’s big brother, and we love all of them so much.” Mary leaned forward and rubbed Kate’s hand. “I hope you will stay for lunch and the battle between the Celts and the Saxons.”

”I think I would like to see if the mighty ghost warriors send the Saxons from their land.” She swallowed her tears. “Thank you.”

”Adam, you trying to go after a warlock, who is thousands of years old is just stupid and not thought out at all. You would just rob your mother of her remaining time with you. He would gladly kill you, for the pain it would cause my child.” Annie scolded.

”He shouldn’t be allowed to get away with it. My mother is a person, she never hurt anyone, she spent her life taking care of them. And he just gave her a terminal illness because it was convenient!” Adam yelled.

Colm came forward. “When the time is right, me daughter will make the jackal pay, and she will be after paying him well and proper for all the misery he has brought to pass.” Colm patted Adam’s shoulder. “She said she will know inside when it is time. Then she will end this battle once and for all.”

”We will leave you to discuss it. Kate you can also stay here. We can make you more comfortable than a hospice.” Annie said gently.

Everyone piled out of the room, leaving mother and son alone.  


  
”What the fiery fuck is that?” Dean said. “Sorry.”

”Cussing is probably normal here.” Sam said. Then he walked up to Ari. She was trembling. The more she trembled the more it rippled. “Sunshine, can you tell us what that is?” She just kept shaking and then tears slid down her face. She nodded at it. 

“Slowly, do not make any sudden movements or anything that looks like a hostile move, walk past Magulus on his right side. They started Dean, holding Jo’s hand went first, he made sure to keep Jo away from it. Charlie turned around. Ari hadn’t moved, she was crying, openly now.

”I am not going anywhere until you tell me what that thing is.” Sam stood between her and it.

”Dean, no, stay there, be watchful, he will not let you pass again.” Her eyes were terrified and sad. “That is Magulus, he cannot be killed, he maybe released and forced to go back below, I am not his master so I can do neither. He is a Soul Raper.”

”No way, Ari. I watched the aftermath of what that thing did to you before, there is no way it touches you again!” Sam stood in front of her.

Sam sensed movement behind him, there was a large white man with shoulder length hair standing there, his mouth grinned and the razor sharp teeth inside gleamed. He was holding a battle axe as long as Ari was tall and a wearing a loincloth.

”Sam you can’t beat Eztli in battle, you just can’t, it’s not a statement on your masculinity, prowess in battle or strength, he’s a carnage demon, he lives for wars, for battle so he can reap souls and eat the flesh of the dying, not the dead. He has been on battlefields we have read about for over two thousand years. Magulus, is feeling generous today. Either he feeds on one of you until your dead, no one gets out of here ever. Or he feeds on me a tiny bit, nothing Sylvie couldn’t heal, Cyril let him do that to punish me for embarrassing him by contradicting his punishment for the children for not wanting pheasant. I won’t make it mentally, what it feels like when he melds with your soul.” She shivered and swayed. “It’s decided! Magulus, please, just let me convince the others to go.”

”So what is the other option? Why are you crying?”

”No, Magulus we had a deal! No! Okay! Please!” She leaned past Sam and told Charlie and Sylvie to go now, while they could. Charlie started to struggle. Ari knocked her out with energy, then blinked her to Dean and Jo, Sylvie looked at her, then she went by. Magulus brushed her and Sylvie screamed. She collapsed into Dean’s arms. Magulus spread himself, so those on the other side could not see, he rippled at their screams. “Okay!” She sobbed. “Magulus changed the deal. Either you let Eztli have you, he will leave you alive and functional, nothing I can’t heal or Magulus kills me, it’s what he has wanted since college and he has permission to do it now. You have to watch or I have to watch.”

”You don’t have a clue about how to kill it” Sam said in his head.

”No. Just let him kill me. You are not...you can’t” Ari sobbed.

”When I went back to school. Jess was into BDSM, we played with the non demon Brady and Max and Alicia. I have had a guy before.”

”Time is running short, if he kills you, no one goes home. He, his huge schlong and me or watching that thing kill you, no contest for me.” He turned to Eztli. “Remember the deal, functional and alive, no colostomy bag or we will take death.”

Eztli smiled and said. “ga e sum e ze gu inim “ He tapped his battle axe on the ground to seal the words.

”He gives his word. Don’t make faces, his word is the only thing honest about him.”

”me en de su dab.” Ari bowed her head, so did Sam.

”I agreed to his word. I accepted.”

”Yes, Magulus, you will get your suffering.”

Sam grabbed her and kissed her breathless, she kissed him back. She look puzzled. “Just in case you don’t see me as a man after this.”

”You’re an idiot. You are saving my sanity and my life. You are a man in full!” She snapped her fingers and he was bare.

Etzli pushed on Sam’s shoulder and said more words he couldn’t make out.

”On your hand and knees.” 

“Let me open him up.”

Magulus rippled more. And Ari hung her head. “There is no time for me to open you up.”

”Hold onto me.” She winced again when he bottomed out. “Relax, My Love or he will shred you.”

”I love you.” Sam groaned and gripped Ari’s tiny hand.

”I love you, breathe, Sam. Magulus said starting moving or no deal.”

Sam blew out hard and then he was slammed into. Eventually, they had a rhythm worked out. Sam realized it wasn’t hurting as much as it should and Ari was crying harder than she should be.

”Stop using your gifts to shield me, your bleeding. I can take it.” He felt her gift slip away and he screeched at the pain, but he kept thinking about getting her and the others out of here. Eztli, squeezed Ari’s nipple and she cried out. He said some words to Ari.

”He wants you to turn over so he can suckle and see your face. Please just do it, My Love, we are running short of time.”

Sam turned over Eztli smiled and said something. Then he buried himself in Sam and slammed into him as hard as he could and not kill him or make a bag necessary. He laughed. Eztli bit Sam’s back and the cord of his neck. She could feel him tense and refuse to cry out, so she did instead. She looked at Magulus, he was undulating and grey and black waves raced up and down his stretched out form. Eztli thrust hard, he came. Ari moved around Eztli, putting her closer and he grabbed her and stuck his tongue down her throat. Sam felt her brush her magic across his prostate, so he came and screamed in agony. His blood dripped on her face and Sam trembled when Eztli pulled out. He laughed and disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared. Magulus floated away. Dean saw the situation and got everybody around the corner, saying that they could use some privacy.

”Sam?” Dean said concerned.   


”He passed out. Let him stay. While I heal some of the damage, it will be less painful for him.”

”Are you okay?”

”No. My RFE, just offered up his backside to keep me from getting soul raped to death. I may never be alright again.” Ari was crying. She healed the most serious damage internally, everything else she left for later. Dean helped pull him off of her, where he had fallen when he passed out and she tried to keep him from hitting his head. She snapped the torn, bloody, smelly clothes back on. “My Love, can you open your eyes for us.” She kissed each one. They opened and they were full of shame, pain and sadness. She put her forehead to his. “You have never been more of a man or a Champion than you are right now. Do you hear me?”

”Yes. Let’s get out of here we have ten minutes.” Sam got to his feet. He winced a little at the pain, but he could run, so could she after they helped her steady.

”Your bleeding Ariane!” Dean said.

”When we are safe. I am okay for now.”   


They all gathered at the patio and jumped on at the same time, just as a loud siren went off. Sam put his arms around Ari, Charlie hugged Sylvie, Dean held Jo. Every creature they hadn’t killed without the two happy ones were bearing down on them. They had no room to fight, they were trapped. Ari clutched Sam. Then the noise stopped. She opened her eyes and they were in the back yard. 

Ari and Sam both collapsed. 

Sylvie was shaking and crying, her hand was burned from holding the metal lid while the chimera blasted it with flame and she felt like something dirty had been left inside her. She leaned on Charlie. 

Dean and Jo ran for the back door and banged.

Most of the adults inside came to the door. Ash stepped out first, then he saw Sam and Ari lying motionless on the ground. He ran and checked for pulses. Both were thready and slow, he couldn’t see any wounds.

”Later.” Dean said angrily. He and Ash picked Sam up and began to carry him to the house, Colm picked up Ari, kissed her forehead and began to carry her in. John swung Sylvie up in his arms, he shushed her as he carried her. Charlie followed.

Annie and Ellen told Pam to get the kids back in the playroom. She did, though the children wanted to be with their parents. Ellen directed were to put the injured. Annie gathered her supplies, so did Mary. Mary turned back and told the menfolk to stay out of the way. She noticed Theo moan and clutch her belly. “Cole, get her lying down, keep her quiet and still. Ellen, Annie or myself will be there as soon as we assess their injuries. Cole nodded and started helping Theo stand. Kate followed with Adam right beside her. She turned Adam back, promising not to overdue.

”I’m a nurse. I can keep an eye if nothing else and make sure she is okay until they can come.”   


”Thank you.” Theo said just before another contraction hit. Cole picked her up and carried her to their room. Kate stayed with Theo while Cole got the bag from the closet.

”Mary, I think you should handle Theo.” She handed Mary a vial. “Two drops under her tongue every half hour until they stop or she crowns. Ellen, please treat Sylvie’s hand. I will take care of our babies.” Mary went to help Theo save her child and tried not to think about how still her child was.

”Dean what happened to them?” Annie asked him. Dean looked at her, obviously uncomfortable. “If your name is not Sam, Ari, Dean, or Annie, out!” Annie announced. There was grumbling but they left. When Annie had the room cleared she asked again. “Dean what happened?”

”Cyril set us up. We had to get from the middle of that maze of his, that is in Hell, to the patio. All of us had to land on it at the same time alive with in eight hours reverse Hell time. Cyril said we just had to survive and get out of there alive. He knows Ari is terrified of the Soul Raper demon he has. So, just around the corner from the patio, Ari screeched to a halt, she had been Ninja level bad, slashing and stabbing everything that was between us and home. She was barely breathing and she was visibly shaking. He says he will let us pass if he can feed off her a little, like last time. But only she can hear him. Sam walked up beside her. He said that we could pass, except Ari and Sam, then I guess he changed the deal. Ari said when I could get back to them. That he had changed the deal to he kills Ari, which means nobody gets out, or something I never saw could have Sam sexually. And you know which Sam chose. Apparently, she took his pain into herself, because she was bleeding when we were running for the patio. When I went to them, Sam was without clothes and he was unconscious and bleeding from back there, he was collapsed on Ari, who he fell on, when he passed out. She healed him enough for him to run, we were almost out of time, she put his clothes back on with her gifts, we get them steady and were off. I noticed, Ari was bleeding. She said, there was no time. We barely made it. We still have the ingredients for the spell and her blades, labrys and sword.”

”Dean. Calm down. It will be alright. I can heal them.” Annie said gently as she touched her godson’s cheek.

Annie scanned her hands up and down Sam’s shallowly breathing body. Her eyes went unfocused and the room was bathed in silvery light. “Sana mente et corpore spiritus” She chanted over and over, swaying slightly back and forth. 

“Get out. We need some privacy.” Dean growled in the direction of the door.

”It’s me, Dean. I’m good and I thought I would see if I could help?”

”Sylvie your hurt too. That thing touched you and you convulsed. I thought you were dying.” He touched her hand, which she knew in Deanspeak meant. “It scared me, I love you.”

”Charlie and a shower, healed what it did. It just tasted me. But, I have a new found awe of Ari. I just got touched, she got the full show and part of another and she is sane.”

”She said her sanity wouldn’t hold if she let him have her again. Sylvie, if I had just stood up to everyone and defended my sister, not let her leave the hospital, none of this would be happening. They have been through so much. And if Dougal ever finds out what has father has been doing...”

”Dean if this is what is meant then whatever path we took we would still be here. This had happened with Annie still gone. Sam might have died, because the other two healers were out of commission. Let me help Ari, her heart is slowing.”

Dean frowned, thinking over what she said, but he moved. Sylvie did the same thing Annie was doing over Ari. Sylvie chanted the same words but it was taking a toll on her. She was sweating. She sat down heavy on the bed.   


”Dean, please go downstairs and tell Aunt Ellen, that I need the ingredients to counteract HK venom.”

Dean flew out of the room. Sylvie went back to chanting over Ari’s genital area. She could sense the damage there came from something other than getting knocked around by something in the maze but she didn’t ask questions, when Dean came back with the potion. She had Dean lean her up against him and they droppered it into her mouth. They knew they were getting somewhere when she started to fight them. Finally, she opened her eyes. She gulped it down and turned to heal Sam. She filled the room with a sunny day as her power slipped into his body. When he finally opened his eyes. They all sighed. Annie ushered them out so her child and godson could have privacy.

Sam just laid there, he had tears falling down the sides of his face. She looked him in the eyes and kissed him quick, hungry kisses. Then she licked the tears from his face. She straddled him, he struggled a bit, but she said. “Shhh.” Trailing a finger across his lips. She opened his shirt and helped him shrug out of it. Then she flicked and nibbled, licked her way down his torso. He struggled a little when she undid his belt, then undid his jeans, he reared up and let her pull his pants down and off. Ari was relieved to see he was partially hard. She flicked her tongue back and forth on his dents, switching from side to side, leaving love marks behind as she went. She licked his perineum. Sam moaned. Ari smiled and a tear slid down her face. She gently sucked and nibbled at his balls, then with a feather light touch she massaged them. Sam whispered her name. Ari slid up a noise shield. Then she teased him, by stopping so he could watch her get rid of her clothes. He reached, she shook her head no. She settled back between his legs. She flicked her tongue across his hole, he tensed at first but then she did it harder and kept going to the base of his cock. It was fully interested now. She slid her tongue up his cock along the vein, then circled the tip and sucked delicately at his slit. She slid him slowly down until she could rest her nose in the chestnut hair at his base. She stayed there flicking her tongue up and down the underside, then she hummed and swallowed. Sam was moaning and shouting her name. She sucked in and slowly slid him out. She went back to massaging his balls while she took a breath, then she swizzled him back into her throat, until she was resting against the hair, she swallowed hard and Sam came hard. She swallowed all of it. She slid him out. He reached for her but she held him back.

”You mentioned that you did some dominant submissive play in college. Cyril trained me to be a sub. I want you to be my Master. I need a forceful, dominant man, to tell me what to do.” Ari said softly and shyly. She crawled off the bed, went to the nightstand and pulled an unopened silver anal bullet with a remote and cinnamon warming lube from the drawer. “I bought it just in case I ever got the nerve to ask you. I think it would be just what the healer ordered today.” She looked down and bit her bottom lip. Sam grabbed her with a force he seldom used and kissed her stupid. Then he stood up, let the expression on his face harden.

”Ariane.” He said firmly.

“What is My Love?”

”I am Mr. Winchester. Whenever you address me outside of this room when we are not around parentals you will address me as such. When we are around parentals you may call me Sam or My Love, because this part of our relationship is not for them to comment on. When we are in this room, everything you say to me will begin with, “Sir” and end with “Sir”. “Repeat what I said back to me. So we are certain you understand the rules.

”Sir. I will address you outside of this room, when we are not around parentals as Mr. Winchester. When parentals are present I may call you Sam or My Love, because this part of our relationship is not for them to comment on. When we are in this room, everything I say to you will begin with, “Sir” and end with “Sir”, Sir.” Ari finished with a purr to her voice he had never heard before.

”Very good. I will also address you as Ari outside of this room. Inside you will be called O, in honor of the erotica classic. Do, you understand this?”

”Sir, yes Sir.”

”Good girl. Stand, hands behind your back and clasped together.” Sam walked around her to make sure she followed instructions. She looked down and smiled. Sam was rock hard. “I will not punish this time because I neglected to go over your eyes. You are to look straight ahead unless instructed otherwise. Is this clear?”

”Sir, yes Sir.”

“For safety, we will use the standard stop light system. If you are unable to speak, three firm slaps of your hand on whatever part of me you can reach will mean stop. If you cannot reach me, then state your color through thought. Repeat this back to me, O, so I know you are able to stay safe.”

”Sir. For safety we will use the standard stop light system. If I am unable to speak, three firm slaps of my hand on whatever part of you I can reach will mean stop. If you cannot reach you, then state my color through thought. Sir.

”Turn towards the bed and show.”

If he had expected to hang her up with that one he would have been disappointed. She turned towards the bed. Spread her legs, bent from her hips over the bed, smoothing her front out across the bed so it raised her butt. Then she twined one arm around the other and stretched them both over her head, where she clasped her hands together. Sam opened the plug and got an antibacterial, baby wipe and cleaned it, he put the batteries in and turned it on, holding his hand around it he tried all the settings, so he knew none would hurt her. Then he lubed her rim. She didn’t jerk, she relaxed into the sensation. Sam put more on his finger and pushed it past her sphincter, she moaned. 

“Put up a noise sheltering shield.”

”Sir, yes, Sir.”

Sam added a second and third lubed finger, scissoring them, working her open. When he was sure she was opened enough he pushed the plug all the way in. He turned it to the lowest setting, a steady pulse of sensation, that made the lube warm, Ari moaned and fought the urge to writhe.

”O, I want you to stand walk six steps, spread your legs and be still.”

”Sir, yes, sir.”

Ari walked exactly six steps, spread her legs, and held still. Sam walked up to her front, kneeled and shimmied himself between her legs. He took his cock and held is still. “O, lower your cunt onto my cock. Do not move your feet, when you are close enough you may use my chest to help you hold still.”

”Sir, yes, sir.” Ari dropped down until she was just over his cock, then she put her fingers over his nipples, pinching them between her fingers.

”O, I did not give permission to play with me, did I?”

”Sir, no, sir”

”You may not come until I give you permission.”

”Sir, yes, sir.”

”I want you to remain still in my grasp. I will hold your hips in place, but the rest is your responsibility. If you move without my saying to, you will be punished. Understood?”

”Sir, yes sir.”

Sam gripped her hips holding her in place. He leaned up nipped each nipple, they pebbled, she moaned, but stayed still. He moved the plug to the next setting which was called “waves”. In her, he could feel the sensation build as the tide of movement rolled in, it crashed into them, then lessened and rolled away. Sam pulled his groin back and slammed all the way in, she squealed in ecstasy. He could see the struggle to be still, but she was. “Good girl.” Sam set up a pace that had him pushing into the hilt, just as the wave rolled away. Ari keened and moaned, her eyes completely dilated, she silently beseeched him to let her move, but he held firm, he kept pounding in as the plug’s sensations ebbed away. Tears sprang up in her eyes.

”Color?” Sam asked.

She bit her bottom lip. Gulped a couple of deep breaths. And squeaked out a quiet, breathless, “Sir, green, sir.”

Sam leaned up and kissed her hard, then he went back to slamming in when the sensations rolled out. “Hold on.”

Sam waited until she was balanced and using his chest to steady herself and he reached up and used his teeth to pull her lip out of her mouth before she broke the skin. She moaned. Then Sam pummeled into her, hard and fast. He would catch the wave sometimes and then miss it, he made sure there was no discernible pattern for her to adjust to. Tears spilled down her cheeks, her lip was back in her mouth, her breathing was ragged, she clinched around him once and then she threw her head back, keening, fighting against her orgasm. Sam lost his non-rhythm and he thrust hard twice. “Remember, O, you may not come.”

Ari squeaked another, “Sir, yes, sir”.

Sam thrust hard twice more, held back, then slammed in coming harder than he possibly ever had. She was keening and she looked back at him, she’d never looked more beautiful or erotic, than the look of absolute submission on her face as she fought her body, so she could obey him. He kissed her hard. Then when their eyes locked. He said. “You may come now, O.” She kept her eyes locked on his.

“Sir, thank you, sir.” Ari came hard, she writhed and moaned and squealed, but she never looked away from him. Sam’s eyes widened as he came again. Which caused Ari to have aftershocks. He finally managed to turn off the plug. He told her to lean up and he slowly pulled it out, she moaned as her body reluctantly let it go and hissed when he pulled it out.

”Color?

”Sir, green, sir”.

”End scene.” He held onto her and stood. Groaning as his cock was caught between them. “I think I might actually be chafed.” He grinned goofily. She buried her face in his chest and laughed. She sniffed and shivered. Sam remembered about endorphins and aftercare. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of water on the nightstand, opened it and held it while she took a couple sips, then she was steady enough to hold it herself, she drank half and offered him the rest, he drank it. They just held each other until she stopped shivering.

”Are you okay? Was it good for you?” Sam asked feeling unsure.

She stretched like a cat in a sunbeam. And kissed him breathless. “I’m great! And it was perfect for me.”

”I’ve was never that harsh when I played around in college. But, you were so hot and obedient that I kept slipping further into the dominant role.”

“That was the best part Sam, you didn’t treat me like I am traumatized and broken, even with all that has happened, that means so much to me.” She kissed him until he was sure his head was smoking. “Just when I think, this is it, this the most I can love him. You do something that makes me love you more. Thank you.” She kissed him. She kissed his chest one last time and started to stand and put on her robe.

“I may possibly have had the best sex of my existence and your “Whir, Purr, Thank you sir”ing me?” She blushed. Then handed him his robe.

”We stink of Hell maze and possibly the best sex either of us have ever had. I have cum breath.” She leaned over him, breathed and kissed him.

”Yeah, you do, but it’s mine so I don’t mind.” He stood and swatted her butt a couple of times. “You know what those were for don’t you, O?”

”Mr Winchester, I do know, but would like to go on record as saying I have never stopped practicing with my blades. You’ve seen me do it, you’ve even sparred with me.” She traced a thin scar on his arm, that he kept because her tonguing it got him hard. “You know, I could do what I did, the visual just scared you, like seeing you actually take on a werewolf would scare me, but I know you are supremely qualified for it.”

”Understood and seen as valid. However it still scared me, O.” He wrapped his arms around her. “I'm amending a rule. When we are in here and it’s nonsexual, like, asking for your robe or me asking you if we need to have a father-in-law cottage or are they back together, then we just talk normal, unless my sub objects?”   
  


“I don’t object, I just love you so much it blows my mind.” She kissed him and he kissed her back. The kiss grew hungry and rough. Sam sucked hard on her collarbone and she flung her head back, he pushed her robe down so he could lave at her breasts. He reached for the tie and there was a soft knock on the door. Sam sighed and put her away. Ari fought to even her breathing. 

”Come in.” The door opened. It was John. Ari ran to him and put her arms around him.

“It is so good to see you. I thought more than once I wouldn’t see you until Heaven. It was so very awful!” John squeezed her tight. He loved all his godchildren, but this one had his heartstrings wrapped around her tiny finger, and she never realized. She would hate it if she knew.

”Sam, son, Dean, illuded to things, he is a good brother so he told me only what I would need so I could talk to you.” He put his hands on Sam’s shoulders. “The biggest part of being not just male, but a man, is protecting your home and family to the best of your ability. Being there when those who love you need you. And doing what needs doing, even when you are afraid.” They both sniffed and Ari cried quietly over by the door. “It would appear you did all three of those today. Without complaint and with dignity, you have nothing to be ashamed of, your doing what scared you, got everyone back here. You are definitely a man in full.” Sam hugged his Dad hard and John hugged him back. When they let go, Sam seemed to stand a little taller. Ari just gazed into his eyes and smiled. “No one tops you two for packing all your love into a look.” He chuckled. Ari blushed. The girl had five children and two on the way and she still blushed.

”I came to ask a favor of each of you.” He sat in the oversized chair in their room, they sat on the sofa. “Cyril pretended to be me and got a nurse who took care of me pregnant. All these years she has believed I am her son’s father. She decided to raise him alone because she knew I had a family, I couldn’t shut up about my wife, kids, god kids, etc. Bobby and Colm were with me, she knew my insurance was fake didn’t hassle me, she knew about the existence of hunters, but not much else and she was okay with that. Anyway, she showed up today, redirected here by Cyril, who gave her my real name, the bunker’s address the works. She has maybe six weeks left, he is only sixteen. I already said he has a home with us. He has been talking to Dougal, who showed her that night as it really was. Kid has some of the same abilities as Dougal. So what I’d like to ask of you is Sam, would you please talk with him, about being my son, hunting, not hunting, his choices, online schools, whatever a big brother talks to a little brother about.” Sam nodded. “Ari, kitten, can you look at Kate, see if there is anything you can do to stop the leukemia, Cyril gave her, or slow it down, ease the pain. She has agreed she would stay here with your Momma. Adam is going to stay then he is welcome to come to Kansas and finish off school and look at college or he can stay here, I told him his family will be plentiful here.”

”Of course, let me shower, and I will look in on her.”

”One last thing. The memory spell Cyril used on Dougal did not work. He knows what he did, with Cyril’s help, he is blaming himself for almost getting his parents and aunts and uncle killed. He was really withdrawing emotionally until Adam showed up and he had another boy he could talk about being Cyril’s son with. Adam struggles with his anger, is fiercely protective of those he loves almost to the point of it not be good. They will be good for each other.” Ari just cried. Sam held her and stroked her hair. “Hurry up already, Chellie is getting hard to distract, she wants her Momma. She said to tell you that she postponed the battle of Baden Hill until her mother can put on her leathers and scream into battle with her.” He looked at Ari. “Does your outfit cover more than hers?”

”My top is a wider strap of leather.” John held his heart. “ Shame on you, mine is a short corset thingie. I had to be sure while I battled the Saxons, everything stayed put, Chellie was disappointed.” John laughed. Sam had this far away look on his face.

”I was just imagining you in the strap outfit wielding that labrys and sword, face striped with blue, eyes outlined with black, so they are bigger, leaves in your hair, Celtic runes scrawled on your arms and belly. The enemy running from the Ghost Warrior.” He smiled goofily.

”He’s fine.” John said. He tweaked Ari’s red nose, then slipped out.

”Let’s go shower, my Ghost Warrior.” She pulled him out of the room.


	3. Lean On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang made it home safely. Ari helps Sam feel masculine again and it awakens a new aspect of their relationship. John enlists their help with Kate and Adam. Sam hears of a horrible thing from Ari’s time with Cyril. They find out that Dougal remembers Cyril using him to transport them to the maze. Cyril keeps the hits comin for Ari. She is ready to face off with The Adversary, but she gets a curveball thrown at her that requires her to lean on Sam.

When Ari was showered and dressed in a pink eyelet dress which tied back, so she could wear it when she started to show, and matching pink pumps she insisted on cooking dinner. When they said they had promised kids big and little pizza, she said fine and made dough and set it to rise. She took off her apron and knelt down to hug her helpers again. Holding each one alone for a bit. Abbi whispered how glad she was Momma was home. Sally told her she missed her. Chellie hugged her tightly and whispered that they would do a million good things so, the bad things would get small in her head. Ari teared up. She wished she could kill Cyril a million times for each second, each child spent afraid of or hurt by him. Chellie kissed both cheeks, then ran to go play. The others followed her. Ari washed her hands, dried them, then knocked gently on the door to Theo and Cole’s room.

”Come in.” Cole said. Ari opened the door and was immediately hugged tightly. “You okay?”

Ari nodded. “Came to see the new addition to the asylum.” She smiled and walked over to the bed. She and Theo hugged. Theo just stared at her face for a bit.

”You’re gonna kick his ass. I see a Warrior in those eyes not a sunbeam, but a sun flare.”

”No matter who I am. I will always need my sister and brother.” She sniffed. Cole handed her a seven pound, fifteen ounces, 22 inch tall, baby boy who just gazed peacefully at her. She kissed his forehead and he gurgled happily.

”Everything Max told her.”

”So his name is Alaric Lorcan Trenton?”They both nodded and waited for the blessing of their child. May you know great joy, peace and live a full life. Alaric, given so when you lead, you will do so nobly. Lorcan, given so that whatever you do in life you do it fiercely and give it your all. You come from a proud, strong line of warriors, who are loyal, compassionate, unafraid to go where most would not. May you continue the tradition and enrich it. God’s blessings on you for all your days, my godson.” She kissed his forehead and he just studied her seriously. She handed him back to his father, who did the baby jiggle. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help with the birth like I said.”

Theo waved her off. Cole frowned. “You were a little busy dying. He understood, so did we.” Cole said.

”Was it horrible?” Theo asked quietly.

”It was beyond horrible. We almost lost Dean. Sylvie got touched by the thing that attacked me in college and went into convulsions, Dean had to resuscitate her. And Sam and I almost died. But if you need to know more, it’s not mine to tell. Physically we are all okay. Emotionally, the chaos of having twenty nine souls sharing a ten bedroom house, ten being children or infants, is helping immensely. Pizza for dinner, homemade, and chocolate and lemon icebox pies for dessert. Just put in your order Cole and I will make sure your order is delivered promptly.” She kissed Theo on the cheek, kissed Cole’s cheek. “I need to see if I can help Kate and find a way to help my son deal with his father using him to get through the warding and hurt us. I fixed the problem, so he can’t do it again. My poor baby.” She blew them kisses, then was gone.

”She seem okay to you, hun?” Cole asked.

”She’s fine, this is prep mode for her. She was like this during Insanity Week, her plate is over full, she is working hurt, but she has laser focus, nothing will be missed or burned, everyone will feel like they are getting love, the house will stay clean, I will be tended, Kate will be made comfortable and by the end of the week, Adam will be in love with her.” Theo chuckled.

”Then she will go and slay the dragon. I hope running on fumes doesn’t get her killed.”

”She won’t be. And she is also something I have only witnessed once and it was scary, she’s pissed.”

Ari knocked softly on Kate’s door she didn’t want to startle her.

”Come in.” Came weakly through the door.

Ari smiled as she walked in. Kate asked her if she was an angel. Ari had her answer if this nonpsychic woman could see her aura, she was very close to passing through the veil.

”No. I’m Ari. I am a healer. John told me you were staying with us. I thought I would see what I can do.” She sat down beside the bed and took the outreaches hand.

”It’s nice to meet Dougal’s Momma. He is a wonderful child. His eyes are so wise.”

”He is the one who has struggled the most with the divorce. He is the only child to not look like his father-to-be it is hard for him.”

”Can you stop it?” Kate asked softly.

”No. I can block the pain, without you being asleep all the time, but you will have to be careful otherwise, because if you get hurt, you won’t feel it.”

”Ok. It would be nice to sit at the table with everyone else. To sit in the back yard and feel the sun. Annie told me not to get my hopes up, but you would be able to help. Taking the pain will give me time with my Adam before I go.”

”It is my pleasure to help. I also promise, I will help Adam however I can for the rest of my days. He will know so much love.” Ari’s eyes went unfocused a little, then she smiled. “He will marry right out of college, which he finishes in three years and graduates in the top five of his class, number three. He will study civil engineering and help plan the cities of the future. His wife will be a green energy specialist, they worked on a big school project between several departments to build a model city of the future. They will have three children one boy, who is oldest and two girls. They name the first girl Katherine Suzanne, their mothers’ names. They will live in Boulder which is about an hour and half drive from here. Their family will rotate holidays between her family in Idaho and here. He will come to the place in the mountains were you were set free, every year on your birthday and catch you up on the past year. It is not in a not going on with life way, but a Mom, want you to know everyone when we come up there way. He will have deep faith, which he shares with his children.” Kate hadn’t noticed but Ari had been blocking the pain while she told her about Adam’s future. She sat up, still weak, but with pain gone she could sit up without her back hurting. She hugged Ari.

”Thank you. If my son is looking for me, I am going to go sit in the fresh air out back.”

”I’ll let him know. I’ll make sure someone gets you when we are ready to eat.” She followed Kate out of the room that two children had vacated so, she could have the quiet. BoJo, Ben, Alexander and Asher were glad to double up.

Kate went outdoors. And Ari went to work on tossing out enough dough to make ten large pizzas of varying thickness. Dean watched her twirl pizza like a pro, when she tossed it up in the air and caught it, he knew she sensed him. He waited until she put that one on the pan. Then he grabbed her and hugged her with all his might.

”Dean, need air!” She gasped.

He chuckled and let her breathe but kept holding her. “I thought you were dead when we got you back. I was holding your hand while your Momma worked on Sammy. You were still like in the hospital, still. I kept thinking why didn’t I say something when I had a chance.” He pulled back but was still in her personal space. “I would never hurt Jo or my brother. But what I feel for you has nothing to do with Sienna and who I used to be. I feel this way. You are my sister, but you are the only person that makes me question if I made a mistake about who I was waiting for. I was holding your still, cold hand and I knew my life would continue if you died, but I would never be whole.”

Ari caressed his face, then rested her hand on his cheek. “Dean, before the library, I was working on a pretty serious thing for you, feeling horrible because I knew how Jo felt, but she watched Sam with the same dewy-eyed expression, so I convinced myself she would be happy with him, instead. We could have gotten together and we would have lived happy lives, but we would never have known the bliss that we know with who we are with. I’ve seen you and Jo just look at each other and you complete each other, you know what the other is feeling and thinking. And I frequently get lost in Sam’s eyes, just fall in, and I don’t want to come out, he falls in mine and wants to stay and we just lay there staring into each other’s eyes until we finally can’t fight sleep off anymore. Dean, you and I cannot give that to each other. But we can love each other all our lives as brother and sister and as friends. She tiptoed up and kissed him, fully, with everything her heart felt for this man, she had almost lost today. It was slow and deep and poignant, because they both knew there would never be another one. He pulled away softly. Kissed her forehead, then turned and walked out of the kitchen. 

Ari went back to her dough, she was finishing buttering the crusts on the pizzas, when arms slipped around her and she leaned back into the chest of her reason for existing, closed her eyes, and sighed. He nibbled on her neck.

”I heard what you and Dean said. I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, but I was about to come in and heard him.”

”Are you angry because I kissed him? Because of what I said to him?” She sighed again, he was nuzzling a spot on the back of her neck that was sensitive. She could feel, he was very happy to be nuzzling her. She forgot about the flour on her hands and put them behind her and rubbed her hands back and forth across the ridge. He gently bit her shoulder and she moaned softly. “Mark me, Sam. I will proudly show the world who I belong to.” She kept rubbing, he was hard now, she rubbed harder, he went back to her shoulder and licked it a few times before he sunk his teeth in, he held them in while she came. He let go and pulled her into the bathroom around the corner. He almost slammed the door. The look on his face was feral. He pulled up her dress and yanked down her thong, pushed her up against the wall, undid his pants and freed himself, he lifted her legs and when their eyes locked, he shoved his way into her as hard as he could. She reveled in him finally losing control with her. He wouldn’t let her look away. He used a hand to hold her chin in place as he pummeled her. She was chanting his name, her eyes locked with his, moaning as he hit her spot over and over. She came with a scream. He thrust harder, then shoved in as hard as he could to the hilt and growled when he came. He still did not break eye contact, still held her chin. He let go and kissed her savagely. He pulled back to look at his work. Her braid was coming lose, her lips were swollen from his kiss, she had red marks on her chin, her eyes were Warrior bright and locked on his, she still held her dress up, the buttons were gone and the tops of her breasts were showing from him pulling the dress down to get to the bite, it was dark, still oozing sullenly. He knew he would always remember how she looked when he finally stopped fooling around and claimed her. Her breathing was still heaving.

”To answer your question I wasn’t mad. I even knew that the kiss was not carnal. But I was crazed. You are mine.” He kissed her hard. “Stay here, I will bring you a pink dress and thong. The other pair got shredded.” He held up the scraps of pink. Then he left.

Ari tried to slow her breathing. She dabbed cool water on her face, drying it with her dress, she realized that her chin hurt. She ran a hand over the slowly bruising mark and it disappeared under a glamour. She took her braid down, ran her fingers through it, she looked through the drawers for something to pin it back with, and found the dolphin barrette, she smiled and pinned the front part of her hair back with it. She grinned and relished the pain, when she sat down on the toilet to clean up. She was dabbing around the bite mark when Sam came back. Their eyes met in the mirror and held until they both were grinning. “Can you stop the bleeding for now?”

”Yes.” She ran her fingers over it and it stopped bleeding, but she didn’t heal it. “I want this scar.”

He smiled wickedly. Then bent. “Lift your left leg. Lift your right leg.” He pulled up the new pink thong, this one was lacy. He pulled the dress over her hair, careful not to mess it up. The dress was the same length with a circle skirt, shirt waist top and capped sleeves trimmed in lace. The neckline covered the bite mark and came down in a keyhole, he left the button undone. “The innocent dress, knowing what’s under it, I am going to be crazed again by the time we retire for the evening.”

”I love you, all the way.” Ari said with worry in her eyes.

”I know that Sunshine. I love you all the way, too.”

He peeked out and the coast was clear. She hurried to make up her lost time. She got the pizzas in the three ovens and set the timers for the different ovens. She was thinking about how two double oven stoves would work, or would she need a third one for the holidays at her house. When Ellen came to see if she was feeling better. She looked at her aunt. “Busted. No noise shield, even. I don’t know what he was doing to you, but your uncle is going to get lucky, just from me listening.”

”Aunt Ellen, knowing that you are married, in love and still active is one thing, having a visual is another!”

”How do you think I felt listening to you being ravished, when I used to diaper your bottom?” Ari blushed. 

“You two have been going at each other since you came back. Near death experiences must make a body horny.”

”Aunt Ellen!” Ari wiped the already spotless counter again.

”Honey, I heard my son-in-law, finally say what needed said. I know that he and Jo are quieter, but ravishing is occurring there now too. So, they are okay. Plus, he told her he finally said it.”

”She knew he needed to?”

”Yes. He told her when they both decided to support you. He didn’t want any secrets or misunderstandings.”

”Was Jo mad at me, Aunt Ellen?”

”No, sweet girl. Just like you. She was, “if he will make her happy, then I want her happy”. She also knew he loved her. He just has a whole lot of confusing feelings for you, which wouldn’t have ended happy, cause there was no romantic love at the bottom of it.” She stroked her hair and Ari leaned her head into it, just like she’d done all her life. “Sam wasn’t too rough because he was mad was he?”

”His words. He wasn’t mad. He was crazed. And I loved him finally letting go of the reins he uses when we are together. It feels like we have an adult relationship now, because he isn’t treating me like a broken child or china doll. He’s treating me like his equal. I feel amazing!” Ellen smiled at her words.

“I’ll set the table.” She went to get plates, she smiled at her goddaughter and went to the dining room.

After a lot of noise, a few spats and a stop touching me, Ari just magically putting the children where they should be and telling them to stay, they settled down to dinner. Everyone complimented Ari on the pizza, breadsticks and boneless wings, she had prepared. Ari took plates to the new Mom and Dad. Ari smiled, happy her family was safe for now, she watched her children they looked happy. She fed Joey and burped him. He looked at her with sleepy green eyes, yawned, and feel asleep. Ari turned back to her plate and began to eat. Dean was stilling Jo’s mushrooms, she would pretend that she didn’t know where they had gone. Chellie was laughing and even though Dougal was talking to Adam, he was still paying attention to her. Dean stole a mushroom from Chellie and she said.

”No more! I love shrooms even though they taste like Grams’ garden dirt. Grams told me never to eat one I pull out of the ground, unless she says because they might be...might be... ”She tugged on Dougal’s shirt sleeve”

He turned around and said in a playful voice. “Toadstools. ribbit, ribbit!” Chellie giggled. Then stopped immediately. Dougal went completely still.

Dean got up. Jo put Willa in her bassinet. Dougal wrapped himself around Chellie. “Please, don’t hit her. I am the one who was not polite at the table, she just laughed.”

”No one is going to hit anyone.” Dean said evenly. “Look Dougal, no one is upset.” Dougal peeked out of his shelter over his sister. Everyone looked sad, but not angry. Except for Momma, she was so angry she was pale and shaking. She put Joey in his bassinet. His new Dad, sat Momma back down and he walked up. “He’s gonna hit us for Momma. I messed everything up and no we will have to go back, she should be angry with me.”

Your Momma is mad at your old Dad, she is so mad she is pale and shaking and shorting out lights.” Sam added as the living room lamp shorted out. “ I think she is mad at herself because she didn’t stop your old Dad from hitting you. Why don’t you go give her a hug to let her know you still love her?” Sam hugged Chellie when she flung herself in his arms.

Ari sat there with tears sliding down her cheeks. Dougal ran into her arms. “Momma I know you couldn’t stop him then. I remember you grabbed his hand when he went to hit Asher and he looked at you and I knew he was going to hurt you, but he didn’t hit Asher, he just laughed and said to his guests that you were to soft on us and if he didn’t take us in hand we would be wild.” Dougal sobbed into Ari’s shoulder. “You read to us and I pretended to be asleep and I heard you put Chellie in her bed and tuck her in and then you opened the door to your room and I heard him hit you and you made a noise like you were real hurt and he hit you again. Then he shut the door. We didn’t see you for three days. Casey said you were sick and that we couldn’t see you, but whatever we told her to tell you she would, so Asher said he was sorry. When you came back to the play room, three days later the outside of both eyes were purple and when Chellie hugged you, you whimpered like the puppy we had for a bit.” He kissed Ari’s neck and jaw and cheek. “I know he hurt you real bad for stopping him, that wasn’t the only time I heard him. The night after we got back from your friend’s house he did something bad in the car, then in your room. We knew he hurt you when the mean lady was giving us breakfast and not you or Casey. It was because you wouldn’t let him hurt Chellie for talking to Aunt Charlie. I know you love us, Momma! I know! You brought us here, we will be okay here.” He patted her hair. “The new Daddy loves you, he will keep us safe because he loves you!” Ari dissolved into a crying mess and squeezed Dougal tight.

”I love you, too Dougal, all of you are my kids now. I will keep you safe because you are mine. Everyone here will protect you, because we are yours. Understand?” Dougal nodded then went back to comforting his mother.

Ari put her arms around him. “I promise, he will pay for hurting you! And no one is ever going to hit you for being a child again! I am so sorry, I didn’t protect you better! Please forgive me, baby, Please know how much I love you, my precious baby!” Ari’s shoulders shook. Sam, Asher, Abbi and Chellie came and joined in the hugging. “I am so sorry my babies!”

The other children just watched and realized how lucky they were to have their parents even when they wouldn’t let them do stuff. They stayed seated and watched the group hug at the end of the table. Ben looked at Dean and mouthed, “Thanks for keeping me.” Dean frowned. But he mouthed back, “You’re welcome. I love you.” Jo nodded her head at Ben and leaned into Dean. 

Ellen, Mary and Pam cleared the table, put up the food and came back with dessert. Sam got his children settled back in their seats, while Ari, calmed Joey down. Willa was upset too, Jo had her down to sniffling and rubbing her little face up and down Jo’s tee because it was soft. Everyone kept stealing looks at Ari, they knew that things had been bad but not that bad, they know she would have put up a sound bubble if she had had time, but he apparently would lie in wait for her and knock her for a loop before she could do much of anything. 

Sylvie asked.”Ellen did you make these icebox pies?” She smiled desperately at Ellen.

”No, I set the table.” Ellen took a drink of coffee. “My Sweet Girl made everything. Sam you are going to have to add to your exercise regimen or her cooking is gonna have you pudgy in no time.”

”Well, I think between the five miles every morning and playing with my children I will be okay, but I will have to make sure my clothes don’t suddenly start to shrink.”

”He left out, mow the lawn, cut the grass, clean the gutters, touch up the paint, etc. that comes with the dream house.” Dean teased.

Abbi smiled shyly and said. “We could hire someone to do that. Or you could teach us and we could earn an allowance. I read about it in a book.”

”I will find things that aren’t so hard, like helping your mother load the dishwasher or start the laundry. Maybe help pull the weeds in the garden. And the boys will help me pull the weeds in the rest of the lawn and they can help paint, when the house needs a touch up. And keeping your rooms clean is worth money.” Sam said with a smile.

”We won’t have people messing with our stuff and rearranging it?” Dougal said in awe.

”No. Your mother and I will occasionally check to make sure you don’t have anything in your room against the law. Other than that they are your rooms.”

”Wow! Asher exclaimed. “When will we look for our house?” Abbi asked.

”You know Momma has to complete a quest right.” They all nodded. “When the quest is done, we will go look for a house not too far from your Grams or the store so you can see your Grams all the time and so your mother can spend more time at the store.” Sam was amazed by how fast these children put away tears and thought about good stuff.

”Good night my babies. Momma just has a headache, nothing bad is happening, okay?” Ari waited until they all nodded. “Good night everyone. I am glad you liked everything.” She picked up the sleeping Joey and headed for the stairs.

”Goodnight, My Dove.” Colm said clearly.

”Goodnight, Dad.” Ari fought back more tears. Everyone else said goodnight. Ari went quietly upstairs. She put Joey in his crib. Then she went to shower. She was leaning against the back wall crying. She never realized how much her babies heard or knew about what Cyril would do to her. She kept thinking about the night he had had guests and had served her up as dessert and entertainment, she had been blissed out on a lust potion, that was mixing with the emotions of the guests. She remembered very little of that night. “Oh God!” She prayed. “Please don’t let them have heard any of that, please don’t let Dougal have snuck down and have seen something he will never get over seeing!” She sobbed harder. She was so lost in misery, she didn’t notice Sam had climbed in, until he turned her into his arms, where she clung to him and sobbed. Sam just held her and let her cry herself out. Then he washed her from head to toe. Then he washed himself. He gave her a towel and she dried herself and put on her lotion and her robe. He did the same. Then he carried her out of the bathroom.

”The kids. One of us needs to put the children to bed.” Ari said with concern clouding her red-rimmed eyes.

”I already did. Joey was still sleeping. I think you can get in a couple of hours before he is awake for a snack.” He carried her in their room and shut the door.

Sam set her on her feet. She looked at him, lost in misery. He leaned forward and kissed her, sweetly at first but then hungrily. He opened her robe and let it drop at her feet, then did the same to his. He nibbled her jaw and sucked on her earlobe. She hmmmd, happily. He laved his tongue across the bite mark, Ari moaned and turned around so her back was to him. He went back to laving the bite, one hand rubbing circles on her belly, the other reaching down between her legs, he slid his finger into her and she moaned, unconsciously spreading her legs more to give him better access to her.

”O, Show.” He whispered in her ears and she purred. She walked over and showed. Sam got the lube, spread it on his fingers. “Hold perfectly still, while I open you up. Understood?”

”Sir, yes Sir.”

”Good girl.” He leaned down a lapped at her hole. She trembled slightly put she did not voluntarily move. He kept lapping until she was vibrating. Then, he pushed a lubed finger in all the way, he worked it in and out a few times, then he added a second finger, working one then the other in then out, then switching to both at the same time, then he slid a third finger in, adding it to his game of musical fingers, then he put his pinkie in and bunched his fingers, pushing them in and out. “O, you may not come until I give you permission.” He kept working his bunched fingers in and out.

”Sir..yes..Sir” She gritted out.

”Color.”

”Sir..green..Sir.”

Sam smiled mischievously. He pushed his fingers in and out one more time. She was vibrating with the need for release. He coated himself with lube, stroking his length a couple of times. Sam breathed in and slowly pressed his head in, he fought the urge to shove it in. Even after all he’d done to open her up, she was still like a vice grip on his head, he pushed more in, and let her adjust to it. He let his breath out and pulled in another one and slowly pushed until his balls rested against her ass. She was shaking.

”Color?”

”Sir..green Sir.” It was stronger than before but her voice was still strained and she kept shaking.

”You may come when I do, O. If you come before that, you will be punished. Understood?”

”Sir, yes Sir.”

Sam slid his arms around her belly and pulled her up and kissed her before placing her back in position. Sam gripped her hips and slowly pulled out and slowly slid back in. She bit her bottom lip, which was what he was waiting for. He pulled out and shoved back in, setting a steady but rougher than before pace. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy and if she bit her lip any harder it would match the bruise on her chin. Sam realized she had hidden it at dinner to prevent questions. The idea made Sam lose rhythm for a moment then he regained it. She was biting the spread on the bed. He smiled. He thrust faster and harder. He leaned her up until he could put his mouth over the bite, laving it, he thrust once more hard and deep. He twitched inside her and said, “Now! You can make noise!” He came, shouting “O” She came screaming, “Sir!” He pulled out slowly. She hissed. Sam put his arms back around her and fell on the bed, taking her with him. “Color.”

“Sir, green, Sir”

”End scene.” He said as he snuggled into her for a second before reaching over and getting water. She drank half and handed it to him, he finished it off. “Are you okay, Sunshine?”

”I will be. I have you. I have my children. I just really want him dead, but I still love him. It is weird and twisted and I want it over.” She scooted back until she was tightly against him. “I don’t deserve you, but I love you!”

”You deserve better! You would never have been in the situation if I had stopped you that day at the hospital and told you how much I wanted you and how angry it made me that he had touched you. That it made me say things I could feel I didn’t mean.”

”If I had stayed we wouldn’t have Chellie and Joey.” 

“True. Chellie and Joey are worth some suffering.” He smiled.

”Yes, they are. To me, they are worth every second. I love my children so much! Poor babies!”

”Hey, I just spent all this time relaxing you. Don’t go there right now. Just know they are safe in this house and Cyril can’t touch them anymore.”

”Okay. I love you, Sam.” Ari said sleepily.

”I love you, Sunshine.” Sam said as he smiled into her hair.

Sam woke up, someone was holding back a scream, he blinked a couple of times, to clear his mind, there wasn’t a lot of sleeping between Joey wanting to be fed and held and Ari’s nightmares. Sam looked down, she was fighting hard against someone and the screams were muffled even in sleep. The bastard trained her well about being quiet. It was the third one tonight. He debated whether to wake her, when she turned on her back and jerked like someone was forcing sex on her, he called her name and kissed her face. She jerked awake. Then grabbed him and sobbed.

”I’ve got you, Sunshine! You are here in our bed and you’re safe.” He stroked her hair. “You want to tell me what set off the nightmares, besides maybe, almost dying in a Hell maze?” She gave him a small smile and turned over and snuggled her back as close as she could without coming out the other side.

”For the most part, Cyril, left me and the children out of his business affairs. The children were undisciplined brats and I was boring. I had no idea how to have party conversations. However, if he, say...had a client that was into family or dynasties, tradition, etc., he would have an elaborate dinner with no kid friendly foods, and the children would eat what everyone else did or go to bed hungry. I started stocking the playroom with prepared foods, that I could give them, when I was dismissed.” Sam put his arm around her and made sure he was touching her everywhere, so she felt safe. “Other times he would have clients that had more lascivious tastes and only I was to attend. I had told him plainly, that if I ever sensed that the client was like that and one of my children was at the table, I would just kill his client and I would shield the children and send them away and we could see how much of his empire I could destroy before he stopped me.” She buried her face, so he had to listen closely to hear her. “Those clients I was the incentive to seal the deal. We would finish dinner, the staff would clear the table, he would kiss me and leave, with an order to cooperate. The client would use me, until he was tired, then he would knock on the door. Gilchrest would open it, let the client out, then he would carry me to the lady of the manor’s bathroom, were Casey would be waiting to hold me while I cried, then clean me, prepare me for him. Cyril was really turned on by the fact that I was so much his sub, that I would fuck whoever he told me too, how he told me to, sometimes they wanted me to fight. Cyril would always make it a scene where I was punished for being a whore and therefore disobeying him. He would never leave bruises were the children or others could see.

Sometimes he would have parties or different groups of guests came over. He would demand the children be asleep beforehand. So, that night, when he said we were having a party, a very important party. I bathed in the patchouli scented water he had prepared for my bath. I had no idea why, but I always got nervous before the parties, so, Casey would always leave me lavender tea. I got dressed in the dress he laid out for me. It left very little to the imagination, it had missing pelvage, something I would never have picked for myself and it was black. He told me to wear makeup, you know, like mascara, eye shadow and lipstick and think goth. Casey was sent to help me. She did my eyes so they looked big and heavy-lidded and the lipstick he left was black. Casey smiled sadly at me and then she left. I noticed the date, it was Ostara, as he called it. I relaxed. I figured that this was some kind of rite costume and I gulped my tea, because I don’t like the taste of lavender tea. After I had downed it, I tasted it, it tasted like strawberries and blueberries, it was lust potion. By the time he took me down to the dungeon, which he had made up with the most evil looking masks and statues I’d ever seen, I was on fire from the potion and when I stepped in the main room the wall of lust from the people inside hit me.” She stopped and trembled.

“You can stop, Ari.” Sam hugged her from behind.

“No. I want to tell you this. Then you’ll understand why I am so worried that Dougal would sneak around at night trying to see if he could stop his father from hurting me.” She shuddered and Sam pulled the blankets up higher over her. “I couldn’t get the dress off fast enough. It felt like my whole body was on fire, but especially down there. I got wet immediately and I couldn’t really focus on anything. He had given it to me before, but never this strong, plus I had that ampule in my leg, that I didn’t know about. Cyril swung me up in his arms and laid me on the table. He covered and stuffed my body with fruit, grapes, cherries, blueberries, etc. until I was covered and stuffed completely. I remember writhing because, he told me not orgasm until he gave me permission, but just the fruit had me edging. There was silence, everyone had been talking, but they stopped when he put me on the table. Someone turned out the light and the guests had on body paint that only showed in the blue lights that came on. I knew most of the symbols from hunting. I realized that it was a Bacchanal to the dark. A gong rang, several times, and Cyril said “Let feast begin!” All these hands were touching me and someone poured chocolate sauce over me and then everyone started eating the fruit out, licking the sauce. I couldn’t fight because though the little bit of my mind, that was working wanted to leave, the potion made me want to stay more. My mind on some level was scared that I wasn’t meant to survive the night, but I couldn’t connect to that part and get scared. Someone, double penetrated me in all three places. I was fisted and fruit removed from where it had been pushed. I looked for Cyril and he was practically covered in women, doing things I wouldn’t let him do to me, like water sports, scat play, foot fucking. It went on forever, I disobeyed many times because I kept coming over and over and my heart was beating so hard and only the orgasms made it back off, I was so hot that when someone put ice cream down there it steamed, eventually I passed out.”

”Apparently, I did that for a day or two, I kept passing out. Casey whispered that she had been summoned that night because I was overdosing on the potion. When, I woke up and stayed up, Cyril told me how well I’d done, how pleased everyone was with the feast. And not to worry about being pregnant and not knowing who was the father because he had impregnated me the night before, that I could have one more brat. I felt that I was pregnant with Joey. I think he lied, because Joey doesn’t look anything like him, and he doesn’t look like the three who look like me look. I sat up and he came around and squatted down in front of me and told me, that this was what being his wife entailed. I punched him as hard as I could for taking my choice away and for letting who knows who do whatever they pleased to me. Then I kicked him in the jewels and told him I would kill him if he ever did it again. He looked pleased that I had the spunk to hit him, his mouth was bleeding and he was holding his balls. Casey helped me take a bath. I spent the rest of the day with the children. That night when I went to sleep, he tied me to the bed and whipped me for touching him in anger. When I passed out he healed me with the Housekeeper’s help. When I woke up, I didn’t have a mark on me, just the pain. Every time I breathed or moved or one of the children would sit on me, I felt the pain.” She cried into her own bent arm. “I can’t live with Dougal having seen any of that night.”

“My God, Sunshine. I’m sorry seems inadequate.” He kissed her shoulder again. “You are so brave. You knew he could hurt you, but that was too far and you gathered your courage and popped him one. Yes, he whipped you, but he waited until you were asleep to do it. Did he ever do it again?”

“No.”

“I think he acts arrogant but he is afraid also. None of the others even made it to the ten years and here you were into your ninth year and you were still not going to kill yourself and your power had grown. I think it started to cross his mind you were the first threat to him, ever.” She shook her head. Sam turned her over so she could see his face. “I think that is why he tried to break you. But when he endangered your children again, you fought back. I also think if Dougal had seen any of that he would be in need of counseling, not just be sorry he got you hurt for protecting him.” He held her close. “Time spent with two parents who love them, grandparents and grandgodparents and cousins and aunts and uncles that love them, the children are going to be just fine.” He kissed her deeply. “I love you, Ariane Malloy and I am not letting our family spend anymore time apart than it takes to finish this.” She nodded and Sam smiled when she nibbled on his jaw.

”I love you, Samuel Winchester. I always will. I am so sorry, I screwed this up so badly. I was the one who was arrogant. I thought my superior brain power and knowledge of the arcane would make it easy to do what Sienna said. I never saw the compulsion to love him or the lust spells or that letting him train me to be a sub was like handing him a key to my soul. I was so unprepared for how truly dark he is. He didn’t want you to be happy, so when you started to fall for Jess, when you were starting to get on with your life. He killed her, so that you would be alone with your sorrow. Even though you couldn’t feel me I never let go of you. If I had felt you truly happy I would have left you alone to live your life.”

”I know now. I couldn’t have been happy without you. You are mine, not possession, but “The One”, my life with Jess would have been a lie, because she would never have had all of me. I regret that I didn’t see that before I asked her on a pizza date.”

”A pizza date? That was your first date?”

”Yes, and it ended up being in Alicia and Jess’ room, with Daniel, the angel and his mate Adina. We had sex. Neither of us was particularly satisfied, but we like each other’s company, so we gave it time. Then we went to see a French film with subtitles, that had this French actor she had a thing for in it, since we both spoke French, I said yes. It was an modernized version of Beauty and the Beast, which was a French tale to begin with, it could actually be good. It had action and he was one of France’s current heartthrobs, Gaspard Ulliel, he was in “Hannibal Rising” here. After the movie we somehow got to talking about sex. She admits shyly that I was the first vanilla sex, she’d had and she thinks our problem there was neither of us was into vanilla. I agreed. I told her how I had been your first and you were so small, I never got over the fear I would hurt you, but that I would want to do non vanilla things to you, but thought you would freak. So, she called up Brady, he was her first, a switch, and they were friends even though they had broken up. He wanted to branch out to BDSM, pain, torture, etc. with men, because the fear was more arousing when the guy could snap your neck like a twig. She wanted polyamory, with a BDSM flair. I was definitely big enough to give the fear factor, plus he was already afraid of me, because he commented on how I was lucky to have broken up with you. I thought you were dead at the time, Max had to use magic to pull me off. The first time he switched and I pitched to a guy for the first time.” He paused when he saw the frown on her face. He thought about how to say what he meant. “I screwed a guy for the first time, while I gave Jess oral. Then the next time, I switched, we did the same position that happened in the maze. It was brutal and I was rough with Jess and for the first time I made her come hard enough to scream. Max caught us and joined in, in true Max fashion. Then we added Alicia. I let her peg...wear a fake penis and screw me, they call it pegging.” She smiled. “We would make up scenarios and outfits, we were children playing. It was nothing like what we did. I never lost myself in the role or didn’t need costuming to set the mood. I guess my point in rubbing your nose in my sexual exploits is I can be non vanilla guy.”

”Sir, does this feel like I was hurt that you had sex while we were apart, sir?” She took his hand and slid it through her soaked folds.

”No. You are turned on, a lot.” He slid a finger in and gently moved it in and out. She moaned. “Max could do things with his mouth that would make the straightest guy in the world beg. He gave me a rimming, that made me come so hard, I whited out for a second. Just his mouth.” Ari gasped and lifted her leg over her head, so he could go deeper. He added a finger and she moaned.

”Sir, the picture in my mind of you wanting a guy and Max being that guy, makes me horny. Please put one in my ass, sir.” She asked shyly. He slid one of the soaked fingers into her ass and slid the other one back in front. She groaned. Sam kissed her quickly. “Is the shield up?”

”Sir, yes Sir.”

I was being fingered by Brady and Max and I looked up to see what Jess was doing. Alicia had gone down on her. Jess’ mouth was open, in an o, O.” Ari shook her head and giggled, then moaned when he hit her spot with a finger. “Jess was tweaking her own nipples. O, tweak your nipples.”

”Sir, yes Sir.” She brought her hands up and tugged, twisted and squeezed her nipples. She looked at him and tongued first one and then the other, with a defiant gleam in her eyes.

”I see someone wants to be naughty. You will receive five smacks to each, luscious cheek when I am done with you.” He picked up the speed of his fingers.

”Jess was breathing raggedly and I could hear how wet she was. I looked down and Alicia had her tongued curled up, so it touch three sides, when it went in and out. She had a finger moving in and out of Jess’ ass. Max knew I was watching, so he moved Brady over and start tonguing me, curling his tongue. In a few seconds, I was writhing. He and Alicia used that twin mind thing they had so I was edging at the same time as Jess. I looked up at her and Max nipped my rim at the same time Alicia nipped Jess’ clit and we both exploded.” Ari was writhing on his fingers, he took them out and she came. He waited until she was through her orgasm and slid in her front from behind. She squealed and moaned. Sam turned his head to the leg she was holding up and sucked love marks hard along her thigh. He pushed in and out hard and fast. Ari was chanting that she belonged to him over and over. Sam sped up and she screamed in pleasure. She clinched around him causing him to lose rhythm. He fingered her clit in rough circles. Sam thrust hard, a few more times and they both screamed when they came. He kissed her roughly, moving down her neck until he could lick his bite. Ari squealed and came again. Which made him thrust and he came again. Exhausted, he slid out of her, she was shivering and her pupils were blown. He reached for the sweet tea he had brought in, in a mason jar, took the lid off and handed it to her, she couldn’t hold it alone, so he held it up to her mouth, she gulped half and then pushed it to him. Sam finished it. He turned her over so they could stare in each other’s eyes. Sam remembered the first time he had laid close to her, holding her hands, staring into her eyes. Then, her eyes had held secrets and were playful. Now, her eyes stared into his, hers held things she hadn’t told him yet, sorrow, and love so bottomless it took his breath for a second before his eyes filled with bottomless love. She blinked a few times and then they closed as she slipped into sleep. Sam realized he had forgotten to swat her bottom and end the scene, but as he watched her sleep, he preferred the ending that they’d had. He watched her for a few seconds then followed her.

There were several smirks and knowing smiles when Sam entered the breakfast nook late that morning.

”Where’s Momma, Daddy?” Chellie asked. Everybody froze when she said it. Mostly out of shock. Her siblings to see how he reacted. Sam got down to her eye level and grabbed her and blew air bubbles on her belly, making her squeal. “She needed to give Joey his breakfast, then she will eat. I was going to have a cinnamon roll, but I think I will have Chellie Belly instead! Mwahahaha!”

He blew bubbles again she squealed and surprised the heck out of Colm by looking at him and saying happily, “Granpa, save me, save me!” She giggled.

Colm stood to his full height, grabbed a spatula and pointed at Sam and said. “Unhand this damsel, you ruffian!” Dean tossed Sam a spatula and he and Colm dueled. While they did this Dean grabbed Chellie and blew bubbles on her belly. She squealed and asked Ben to save her.

When Ari walked into the kitchen, all of her family, including parental figures were spatula and plastic spoon dueling, while Cole and Chellie sat in the corner eating their breakfasts and giggling at all the food that was now there’s. “You want one of our captured cinnamon rolls?” Her daughter handed her one with sticky fingers, Ari took it and sat down next to Cole. “So, is anyone winning?”

”No, but physically my vote is with my wife. She is not above playing the “I just had a baby card”,very wiry, sneaky, plays possum well.” To demonstrate his point Theo pretended to be run through with Ellen’s plastic egg beater. When Ellen went to put a claim on the cinnamon roll, she discovered they had all been robbed but before she could tell everyone the not-mortally egg beatered Theo sprung up and plastic tonged her on the butt. Claiming victory, she turned and discovered that they had all been robbed by instigator of the battle. Theo just fell out laughing and asked Chellie for one of her loot.

”Of course! Momma says that a princess is always gracious, especially in victory.” She smiled her partially toothless smile and offered Theo a roll.

”Thank you for your generosity and graciousness in sharing your loot.” Theo plopped down on Cole’s other side.

”I noticed the brochures for real estate agents, Cole. When are you two going to look?” Ari licked cinnamon goo from one finger then Sam grabbed her hand and licked the others. Then asked for and received a roll.

“Well, school starts back on the first class on the twentieth. We would like to at least have a home by then and if I push I could have the grand opening by Spring Break week.”

”Where are you going to live?” Chellie asked.

”We want a house big enough for all of us and guest rooms for when family comes to visit. I figure since your dollhouse is full we will be looking in the next subdivision over from your Grams. That way your grams and gramps won’t be worried about us being too far away. Do you think when we hit forty they will see us as grownups?

”Why would anybody be in a hurry to be a grown up. It seems like the only benefit is the clothes and it looks like hard work and like it makes you sad.” Chellie philosophized.

”Some people are in a hurry and then they see it is hard work. Some don’t grow up and their parents have to worry about them all the time and work hard even longer to take care of them. And they miss out on the good parts of being a grown up. And some like, your Momma, are born grown up, so they have to wait for their body to catch up. The last group, the really lucky ones grow up slowly, learning and listening to their parents and when they are a grown up it’s exciting and they aren’t afraid of it.” Cole explained as he licked icing off his thumb.

”That is how I am going to grow up. Listening to the trees and the wind and the family who is grown up already. Then it might be hard, but it will be exciting.” Chellie said. She kissed her Momma.

Sam squeezed onto the window seat with her, which ended with her sitting in his lap and Chellie sitting on her lap. Chellie squealed and Dougal turned around, then realized it was a play one, before he went back to finishing Ash off. Sam and Ari looked at each other.

”Well, I have dresses to finish. And I need to set up a sewing place.” She handed Chellie to Sam. She signaled her Momma she was going to sew. Annie nodded her head. “Asher get everyone going on their lessons please. I love you all.”

The doorbell rang, Ari went to answer it. When she answered it, it was young man about Jack’s age. “Yes? Can I help you?”

”Yes, ma’am. I have a c.o.d. letter for an Ariane Connors.”

”That’s me for a little while.” He handed her a thick envelope. And showed her where to sign to confirm receipt. “Maybe the papers mean you’re a little closer.” He said kindly.

”I pray so. Thank you.” Ari smiled.

”You’re welcome. Good luck!”

”Have a good day.” Ari said.

”You too, ma’am.”

Ari shut and locked the door. Then opened the papers. They were copies of her certified, signed by both parties, divorce papers. Ari looked at the letter from the court.

The dissolution of the marriage of Cyril Connors and Ariane Rhiannon Malloy Connors, has been approved and granted under the terms agreed upon by both parties in the attached documents. Secondly, in the matter of the legal change of Ariane Rhiannon Malloy Connors to Ariane Rhiannon Malloy. The request has been granted. As requested, expedited editions of the new social security card and driver’s license. Ari swayed and everything went gray and Sam caught her before she could collapse. Her father fanned her, with her divorce papers. She leaned into Sam.

”I don’t know why I’m acting this way. I didn’t want to be married to him. I guess, it is no surprise that he did not want anything or anyone from me. His new lawyers found legal statutes that made me tell him the passcode on the account.”

”It’s the release of all the tension you’ve been carrying around over being free of that jackal.” Colm said.

”Thank you, Dad. She went to stand up and when he had her steady, he kissed her long and hard. “Dad can you give those to Sam and he’ll put them away?” Colm handed the papers over. He hugged her. “Thanks, Dad. I love you, so much.” She wiped her eyes which had teared up. “I have to get to sewing. Asher, my love, please get the troops going on school work.” She signaled Annie she was going to sew. Sam grabbed her and kissed her again.

”You are no longer legally bound to the ass. He relinquished custody on all the children, so they are free too. You will kill him and this will be over.” Sam kissed her again, this one grew hungry. He had her up against the wall, his happy body pressed into hers. He flicked his tongue into her sweater and across the bite, Ari moaned. 

”As much as the adults are enjoying the show, maybe it is a little too much for the minors sitting around the table.” Ash smiled at the blushing Ari and frustrated Sam.

Asher nodded his head agreeing to what his Momma asked and agreeing with Ash. He gathered the smaller troops and got the ones who went to school online started on their daily lesson. He found worksheets for Bojo and Alexander. His troops grumbled but settled down to work when they thought about what else they might have been asked to do. He got the log in for Sally and got her settled too. Then he got to work.

Sam went upstairs to workout. Ari headed downstairs to sew.

Jo brought everyone peanut butter and apples for morning snack. She noticed Ari’s children looking at them like foreign invaders that had not come in peace. Chellie picked it up and after figuring how to get it in her little mouth she took a bite. “Yum, Aunt Jo! Thank you!” 

“You are very welcome, Chellie.” The others tried it, the other three kids shrugged and munched while they did their school work. She gave each child a juice box, she sighed, they knew what those were. “I am going down to talk to your Mom for a minute. You guys all set?”

”Yes, Aunt Jo. Momma can turn into Grumpy Bear when she is sewing and we pester her.” Jo smiled trying to imagine her sister’s version of grumpy.

”Thanks, Asher but this is important, I’ll be careful.”

”You will probably be okay, because you are her little sister.” Asher went back to the 12th grade level trig he was doing for his morning module.

Jo headed downstairs. She felt queasy and that morning she had pee-peed on a stick and confirmed her suspicions, number three was on its way. She heard Ari’s voice caressing the notes of “I Think It’s Gonna Rain Today”, while the sewing machine whirred and if she listened carefully she could hear Joey gurgling to himself in the bassinet. Jo started to cry, she had spent a lot of time wondering if she would ever get to see her sister doing something so normal. She stopped her tears and wiped her eyes. “I wondered the same things about you.” Jo stepped into the room. I better go get the troops a morning snack.”

”I did it already.”

”Thanks. Why don’t you sit, you look off. You have morning yech tummy, the precursor to anytime sickness, in my case.” Ari went back to sewing. “You want a ginger ale?”

”No. If I just wade through it passes on it’s own.”

“This will be my first normal pregnancy. And none of them was a normal labor. The twins, I was dead. The others he induced and dilated then sat back while the women finish it off. Then he would heal me. I would go off for a bath and a cup of tea. Joey is the first one my milk was still there. And each time it rehymenated me. I thought it was a mistake but, it was something he got off on.”

”Ramiel, when they rescued you?” Jo asked in horror.

”In the vault?”

”Of course, if you say in, it goes in!”

”Yes. That is why I screamed. I healed myself and Sam got to take it again. I’d would have pretended it was the first time, but that would have been like wishing my babies away and I would never do that. This is the first birth of our children he will hopefully be there.”

”You guys look at each other and you get pregnant.” Jo smiled. “What will they be?”

”Twins, Winchester size, hopefully full term. One boy, one girl. We are going to name them Malcolm John and Mary Antoinette. I have already seen that your mother, will call them MJ and Toni.” Ari looked at the fabric bunched around the sewing machine. I can’t see a future for Joey. I am hoping I just can’t see because he is so close to me still and I have been exhausted.”

Jo looked at the two month old baby, playing with his toes, his green eyes were staring at his Aunt Jo. He smiled. “He Is only two months old, he shouldn’t be able to focus on me, yet.” Jo complained with a smile. “He looks fine and the sperm donor will not get to him. So, you are just too close to him and you are tired.” Jo reassured her sister. “Are the sketches you have up now, the dress you are working on?”

The sewing started back. “Yes. It is a Louden Green, with embroidered fleur de lis on the bodice and under dress. The bottom which is what I am working on is sheer, which will have enough layers to hold a bell shape over the straight crepe de chine underdress, if you look at it in more light it sparkles from the hundreds of peridot chips sewn in to it. I just have to finish the hem on the overdress. Then I just have to make sure bag, shoes, and dress are the same shade. It has what I call a Boleyn neckline, it squeezes in at just the right spot, so everyone has amazing cleavage in it!”

”How much for something they will wear once?”

”$50k, before the shoes and bag, around $55k after.”

”I should have learned how to sew when you offered years ago!” Jo laughed.

”Jo you and Dean need to think about going back to your lives. You know I will make sure you are warded there, right?” Ari asked her sister with concern.

“Yes, of course. I am not worried about us. I know you will ward the house, Dean’s garage, the cars, the dog house, etc. I don’t ever want me not being by your side lead to bad things happening to you. The whole time you were gone, I knew if something major happened even if he half killed you, you would be there for us. You spent ten years in hell and never called once. I didn’t know you had children, until Alicia’s funeral. You got brutally raped and tortured because you stepped in to defend me, just like that cow, Lisa knew you would. Then you got raped and strangled and had to fight for your life, but you came and saved Dean and got us together. And your reward was losing your family for ten years. You have been there for me whenever it was important forever. I am not okay walking away from your side until the monster is dead.” Jo said fiestily.

”Not a single thing that has happened has been your fault, Jo Winchester. Don’t worry when, I get ready to have two Winchester-sized children, I will call you, in terror and need to hold your hand.” Ari smiled. “And when I finally walk down the aisle to be wed to Samuel William Winchester, I want you to be my bridesmaid. I, well Sam picked a color you will look perfect in.” She lit up the room with a full watt smile when Jo shook her head, yes. “I don’t plan on having you anywhere near Ground Zero when Cyril and I finally duke it out, he would kill you just for fun, while I am using everything I have to hold him off.” She looked at her work, then back at her sister. She struggled to say what she wanted to say.

”While you were being filleted by our family at the hospital. Dean told me, you told him not to waste anymore time, tell me how he felt and what he wanted. He told me that he fell heads over boots for me the summer I was thirteen and thought he was sick. He even talked to Uncle John about it, because if he was a pedophile, he wanted his father to put one between his eyes before he could ever do anything that vile. Uncle John told him, that he was the same way with Aunt Mary, she is five years younger. He thought he was a perv, but he only looked at other girls his age, she was the only one her age he felt that way about and when he analyzed it, he realized that it wasn’t just a sex thing, it was all of her. He loved to hear her talk and watch her spar and he wanted to keep her safe from her father who was a perv. Then Dean got this pained look on his face. He held my hand and told me that he loved me and when it was time, he planned on marrying me, but he had a lot of confusing feelings about you. He said getting rid of the other him and Sienna had made it stronger. It wasn’t like what he felt for me, but it wasn’t what a brother feels for his sister either. He knew you felt the same, he needed to talk to you about someday, so it would go quiet. When he saw you at the funeral, it roared back and it confused him, because he would never be unfaithful to me or hurt Sam like that. Sam was killing himself slowly over his need for you. He would never finish him off. He told me he talked to you yesterday. That you told him, that the two of you, could have made a happy life, but you would never know the bliss that you each knew with who you were meant for. He said we complete each other, we can have a conversation just looking at each other, that we belong to each other and that you and Sam fall into each other’s eyes and stay there until you can’t fight sleep anymore. Then we had some stellar sex. We don’t scream in the same way as you do and did, but it was excellent.” Jo laughed when her big sister, mother of five, soon to be seven, blushed and looked down.

”Sam heard the whole conversation, saw the kiss, said he could tell it wasn’t carnal, and he wasn’t mad. He has my back against him and he starts nuzzling my neck, he hit one of my many spots and I moaned and started discreetly rubbing him through his jeans. He is nibbling on my shoulder and I asked him to mark me, told him I would proudly show the world I was his. He kept licking and nipping and when I was about to die from being edged, he sunk his teeth in me, I came in the kitchen. Before I could be mortified, he pulled me in the bathroom, slammed the door, the look on his face was feral, civilized Sam was gone, I was dealing with Caveman Sam. He shoved my dress up, shredded my thong, undid his pants and freed himself and tried to shove it through me. He held my chin so I could only look in his eyes, he wouldn’t let me close them. When we both came he kissed me like a hero from a historical romance novel. It was wild, claiming, then he licked the bite. He pulled back and says as he puts himself away and I am relearning how to breathe, he says he wasn’t mad, he was crazed, I am his. Then he said he would go get me clothes. He did. I stopped the bleeding, but I want the scar, so I didn’t heal it. He smiled this wicked smile, I’ve never seen him smile like that. Then we went back to what we were doing. Your mother heard the whole thing, told me you knew, she was glad he got it said, and she wanted to make sure Sam hadn’t hurt me being rough because he was mad. I blushed and told her no.”

”Can I see the bite?” Jo asked. “Dean can go caveman, but not like that. I think I’m okay with it.” She snickered.

Ari pulled her chocolate brown sweater out of the way and showed her sister the dark purple, slightly swollen bite.

”Ow! Now that the endorphins are gone doesn’t it hurt?”

”Not in a bad way. I like a little pain, he likes giving a little pain. It works because of trust. He knows I will stop it, if he is hurting me. I know he will stop if I say it’s too much. It isnt something I could voluntarily let someone else do. But Cyril told me to stop trying to pretend I was a vanilla ice cream cone, when I was a rocky road waffle cone. I thought about what he said and learned to be comfortable with what I needed to be fulfilled. Cyril would do, but the person I fantasized about being sub to was Sam. I knew that in college, but I had no idea how to ask and he was afraid he would hurt me so he was extra gentle. It’s impossible for a male of the Winchester line, in theory, cause Uncle John, unh uh! to not give pleasure sexually. But now that we were honest with each other the sex has been exceptional.”

”You’re definitely not wrong about the Winchester, I’ve had. And he wasn’t my first.”

”Jo, that means it was before he declared himself, so you were barely sixteen?”

”So were you!”

”I made love to the man I knew was my reason for existing. Your reason for existing hadn’t said anything yet.” She took, Jo’s chin in her hand and turned her face back. “I’m not fussing. I’m just wondering if you really wanted him, and if I wasn’t there to protect you if you needed.”

Jo kissed her on the nose. “I wanted it, because I thought than Dean wanted you. So, I was trying to move on. And yes he knows. I slept with Mark Campbell one time when he stayed a couple of days with us that summer. It was lackluster and not Dean.”

”We had been Skyping, texting, emailing, etc. for nine months and eighteen days before Sam got the courage to bring up sex. He had been tutored by Dean in the art of assuring that a sexual encounter always stayed a one night stand, never hurting a woman by letting her thinking its anything more, and how to tell a woman who is just after sex, like you vs. one who is looking to find a mate. Dean had told him to avoid women with children, make sure that waitress, hostess, etc. is not code for hooker, who happens to wait tables, etc. Sam, said that he was pleasuring himself to images of me pleasuring him, that he was waking up in the morning very aroused and very sad because it was a dream. I blushed. He offered to change the topic. So, I looked up and the open, naked lust and love on his face made me wet. It had never happened before. When I was kidnapped, it was too much pain and no sexual edge to it. So, I told him, what, what he said did to me down there. He groaned. Then he explained what getting wet down there meant, depending on where and who it happens with. He explained that if it had happened when I was taken, it would have been to protect my body, not arousal. That if it happened because of something he said, I was aroused. We talked about my lack of knowledge and started planning to be together at the bbq. He promised he would be faithful to me. I promised I would save myself for him. When I looked over at him in the clearing, I heard the wind whisper, “your forever” and the trees say, “he will be your life”. So, I beckoned to him and we kissed. Then, I gave myself to the only man, I ever planned to make love with.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. I was raped by two men the next day. I gave myself to your husband, I had sex voluntarily for four years with Cyril and six years forced. And I had sex with two other males the day after our wedding night, to punish me for making him love me. Then the night of the Bacchanal, I probably hit the upper double digits, all rape because of the lust potion.”

”Oh! Ari! What is a Bacchanal and why did... what did...?”

”May I show you?” Ari asked. Her face was colorless.

”Yes, my sweet sister.” Jo was crying too.

Ari lifted her hand to Jo’s cheek and rested it there. She showed her that night from her perspective. The tears on both off their faces increased. When it was over. Jo grabbed her sister and held on tight while Ari sobbed.

”I’m sorry. I’m the big sister. You shouldn’t have to comfort me. I didn’t mean to ever tell anyone except Sam. I am so ashamed. At first, I wished the overdose of lust potion he gave me had killed me. Then I thought about my children and my mother, and you and Dean, Max and Alicia. The people who cared about me. So, I took the wish back. If he hadn’t told me that we conceived Joey the night before. He might have won, the idea that I was pregnant with a random man’s child, would have been more than I could handle.” Ari wiped her cheeks. 

”That’s nonsense. We lean on each other. You don’t have to always be totally together. You should see someone. Who knows about things that go bump in the night. So, you can tell the truth.” Jo stood up. I need to feed Willa, if you want to talk again later, just find me. I love you so much, big sister.” She squeezed her tight. 

”I love you, too, little sister.” She pulled out of the hug. “Willa is starting to fuss.”

Jo wiped her eyes and nose and ran up the stairs. Ari took a deep breath and sewed like crazy. She was going to get these dresses finished on time. She had to take a loss, on the wedding she’d been working on. By the time she discounted for the dress not being ready until the wedding day, paid the contractors who built the ship’s deck, the cost of renting the 1911 Renault AX Limo, she had actually made only about $30k of what would have been a $100k profit. She should take it out of Cyril’s account, but she didn’t want to blight her business with his tainted money.

Ari was so focused on her sewing and singing about strange fruit, that she didn’t notice her twin from another mother watching her. Charlie, could tell that Jo was upset when she had gone to get Willa for lunch. So, she came to see what was what. Charlie let herself look at her best friend from an attraction viewpoint. She was wearing a chocolate brown sweater that was knitted to stop just above her navel. The sweater fit snuggly showing off her breasts and abs. The cropped sweater was sleeveless and the cardigan that she wore over it was tan and a looser knit than the cropped sweater. She had a tan corduroy pencil skirt that stopped just above her knees and chocolate cable knit thigh high socks. Her tiny feet were in four inch high heel knee high boots. Her hair was in a banana clip. Only Ari could pull off wearing a banana clip in the twenty first century, not all of it would go in the clip, so the top half was clipped, the bottom was loose and pushed over the back of the chair. She was curvy, toned, muscled just the right amount. Her profile was still perfect. She knew that that body had given birth four times and it still looked like it had at sixteen, with a few improvements, like the tone and muscle. She knew the face by heart and it had changed into a woman’s face, no baby fat, just sculpted cheekbones. Charlie wondered if any of this would be happening if she hadn’t turned her back on her twin. Charlie would not be as forgiving as Ari had been about the betrayal. Charlie decided before she got maudlin she would announce her presence as Ari switched to not begging for water in an Irish soprano.

”So, how much did you lose on the Titanic theme wedding?” Charlie said.

”Ciscreid!” Ari jumped. “You trying to kill me?” She shook her head. “Sorry. Rough talk with Jo. And I lost $70k in profit because of our unscheduled trip to Hell. I had to turn down a congresswoman’s request for a Quincenera dress. It would have almost made up for the loss, but there is no way, when I still have two more red carpet dresses, that are about two weeks behind schedule.” She looked at her twin. “How is my sister-in-law?”

”Morning sickness hit today. I am still queasy and she is saying maybe Ari and Dean could get us pregnant again.” Charlie held her tummy. Ari reached over and touched her tummy and the queasiness was gone.

”If Dean is on board, I am.” Ari fiddled with some buttons.

”What is it?”

”I think Cyril lied about me already being pregnant before this celebration he had. Something is off with Joey. He is advanced, all the kids are, but he is, well look.” Charlie turned around and gasped. Asher is a levitator, but he was six months not two months when did it the first time. Joey was floating above his bassinet. I can’t tell it three times in a day. Please, if it’s too much just tap me and I will stop it, but I can’t relive three times in 24 hours. Charlie leaned forward. Ari showed her the night of the Bacchanal. When it was done, Ari wiped her hand on her skirt. Charlie ran to the bathroom and vomited. She rinsed her mouth and Ari popped her toothbrush to her. When she was done. She came back and sit down.

”I hope you cut his dick off and feed it to him. I know you won’t but I still wish it would be part of ending him. How can you have a whisper of a chance of knowing what happened that night?”

”Exactly. And Charlie, Dougal said he would sneak around at night so he could help me if I needed him. What if he saw that? How do I explain it?”

”If he saw it. You talk to him about it. He knows his father is a piece of ciscreid!” Charlie moved closer. “I wasn’t there for you and you’re too nice to call me on it.” She put her hand over Ari’s mouth. Ari smiled. Charlie smiled back. “Nothing from the second you woke up in that house until, Dean carried you out is your fault. He manipulated the feelings of a teenage girl, whose family helped him isolate her, by accusing her of awful things, so she didn’t have us. Then he used magic and sex and the belittling of her every move, until you could only fight for your children. You know, if it had just been you in the deal and he had always promised to send the children here. Asher would have been ringing the doorbell and Aunt Annie would have been burying her child. He’d broken you down that far. You are back, you are feistier than before. You are definitely hornier than before.” Ari blushed. You actually have a temper. So whatever pieces are missing, when they are added you will be more than able to kill the bastard. Please just wait until you get the sign from God or Brigid or Freyja, before you go, don’t do it because you are angry.” She looked down. “I stood in the door checking you out before I announced myself. You are still ridiculously beautiful, now you’ve add sexy to that. There will always be a part of me that wishes you were in love with me. I can handle it. And I love my wife, more and more everyday. She is going to squeeze a human being out of her hoo-hoo for us. That deserves some devotion.” Ari laughed.

”Charlie. I was thinking about this just the other day. If I could love a woman that way, I would be very lucky to have it be you. Honestly, I’m curious. I could have had a great time sexually, but when that was scratched, our friendship, our sisterhood wouldn’t have made it. I need you as my twin a hell of a lot more than I need a few more orgasms.” Charlie whooped.

”You have always had a way with cutting things down to the basics. I better go see what the human being squirting wife is doing. I love you.”

”I love you, too.”

Charlie headed upstairs and Ari attacked her sewing again. She smiled when she realized she was humming “I Kissed A Girl”. 

John watched her sewing. She did it the way she did everything, with organized precision. He was so relieved that their ray of sun was shining again. It would never be sweet, happy morning sun, but now it was the strong pulse of the midday sun. When the sun is strongest and hottest. He loved who she was becoming, but he kinda missed the sunbeam. He stepped in and she glanced up and smiled. ”Pamela and Ash are helping Asher ride herd on the other kids. I keep forgetting that there is only an eight month difference between him and Dougal.”

”That’s because if my children were disciples, Asher is my little Thaddeus, quiet, studious, totally okay with not being out in front, will lead the troops to battle if he must, but he’d rather read a book. Dougal is my Peter. He would have had both of the soldier’s ears off before anyone could call him off, he cusses, he fights, he is the one who is having the hardest time switching out of fight mode into battle prep mode. He doesn’t mind doing his schooling, but he wants to work a special branch of the Hunter World that examines demonic entities, studies them and comes up with easier, less risky ways to destroy them. Asher accepted that he could not keep his father from hurting me, but he could keep Chellie and Abbi safe, even if he had to step in between them and Cyril. Dougal actually, balled up his six year old fist and popped Cyril one in the nose, but it gave Abbi time to get away and come for me, so Cyril couldn’t harm Chellie. I stopped Dougal from getting annihilated by his sperm donor. Abbi, is my Florence Nightingale, she is always prepared to bandage, heal, soothe, etc., but she will fight if she needs to, she is actually the most gifted, she fears becoming like Cyril, we fear Dougal becoming like him in his extreme dislike of him.”

”I just wanted to see if anyone had checked to see how you’re doing with being free?”

”I love you, Uncle John. I feel weird, rejected, though I didn’t want to stay. I am angry that he didn’t even ask for Dougal. I would never have allowed him to take my child. But he told Dougal, that he was his heir because he was like Cyril, he twists that child up inside, because he doesn’t want to be dark, but his father tells him he is. Then he doesn’t want him. It is weird being mad because he didn’t fight me about the three that are his. But I will process and hold Dougal when he cries and someday, I will be able to come home and tell them all they don’t ever have to worry about Cyril Connors again.”

John hugged her and kissed her head. “So you are doing normal for these, from the people I know who’ve done it. I want you to pop him one for me. Kate doesn’t deserve this and I could be finding out about divorce, if Mary didn’t know me inside and out.” He shushed her. “Don’t apologize. You didn’t ask for anything out of life, but being Sam’s wife, the mother of his children and books. You would rather not be a mythological Warrior.” He stood to go. “How’s the anytime sickness?” She looked amazed he knew. “Sam got extra interested in alone time with you, each time before. And before you came down here, if Ash hadn’t said something I have to wonder how far he would have gone after the afternoon screaming session yesterday.” John laughed when Ari blushed hard. She could hear him chuckling up the stairs.

Ari went back and finished the hem, then because of being behind she removed any wrinkles with magic. Otherwise, she always made her clothing without her gift, she felt like that was cheating and made the finished project less special. She checked everything together and it was dead on for matching shades. She pulled out her cell phone and promised the very high-strung actress who had just started to hit and was competing against veteran actors who had at least one golden bald guy statue at home, that she would deliver the complete package to her and stay available for any adjustments.

Ari got the other dress out, also for awards season. It was to be a straight, backless sheath of cotton candy pink watered silk, covered completely in Valenciennes lace. Casadei and Ferragamo had a swatch and they got to worry about whether or not, their stuff matched the dress and watered silk cloak, just in case it was chilly.

She heard Sally ask her Mom if they could have lunch now. Theo sounded distressed and tired. Ari headed up.

”So what do you do at home?” Ari asked her friend and sister.

”School days give them money for lunch. Weekends, I pick up subs or something, Cole makes them sandwiches and chips.”

”It seems to work out well, your children are healthy and happy. Go sit in the winter sun with Kate and I will fix, grilled roast and cheese sandwiches, except Sally’s will be just plain cheese, twice fried french fries and some tomato and cucumber slices on the side. Don’t worry they will eat the veggies.” She shoved Theo out the door and in record time she was calling people to the table. She grabbed a half a sandwich. Ash made her sit down. “I have a announcement to make.” He waited for quiet. “Pam has decided to join the people in the house who are going to squeeze humans out of tiny places.” Congratulations broke out, Adam looked at Ari to confirm Ash’s sanity. Ari smiled at him and shook her head yes. Ari squeezed her brother tight and Pam tight. She and Pam gave each other equally queasy smiles, then laughed.

Ari washed and dried her hands and face well to get rid of any lurking half sandwich before heading to her sewing room, she set her alarm for three and started sewing. Thank goodness the dress was sleeveless, so she didn’t have to get the lace to conform to the underarms. She had just finished dewrinkling the gown when Joey woke up and wanted lunch, she turned off the alarm that said she should have another half hour. She took him back upstairs and sat in the living room, while she nursed her baby.

They all jumped when the doorbell rang. Dean reminded, even though he had his gun out. “Only people who wish us no harm can get to the door.”

Sam opened the door. “Hello, Mrs. Fox! What can we do for you, is everything alright.” He motioned her in and took the cat carrier from her. “Please have a seat, may I get you something to drink?”

She shook her head no. She was pale and looked like she hadn’t stopped crying since they left her after Max’s cremation. She noticed Ari nursing and walked over. “So what did you have?” She caressed the little curl on the tiny temple.

”A little boy. He was eight pounds. And has a really good appetite.” Ari smiled softly. “I wouldn’t upset you for the world, but I know how much you doted on the twins.” She looked Lorraine in the eyes. “He is with Alicia and Miss Banes. He is happy again. He came in a dream because he wanted to check on me. He asked me to let you know, because it was hard to get through the things you were using to dull the grief so you could sleep.” She touched the manicured, tastefully jeweled hand.

”Thank you.” Lorraine said through her tears. “You looked a lot better than the last time I saw you.”

”I got a divorce and I am back with my family. My baby’s healthy. I owe it all to your grandchildren, who with their last actions, altered and saved so many lives. They were quiet heroes, but they were heroes. They saved me back when we were in college once. I owe them so much.” Ari dabbed at her tears and Sam stroked her hair.

”Good. Sam here was looking pretty pathetic, now you both look amazing!” Ari blushed and kissed Sam’s hand. “You had to leave before Max could speak with you. I stored my furniture and put my house on the market. I am going to check out Florence and Vienna, all the places I wanted to see and never did. Max asked that you take Nyx she is trained, only about three, he brought her to me, when the doll started hurting pets, he didn’t want anything to happen to her. She’s an angel, but I think traveling with her would be cruel, Max agreed and he had meant to ask if you would take her, should I decide to travel. So, please, take Nyx in, I don’t know anyone who actually likes cats.”

Ari looked up at Sam and he was okay with whatever she thought was best for the kids and the cat, since he couldn’t talk to the cat and was still getting to know the children. “We would be honored to give Nyx a home, Mrs. Fox.”

”Wonderful! She will eat whatever you give her, as you can see she is not picky.” She actually smiled at the fat, black cat. Ari laughed.

”I think spending time with Azul, my mother’s cat, will slim her down. You know how we women get about a good-looking man.” Ari handed the baby to Sam, who already had the cloth in place, to burp. She rebuttoned her specially designed sweater, with the buttons across the tops on her breasts. She reached down and took Nyx out of her carrier. The cat put her head in the crook of Ari’s neck, meowed sleepily and went to sleep. “She will be fine with us, Mrs. Fox. Thank you, it will be like having a bit of them with us.”

Lorraine stood. “I left the meter running on the taxi. So, I best get on with my grand voyage. Thank you for being such a good friend to them, even knowing what you knew.” Lorraine patted her cheek and turned to go.

”Mrs. Fox, please drop me a post card every now and again, to let me know you are alright.” Ari said with tears in her eyes over the woman’s overwhelming sadness.

”I will. Each new city. Good luck, sweet girl.” She raced to the door and through before Ari could say anything in return.

Sam just held her, the crying baby and mewing cat, he whispered to them all. Ari sprung up and flung magic outward. There was a loud noise. Dean looked out the window. “Son of a bitch!” He turned back around. “Ready yourself for police questioning. Connors, just blew up the lady’s cab. I get he wants to hurt you, but you barely knew her.”

”Cyril knows that it would cause me pain if it was the clerk at the gas station, I randomly stopped at. Because, if our paths had not crossed they might not have died.” The phone rang. Ari picked it up. Then hung it up. She looked at Sam, in profound pain. The phone rang again. They all heard an explosion, then Cyril’s voice calling her names. “Let me know when you are through playing children’s games, Cyril. Until then, don’t call me again. I have nothing else to say to you.” Ari made it to Ash and before Sam and Dean could say anything she passed out. He managed to catch her. 

“Can you put her on our bed, Ash. Lorraine dying because of this mess is going to hit her hard. She has nightmares about Jess. She is really having a hard time with those who are not part of it, being killed by the very...not nice...man, so he can get his f... jollies!” Sam followed Ash with Joey and Nyx in his arms. Dean chuckled. Everyone turned around and looked at him. 

“Sam standing there holding a cat and baby, trying not to say a bad word, because of the mixed company he is in. It was funny and it was also one of the best darn things I have ever seen, because a month ago I was waiting for word from some cop that he was gone. And now, even though that poor woman just lost her life. My brother is here, alive and struggling not to cuss in front of his, not that other guy, but his children and holding a big black cat like a baby. So, look at me like I’m crazy, because I got my brother and my sister back and a couple of months ago, they were on their way out.”

Mary struggled for a minute, then she laughed too. John looked at his wife and his son, went to scold them and laughing came out. Soon all the grown ups were laughing. Ben and Asher took all the kids to the playroom, they missed the hilarity and brought computers so, daily lessons could continue.

  
By the time the first police officers knocked on the door, they were suitably somber. John opened the door and ushered the men in. “Please come in officers. He directed them to the living room. The two men were of equal height, weight, coloring, they could have been clones of the average man in his thirties. They walked with the same stride into Annie’s brightly colored living room, their cop’s eyes missing nothing. 

“I am Officer Hale and this is my partner, Officer Evenson.” Clone one gestured to clone two. “Is this everybody currently at home?”

”No...” John began.

”No, the children are in the playroom and no one is talking to them, they didn’t understand what the noise was and no one is explaining it to them. My wife, my sister, my cousin, and a good friend are all in bed. My cousin just had a baby, and the other three are pregnant and one is a high risk pregnancy, and a woman with about a month to live who needed to lie down after a car exploded just outside the window, you are not upsetting them. So, everyone you need to be worried with is right here.” Charlie finished with a hostile glare at each clone.

”Ma’am they may have seen something, you or someone else here didn’t.” Clone 2 said calmly.

”Officers, my fiancé who is the high risk pregnancy, is who Mrs. Fox was here to see. We were all at her granddaughter’s wake a couple of months ago, in upstate Washington. My fiancé was feeling awful, and had to leave abruptly, she barely got to hug Mrs. Fox’s grand son, who was the granddaughter’s twin. He committed suicide or the police believe that as he left Mrs. Fox a note and disappeared, the police in the area have found nothing. In his note he asked that my fiancé be given the twins cat, so Mrs. Fox brought it by on her way to DIA, her flight was leaving today, she was going to travel Europe, now that her home is so empty, she sold her house, put everything in storage, she flew in to fulfill her grandson’s wish. They talked for a moment while my fiancé finished nursing our youngest. Seeing my fiancé like that made her think about how she would not see her grandchildren with their children. She said a hurried goodbye and got in the cab. It began to pull away from the curb and exploded. I was looking out, thinking about her traveling alone, so upset, wishing a friend could go with her. I didn’t see anything hit the cab. It just exploded. I had to restrain Ariane, my fiancé from running out. She received a phone call from her soon to be ex taunting her, which upset her further and she collapsed. All of our expecting mothers needed to lie down after that.” Sam said equally calm, except for a wobble or two when he spoke of Max and Alicia.

”Was your fiancé, Ariane...?” Clone 1 asked for a last name.

“Malloy, Ariane Malloy. Her divorce went through two days ago. After a very contentious divorce, where her ex threatened her life and the life of several family members.” Sam said.

”We’re she and Mrs. Fox close?”

“Not very. We all went to college with her grandchildren for a while friendship stuck, college not so much. I think before the wake, she had visited her home half a dozen times, always to see the twins. None of us from those days knew her well and our parents didn’t know her at all, before the wake for the granddaughter. Mr. Malloy and Ms. Dupres had never met her before today.” As if she wanted to help Nyx sashayed into the room and climbed up in Sam’s lap for petting.

”Gorgeous cat.” Clone 1 said. He stuck his hand out, palm down, moving slowly. Nyx purred as he scratched her behind the ear. “I am sorry, but I do have to ask. Was infidelity the reason for the divorce?”

”No. Extreme Emotional Abuse, Battery, Child Abuse, coercion. We moved Ari out when she contacted me and said he had her and the children blockaded in the children’s playroom. He had pimped her out for $100k and told the man, he could snap her neck if it turned him on. He promised her he would take the spawn to her mother. You can understand while we all dropped everything and went to her rescue. We reached out at the funeral, hoping she would leave, she had a black eye. I doubt he knew Mrs. Fox or the twins. Oh! Wait he was at the wake. But, I don’t think he even talked to her or would have any reason to wish her harm.” Sam heard the stairs. He looked back, she was pale and the baggy sweater and leggings the color of a pumpkin, hid her figure. It was obvious she had been crying. She saw the police and Sam watched as everything came back, she had felt them die, Lorraine died from the fires not the concussion, she swayed and started crying again. Dean was closest to her, he picked her up and brought her to his brother. Nyx jumped down let Sam settle Ari and then she climbed in Ari’s lap and brushed up against her trying to calm her.

The officers looked around every single face said to tread carefully. They stepped back and bumped into John and Cole, who gave them dead eyes. The officers swallowed hard and then relaxed, they looked slightly confused when everyone else relaxed, almost magically.

”I know you have had a terrible shock, Mrs. Connors.” Her face crumpled when they said that. Clone 2 caught the mistake first. “Ariane, do you think your ex-husband would have any reason to harm Mrs. Fox?”

”She knows me. But even with that obvious character flaw in his eyes, I didn’t think he would hurt someone not related to me, especially someone who I did not know all that well. They met briefly at Mrs. Fox’s granddaughter’s wake, but I don’t think he spoke to her. He was to busy playing king-to-peasant with everyone to speak to anyone accept for Dean when we walked in the door and Sam when we walked out the door.” Ari wiped her eyes and leaned back against Sam.

”Your fiancé told us that you are pregnant...” Clone 2 started.

”The child is Sam’s. You found out my secret, I'm a Scarlet woman, who seduces men and drives them so crazy that when I leave them, they attack lonely widows who have recently lost everyone, so that they can pay me back. Have you determined what caused the explosion? Do you know if it was a defect in the model? Do you know if she was even the target? Maybe the driver was moving in on another cab companies’ territory. My being pregnant with the child of the person I should have married ten years ago and not being divorced from the mistake I married that beat me and threatened to sell our child, is definitely going to lead you to the person who killed that poor, lonely woman and that cab driver. The mayor wonders why the crime rate is climbing in his city, maybe it is because he employs officers who think infidelity killed an unrelated widow and the driver of the random cab she took here. Go, investigate, do your jobs instead of doing the easy thing like trying to spin my sordid personal life into a giant conspiracy spun by me. Your brilliant, you solved it, I killed her, so I could say he did it!” Ari buried her head in Sam’s shoulder. Sobbing uncontrollably.

”And I think that is your cue to be leaving gentlemen.” John opened the door. “Anymore questions for those of us who were already down here, fine. Do not come back to talk to my goddaughter again, the children and the other expecting women at all.”

”Try to understand our position. We have a wealthy woman who is murdered outside the beneficiary to her estate’s mother’s home. We need to be sure she is not connected.” Clone 1 said.

”Try to understand the reason the sobbing just got louder is because she didn’t know she was the beneficiary until you just said it. She is not hurting for money, even after leaving her billionaire husband. I have seen my goddaughter lose a child, almost die giving birth to a set of twins, and when the midwife tells us that Ari needs to be kept calm, we take it very seriously. Now, you have no warrant and you know you have no good reason to request one, so please leave and do not harass my goddaughter with your asinine questions again. We gave you a viable suspect. Go bother him.” John closed the door in their faces.

”Kitten, what did you blow up earlier?”

”His 1967 Lamborghini Miura P400. He said it was his favorite. He is arrogant enough that he only has the place warded against other people not me. No one would dare use dark against him. He honestly believes I am coming back, so warding against me would take too much time to only unward when I come to my senses.” Ari looked around the room, everyone was staring at her except her mother and Sam. “Thanks for the unconditional support and faith in me.” She squirmed until Sam let her down. “I am going to fix dinner now. I am going to my store tomorrow.” John started to say something. “I was not asking, I was informing. Then, I am coming back for you, Aunt Ellen, unless you think I might deliver you to Cyril to feed his pets, so that we can go to the store and get stuff for a special dinner, to celebrate the fact that I think it is save for Sylvie to start taking people home and warding their homes and places of business like this house is warded. Then I need to finish sewing a frickin red carpet gown for a woman who couldn’t act her way out of a paper cup and is up for an award.” She kissed Sam until they were all surprised they couldn’t see smoke coming out of his ears.

“Thank you for meaning it when you said you believe in me. I know you know, but I need to say it one last time for them. He did dark magic that bound love for him in with my soul, when they reintegrated my body. It is always going to be there until I kill him and I am glad it’s there because it is how I’ll kill him. I am still recuperating from almost dying yesterday, so I prayed to know when and so I will know when. He doesn’t understand love enough to know that what I feel for Sam is a trillion times more powerful than his manufactured love. I am carrying Sam’s children, I am only two months pregnant, but I know because anytime sickness has started. I will be with Sam, here until we find a house, not with Cyril voluntarily. Even if the “_Cath don Beatha no don bhas” _was still on I would be with Sam!”

“I was going to explain before you all showed me your loyalty, that he had a smoker put a pipe bomb in the cab, with my fingerprints etc. all over it. I changed it to his. I replanted the bomb making stuff in his tool shed. Now, it will look like he was trying to frame me for either my infidelity or he was eliminating a step between him and a 300 million dollar inheritance after taxes. Max thought she was safe until Naples, he saw her dying in a building fire in Naples. He told me, he had told her, she wouldn’t budge.” Her eyes filled with tears. “All that poison Cyril was pumping into me, was messing with my ability to see. I couldn’t verify, I just saw danger around her, which could have been Hell hounds.” She started to walk off to the kitchen and the baby’s cry stopped her.

”I’ll get Joey, Sunshine. Then, I will warm up a bottle and feed him, you go ahead with dinner. One thing, you know Dean, trusts you, he is worried that there is something that Connors can do that will pull you back. He knows Connors doesn’t care if he wins, he just wants you weak, powerless and at his mercy, he wants to destroy you. Dean is worried that if he kidnaps one of us, especially a child you will be there of your own free will, to save whomever, so he’ll win and get to kill you slow and painful. I think at least some of the others are worried about the same thing.” He kissed her deeply, sighed then kissed her again, this time hungrily. They were playing dueling tongues and giggling when Joey, changed his cry from a suggestion to a demand. He rested his head on top of hers, while his breathing settled, then he went to go collect Joey.

Ari got the chicken parts, shrimp, eggs, almond milk, coconut, pineapple juice and asparagus out of the refrigerator. She almost shrieked when she turned around into Ellen.

”I am fine. I don’t need any help with dinner, Aunt Ellen.” Ari said coldly.

”Well you’ve got it and when you stop acting like a spoiled brat, I would like a chance to defend myself. You were mad at us because we didn’t give you one, are you going to do the same to me?”

Ari hugged Ellen. “I’m sorry. I was disrespectful and shrewish and I’m sorry. It just hurt to look up and see speculation about my loyalties.”

Ellen gripped her tight. “When you were growing up, your father and I worried all the time because you came with all of these wonderful gifts, but you didn’t come with any natural defenses. When You punched Lisa, it shocked me into silence, our angel had some major martial arts moves. I heard about Ruby from Sam. You finally stood up to Cyril, when he endangered your children and Sam. I am just terrified, Sweet Girl, that he will find something or someone we missed in protecting, that he will use against you.” She took Ari’s face in her hands. “There isn’t a person sitting out there who you wouldn’t die for without hesitation. It is not you that I don’t trust it is what you will give to protect us.”

They all sat down to dinner. Ari apologized, so did everyone else, “ The mythical fight is over, if Sam and I moved in the basement voluntarily, nothing would happen to the world. There is a very small chance if he kills me, the world will go dark, but it is small. The only truth left is, if he kills me, Sam will die as well and vice versa.” She stared into Sam’s eyes. He whispered through her head, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Her eyes filled and she looked at the children. His eyes filled and he looked at the adults. “Not one more second with out you.” Whispered through her head and caressed her heart.

The tension fled the room and the kids started talking. The dinner they had fixed of coconut battered shrimp, Hawaiian fried chicken, roasted asparagus in garlic sauce, homemade Hawaiian rolls and twice-fried French fries, was disappearing rapidly. Sam looked at Ari, she was staring off in the opposite direction of her mostly full plate. He started to tap her plate and then he saw she was watching Azul nudge himself under Nyx, so he could be her pillow, he was purring. She licked under his chin, he licked her jaw, then they closed their eyes and went to sleep. Sam tapped Ari’s plate and she smiled a tired smile and he smiled back. She ate a fry, yawned, and set to eating with determination. Ari cleaned away the plates and came back in with homemade cherry, chocolate chip homemade ice cream, bowls and spoons.

She went back to get the dishes from dinner washed. She scraped the plates and serving dishes to remove scraps, then she rinsed them. She took out cleanser and scrubbed the sink and rinsed it. Ari separated the dishes out into neat piles, filled the sink with steaming hot water and sat the plates in. She turned on the water in the other sink to rinse off the food. Then she cleaned it. She washed each plate and stacked it in the sink. She paused and began to cry, her shoulders shaking silently.

”Max and Alicia, I am so sorry. I didn’t protect her. I never figured he would hurt someone I only saw less than ten times for a few hours, each time. Nyx is safe, she has found her mate in Azul, she misses you both so much and she didn’t understand why she needed to leave her home, but I think she will be fine. I felt your Grandmother die, she suffered, I couldn’t even stop that. The cops were looking at me, so I checked to see what they would find and found he had framed me for her murder. I turned it around on him, and I feel guilty, I am so screwed up. I know that I want him dead, I want him to be scared and feel fire eat his body, but I still love him and as long as he lives I will. In addition to killing your grandmother, he found a nurse in Minnesota that Uncle John had been nice to, when I was ten and he posed as Uncle John and convinced the woman that she was having sex with Uncle John. After, he knocked her up, he gave her leukemia, when she started looking for Uncle John, Cyril posed as a caretaker of the bunker and directed her here. She knows the truth and we are going to fold Dougal, Chellie and Joey’s brother into the family. His name is Adam, he is smart and funny, but angry and scared. His mother doesn’t have much time. Kate is a sweet, caring woman. I can’t help her, I could only block her pain. He has done so many horrible things to so many innocents to win this stupid war. I hope you and Mrs. Fox can forgive me for this last. I do not even know the poor cabbie’s name. Max, I am tired and weary, I want this over. I am so afraid that he will come after my children, who he didn’t even try to get custody of, to get me to be fighting wounded. And, Max if he hurts Sam, what if the pain of that is enough to turn me and I end up killing the world anyway. I know it is selfish considering everything I cost you today, but I wish you were here, because you don’t see a saint or a sinner, a broken doll or a Warrior, you always just saw me. And you would push me to keep preparing for battle. Now, I feel like I am a broken, scared little girl, who has all of these people waiting for her to slay the dragon. How do you fight a battle for the world when you have anytime sickness? Sorry for rattling on. I am so sorry, I am the reason your Grandmother never got to see Vienna. I love you, both.” Ari thought in her head and sent it out and up winging in the general area of where she thought Heaven might be. She had finished the dishes while talking to her dead friends. She cleaned off the counters. Then she went into the pantry, to the freezer and decided to fix a brisket. She wrestled it out of the freezer and unthawed it magically, then poked holes in it with a fork and rubbed it down with spices, then she rubbed brown sugar over it. She poured in the ingredients for her marinade. She used magic to hold the bag open and put the brisket in. She sealed the bag and moved it around so marinade was all over the meat, she put it on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator, she said a spell that would cause the bag a flip in three hours and she moved her alarm upstairs to wake her at four, so she could start it cooking nice and slow in the smoke pit in the back yard. She would fix some baked beans to go with it and fried okra. A nice fresh veggie salad would make Sam happy. Ash brought in the desert bowls and spoons. She muttered. “Thanks.” and began to wash them. 

”What else beside the obvious, is bothering, the tiny, fiesty one?” Ash asked.

She put a sound bubble up. “I was thinking about all the innocents he has hurt to win this thing. It was over two months ago, why bother Mrs. Fox? And Kate isn’t going to live much longer, she won’t make it a month, she might last a week.”

”You are not God, Ugly. You didn’t break the laws of the universe and alter a person on the genetic level. And because you are not God, you cannot be everywhere at one time and know what is going to happen everywhere. Your gifted, but you can only see certain things at any given time. You didn’t kill or even think it was necessary to kill a lonely woman. And you did not give Kate leukemia when you were ten, you were busy getting Sam to fall for you, sadly, you cannot say “heal thyself and rise” and make her well. All you can do, is make her comfortable and something that as a mother you know to be true, even more than her life, she wants her child to have a happy one. You can give her that, by loving Adam like you have loved us all your life. And you can when it’s time, kill the man who took her life.”

Ari hugged Ash. He hugged her back. “You will always be someone I cherish because you keep me humble. I love you, Putrescence!”

”No problem, Grotesque Oddity.” He kissed the top of her head. He left the kitchen and headed for his wife and Ari grabbed some tea and went upstairs.

She slipped into her room and closed the door. She took off her clothes. Then she got out the lube and the bullet. She flung her hand out and all the candles in the room lit. She turned off the electric light. Ari got on the bed and bent and twisted until she could lube her ass well, smiling at how unsexy she must look right now, she slipped the bullet in. She shook her hair free, pulled back the covers and assumed the kneel position, blindfold on, hands bound behind her back with velvet padded handcuffs so they didn’t cut into her wrists. She called Sam in her mind. A few minutes went by and then he opened the door, he stopped and his breathing hitched. He came in and locked the door.

“Sir, I hope you are not angry, but I put the bullet in. The remote is on the nightstand. I await your pleasure, Sir.”

”Thank you, O. However, next time I would prefer to insert the bullet.” He set in on the setting called Thumper. The bullet started to vibrate fast for a short burst then stop, then vibrate at a different speed then stop. There was no rhythm to it and no predicting the speed or how long it would last. Ari whimpered. “I’m sorry, perhaps you will remember that you serve me and not the other way around. He stepped close to her and said. “For this big a transgression I believe two punishments are needed to enforce the lesson. Stand and Show.” He stepped back. She managed to stand like that, she bent then whimpered because her handcuffed hands were not in the right place. He undid the cuffs, stretched her arms so they would not cramp, then he bent her elbows and used the velvet straps she’d sewed to secure her arms, bent, opposing hands gripping the opposing elbow. Sam checked to make sure she had her head turned and could breathe easily. “I owed you a spanking from the other day and realize now that you cannot be allowed to escape punishment or you get headstrong.” He made sure his belt could be heard being unbuckled and slipped through the hoops. He snapped it together and she shivered. “O, tell me why you are being punished. Think before you speak, because I am displeased enough that if you are wrong, it will add to your punishment.”

”Sir. I'm being punished for putting the bullet in myself.”

Sam snapped the belt twice. “Wrong, wrong, wrong, O. You may not come unless, if I say. Try again and this time think about my words to you. And your correct response to me, when I ask you to speak.”

”I forgot the balance of power, who was in charge and tried to make a choice without permission. I am also being punished because I was owed a spanking and I got headstrong...”

”Stop.” She went quiet. “Color?”

”Sir, green, Sir.”

”Okay, then. You are being punished because you thought it was okay to decide for yourself.” He seized her by her neck and pulled her up to him. He laved the bite mark. “You decide nothing for yourself within these walls.” He dropped her. “You addressed me without calling me “Sir”. And that simply won’t do.” He snapped the belt. “I am not going to have my woman disobeying and/or trying to make a power play.” He snapped his belt. “O, snap my clothes off and do not speak, you are to remain silent until I tell you to make noise.”He felt a breeze and he was naked. He was so hard, he could probably slice bread. “You were owed ten swats each cheek, that was two days ago, so I will multiply the number by the days you did not remind me to swat you.” He snapped his belt then quietly laid it down, he squatted closer, she was trembling with arousal. He changed the bullet setting to the vibrate level one setting. He leaned down and bit each butt cheek firmly. She swallowed hard. He swatted each cheek firmly, with each swat he got harder and he staggered how close they were together. She was shaking and tensed waiting for the last swats. Sam swatted her as hard as he thought was safe. She was trembling.

”Color?” Nothing. “O you may answer the question. Color.” Sam looked at her face. It shined with perspiration and the tendrils around her face were damp. Tears were streaming down her face and she was biting her bottom lip. He pulled it free.

”Sir, green Sir?” Her voice was shaky.

”O, put up a shield.” He waited. Then he realized she already did it. You may nod your head.

Ari nodded.

Sam undid her arms and massaged each one. “Properly show.” Her hands slid out in front of her. Sam turned off the bullet and spelunked it out of her. He could see her clinching as she fought not to come. He pulled the bullet out finally. “O, present.”

Ari walked to the edge of the bed, climbed on, knelt and spread her legs, then she slid her front out along the bed and turned her head to the side. Sam ran a finger up her thigh and through some of her juices that had overflowed. Then he tasted her. “When I look at you like this, O...Your ass a wonderful shade of red, your juices sliding down your thighs like spilt ambrosia, you quaking as you wait for my touch, and I must not forget the deliciousness of your ass itself, a work of art. He kissed it. Sam put one leg up on the bed and guided himself until he touched her opening with his head. She clinched a couple of times and he thought she might lose it, but she held. Sam sighed theatrically. “O, you may come freely once I am fully in. What do you say?”

”Sir, Thank you Sir?”

”You’re welcome.”

Sam slowly slid himself into her until his balls bounced against her ass. He started to pulled out slowly. He pushed back in slowly. And Ari erupted, she made no noise, but her mouth was open in a perfect O. Tears slid from under the blindfold. Sam started thrusting in and out hard and fast. She came again before the first one was finished. Sam could feel her clinching from the stimulation. He thrust in harder than he had ever dared before and she came. He pulled back and thrust forward as hard as before and he came, shouting her name. She was having aftershocks and she was sobbing, silently. Sam pulled out and she curled up into a little ball in the middle of the bed. Her hair was over that part of her face she couldn’t hide under her arm.

“End scene.” It was like someone had just taken the world off mute. She started to wail. Sam propped her against his thigh, grabbed the ice tea, undid the lid and tipped it up to her mouth, she drank half and he drank his half. She was shaking and she kept crying. He held her tightly.

”Shhh! Baby, you tried to stop it. You did your very best. It was a horrible thing, but you did your best. This place is about fun. You hiding here and making me punish you for real does not occur here ever again. Understood?

”Yes.”

”It was scary and I’m afraid I really hurt you. Because you didn’t let me know what’s was going on.” Sam pulled her close. She shook and trembled in his arms. He took out a protein bar covered in chocolate from the drawer, opened it and got her to take a bite. He pulled her onto his lap and she curled up so her whole body was up against only his torso. Sam closed his eyes when he thought what she was going to feel like in a few hours, when she had to feed Joey. “Sunshine, I know you feel bad about Mrs. Fox, but you tried to stop it. It was random, no one expected it. What you did here tonight, you can’t do again. Or I won’t be able to trust that I’m not treating you like he did.” She looked at him, tears still sliding down her cheeks, face colorless, biting her lip and looking liked he kicked her. “I don’t have the experience yet to go down the rabbit hole that far. I got lost in the role. I pummeled you, and it might have felt good. But I bruised you inside most likely. I hit your firm ass as hard as I could, what if I had decided to use the belt.” He made her look at him and she winced. “Is that from yesterday?” She shook her head yes. He gently stroked the finger shaped bruises he had left on her chin. “You realize, I can handle this because, you were completely on board and you would have said something if it was too much. But the rest, Sunshine, God, I could have crushed your pelvis and killed you, just now, because, I was too caught up to catch it, and you lied about your safety color. You have to be honest with me or I can’t risk doing this. She cried harder.

”I won’t ever lie again. Sam there is an endorphin that makes subs go to subspace. There is an endorphin that makes us need our dom to punish us if we are bad or broke a rule or failed. The only other time I felt this way, Cyril took me down farther than he ever had because I used my empathetic ability to make everyone in the room orgasm, they had their choice taken from them. I did it because he was letting Stonebrook whip me, and he had Gilchrest lay on the bed and hold his cock in his hands, Gilchrest was a Satyr, he lifted me all up in the air then rammed me down onto him, then he had his liderc, Gerzson change to look like you. It was the morning after the night he reintegrated me, he knew how much that would hurt, then the liderc shoved himself back in. Cyril and I had talked about dumping our roles, just loving each other, and getting off the hamster wheel. He had been so intense, but he seemed to genuinely care for me. I told him, if he wanted war, I could give him it. Stonebrook had forced a lust potion down my throat before I was awake and Cyril had me before the others, I knew I could fight the orgasm and eventually I would lose or I could own my nature and use my gifts to take control. I opened myself up to the sexual energy in the room and when I came I forced the sensation through all of them, until even Cyril was writhing from the hardest orgasm they’d ever had. When they could leave, he ordered them out, then he backhanded me. At the time I was angry. I zapped him or something. As the day wore on, I felt weaker and sicker, I couldn’t figure out why. Cyril got in bed with me, where I was in utter misery. And he said. “You are the most submissive sub I have ever known. All subs require the endorphins that come when they know they did wrong and they are punished. You, My Angel, have to have the endorphin or you will wither and writhe until your heart explodes. It can’t be a playful tap on the butt or no orgasms for a couple of hours, it needs to hurt, like a beating or a really hard fucking that hurts, and orgasm denial.” She looked back to him and her eyes begged. “Maybe we could have you acknowledge that you are punishing me, what for, and you could have me get on my knees, hand behind my back, and stay in that position, or one I read about. The dom had the sub kneel, bare kneed on buttons, that were kept in the same place. So, part of the punishment mindset was going and getting the buttons herself. He would sprinkle and depending on transgression he would leave kneeling on them for an hour. It released the endorphin, sending her to sub space. I also need to be taken down, regularly or it becomes a punishment. We can do lots of things that aren’t putting my life in danger.” She licked under his chin, which he knew was a sub’s way of asking for something, he looked down into her eyes.

”Okay. I am trusting you to let me know you feel you should be punished, whether or not you can do the time, and to never have me following your lead for how much you can handle, when we are not here for the same reason. Agreed.”

”Agreed.”

He kissed her. She winced. He let go and Ari clutched her stomach. “Please get Sylvie.”

“I’ll be right back.” He could see blood on the sheets. He grabbed sweats, pulled them on

”You’re in labor. You protect the babies, the only time that has failed has been when you were reintegrated.” Sylvie helped her lie back. She went to look down between her legs. “Sam go get Annie, alone!” Sam ran. What were you doing, that caused this type of injury.”

”I had him punish me for Mrs. Fox, but I didn’t tell him, what we were doing and I made sure he hurt me. I’m dying aren’t I, I can feel it.”

”Yes. Just like before, your body is trying to eject the babies to safety. They can’t survive outside the womb, so they are getting squished by the parts of you that are dealing with the shutdown and the parts that want to protect the babies’. We can’t let either one win. Ari moaned and blood pumped out of her, she went rigid and then seized.

Sylvie started to fill the room with her power and began to chant. “_vivamus_ _curandom protegant!” _

”My baby! What happened!”

”We had some vigorous romantic activity, then we were talking and she started bleeding.”

”_vivamus curandom protegant!” _Annie’s soft voice echoed Sylvie’s. Ari opened her eyes and smiled sheepishly. “I ought to give you a spanking.” Ari slid her gaze to Sylvie.

“Thank you, my sister.” Sylvie hugged her and kissed her head. Then turned green and ran out of the room.

”I love you, you imp.” Annie left, closing the door behind her.

Sam looked back to tell her how close they’d come to having explain and she was glowing and chanting under her breath.

”What are you doing, Sunshine?” He asked as he got some clean linen, picked her up and placed her in the chair, then remade the bed.

”Reprotecting the twins.”

He asked her to clean them up enough too lie in the freshly changed bed. When she had, he put her in and climbed in so he could lie facing her. They held each other until they fell asleep. A couple of hours passed and Ari fretted in her sleep, she held still and opened her eyes, being careful not to wake Sam. She felt dampness around her breasts and a second later, Joey cried. She slipped out of bed and went to nurse Him. After she fed him, burped him and gave him a new diaper. She stood and put him in his crib and peeped over at Willa who was sleeping peacefully. Then she blew both babies kisses and backed out, closing the door behind her. She started across the hall to their bedroom and she felt danger right outside the perimeter. She softly called Sam, when he sleepily answered she said she was going to see what Cyril wanted because she recognized how he felt psychically. Ari chuckled softly because he was fully awake and in the hall with her within seconds.

”No!” Sam was scared for her to go so close to the man who tried to break her enough to get her to kill herself.

”He can’t get through the warding and if he can do you want him this close to the children? I don’t. I promised them, they would not have to see or hear him again. Please, My Love, just come and watch out for me.” Sam didn’t like it. He just wanted to kill him, but if it would work, Ari would have done that when he offered her up as the Feast at a Bacchanal.

”Okay but I come.” She flicked her hand over him and he felt the energy of a protection bubble envelope him.

They crept across the living room, stopping at the front door to but on boots and coats, scarves and gloves. Then they stepped outside. He was right on the other side of the warding, beside the gate, hidden from others by it. Sam watched as Ari walked up to him fearlessly.

”What business could you possibly have here in the middle of the night, Cyril?” Ari said in a voice that was smoother and seemed flat and emotionless.

”That was a nice move, placing the things in my shed to be found and changing your fingerprints to mine. You’ve been holding out on me.” Cyril’s voice was full of venom. “Did you have to destroy the Miura?”

”You blew up a grieving widow and a totally non connected cabbie to frame me. You actually loved that car. An inanimate object is the closest you’ve ever come to loving anything. So, it seemed appropriate to take something that would actually cause you pain. Losing Stonebrook and Gilchrest didn’t cause you pain. The Italian side table I threw Ramiel into, caused you more sorrow then either of them.”

”It is true, I have lied widely and greatly to you over the years, but I made you incapable of not loving me, because I do love you. Just like the demons at Stanford, and Casey, and all those sleeping inside, and tall and grumpy here, I was helpless against you. They all apparently didn’t mind being trapped in your web, but I do. So, since I could not stop how I felt, I made sure you couldn’t stop either.” He looked over her body from her face to her boot-clad feet. “You told me on our wedding night that if someone male looked at you for too long you would get pregnant. I see he’s already put his spawn in you.” He said with contempt. “I controlled when I allowed myself to be able to impregnate you.”

”I am glad. You have already done damage to the two, you permitted yourself to conceive, Joey was an accident. If this is why you’re here, Goodnight, Cyril.” Ari turned to go.

”Wait My Angel.” Cyril said slyly.

”She is not your anything, Connors.” Sam snarled. Ari could her the underlying growl to his voice. She kissed Sam. I belong to you, as long as I know it, why do we care if he has delusions?” She kissed him deeply. She could feel Cyril’s anger grow.

”For the last time, Cyril, why are you here?” Ari said in the same emotionless voice.

”You have him in a bubble which you know I cannot break through without making myself vulnerable to you. You are excellent at warding.“

At some unheard signal from Cyril, Eztli got out of the driver’s seat of the limo. Ari’s heart clinched.

”Why is Eztli driving? Where is Henri, Cyril?” Cyril nodded and Eztli pulled Casey out of the limo. She was scratched, bruised and covered in abrasions.

”Why can’t she heal herself?” Ari asked, her eyes were dead, but there was emotion in her voice.

”I did the Ritual of Sanctified Blood on her and made her a real, live girl again. Then we had fun while her lover watched.” He signaled and Eztli pulled Henri out of the limo. “Then her lover and I had fun while she watched. Then I let Eztli use the employee he is replacing and his whorish lover until they looked like they had enough. I let them heal up for a couple of days while I thought of the best way to fire them.” He smiled sadistically.

Ari in her concern had stepped out of the warding. Sam called for her to get back, she looked at him confused, he stepped out to pull her back in and he was grabbed from behind. He recognized Eztli’s scent and he struggled, on the verge of panic. Ari stepped towards them and Eztli pulled Sam’s neck up at an odd angle.

”Stop, My Angel or I will nod my head and he dies. I think you will live long enough to feel the barren emptiness of his loss, before you are headed for Hell.”

”Ari! No, he will kill us either way. If you die without killing him, you go to Hell. He may still kill Sam, but you will have a few seconds to kill him.” Henri reminded her.

”I swear to God, Eztli, if you hurt him. I will use those seconds to make you a eunuch and melt you slowly with acid. You can feel my power and feel my feelings. Am I powerful enough and pissed enough to make it happen.” She said in his head in Sumerian. He loosened his hold on Sam’s neck, but still kept hold of it.

”Careful, Eztli, you don’t want to get fired too.” Cyril said out loud in Sumerian, because he knew that only he and Ari understood him.

Eztli nodded his head, but he didn’t wrench Sam’s neck up again.

”Well, well, My Angel, what to do? You can protect the only two members of my staff, who switched loyalties to you or you can save your soulmate, the man who gets you pregnant every time you’re not and he touches you.”

”What are you blathering on about, Cyril? I am completely sick of you! Let them all go, if you’re man enough and we can duke it out!” Sam struggled, screaming behind Eztli’s huge hand. Casey and Henri pleaded with Cyril not to hurt her. Cyril laughed insanely and delightedly.

”You stand there, unbundle those fetuses, and let me destroy them. Or you choose which of them I kill first.”

Ari put her head down and sobbed. Sam struggled, screaming behind Eztli’s hand for her not to do it. Ari rose her head and struck Casey, Henri and Eztli with magic. Casey and Henri dropped like she cut their strings. Eztli disappeared and reappeared by his boss. Cyril screamed in fury. He flung magic at Sam, Ari got between them and fired back. Sam saw Cyril go down, burned badly and still. Eztli grabbed him and put him in the limo, while he was doing that, Ari zapped them behind the barrier. Eztli growled, then he got in and sped away.

Sam looked down at Ari, she was bleeding all over like she had been hit with shrapnel. He could her the gasping for breath, the slick, squishy noises of her insides, and her blood soaking into his clothes all telling him she was dying. He looked at her face, it was colorless, but unmarred. He put his hand to her cheek. She looked at him with eyes that were dulling as her body died. Sam leaned forward to hear what she was whispering.

”Sorry, love you...take care of..our babies.” She groaned in pain and blood slid out of her mouth.

”Annie! Sylvie! Help!” Sam screamed at the house. Lights came on and Sam could feel the warmth of magic around him.

He looked down and whispered in to her sad, sad eyes. “I love you, too. Help is here, keep fighting.” She nodded once. Her eyes shut and she fought them open. Sylvie sat on the ground beside him and Annie sat on the other side of Ari. They said healing spells over her wounds. She closed her eyes. “No, Sunshine! Fight baby! No!”

“Give them a bit of room. Sam, we need to get her inside, she is bleeding out and she is too cold.” Dean started breathing again, when Sam wrapped her coat around her and he handed her to Dean. Then he got up.

“I am shaking too much. Would you carry her inside for me Dean?”

”Of course.” Dean rushed ahead and Colm opened the door. Pam made sure all the children were back upstairs. Dougal fought her.

Sam said as gently as he could. “Dougal, go with Aunt Pam, please there is nothing we can do for her and seeing you upset will hurt her more, buddy. She is your Momma, she is tough as nails.” Sam nodded his head at Dougal who stopped struggling. He looked at his Momma and at his Dad, then he nodded and went on upstairs. They heard him say that it was okay for Chellie, Abbi and Sally to come out of the place the little men had told their sisters to hide. Sam smiled at that and so did Dean.

”I cleared the dining table and lined it with old blankets and an old sheet. Dean, lie her here, me boy.” Colm said. “Charlie my dear lass, would you be after finding a blanket for her to cover with.” Charlie dashed upstairs to the linen closet.

Dean laid Ari down on the table. It wasn’t long before her blood dripped off the sides of the table onto the old towels thrown down for that purpose. Charlie came back with a Nancy Drew blanket, it was faded. “I brought the rest of her things with me when I came this time. I figured she might want them. I thought it would show her that a piece of my heart never believed she was lost and all of my heart missed her everyday. I brought the medal she made for each of us, because she thought that the country didn’t give us enough recognition for defending democracy and their country.” Colm’s eyes filled as Dean removed her coat and he saw the wounds the magic had left on her body. 

Annie’s eyes went silver and she started to chant, “nent cius a morte!” She began to falter, her voice shook, she trembled then she collapsed and Colm caught her, they held each other and cried over their child.

Sylvie stepped up to the table. She roamed her hands over Ari’s body. She quickly focused on the most fatal wounds. Sylvie continued the scan. “Sam the babies are fine. She has them cocooned in protection.” She continued resting over Ari’s abdominal region. Her eyes glowed and she began to chant, “Sanem illos.” Her eyes glowed with power. Sweat sheened on her face and dripped from her brow. Finally, it began to worked. Then nothing was happening anymore, the wounds started to flow freely again. Sylvie fell into a chair, exhausted. 

”I can’t do anything more. I’m sorry Sam.” Sylvie started to cry. Charlie held her.

”Hannah, Anna, Daniel, Idina! Please hear me! Please don’t let it end this way. She was hurt defending someone other than herself, that son of a bitch is probably calling on the dark to heal him. Please, please save her and the babies in her! Even with ten years spent in Hell, she still has faith, doesn’t that frickin count for anything! I am begging you!” Dean begged the ceiling. Everyone wandered if it would work. Sam didn’t hear anything, but the slowing of Ari’s gasps for air. He saw her face grow still.

Then Sam was pulled back by Dean, he started to fight but then he saw Daniel and Adina walk up to Ari and a blue light begin to glow in their eyes and encase Ari’s body. She squirmed and they each put a hand on her holding her in place. Ari blinked a couple of times and relaxed. Finally, her body stopped glowing and their eyes returned to normal.

”We were given permission to heal her but only two were needed. He selected us. He did not die but he is severely injured. It will take him awhile to heal, unless he can broker a deal for fast healing. Hannah and Anna both wanted you to know they tried to come. That they still care about the former suite mate. The children are well, she can definitely ward. They were bundled in her magic. Her she comes. They both looked up. We must go. Be well. Tell her we said hello.” They vanished. She blinked then she opened her eyes.

”Sam!” Ari started to struggle, then she recognized her Daddy. “Daddy where is my Sam? Did Cyril hurt him?” Her eyes went huge. “Or take him!” She struggled with the two men holding her still. “Sam!” She closed her eyes. “ He’s alive, lets go find him!” Sam finally made it through. She threw her arms around him and squeezed. He squeezed back. He kissed her forehead. They squeezed tight again. “I love you!” They both proclaimed at the same time. He helped her stand.

”Yes, my address is 12465 Barley St. I need to report two dead bodies. No, we do not know how they died, but we know how they got here. Yes m’am, we will be here.” John hung up. “You’ve got ten minutes to get rid of evidence she was hurt outside and in, Sam your pants, her gown, the blanket need to not be here, as well as blood in the house. They have to believe that Cyril pulled up dumped their bodies and left. 

Ari raised her hands and closed her eyes. When she opened them they glowed yellow like to tiny suns. Sam and Dean both jerked and chuckled when the blood on their clothes disappeared, the gown, coat, socks, towels, sheets and blanket were spotless and the pooled blood as well as that dripped from the door were clean. John looked at the walkway, it was cleared and so was her blood and Cyril’s from outside. They heard a whirring noise. “The tape needs to show the body dump, but not us out there, until we are called, by phone just as he left his surprises.” Ari explained. “Everyone else was awakened by my screams.” She put her coat back. So did, Sam. “The tape shows me screaming my head off, then collapsing when I realized what he dumped in the street, then the chauffeur opening the back door, Cyril getting in and then the chauffeur got in and sped away.”

They all looked around, everything looked normal, they all looked like they had been awakened by Ari’s screams, hair disheveled, eyes scared, or in two cases shocky. John and Bobby decided they were cop ready. The doorbell rang and Ari screeched, and Sam enveloped her in his arms, she was crying real tears, she had lost two friends she had hoped to save somehow.

Ash peeked through the front window, then he opened the door. He asked the officers in and he closed and locked the door behind him. “Sorry, but he might have paid someone to push in and kill us all, he’s crazy!” He gestured for them to go on in the living room.

John stood and motioned for them to sit, he sat in an empty chair. “So, you arrest anyone for the first homicide yet, Detectives...?”

”I’m Detective Penhall,” the tall, muscular one with black shaggy hair said. “This is my partner, Detective Booker.” The man wasn’t quite as tall, but was muscular as well, he had brown, shoulder length hair held back by a leather tie. Detective Booker nodded. “We have not yet apprehended the primary suspect in the homicide earlier this week. His castle, which took an act of God to get permission to join the search on, gave us more than enough to make an arrest. However Mr. Connors has gone underground and we have had zero information on his whereabouts.”

”I can tell you where he was twenty-five, thirty minutes ago.” John said sarcastically. Detective Penhall bristled. Ari let out a wail. They both looked at her. She was in her coat and boots and white lacy night gown. Her eyes were red from crying and she was shaking.

”May we have a word with you, Mrs. Connors?” Ari cried harder.

”The divorce hasn’t gone through yet, because her lawyer has not been able to locate her ex. It upsets her to be called by the name she is trying desperately to lose. If you can’t call her Miss Malloy, please go with Ariane.” Sam said as he rubbed her back.

”Ariane, may we talk with you?” Ari sat up and faced them. Sam put his arm around her. She nodded and wiped her nose with the tissue Sam handed her. Dean sat a chair next to her, but behind the sofa. He leaned his arms over the back so one hand touched Ari. The officers noticed that everyone had moved closer, silently, and it spooked them, but they were too cool to show it. “Alone?”

Everyone in the room said no.

”I understand everyone is feeling very protective of Ariane right now, but some of the questions we have to ask, in light of evidence found and the method that was used to kill the two bodies outside...well, they are going to be rather personal in nature. In fact, if you would like a female detective to ask, we can call for one. Ari shook her head.

”I don’t think I will be able to answer your questions without my family here where I know they are safe. Please, Detectives, just ask, I will answer your questions.”

John came back in. “I pulled this from our surveillance recorder. I think you will find it interesting. You can add it to your evidence.”

”What exactly is with your attitude Mr..” Detective Booker asked.

”I’m sure you already know. I am John Winchester, soon to be father-in-law and godfather of the woman being terrified into illness by her asshole husband.” Ari started crying again. “Sorry, Kitten.” He patted her shoulder. “I am frustrated because the slimeball does not do low profile, yet he is free and she is practically a prisoner for her own safety!”

”The money is exactly why he is so hard to pin down, Mr. Winchester. His money makes it easy for him to find places to hide. We were betting he had skipped the country, until tonight’s incident. Because of the absolute nothing we were finding.”

”Please Detectives, I’m sure you are doing everything you can. Please can we get this finished so, I can make sure she gets rest. She is expecting.” Sam asked politely.

”That brings us to the first question, who is the father of the child you are carrying now?” Detective Penhall asked gently. He saw everyone but Ari bristle. “We found alarming footage, somehow he managed to remove any and all date and time data from the recording. We are asking this delicate question, Ariane because you may need to check the paternity of the child you are carrying.”

”Oh, God! Sam! He taped it, is it on the web? Is a client or a customer going to see it?” Sam held her tight while she sobbed. Dean handed her a cinnamon candy.

”Taped what, My Dove?” Her father asked softly.

”Colm, last thing she needs is judging and yelling. She was drugged out of her mind. She isn’t even sure about everything that happened.” Sam warned.

”The only one I’d be after blamin is that jackal she was married to.” Colm sat down, and worked on taking deep breaths.

”Is your ex husband a Satanist, Ariane?”

”He calls it Dark Pagan, he worships dark deities. He has a Bacchanal on Sabbats. I’d had never been invited until the one that night which he held on what they call Ostara. It was at the end of March. I conceived the child I just gave birth to, that night. I have no idea who. What I remember is blurry and then it was a couple of days later. Casey, the woman out there, took care of me afterwards. I left because he induced labor and was going to give my child to someone else to raise. Casey helped me call Sam and my mother to come and get me out.” She just put her head down and sobbed. 

“Ari, you said you were drugged, do you know with what?” Detective Penhall asked quietly.

”The homeopathic version of a “roofie” and a homeopathic cousin of GHB, he would mix in a homeopathic version of “Rabbit”, I have no idea about what the real name would be, but that made into a tea he would force me to drink, makes me incapable of saying no and the only thing that makes the pain stop is an orgasm.” Ari buried her head in Sam’s chest, she was shaking.

”Ariane it is extremely clear on the video that you are drugged, that you were still trying to fight him, when your dress was torn off. You clearly and repeatedly screamed no and requested that those who were attacking you stop. There would be no question in a court of law that you were not a willing participant. I have a still of a man who on the video bit you hard and put his hands around your throat, he rendered you unconscious while he finished raping you. Ariane can you look at the picture and tell us if you know the man. He has on glowing green contacts, that block the white of his eye and he had horns attached to his head, I guess it was supposed to be his outfit, but you might recognize him.”

”I rarely saw Cyril’s clients or the members of his religious sect. I won’t recognize him. Cyril kept me away from his associates, he said I was stupid and boring and an embarrassment to him.” Detective Booker shook his head to put the photo away.

”So, how far along are you, Ariane?”

”I am two months and change and I know it’s Sam’s.” Ari looked down and chewed on her lip. Sam automatically pulled her lip out and nudged her chin up. Her eyes were full of tears. He kissed her forehead, her cheek and squeezed her hand. “My friend Alicia died and I begged and bartered and with rules he took me, by car, from here to upstate Washington. I get miserably car sick and pregnant, it was worse. I was weak and tired from a tea he had been making me drink, that was slowly poisoning me, but he believed it would ensure a boy child and faster development, you add in the trip and I was barely upright. He had told me that I was not to speak to any male, but Dean answered the door. He had instructed the children to speak to no one but my six year old would start a conversation with the devil as long as he was friendly and talked back. So, she had forgotten and spoken to everyone she saw. My sister Charlie, wanted to talk to me alone, I asked his permission and he granted it. We talked for about twenty minutes, when we walked out of the office, Sam was there. I hadn’t seen him for almost a decade, he was so beautiful and in arm’s reach, it was too much. I fainted and Sam caught me. He commented on how light I was, he knows I forget to eat. They exchanged words that Sam stopped when I started to come around. We left with him expressing that I had displeased him. He piled the children in the middle section of the limo and dumped me in the back. He abused me for breaking the rules. Then when we stopped at a hotel. He repeatedly forced himself on me and beat me. He wouldn’t let me eat, because I had embarrassed him about my weight at the funeral. When we arrived back home, he got out and went inside, it was cold and snowing. I tried to get out, because I didn’t want him alone with my children, but I was too weak. I heard him laugh and then I passed out. Henri and Casey risked, what you see out there, because you were loyal to him or he fired you, I had never seen him fire anyone, but he told me about a groundskeeper, I think who he had fired, it was awful. They risked that by bringing me inside and warming me up. I tucked in the children and he was waiting when I walked into the bedroom, he knocked me out with a blow to the back of my head.” She put her head down and just sat there shaking.

”Can’t you just stop?” Cole asked the officers. “Why does she have to tell you all of this? You can see how it upsets her!” Theo sat him down.

”Thank you, Cole, but they need to know, because of...they need to know. When I woke up I was bound and it was the whip that woke me, he gave me five strikes for each of the twenty minutes I was talking to Charlie. Then he had his Major Duomo, Gilchrest and his executive assistant Gerzson rape me. When they were done with me I was unconscious, when I woke up the next morning, Casey helped me to a bath with herbs that would cleanse and soothe my body, she and The Housekeeper, Mrs. Stonebrook tended my wounds and she went to fix breakfast for the children.” 

“I went down as soon as I could stand. And Asher my oldest saw her trying to poison Chellie for her punishment, he stopped her and she struck him. I stopped her from hitting him again, she went to talk to him. I never saw her or the two who helped him the night before again, I believe he fired them. He has an old smokehouse on the property that he had remodeled into an industrial incinerator for trees, the upkeep of the maze. I went in once to dispose of a canvas of mine he had messed up because I was pregnant with a girl, and I found a tooth and a cuff link, which matched the cuff links on the grounds staff’s uniform. I was sick when I got back to my studio, but I wasn’t in contact with my family then, he would have just killed me. He is close friends with much of the law in Cherry Hills Village, I had to think of my children and my mother, he would have killed them.”

”So, it is your belief, Ariane that Cyril had these people killed or killed them himself. And the two friends outside he killed because they didn’t let you freeze to death?”

”Yes. I should have had them come with us. He was away for the day on business. We moved all of our things. Henri helped load the truck. His security cameras will show us. Casey helped me with the children’s things. They wouldn’t come, they said he would come after them. So, I asked them to run, they said they would. I don’t know what happened.”

”Did Mr Connors kidnap you on Christmas Day 2000?”

”Yes. He used drugs and pain, until I stayed. I married him, because he threatened Sam’s life. He beat me when I asked to go see Dean when he was in a bad car accident. But he let me go, because he knew what it would look like to my family. I had given birth to Sam’s twins, then almost immediately gotten pregnant with his child. We had an awful fight I went back to him, because my family said they didn’t want me, except my Momma. She moved here. I never let her know how bad it was because she would have confronted him and he would have hurt her. He brainwashed me and beat me, but when I saw he was willing to punish my baby by giving her a poison that would make her ill, I left, I finally left. And four people are dead because I didn’t just send the children to Momma and let him finish me off!” Ari sobbed into Sam’s chest. He rubbed her back.

”Just a couple more questions and we are done for now.” Detective Penhall said with a deep frown on his face. “Do you believe he was the third person that was there when your were taken in 1998?”

”Yes. He always thought it remarkable with the drugs they used and the pain, that I could remember him, but I never saw his face fully. He would make me thank him that I was tortured and not raped, because he taught them how arousing torture could be.”

”Isn’t he the son of one of the men wanted for raping, torturing and attempting to murder you two years later?”

”Yes, half brother of Eamon, son of Rogan Reilly, he knew who they were but he was raised by his mother.”

”Thank you for going through this. It will help us nail the bastard to the wall. You didn’t do anything wrong, you got out, so many women don’t and we end up standing over what’s left. Give yourself a break. Goodnight, Ariane.” 

“Goodnight Detective Penhall and Detective Booker. She shook hands with each of them.”

Bobby walked them out. “Thank you, Detectives. We are all on edge.”

”Not related to the case just curious how long have they been gone over each other?”

”She fell at ten, he at thirteen. He had asked her to get engaged the day before she was attacked. We just want this over so they can get married.”

”We will do what we can. Goodnight, Mr Singer.” Detective Penhall smirked.

”Goodnight, Detectives.” Bobby smirked back.

He watched them to their car and when they drove away, he locked up and turned out the porch light.

”Goodnight, everyone. I love you all. I will answer questions tomorrow. I can’t tonight.”

Everyone said goodnight. Sam swept her up in his arms, and laid her on the bed. “I want a bath. Then we can do a little horizontal dancing.” She smiled. He could see the tension in her shoulders, he turned to leave. 

“I will send up your Momma, Aunt Ellen and Sylvie. Love you.”

”Not Sylvie. She drained herself and she is preggers. I love you, too, My Love.”

Sam smiled and went downstairs and told the women they had been requested. They headed up.

“He’s breaking her down. Keeping her constantly guessing were he is going to show up, what’s he going to do? She is less and less sure she can handle this. Then he comes at her with everything he has and she is too off balance to handle it and she gets squished like a bug.” Bobby said as he got them beers. “Tomorrow we make it a normal, yet special day. They start dinner. We get the cars ready for travel. She cooks Mexican food extravaganza to send us off. Maybe we have a sleeping bag party, then the next morning she stuffs us full of breakfast. It will minimize the importance of this, we care but we are not blaming.”

”I noticed something when she is done emotionally, her voice goes emotionless, her eyes go dead. She would say something to Connors and no warmth, but when spoke to me, it was like it was caressing me. She is developing a place where she goes to when she is going to kill. That is good, right.” Sam tried to hang on to the hope, they could get a kitten ready to battle a lion.

”Yeah. But will it affect her walking away while loving him.” John said.

”John, I think it will be what she needs. The idea is that she not hate him when she turns away. If she goes some place inside we’re she is emotionless, but she is compelled to love him as long as she lives. Then she will easily walk away from him without hate.” Mary explained.

Ellen walked in, she took a drink of her husband’s beer, then gave it back to him. He smiled and shook his head. “Sam she is asking for you.”

”How is she? Are the babies okay?” Sam asked as he rose.

”Physically she is healed. We women have seven a.m. plans to acquire groceries for tomorrow night, for a Farewell Dinner, candy eating and game playing session.You, gentlemen if you choose to accept your assignment and I would if I were you is to make sure the vehicles can make the circuit to take each of your homes. You will take Dean, Jo and the kids home first, then Bobby, Ash, Pam and I, then John, Mary, Sylvie and Charlie, then Cole and Theo. She asks that Sylvie and Charlie hurry, because a circle of three is needed to perform the finishing spell. She has a notebook. We should be afraid.” Ellen said deadpan. They all laughed. She said she will stuff us full of apple streusel waffles, apple chicken sausage, home fries, and scrambled eggs, she wants us on the rode by eight at the latest. We are to stay over night if it is getting dark, because isolated stretches of road are not our friends. We are to call her each night to let her know we are safe and warded.”

”Cole and I talked, I am staying here with the children. We are moving here and he says there is no reason for us all to make the trip. Charlie and Sylvie, I wanted to know if he helped you get ready to send your stuff here, if you would go with him to our house and help him pack up, so he is not alone.”

”Theo! I will be fine they need to get back for the finishing spell.” Cole complained.

”I’m sorry Theo, but I think he is right. If he forces the final battle before we are back, then without the spell, he can rise. He might come back more powerful, depending who helped him, rise.”

”I am going to go...she needs me...I will be ready to go in three hours for whichever team, I am on, though I would be happiest if I am with her and I can chop, etc. G’Night, everyone.” He practically tripped over his own feet trying to get to Ari and see she was alright for himself. He heard laughter in the kitchen, knew it was about him, but he didn’t care. After what she just went through a lot of people would have checked out, she was organizing a family celebration. The first one the children had ever had. Sylvie was coming out of their room. He signaled to please wait, she nodded. He went and peeped in at the kids. Then he walked back to Sylvie.

”Has Joey been fed or is he about to wake up?” Sam looked anxiously toward the nursery. “Is Dougal okay?”

“Joey has been fed. Dougal wants to see you. But first, Ari is healed totally. Emotionally, she seems fine, but I felt how chaotic her mind is right now. She’s going over who she needs to be protecting, almost constantly so she doesn’t leave anyone else hanging, because you can’t be with a murderer.”

“What?” Sam’s mouth hung open. Sylvie reached up and closed it.

”She loves you, but the fact that she got wet has her convinced she is a whore. Apparently, Ramiel invaded her body briefly and she got wet. Her mother was working with her on that. Sam because of that asshole, her body protecting itself means she wants what is happening and that makes her a slut, she feels so lucky that you can still love her, but more proof of what she is will be too much and she will lose you. Also, she murdered her friends, because there was no way she could get them away from Cyril, what she did was painless, because she took the second of pain from them. What he would have done would have been days or weeks of pain, so she murdered them, because she couldn’t hurt the babies or lose you.”

Sylvie sighed and pulled on her earlobe a nervous habit she had the whole time he’d known her. “Ari has a healthy carnal nature. It is more healthy than most because she is an elemental, she is strongest in Water and Air, but that makes her spacey and not particularly on planet with the rest of us. She can easily get lost in the song of the wind or birds. People like her, need something of the more body related elements to act as a kind of anchor, Ari is ruled by Fire, which means she is very in touch with her own carnality. If it had just been you, she would be as comfortable with that part of her as she is with her IQ. But you add in what happened at the BBQ, the resulting pregnancy, the beating that for a minute or two she thought was her beloved father, the new pregnancy, you feeling like she wants it too much, you’re a guy, stereotypically there is no such thing as too much to a guy, so gee she must be a slut. Then she adds in what has already happened to her and her sojourn with Dean and she is the Queen of Sluts. Enter Connors, who ramped up her sexuality, he tells her that he is the perfect compliment for her lusty nature, he spends a lot of time making her think she is a whore, aided by us at the hospital. There is a lot in there during the time she was away she keeps locked down, I can’t get in, unless she lets me in. Toss in Ramiel and now what Cyril did. It is going to take time to get her to see that while she has a very lusty nature, she in not a slut. It will take a lot to get her to see, Cyril would have killed all of you, if she hadn’t thought outside the box and once again did the unexpected. And unfortunately, I think you are the only one who she will hear.”

Sam opened the door, she was sitting on the bed in a cropped tank and a thong both the color of her eyes. He walked over and sat beside her. Sam took her hand and kissed each of her fingers. “This hand saved four lives and stopped two from ending horrible pain. It is not the hand of a murderer but the hand of someone who thought fast and offered mercy to two who would have died horribly if she had made any other choice.” Tears slid down her cheeks. He wiped them away, this is not the face of a slut, this is the face of the woman who drives me crazy, but doesn’t notice when delivery boys are flirting with her.” He kissed her softly. “Cyril lied about so many things, do you think he would have told you the truth about what he was doing to your body when he gave you to other men as dessert?” She shook her head no. “Even if the truth was bad, would your mother, Sylvie, Jo, Charlie, Dean or me lie to you about something so important? She kissed him softly and leaned against his chest. “You know that we were reacting to a spell when we said horrible things to you, in the hospital ten years ago, don’t you?” She shook her head against his chest. “I know that voluntarily, you have had sex with me, with Dean, when you thought it was the only way to save the world and free Dean from his metaphysical connection to us, and with your legal husband until you gave birth to Dougal. Anyone else, it was not your choice to be with them. You are not a slut, you could never become a slut, the only person, you want to have sex with for the rest of your life is me. Right?”

She nipped under his chin. “You are the only man I want, that I have ever wanted.” He licked her jaw. She sat up and she had on her ballet clothes. “I love you, but I think I am going do some yoga and then start the tamales, before I take a shower.” He kissed her gently and hugged her and shook his head yes. He was going to get a couple of hours. “When you get up will you move the heavy bolts of crinoline and oxblood velvet I got in over to the wall by the cutting board?”

”No problem. I love you.” She kissed him hard. Then smiled at him. He shook his head at her and then she slipped out the door. He spent a few minutes fantasizing about her doing a pole dance to heavy metal, where she could use those thigh muscles to slither up the pole. He remembered he still needed to have a father/son talk with Dougal. He stepped out into the hall when he got his body settled down.

He schooled his features and slowly opened Dougal’s door. Dougal whirled over and pointed a knife from the block in his hand. ”Dougal, it’s okay buddy, it’s me Sam.” He raised both hands where Dougal could see them.

He breathed hard for a couple of breaths then he lowered the knife and put it back under the pillow. “Sorry. I just got it because he said I was the only one who was truly his and that if she took me away to not worry he would come for me, because I am just like him. I’m not, Daddy! I swear, I’m not! I..it makes my stomach upset, but I would use the knife before I would let him take me, or hurt my brothers and sisters.” He threw himself into Sam’s arms and let his tears flow. He gasped for a deep breath. When he calmed again, he pulled back and looked at Sam with an adult’s anguished eyes. “It wasn’t just him who hurt her.” He whispered quietly. “Please don’t let Momma ever know I know, she might shutdown, like she did after he let one of his pets from the maze, play with her.”

”I won’t tell her.” Sam crossed his breaking heart.

Dougal sat crossed legged in the middle of his bed, playing with a lint ball on his blanket that his Grams had given him as a getting born present. “He had Casey put all this dark makeup on her, it made Momma look dead not evil. Then he picked the dress because Momma would never show her bottom crack or almost show her front lady parts. He made her take a potion or something because her, you know the middle part of her eye was huge, her pupil was huge. I followed so I could help her, but when we got there, down off in the castle to rooms he only ever took me to, because I was going to run his businesses some day and I would need to understand them. Anyway, there were hundreds of people, not all of them could get to Momma or she wouldn’t have lived. He put cherries down there, both places, and filled her mouth with berries, then he poured chocolate over her. He turned the lights out and the ones who couldn’t get to her started doing things to each other. And I couldn’t see Momma because of all the people covering her, but she was screaming.” He was sobbing. “I wanted to get help, but who could I trust, besides, Asher, Casey and Henri and they weren’t enough? And if I left what if I missed the time where the gun I had grabbed from the foyer drawer, could keep someone from killing her. What if I hit her? I covered my ears and curled up to wait for her screaming to stop and I fell asleep, I woke up and Gilchrest was carrying me. I looked over his shoulder and the other father was carrying Momma, she was covered in bite marks, and blood and fruit juices. Her face was so still and pale. He was happy I had seen, so I would understand that women, especially ones like Momma are only good for sex and carrying babies. And that the one she carried now, was very special because Ber..Ber.” He pulled his hair in frustration. “A powerful Archdevil had come to their celebration to bestow on him the honor of raising one of his children. If I told her, he would kill Chellie, and he would make Momma mostly dead, and let machines make her heart beat and her lungs breathe until the baby was ready and then he was going to kill her. If I kept it to myself, as long as I wanted my mother around, she would be unless she killed herself. I never said anything to anyone, but you said you would take care of us, so I told you because he is going to come for Joey and for me. There is a part of me that wants to be with him, because it is so easy to be like him, and you have to work hard everyday to be a good man, which is why there are so few of them. That’s what Casey said when I asked her about the Dark.”

”She is right and if you keep working I promise I will help you, until it is just normal to be good. I promise I will not tell your mother about how you know, but she needs to know what Joey is. So, she can keep him safe. Okay?” Sam sniffed and asked him man to man.

”Okay. Daddy?”

”Yes, buddy?”

”I don’t want to be named after his brother. I want everyone to call me Nate, and maybe if it is not breaking the law, we could make Nathanael my first name, it means noble and good, and Samuel or Dean, my Daddy or my Uncle because Samuel means “unfading of God or God has heard, depending where you look and Dean means “from the Valley”, my middle name.”

”It’s not illegal and I would be proud, let’s ask Momma, I think she will be happy too. Are you okay?”

”I am fine now. Remember you promised never to tell her.”

”And I will keep it.” He hugged him tightly. “Goodnight buddy, be careful with the knife, it is unlikely that someone can get past the warding who means to harm you.”


	4. The Wolf And The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Ari send everyone home. Sam, Ari, Theo, Annie, and Colm wait from a move from Cyril. Two old, unexpected friends show up. And Sam, Ari and Theo start house hunting.

Sam and Ari entered the kitchen together the next morning. Ellen had made breakfast, to give her, Sweet Girl, a little more time. She looked relaxed and back on track, but distracted. She walked to the living room and said spacily ”I will be right back.” She smiled serenely at everyone and peace spread through the room. She touched Sam’s cheek when he stepped out. Sam followed her. She went to the front door and looked out. Ari opened the door and stepped out, Sam tried to follow her, but he couldn’t.

”Dad! Dean! Bobby! Asher! Somebody! Help! Ari!” Sam pounded on the barrier put it started to bruise his hand it was solid. His brother was there pushing his weight against it. John and Bobby tried the back of the house, but they couldn’t get outside. They ran around and tried to help put pressure on the same point of the barrier. ”Ari, Sunshine! Come back! Don’t leave me!” Ari could hear Sam and the others but she sensed the beautiful wolf didn’t mean her harm and she had a hard time not following MJ, her unborn son’s need to be where the wolf could hear him. She tried to tell Sam she was fine, but she couldn’t speak.

She realized then that it was the wolf compelling her forward and she started to fight. ”Stop struggling, Ariane. If I wanted to harm you, you would sense it.” Ari grabbed her belly as a cramp hit her hard. “See you have strained so hard against me, you almost went into labor. I have stopped it.” It forced her to sit on the edge of the warding. I can even come through your warding because I mean you only good. The wolf lay on its haunches. “I have traveled from far, crossed an ocean that we thought was the end of the world when I was last human.” It looked at the noisy men trying to save her, with its beautiful turquoise eyes. “If I let you have your voice back will you ask them to quiet down, they’re giving me a headache?” Ari laughed at the annoyed toddler tone. She nodded.

”I am okay. The wolf wants you to be quiet, you’re giving it a headache.” They stopped yelling after the news.

”I have been a wolf for over ten years now and it is not all it is cracked up to be. The sex is interesting.” The turquoise eyes locked on her face. “You are still pregnant. And you could easily overpower me, if you wanted. You still have too much heart for your own good. It will not serve you well in the end. An old friend got to pick what I would wait as, she thought I was a bitch, so I got to wait for them to tell me it was more or less time for you to settle down. Turns out you have danger coming at you from more than one direction, but don’t you always.” The wolf gave a weird howl and another wolf came out. Its eyes were so pale they were almost white. They were both charcoal grey. Ari started to cry. “See you recognize the auras now.” A newborn’s cries echoed through an open window. “Sorry to pull you away from your family. He promised us that whether you wanted us or not, we would get to know what parenthood is like. We have to be sure, because like this without an angelic guard, we stay off their register, but as humans, we might somehow end up on it. If you want us, we become human, just as we were so long ago. I will still be a witch, like the tall lesbian, what was her name, it’s weird what leaves when you make the switch. My power is about equal with her and of the Light. The village elder’s son raped, murdered and left by the side of the road the Smithey’s daughter, who was my only friend, because most everyone in town believed that we had killed our father.” ”I did. He was forcing my sister to lie with him. He had gotten her with child, then beaten her within an inch of her life, so she lost it. We went hunting with my father and he had a terrible accident. She had no idea what I was about, she was too sick and Liza was tending her.” ”I waited for the town to do something, it was obvious that he had done it. He was scratched up and they found on of his cabachon on her body. But they said she had picked the wrong stranger on the road to sell her favors to. She was pure. I went into the far woods and traded salted meat for a spell, that would make his cock shrivel and ooze foul-smelling discharge for a fortnight, before, it began to spread and slowly ate away at the rest of him. The rumor started that we had done it because I laughed when I heard what was happening to him.” Ari shook her head and smiled. Her eyes were full of tears, but happy ones. “Well, they hung us for being witches. We went to hell and Azazel took us under his wings. You know the rest. So, Tom said you wished that you had known soon enough to do us any good, that you mourned me. I am more who I was before I did that spell and he is the man who loved me enough to risk his life to get me justice. If we stay here we are human, we age, we can marry, we will be given new ID, we can live as normal a life as living around you can be. We pledge fidelity to you for life.” 

“Of course, I choose to have you here with us. Can you handle the Winchester’s?”

”Yes. We let go of that. The only loyalties we have from before are you, munchkin.”

”Tom, how would you like to work security at Cole’s new business.?”

”Sounds great! Starting out at the bottom and the top, until there are more people.”

”Meg, how do you feel about being an au pair? I am three months pregnant with twins, and Sam and I...” He came walking over slowly, he helped her up. We have the twins from before and I have three more children from another marriage. If he looks at me we all feel uneasy.” She laughed. “Very, very first time we were together, I got pregnant. Our first time together since I escaped my ex, I got pregnant. “Meg Rivers and Tom Rivers, I ask you to spend your human lives here with us.” Ari quickly threw up a shield when they started to transform. Not too long went by until they stood there draped in throws. They stepped inside the warding and were ushered into the house. ”Jo, honey can you come here?” She stepped out of the kitchen. “These are some old college friends. They used to be demons and now they’re not.”

”I’m Jo, Dean’s wife and Ash, Charlie and Bambi’s little sister. I have heard a lot about you.” Jo walked up and hugged Meg. “It’s not everyday you meet a demon who learns to love someone or to have human friends. Thanks for saving my big sister’s life, inadvertently. If you come with me, I’ll show you were you can get a shower and I’ll leave you...”Clothes appeared onto the bed. 

“These are mine from college!” Meg exclaimed, then she misted. “It’s normal right?” She was looking at her tears like it was Ebola on her. ”They’re normal and time around Ari produces them.” She chuckled.

”So are all of the women here pregnant?” Tom asked. Jo looked at Dean.

“I was going to tell you when you came up for Willa’s afternoon feeding.”

”Are you okay?”

”Aunt Annie checked me out! The due date is the same as Ari’s.” Ari grabbed her and they did the squealing, talking at the same time, happy tears, girl thing.

”May I congratulate and thank my wife now?”   
  
Ari laughed, Sam came in the room and said. “That sounds like a privacy needed thing to me.” He kissed Jo and told her he was happy.

”Says the guy we have to hose down, to stop him from doing a live sex show every time we turn around.” Sam laughed, Ari blushed.

”Some things haven’t changed. I am glad you are free Dean. Your wife is very happy in the middle of this mess. And you look good.”

”I never thought I would say this to a former demon. I never thought there could be a former demon. You look good Meg. Hey, Tom, welcome back. Please take care of Bambi when we go home, and I guess take care of Samsquatch too.”

”It will be our pleasure. However, Dean. She feels powerful enough to take care of herself.” They said in unison.

”She has come very far, but she almost died just last night. She really, really hurt him. Intent is what we are lacking. Ari went for the stop him from hurting Sam and almost got herself killed.”

”Dean cut her some slack. There were two of them, innocent bystanders, one of the bad guys had my neck in a vice. He wasn’t human. She did pretty good.”

”Sam, if Daniel and Adina hadn’t come, we would be planning her wake. I just thought maybe they could teach her to go for the kill.”

”Jo, kiss him stupid, please. I’ll get this one and then we can all go either shower or eat.” Ari grabbed Sam and kissed him until, he wanted to skip breakfast. Jo kissed Dean until he dragged her down the hall. Meg kissed Tom until he dragged her into the shower. Ari laughed as she led Sam to the table for breakfast.”

”Okay, we are already running an hour and a half behind. I apologize between needed a little more sleep than anticipated and Meg and Tom coming back, I know I threw off my own schedule. Aunt Ellen, Jo and I will hit the grocery store. Charlie, my twin, would you hit the superstore, with whoever wants to go, to get snacks?”

”Sure.” Her voice sounded cold.

”What’s wrong, Charlie?” Ari asked with a frown. “I feel banked anger. Did I do something? Am I being too bossy?”

”No, Munchkin. Charlie didn’t like me before because I was getting close to you. Now, after knowing I was a demon and so was Tom, she can’t believe, you are just letting me back in. Even though the very excellent warding wouldn’t have let me in if I were a threat. She is upset we are here.” Meg motioned Tom to a chair were he started getting food on his plate. “Charlie we had to take an oath of fealty to Ari, for life, before we could even return to human form. The only reason we chose to become human is because Munchkin is swimming in the deep end of trouble and her arms are gonna get tired before long. Please, don’t make this hard, she was my first human friend in a millennium, but she is my friend, you are her twin, I cannot and am not trying to come between you. She loves you so much that part of her aura reaches toward you when you’re in the room.” Meg just held Charlie’s gaze.

”You are right. I saw what you were trying to do before I knew what you used to be. I am so much more than I was at sixteen and so is Sylvie. If you hurt her feelings...” Charlie looked at Ari, who mouthed “I love you.” “I trust her and I will give you a chance, but she is under so much pressure, she doesn’t need anyone else pulling at her.”

”Aunt Charlie?” Abbi said soft, but strongly.

”Yes, Sugarplum?” Charlie’s voice automatically changed when she was talking to her nieces and nephews, patience coating her words.

”Meg’s aura is complicated but it is a good person’s aura, so is Tom’s. They are human. Tom is even sad about Uncle Max being gone and sorry Aunt Alicia was trapped like that.” She stared at Meg with her old, wise hazel eyes. Meg is sorry about Uncle Max, and sad she never got to tap, Aunt Alicia, and she can’t believe that Max could even use dark magic one time.”

Ari blushed. The adults and Adam laughed. Abbi looked confused and her eyes began to fill.

”Thank you, Abbi. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was just something you said embarrassed your Momma and Meg, and it was funny.” Charlie answered with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

”You thought I might convince her, when you hadn’t, because I wasn’t her sister?” Meg said. Charlie nodded. “She is curious, and if she ever decides to do anything about the curiosity, we are both out of the running. She has been curious about someone else since college.” They both looked over at the blushing Ari.

”Well daytime’s wasting she said as she instructed her troops to clear the table and get ready to go.” She fled upstairs to get her baby in his snuggle sack. Everyone laughed but obeyed their tiny general’s command. Sam followed her upstairs and dragged her into their room.

”So, who is it Sylvie or Theo. Please tell me you don’t have a thing for my Mom, Aunt Ellen or Jo?”

She buried her face in his chest and said. “Ew! No! I have been curious about Sylvie since I knew she had been with Charlie. Max and Alicia thought it was because she had been where I wanted to go, but wouldn’t let myself because it might mess Charlie and I up. So, we weren’t together, they didn’t see any signs of you thawing, so, they offered themselves. Max said he would be there, but he would only be in Alicia and Alicia could be with me or he could but out and Alicia could by herself. I don’t know if he was watching me or just felt me feel lust, but they had my clothes off and Alicia was kissing me no hands, because she didn’t want to scare me, and my phone rang, it was Cyril. He beat me and made me walk around with vibrating magnetic Ben wa balls in and I wasn’t allowed to orgasm. He kept them on the highest setting for two days, with just an hour here and there to rest the balls. He put a couple in front and a couple in back. I never even thought about asking The Twins again. Casey, inadvertently fingered me to the edge, trying to get the ball’s out, because he said they could come out but he wasn’t helping. I tried all the ways Casey said to get them out on my own, then she drew a bath and the water relaxed my muscles and then she could spelunk them out. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I still like the balls and all these years, even though I love you and would never hurt my twin, I am still extremely curious. I’m sorry, Sam, I wouldn’t ever cheat on you.” She nuzzled further into his chest and cried.

”Shhh. I know that and as sexist as it is, if you want to be with a woman I know we can trust I am okay with it. I just want to be there, because I’m a guy and yes that would really turn me on. But more importantly, so, if it is scaring my very submissive RFE, she might not say anything, but I will know and we can stop.”

Ari kissed Sam hungrily and he licked her bite mark, that got healed by the angels, she moaned. He pulled her shirt out of her skirt, unbuttoned the buttons, pushed her bra down and lapped at her nipples. She rubbed her hands across his very happy bulge, then undid his pants and wrapped her hands around him stroking hard, the way she knew drove him crazy. She pulled his hair and he growled as he let her bring his mouth back to hers. He took control of the kiss, while he lifted her wool pencil skirt and dove his fingers into her cranberry red thong, in his frenzy he put three in at once and she moaned. She was stroking him towards an orgasm, so he pulled her fingers out. She smiled under his lips.

”You are brat.” He said as he amped up the speed he was fingering her.

”Sir, please take me, sir!” She almost begged him. Sam pulled his fingers out and pushed her toward the bed.

”O, show.” She bent at her hips and took position. Sam pulled her skirt out of the way and dropped to his knees, he pulled her thong down. He was about to lick her hole when there was a banging at the door.

”Sam, hate to interrupt, you forgot the sound shield again. We are waiting for you and Jo and Aunt Ellen are waiting for the brat.” Dean shouted through the door. To her credit, Ari held position, but she was blushing so hard it looked like it hurt.

”My group needs to be you, Cole or Ash and me, no Dad, no Bobby, because we have a stop to make. We’ll be down as soon as we get Joey strapped in.”

Dean chuckled as he walked away. Sam pulled her thong back up and kissed her core, promising to finish later. Then he righted her cranberry red skirt. “End scene.” She stood up, she was almost her normal color. He helped her get her clothes straightened out. Her grey linen shirt was a little wrinkled, she ran her hand over her hair and clothes and everything was as it should be. “I’m going on down.” He kissed her quickly. “Be careful out there and I will see you later.”

”Love you.”

Sam smiled at her. “Love you, too.” And then he was gone, he had a surprise to line up and very little time to do it.

Jo, Ellen and Willa were waiting when Annie came in looking distressed.

”What is it Annie?” Ellen asked her. Nobody has been anywhere in the SUV, since a Dean pulled it into the garage the night you all brought my baby back. I had never seen how much blood she lost. There was so much. I started shaking and used magic, while I thanked the Goddess that she survived that.

”Shhh! Annie, she is safe, whole and continually horny for your godson. She’s tiny, but she is spunky and has a steel will to survive, now that she has a reason to survive.” Ellen hugged her sister and squeezed.

”Bye.” Dean kissed Jo. “We’re heading out Samsquatch has a couple of stops he needs to make.”

”Make sure you don’t let him go in alone, you know for safety.” Jo said with a grin.

”Of course. Bye, Baby.”

Ari came flying down the stairs, Joey attached to her front. Tears gathering in her eyes. “I want you all gone for your safety, but it is hard to think of not seeing some of you until Christmas. Or to think of Pam and Jo having their babies without me there, because I will be too far along to travel safely.”

”We can Skype you as soon as they are born and you can send your energy to touch the baby and you can do your blessing for each of them. Or wait until Christmas and do them personally. It will fly by.” Jo said through tears.

Ellen hugged her. “This is going to be the first of many wonderful Christmases together, you’ll see.” Ellen wiped their eyes. Ari bundled her coat around Joey, then wrapped her scarf so the ends could over the top of his head and help him stay warm. Jo did the same. They smiled at each other as they headed out to load into the warmed up SUV and reversed their infant to secure him in his infant seat. Each covering him with blankets, Annie had provided. It wasn’t long before they were unloading at the grocery store, rebundling and inside shopping. They split the list up and told each other to be careful. Then moved out. 

Ari was getting baking supplies, flour for baking and for tortillas, brown sugar, white sugar, powdered sugar, cooking oil, vegetable shortening, etc. She gasped as arms came around her and she turned into Sam holding her waist. “What are you doing here?”

”I had the guys drop me off, I missed you.”

”I thought you and Ash needed to identify that energy drink that you had when you guys did Little K two years ago?” She said as she stepped out of his arms to get cookie cutters.

”Yeah. Well Ash saw it too, so I came to see if, I could entice my fiancé into sneaking off to a hotel.”

”Good try, Gerzson. Sam doesn’t mountain climb and he knows I wouldn’t leave the work for my family. If you leave without causing anymore mischief and leave my family alone, I will let you live.” He growled at her and disappeared.

Ari thought about Jo and went racing with her buggy to find her. She screeched to a stop when she saw her with Dean. Ari threw up a shield around her sister and Willa. Jo pulled her gun.

”I told you that I would give you one chance to leave if you left my family alone.” Jo watched her sister, her face was blank, her eyes dead and her voice emotionless. “Goodbye, Gerzson.” Ari flung her hand toward him and he burst into tiny bits of ash. She closed her hand, pointed it toward the ceiling and all the ash gathered together, she pointed and it went out the door, then she closed her hand and burst it open and the ash flew in hundreds of different directions. “You okay, Jo?” The gun had disappeared back to wherever she had it.

”Yeah. What was that, he even smelled like Dean?” Jo asked in amazement.

”A Liderc. A Hungarian shapeshifter of sorts. They take the shape of someone you are pining for or have pined for or mourning the loss of and they use your feelings to seduce you. Then they slowly sex you to death. Once they get to the sex part, the victims seldom survive. He is one of Cyril’s pets. I guess the plan, was get me and kill me, if that doesn’t work severely weaken me by killing my little sister. That’s all of his inner circle, except for Magulus, but the last time Magulus got so wrapped up in raping my soul, he almost killed me. Cyril punished him. He is not likely to risk me killing such a rare pet.” Ari shivered and Joey fretted, so did Willa. “Let’s hurry with our shopping and get back in the warding.”

”Okay, whoever sees the others, let’s them know what happened.” Jo said as she turned to finish shopping.

”Okay. I love you.”

”I love you too, Big Sis.” 

They finished shopping and got home. Ellen, Annie, Abbi, Sally and Chellie started organizing, while Jo and Ari put their zonked out infants to bed. They both went to put on comfier clothes, when Jo was comfy in sweats and one of Dean’s old tees, she went to head downstairs, but she didn’t hear Ari down in the kitchen. Jo, softly knocked on her door, when no one answered she peeked in and smiled. Ari was in nothing but her cranberry red matching bra and thong, her red sweats and Coke tee were beside her on the bed. She gently swung her legs onto the bed and got her under the covers. Then she kissed her brow. Jo turned out the light and went down to tell the others they had lost Ari for a bit. They agreed they would give her an hour, then they’d wake her, so she could make dinner. Ellen set about making lunch. 

“I know your mother and aunt, usually goes all out with any meal, but I’m slower and we are short on time.” Ellen said as she put grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate and added chicken noodle soup. She gave the kids hot chocolate and the nursing mother decaf tea, while she fixed coffee for her and Annie. She sat down and the men came back, with messy feet and lots of noise. Ellen shushed them. Then she told them about the attack at the grocery store. She tried to figure out a way to say Ari had killed someone today that was kid proof, but all the kids stopped and looked at her. “She’s fine, everyone. She was drained after the magic she used and the fact that she hasn’t had much sleep, so we gave her an hour to nap before she tackles dinner for tonight.” Ellen finished, not surprised that Sam was already up the stairs and Dean was quietly fussing at Jo for not calling him so he knew she had been in danger.

Sam quietly opened the door and slipped into the room, shutting it behind him. He walked over, slipped off his outside clothes and pulled on sweats and a tee, and climbed into bed with her. He pulled her into his arms, she woke up, kissed his jaw and started to cry. “I tried to give him a chance, but instead of taking it, he attacked Jo, she was about to lean in for a kiss when I put her in a bubble and incinerated Gerzson and dispersed the ashes in the wind so there is no chance Cyril can bring him back. Im no better than him, I’m a murderer now. I just wanted to kill once, Cyril. I am so tired, Sam. I try to be brave and strong, but I am just tired.” She buried her face in his shoulder. “Please just tell me what is going on with Dougal. I know he is hiding something from me and you know.”

”He hates Cyril, who told him, that he was the only one worth saving, because he was like Cyril and his heir. Cyril told him he would come for him and Joey. So, he wants to just keep the name you chose for him and add his Daddy’s name as his middle I told him I would make it happen, if you were okay with it.”

”I am, but if Cyril considers him the heir, he won’t be. I don’t think Cyril cares enough to come after him, but I won’t take the chance. Dougal’s not going to like it, but he does not leave the warding until Cyril is dead.” She ran a finger down his cheek. “There’s more. What aren’t you telling me?”

”I promised Nate, that I wouldn’t tell you. I don’t want to break his confidence this soon. He needs a man in his life he can trust. So, please don’t ask how I know. The night of the Bacchanal they had a special guest, an Archdevil, who had chosen Cyril to raise one of his offspring.” Sam was shocked when Ari jumped out of bed, dropped to her knees in front of the trash bin and pulled her hair out of the way, before she vomited repeatedly, then dry heaved into the bin. He rubbed her back. Then he got her toothbrush and toothpaste from the bathroom and a bottle of water from the supply in their room and handed them to her. She brushed her teeth, twice, then rinsed with the water, then she drank the remaining water. Sam handed her a cinnamon candy.

”Berith as he is more commonly known, is Cyril’s patron. It is who he believes he owes his success to. It would be the highest honor to Cyril to raise his offspring. All he would need is a place for the spawn to grow, he had me, take away my choice have me so desperate for it, I won’t care, then mix him in with all the others who are using me, lie to me about whether or not I can get pregnant make sure we are so lusty we are depraved within a couple of days and I would never suspect Joey wasn’t his. I would love him and nurture him just like the other children. How did he fool me and the Princes into thinking he was trying to turn him evil? How is he making him feel of the light right now? The potion was just to kill me, the unwanted vessel when he was done with me.” She gasped. “He saw, my baby saw the Bacchanal, he saw what I let those people do to me. How else could he have known that Joey is not Cyril’s? Oh, God! My poor baby.” She just held onto Sam, rocking and crying. “I am going to have to battle a Devil to protect my son. If I manage to kill, that asshole, Cyril, I am going to have to turn around and fight Berith for our son’s life, for his soul. Sam, you should take the other children, the family and go. Leave me and Joey here. That way if I lose either battle you are out of harm’s way and the only child in danger is Joey. I knew from the first second that I held him, something was wrong. I thought it was postpartum depression.” She started shaking. “What if God expects me to kill him, because he is a cambion. I am not that strong. Sam what do I do?” Sam held on tight, she was shaking and her skin was cold, her pupils were dilated, she was going into shock. He took out his cell and asked Sylvie to come and quietly bring Annie. “Sunshine, we will find our way through this, it is what we do. You will kill Cyril when you are ready, it won’t be hard for you. You pray and I’ll think and we will figure out what to do about Joey, but no one is taking our son and no one is killing him.” He picked her up and laid her on the bed. She wouldn’t let go of him, so he climbed in with her.

Sylvie knocked softly then slipped in, Annie was right behind her. “Annie felt that she is in shock, so, she brought the right tincture to revive her. You know she is still going to insist we let her cook dinner.” Sylvie took her pulse. She smiled at Sylvie. “Well, the amazing tricolor eyes are open, that’s better, already.” Sylvie pulled back to let Annie smear a salve of almond oil, cinnamon, orange peel, and ginseng into Ari’s chest. She gave her daughter mandarin orange and black pekoe tea, decaffeinated, because she was still nursing. When Ari finished the tea, Annie kissed her daughter, then moved back to let Sylvie work.

Sylvie helped Ari sit up. “Sam you need to not be touching her right now.” Sam frowned but let go. “Ari, honey, you need to cleanse and balance your chakras, reground yourself, reconnect to the divine. I can guide you, but you know you have to do it on your own.” Ari nodded and closed her eyes, red light started to shine from her, then it shot out of her and towards the ground, in thick, heavy tethers. Then the light changed to each color as she balanced the corresponding chakra. Sylvie watched amazed when Ari’s solar plexus chakra, shot energy and light into Sam’s solar plexus which shot energy back twining them together, then her heart and throat did the same thing. When Ari had spun her third eye and cleansed it, she moved on to her crown. White light shot from the top of her head and up through the ceiling in equally strong tethers as the grounding ones had been. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at Sam and he at her.

”I felt the babies, sleeping inside you. I felt you close to me, like when we are together, I still feel it. It’s like being ungrounded caused you to have the panic attack, now that you are grounded, we are grounded, you feel calm and sure of our path through this. You feel, very, earthy.” Sam smiled at her.

”Honey when was the last time you balanced your chakras and grounded?” Sylvie asked.

”Right before I had a heart attack and stroke.” Ari lowered her head. “He would punish me, for doing that New Agey Crap. Real punishments, like Vervain tea and a ball gag. Once. I never tried again.”

”Sylvie what is it?” Sam knew it was bad, because Sylvie was crying.

”Vervain, makes you vomit, no escaping it. With a ball gag in her mouth, she choked to pretty near death, then he revived her.” Sylvie wiped her eyes. “I can’t help but think what you facing off with him would have been like with you grounded and centered.”

”She could have held her own?” Sam asked.

”My baby could have killed him before Dougal. He knew if she was grounded then she would have access to her full powers, you can’t feel the difference the same way we do, my dear, but it is like she harnessed the energy from a storm and it will never fade.”

”I need to get downstairs and fix dinner. Maybe you, My Love and Sylvie, can distract the kids by playing “All The World’s A Song with them.” Ari stood up put on her clothes and grabbed some scrunchy socks, and was off.

The others chuckled and followed.

The tiny general organized her troops and everyone set off to do their jobs. She headed into the kitchen, where Ellen was chopping onion and garlic and Jo was chopping chiles.

”Thank you.” She kissed both of their cheeks. “Jo are the chiles mild enough for everyone or do I need to get out some canned?”

”They are mild. Just enough kick to make it interesting, but not enough to burn the kids tongues off.”

”Perfect.” 

Ari got out her mother’s Ninja and rough chopped tomatoes, onion, chile, added a teaspoon of vinegar and a tablespoon of sugar, then added sage, cumin, grabbed some garlic, got her hand slapped, black pepper, salt, paprika and let the machine pulverize the ingredients into salsa. Ari walked to the fridge and pulled out two different bags of marinated beef tips, two different baggies of chicken breast strips, ground beef and a bag of chopped peppers, onion,corn. She got out a bag of cooked black beans that had been cooked with the same spices as the veggies were marinating in. Then she took her load to the counter beside one of the stoves in the huge kitchen. She pointed at the cabinet and four skillets landed on the eyes with a tiny bit of vegetable shortening in two of them. She put each meat in its own skillet and started them to cooking. Then she cleaned the Ninja and set it to drain. Ari walked back over and moved the meat around so it browned and didn’t stick, she chopped up the ground beef. She got out the corn tortillas, and Gordita shells she had made the day before and then turned around and grabbed the tamales she had made and her mother had bagged.

Annie was smoothing her toffee on the cookie sheet.

”Grams, can I help you? Momma said I could help her roll the flautas in a little bit, but I want to help now, so, she said that you would probably like making candy with me.”

”Sure, Gingersnap. Put on an apron.” Abbi put on an apron that said “the best things in life are made by grams!” Annie laughed. 

Abbi said. “It’s true you made Momma with Gramps.” Annie misted. 

“You are right. We made something really excellent.” She smiled at Ari. “Now, Abbi, take the potholder and use both hands, the bare hand on top of the covered one, and even as you can, pour the chocolate across the top of the toffee.

Abbi chewed her bottom lip, just like her mother as she poured the chocolate fairly evenly across the cooled toffee. She reached for a spoon to get the drags out of the pan, then she swirled the chocolate even with the spoon. Then looked back at her Grams.

”We have a candy maker in the family. She’s a natural.” Annie smiled at Abbi. Ari came over and looked, she congratulated Abbi and kissed her head.

The doorbell rang. Everyone froze. Dean with his gun drawn, but by his side opened the door. A man in an inexpensive suit stood there getting snowed on. “Dean Winchester?” The man asked.

”Yes.” Dean answered. He was keeping his gun hidden. Suddenly, Ari was there, she wrestled it from him. 

“You’ve been served. Merry Christmas.” He handed Dean a packed envelope and hurriedly walked down the walkway to his car.

”Dean, please go upstairs to read it, take Sam with you. You are going to be mad, it will scare the children.” Dean searched her face. He nodded and kissed her head. Dean walked over to Sam whispered something to him and he stood, looked to make sure Ari was okay, she nodded then they disappeared upstairs. Ari just hung her head. She felt Dean’s anger go through the roof and heard the destruction of some furniture. Jo came out and looked at her, the kids didn’t look up, because she had put a sound bubble around them. 

“He needs you, Jo. It’s bad.” Ari whispered through her mind. Jo jogged up the stairs.

Ari went back to the kitchen. She took the beef tips and put them into the Ninja, and shredded them. Then she sat them in a bowl and washed the skillet and put the veggies in it. She washed the Ninja, dried it and poured a skillet of chicken in it. She washed the skillet and went and stole Ellen and Jo’s piles of chopped up stuff, she put them in the skillet along with a bit of canola, when they were translucent she added the other bag of beef. She used the Ninja to shred the first chicken and put it to the side. She grabbed the queso fresco, requeson, and queso blanco cheeses out of the fridge, she chopped them into chunks, then she used the Ninja to make another batch of salsa, which she added to the pot along with room temp milk and spices. Ari turned it on low and got out a rectangular Pyrex dish and she was suddenly wrapped in muscular arms that pulled her back into him. She leaned back a minute.

”How is he?”

”Not good, Jo is calming him down and talking him out of trying to kill the man paying the fancy lawyers representing Lisa and her husband Matt Carter in the pursuit of custody of the minor Benjamin Samuel Winchester date of birth 3/12/00.”

Ari flicked her hand and then she leaned her head back into Sam as she turned to stir the queso. 

“What did you do?”

”I made it so that no car in about a twelve block radius will start for Dean, unless it is an emergency. I am not going to let him get himself killed, how does that help Ben?”

”It doesn’t, Sunshine. I told Jo, I would take her place as sous chef.” He leaned down and kissed her. The telephone rang. She stepped over and picked it up.

”Ah, if it isn’t the piece of excrement I was unfortunately wed to. Lisa doesn’t want this child now anymore than she did when he was born. Maybe Sam is right, you are too much of a coward to just come at me. You just keep taking potshots at my family.”

”Careful. I might decide I want our children.”

”Well that would leave Joey out. How do you plan on dealing with an angry Archdevil, when he comes for his son and you are not raising him? And contest the divorce and relinquishing custody. And I am sure that even a judge on your payroll will save his career, when he is faced with ten years of video evidence of abuse, attempted murder, rape, torture, drugging someone against their will. I taped it all and it is safely stored all over the country and if I forget or if something happens to me and I don’t reset the password I have fixed on it, all of it will hit major news stations websites all over the world.” She could hear Cyril’s rasping, he was so angry. “If I get involved trying to help Dean, I might forget to reset that password. Leave my family alone, Cyril, or I will unman you publicly, before I kill you. I hope you enjoyed your last Esbat to your patron, Cyril because if I don’t kill you, Berith surely will.” Ari hung up the phone and the phone melted. “Sorry, Momma, I will replace it.” Annie smiled and the phone was replaced with a new one.

“I would do it every time I called to speak to you and he answered, so I keep several on hand now.”

”Remind me to check our bedroom later.“

”I am bluffing, sort of. I do have several key instances of him breaking the law, but the rest was an embellishment.”

Sam chuckled. “My kitten has claws.”

Ari smiled. “I just hope it helps Dean.”

They worked side by side and rolled to types of flautas, chicken or beef. When they were done she placed them in one of the ovens. Annie was pulling a batch of peanut butter cookies out of the other. Sam followed his nose to the cookies, and got his hand smacked. He came back to the friendlier side of the kitchen. Everybody laughed as he pretended to pout and Ari kissed his hand.

Miraculously, they got their Mexican Fiesta on the table by six, even with summons, liderc attacks and parenting issues. Ari got teary, which set off Theo, Sylvie and to everyone’s surprise, Pam.

All the moms at the table assured Pam and an uncomfortable Meg and Tom, that crying was normal. Ari hugged her. “I cry at Subaru commercials.”

Ari whispered in his ear, he nodded his head yes. “I like a mystery, but this is my Pam, so yeah I want to know what you see.” He answered in her head. She smiled. “She and your little girl, are both going to be fine.” Ash broke out in the biggest smile they’d ever seen, he nodded his head at Pam. 

“Pam do you want to know?” Ari whispered in her mind. Pam nodded her head. “A little girl and you both are fine. You name her Gertrude Laura, after your mothers.” Pam beamed and she and Ash kissed.

Bobby cleared his throat. Lifted his icy cold Noche Bueno Mexican Premium Beer. “On this first gathering of our wild, wacky family to celebrate being weird, wacky and together, I selected Bueno Noche Beer, I am adding it as my tradition at any and all gatherings of the whole family, which hopefully will include my youngest, his wife and children. I also thank God above for returning to us, The Malloy family. I missed you Colm and Annie, and I am so sorry you came back to a world we’re we didn’t have the gift you had left with us. So, it is with great joy, I welcome Ari back to the fold and thank you for bringing five delightful rug rats with you. I thank God for our new editions, Willa Ellen and Joesph Maximilian. Congratulations, to all the expecting mother’s, which just means more cervecas for me.” He grinned. Ellen hit him in the arm. Dean and Cole made snoring noises. Ari’s eyes were still teary. 

Everybody cheered. And finally started eating. Ari dropped her fork. “Ben would you please take all the kids and go upstairs, Asher, help him. Hurry, please. He looked at her concerned, but he rushed and soon the kids were upstairs in Asher’s room. The doorbell rang. She doesn’t mean bodily or metaphysical harm, when she is gone I will tweak the warding. I’m sorry, Dean. Jo placed his hand on Dean’s arm to keep him there. Colm went and answered the door.

”Good evening and how might I help you this fine evening?”Colm said pleasantly. Lisa tried to push her way in. “I dunna remember inviting you in, lass.

”You being here means I have the right house. I have a court order giving me the right to have my son spend the rest of the school year with me. So, let me in, or we can call the police.” Lisa said smugly.

Dean started to get up and Ari magically dumped him in his chair and made it, so that he couldn’t talk. He glared at her. “Ben does not need you yelling and screaming with her tonight. She isn’t taking him anywhere, tonight. Please Dean, don’t hurt Ben by getting into a fist fight with this dude.” Ari begged in his mind. He went still and nodded at her. Ari stood, shook her head at Sam, who frowned, then shielded her father, Joey and herself.

”Dad, will you please go get some more iced decaf tea from the jug with the green lid and fill the pitcher?” He frowned at her but went to do what she asked. She moved their visitors back with magic. “So, how much did Cyril pay you for this sudden interest in Ben? Does he get him, after you take him from his parents, siblings and family?” Ari saw she was right, money, six figures worth and the child to torture at his leisure. “Instead of growing up and developing a soul, you have become more selfish and evil. Let me put it in terms, even one such as yourself can understand. Ben is not going anywhere with you.”

Lisa tried to push past her and Ari blocked her. The tall, lean, black man at her side, stepped forward and socked Ari. Her head snapped back. She flicked her tongue out at the split in her lip, she healed it. Her voice dropped. “That was the only freebie you will ever get.”

”Look, bitch, why do you care anymore than I do? Maybe if your husband is busy playing with and turning dark Dean’s Darling, he will leave you and yours alone. Of course, I don’t want him now, anymore than I did then. Matt and I are expecting our first. Ben will not blend with the family aesthetic. So, let me grab him, then I’ll be out of your hair. I can’t figure out why you would give up a castle to live with your parents. You never were too bright.”

Ari blocked her again. “If I decide to add my testimony at the custody hearing, do you think it will make you look like parent material. You forget the police are looking for you in North Dakota in connection with an attempted murder you were an accomplice to. Did you forget about the paperwork you signed and the money you took to be rid of him? Walk away Lisa, you are not equipped to play at this level. Cyril has no plans on letting you live after you do his dirty work. This is someone who plans on torturing a little boy, simply because he is the child of The Champion’s brother. After this you, a mere human will have no use to him. It may already be too late for you, but you should probably leave town and go somewhere it will take him a long time to find you.”

”You’ve changed, cousin dear.” Lisa really looked at her, noticed she was carrying a baby. “So, how many kids do you and Samster have now?”

”Biologically, we have two together. In our hearts we have five and two more on the way.”

”So you had three children with this man, who you say is evil. You don’t do evil.”

”He kidnapped me, did conjure work to compel me to stay with him, where he beat me and hit his and Sam’s sons. He frequently tried to poison me. And he tried to murder me, yesterday. The children and I were rescued a few months ago. Lisa walk away from all of it. You won’t listen but you won’t feed Ben to him either.”

Matt got in her face. “Really, and why is that?”

Ari looked at him with dead eyes and said in an equally dead voice. “I have no problem killing trespassers who entered on to my property to kidnap my nephew.” He stepped forward and stop, he had an eight inch Bowie knife against his throat. “It was a gift. Please keep pushing so I can see how it slices.” 

He backed up. “The court will hear about how you refused to give us, my child.” Lisa yelled.

”Okay. Until then. Good evening.” Ari looked at Matt until he shivered and looked away. “You said it yourself, Lis, I’ve changed. I am in a battle to the death with the biggest evil residing on the planet. It has made people like you seem pathetic and worthy of pity. However, it has given me less time to deal with them.” Ari closed the door.

She turned to walk into the living room and Dean and Jo threw their arms around her. She smiled. She handed Dean a micro cassette. “It is her saying why she is doing this. It clearly outlines along with the video of him hitting a woman who is carrying a baby her motives and fitness as a parent. You add that to the papers and the money. She won’t touch him.”

”Thanks, Bambi!” Dean kissed her head.

”Thank you, Big Sister.” Jo said and hugged her.

Sam wrapped her up in his arms, careful not to squish his son. He was shaking.

Ari looked up at him. “Sam?”

”Partially, I want to go after that guy and beat him into unconsciousness or the next world for laying a hand on you. The rest is fear for you. If he had hit harder or kept hitting he could have killed you or hit Joey and killed him.” He squeezed her tight from behind where he could press his body to hers.

”Sam, I wouldn’t put him in danger. The scariest part is they didn’t plan to get physical or they couldn’t have gotten through the warding and they don’t care enough about Ben, for them coming here to register as harm. I tweaked the warding, they won’t get in again, but it looks like Nate will have company, Ben needs to be warded until this is over, because they want that money and they would try to nab him. And Joey is with Momma, you or me. The ones who know the truth, besides Nate.”

”Tomorrow, everyone will be out of here and back to their lives and you have done what no one in thousands of years has done, you lived through ten years of his crap. Now all you have to do is kill Cyril and convince an Archdevil that Joey is of the light and not worth his notice.” He kissed her deeply. “You and blades are very scary, where was that thing?” She just smiled at him.

”We can start looking for our home. Get the gallery started, expand the store, get the contractors working on Cole’s building. Higher more part time help for the store. Get you a real office set up in our house for your writing, make sure it has a detached place for my sculpting that I ward and keep the kids out of.” She sighed heavily.

”Don’t list everything out, it will overwhelm you.” Sam kissed her over the sleeping baby. She deepened the kiss.

“I set up a surprise for tonight and the au pair will give Joey a bottle if he wakes while you are unavailable.” Sam pressed himself to her back again. And pulled her face up so he could feel her while they kissed. Sam slid his hand, under her tee from the back, and slipped his fingertips under her waistband. She whimpered. 

“As much as I enjoy a good porn flick, you think you could put it away so, we can get on with the festivities.” Dean peeked around the corner.

Sam and Ari laughed, Ari blushed and Dean beamed that his remark had gotten a blush out of her.

After all the food had been eaten, the candy devoured and the games played. Annie and Colm cleaned the kitchen. And all the children were asleep. Sam led a blindfolded, ear plugged, nonaural tracing Ari into their bedroom. He locked the door, turned out the light and candlelight filled the room. Sam slowly undressed Ari until she wore only the cranberry red bra and thong. He whispered through her mind for her to show. “Sir, yes sir.” She assumed the position.

Sam stepped behind her and pulled the thong down her legs, he told her in her head to lift her left foot, he slid her thong off, then her right foot and he slid the thong off. He slid his hand up her back and undid her bra. The he told her to lift her torso and move her arms so he could slide it off, then he told her to hold position. “O, you may make noise, but do not come until I say to. Do you understand?”

”Sir, yes sir.”

Sam squeezed lube over his fingers and rubbed it around her rim. She moaned like a pornstar. He dipped a finger into her hole and she squealed. He worked it back and forth a few times. Then he stepped away and washed his hand. He stepped back and fingered her front until she edged then he stopped. He squeezed more lube on his fingers and covered the magnetic kettle balls. He pushed one into her hole she groaned. He made sure the removal cord was all the way out

”Color?”

”Sir, green sir” Sam took a deep breath and hoped she was being honest. Sam realized that he knew deep inside she wouldn’t lie about that ever again and he relaxed.

Sam pushed the other set of kettle balls into her ass making sure the cord was hanging out and she moaned and trembled. Sam realized she was trying not to come. He waited until she was in control. Her breathing was fast but she wasn’t trembling anymore.

”O, rise and take my hand. She stood moaned, then took his hand. He led her to some large pillows he had stacked in the corner. “O lay down on your back. Head on the pillow. Legs bent and spread. Hands above your head, arms stretched out, hands interlocked.”

She did exactly what he asked. “Good girl, O”

Sam walked over sat down at her head and held one hand. Her breathing sped up.

”Color?”

”Sir, yellow sir.”

”Can you explain why?”

”Sir, you are sitting up there. So someone else is in here with us. I trust you, I am just nervous Sir.”

”O, which will make you more comfortable. Figuring out who is here in this safe place with us, where I am holding your hand by tracing or by sight?”

”Sir, tracing would make my color green, because I could feel what they are feeling, Sir.”

”O, you may trace the room for one minute. Then no more tracing. Begin.” Ari’s breathing was rasping, she was frightened. She smiled. Then relaxed. “Time, O, what is your color, remember you can say red and this stops.”

”Sir, green Sir.” She relaxed, totally. Sam rubbed her nipple between his fingers and it pebbled.

”O, spread your legs further and drop your knees to the floor.” Ari spread her legs, she kept her feet even with her legs, then flopped her knees to the side.

Ari screeched when someone licked her from her ass to her clit with a flattened tongue. Sam smiled at their visitor when Ari flooded.

”O put up a noise shield.” He felt the warmth of her magic fill the room.

Ari moaned as the visitor began to lap at her. A curled tongue pierced her opening and slid inside her, moving back and forth, like Sam’s cock would. The tongue began to flick her clit. Then a large, cold object slid deep inside her ass and began to vibrate as it moved back and forth and twirled. Ari screamed and trembled. The tongue continued to flick her clit. The flicking stopped just before it would have been too much. The cold object was slowly removed. The balls slammed into each other, each time she clenched they would slam together one in her cunt and one in her ass. 

“O, present.”

Ari got on all fours, tucked her feet in by her legs, stretched her front across the throw under her, so her ass was elevated and then placed her hands behind her joined together. A hand smaller than Sam’s smacked first one ass cheek then the other. Ari held still. Ari squeaked in surprise when she could feel a warm something slide into her front from behind, she could feel thighs pressed to hers, hands holding her hips tightly. Sam kissed her and then the person began to move in and out of her hard and fast. They adjusted the angle a little and started to nail her spot every time. One hand let go of her hip and lightly twisted her nipple and flicked the other one. The fingers pressed against her lips, she opened. “O, suck.” Sam’s voice said from in front of her. O, sucked the fingers, then they started rubbing her clit in circles. When she would get close, they would stop, the whole time they were slamming in and out of her. Ari began to keen. The fingers started making circles on her clit again. Ari started to chant their visitors name, then it became begging and whimpering. Ari was trembling with need to come. “O, come.”

”Sir, thank you Sir.” Ari came screaming and so did their visitor. The warmth pulled out of her and she came again.

”O lay down, like you were originally and give me your hands.” Ari moved and laid down like she had originally. A mouth hovered over hers and then she was kissed hard and hungrily. When the kiss had her buzzing again, the visitor removed her blindfold. Ari found herself looking into lust blown brown eyes that belonged to her twin. She leaned forward and kissed her again, this time Sam gave her hands and ended the scene. She put her arms around Charlie and kissed her like she had been wanting to since that long ago summer when her twin had told her she was gay. Sam moaned. “That is just so fucking hot!” Ari leaned back and stretched like a cat, who had snuck and eaten all the cream.

”Please say something, Ari.” Charlie said nervously.

”So, is Sylvie just here to watch or do I get to have her too? Ari slid her hand up Charlie’s sweat-dampened tummy and tugged on a nipple until it’s owner brought it close enough for her to suck it into her mouth. She kept making circles with her other hand and slowly slid it down through wet folds and into its owner. Who moaned and Ari sat up and pushed Charlie down, still fingering her, switching to the other breast. She slid and flicked her tongue until she rolled her eyes up and looked over up into her twin’s. Then she pressed Charlie’s legs apart and lapped at her from her rosebud to her cunt over and over again. She slid her tongue in and tongue fucked her. Charlie moaned and writhed. Ari nipped delicately at Charlie’s clit, Charlie made nonsensical sounds as Ari went back to tongue fucking her. Ari stopped when Charlie edged and sucked her fingers, then she went back to lapping at her and circling her rim with her fingers, she slid one in and moved it around in circles inside until Charlie thought she might just explode. Ari kept adding fingers stopping when Charlie would edge until she had all four bunched fingers pressing in and out of her ass. Ari went back to tongue fucking her, while she moved her fingers this time, Charlie kept screaming her name and Ari sped up. Charlie saw stars, then she came hard enough to white out for a second.

”I guess we were wrong about how this would make us feel. It would have destroyed us then because we are both forever people and Sam and Sylvie would have come along and it would have destroyed all four of us, because they’re forever people too.” She kissed Charlie gently and slowly. I will always love you Charlie but I will always love Sam. And you will always love me but you will always love Sylvie. If Mr. Winchester is okay with it, then maybe we can do this every now and again with our doms permission.” She looked over at Sam who took her hand and kissed it, then nodded. Charlie looked at Sylvie who nodded.

”I feel bad for Sam, because we discussed it, after you asked us this morning and we just aren’t interested in men, not even gorgeous to look at, gentle giants.”

”Ladies, don’t think I feel left out.” He stuck his hand in his pocket and Ari jumped and moaned. “I get very turned on watching women do each other and I don’t think you’ll mind if I take a turn with my wife, while you satisfy each other, before you continue the regularly scheduled programming. I’m wouldn't want to make a habit of being with a guy in front of my sub. And I don’t want to share her with any other guy. I say as long as honesty is the policy. We stop, without guilt-tripping if one of us is uncomfortable. I have another thing to add is no dom/sub play without me, it can be very dangerous for Ari. The hormones and endorphins released during our scenes are important, but someone else can confuse her body and her mind and cause a drop.

”Sam, we have been doing the whole dominancy thing since college.” She looked over at Ari. “What did you do to her, she is squirming and whimpering.”

”Just keeping her warmed up for you.”

Sylvie let her gaze skim over Ari’s body, slowly. Ari sighed. Sam stopped the balls from vibrating. Sylvie crawled over to Ari and kissed her, she kept control of the kiss. Ari sighed into the long kiss, while Sylvie’s hands slid from her shoulders down to her hands. She laid her back on the pillows, and lifted her hands up to give to Sam who held them firmly. Sylvie slid a finger through Ari’s juices and sucked it into her mouth. “You taste like Cinnamon and cloves. Delicious.” Ari moaned.

Sylvie took the harness, removed one double ended vibe for a larger one from the warmer, and loaded it into the harness. She watched Ari’s eyes get bigger and blow out with lust. Sylvie leaned over Ari and kissed her softly at first, then increasing the intensity until it was hungry and filthy. Sylvie pulled away. She ran her fingers across the bite scar and Ari pulled away. “Your work, Sam? She’s protecting it, not ashamed of it.” She started fingering her all three fingers. Ari moaned.

”Yes. She wanted me to claim her.”

”Beauty, show him yours.” Charlie turned around and saw a bite mark.

“Beauty, like in the A. N. Roquelare novels?” Ari asked her twin. Charlie shook her head yes. They smiled at each other. “I want to try the horse tail and boots thing. And the punishment statue with the glass dildo.” Ari whispered in Charlie’s mind when she realized they were not supposed to talk.

”Lots of parts we have tried and lots, I’d like to.” Charlie thought.

”Nice. I was going to ask her about putting hers there, but she asked me before I had a chance to feel it out, if I would mark her where she could show other people she belongs to me.”

Sylvie mentioned what was going on and leaned over and swatted Charlie. “You know what you did.”

Sylvie nibbled up Ari’s jaw to her earlobe, where she sucked until Ari’s legs fell open. She nibbled along her collarbone and took each nipple into her mouth moving her tongue across them until they were hard, she flicked her tongue down the abs, nipping across her bottom ab hollows, until Ari edged. Sylvie looked at Sam, he shook his head yes, she was always this responsive. She gave her belly ring a gentle tug and suck, then, Sylvie stuck her tongue in Ari’s cunt and Ari squealed and clinched Sylvie’s tongue. She tongue fucked her for a bit, edging her and stopping, then edging and stopping, then she stopped and slammed the dildo into Ari. Ari writhed and tightened her grip on Sam’s hands he kissed her forehead.

”You okay, Honey?”

”Yes.”

Sylvie start moving in and out fast and hard. Ari clinched and then flooded and screamed, but Sylvie kept going. Ari was whimpering and keening and she squealed and gave a pornstar moan. She looked over the top of her head at Sam and whispered in her head “I love you.”

Sylvie kept the pace steady, she kissed Ari, sliding her tongue up and down Ari’s tongue, then she nibbled on her neck and she put Ari’s legs over her shoulders. Sylvie thrust hard several times in the new position and Ari screamed her name and came hard, she keened as Sylvie kept moving. Sylvie sucked on Ari’s thigh and nipped it. Ari clinched a couple of times. Ari used her legs and pulled Sylvie to her, she kissed her deep and long. Sylvie marveled at Ari being able to rest her knees by her head. Ari was writhing and begging Sylvie to thrust harder. Sylvie looked at Sam and he nodded. Sylvie pummeled her and this time when Ari went Sylvie followed. They kissed each other filthily. Ari came again Sylvie pulled out.

”So you enjoy your first time with a girl?” Sylvie asked.

Ari nodded her head and blushed. Sylvie made her look up. “I enjoyed it and I know it is not the same but I wish Sam could feel how amazing that was.”

”Me too honey, but we just don’t feel anything sexual for Sam.”

”No, I meant, if we do this again, maybe he could feel through me how amazing you made me feel. You wouldn’t even touch Sam, I would just open a window in my mind.” Ari looked down again.

Sylvie pushed Ari’s head up. “We would be okay with that.” She kissed Ari until she whimpered.

Charlie kissed Ari again, Ari moaned. “I need to get to bed. Sylvie is staying here. She is necessary for the spell, she’s pregnant. I talked to Aunt Annie and she packed everything. I listed the house on a home site. And I listed our cars on a site. We both need new ones, we are still driving our cars from college. Mom and Dad’s estate was pretty big and Ash’s wise investments mean that Sylvie and I can afford new cars. I am going to fix computers out of some storefront and Sylvie is going to wait until the baby is born and see if she wants another one. If not, she finished school online, so she will look for a job. We are cutting way back on hunting because we don’t like either of us hunting alone and some one will have to stay with the kid.”

”Please be careful my sister. Trust no one you don’t already know and keep the talisman on.” 

”I will.” She kissed her again and started getting dressed. Sylvie pulled Ari in and kissed her stupid Ari came. They both watched in amazement. “Was that from kissing or from the balls?” Sylvie and Sam grinned at each other. “Beauty, what did I put in your ass before we went out earlier, then take out, right before we came over here?”

”Kegle balls, M’am.” They all laughed. Ari was giggly, she was in sub space.

Then Sylvie started dressing too. Then they said goodnight and went to their room across the hall.

”Thank you for this, My Love.” She kissed him.

”I got a couple of things for you.”

”Please turn around, back to me and kneel. This is not a scenario.”

She did what he asked. 

” Sylvie put a spell on it. If you stop loving me the spell will be open and you can take it off. You’re my yesterday, today and tomorrow, Ariane and I ask that you wear my collar. It will look like a necklace to those who would not understand and to those in the world, it proclaims that you are Mine.” Sam took out a silver choker. He placed it around her neck and it glowed blue. On the inside it says, “Ari, you take my breath my away. 7/3/00 to eternity.” He fingered it. On the outside, nice and big it has my initials. And it has a ballet shoe, a painter’s palette, a grouping of notes and a anti possession symbol charms.

Ari turned around and threw her arms around Sam. “ I love it! I love you!” She kissed him and while they kissed her, he brought out her other gift, when she pulled back for air, he dangled it in front of her. She took it, she frowned.

”What is it Sunshine?” Sam pushed her chin up. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. “Ari, Sunshine, what in the world?” He pulled her close she was trembling. “Sunshine, what’s wrong?”

”You...tried... and you can’t trust me to safe... so you...you are trying to find another...another kink... to replace domination! I... told you the truth... I used...yellow... I told...you...I can’t dominate you. I am a submissive. I don’t feel safe unless you are in charge! Please, Sam, don’t give up on me.” She was crying so hard she set off her anytime sickness. He held her hair out of the way, when she was done, she curled up in a ball on the floor. She was hiding behind her hair, when he picked her up and sat on the pillows, holding her. She finally stopped crying.

”Sunshine. I’ll give this to Dean. He’ll eventually talk her into it. He wanted to get one too. Dean and Cole both told me, that you wouldn’t like it, because you were a submissive and this is a dominant toy.” He kissed her head. “I am sorry, Sunshine. I should have listened. I love dominating you and I trust you. Tonight you were outside your comfort zone and you used a yellow and told me what I would need to do before you were able to change to a green. I was so proud of you. I gave you the collar to tell the world look at my pretty sub. I love the d and s sex. I love the quick fumbling. I love the risk when we are somewhere someone might see.” He kissed her softly. “I promise I will think harder about the toys I add to our collection. Do you like the balls?” 

“I love the balls!” She stretched and then curled back under his chin. He smiled. Sam put his hand in his pocket. And pulled them down enough to free him.

”O, sit on my cock.”

She turned around, straddled his lap and sat on his cock. He gasped at the sensation of the balls vibrating inside her. He flipped them over so she was under him. He stared into her eyes while the balls drove them both crazy. She waggled her finger up and down in front of her mouth. He started to ask, but realized she was brushing her teeth when cinnamon scented breath came out just before she kissed him longingly. When she broke the kiss for air, he started moving inside her, slow and hard, slow enough that he got a charge out of the balls and hard enough that she moaned every time. He just stayed slow and hard. They stared in to each other’s eyes, neither one saying anything. It surprised them both when she came. He kept thrusting through her orgasm, he turned up the balls one setting and she convulsed when she came. He kept thrusting watching her face, she clinched around him and Sam came. When he softened. They both giggled at the squeak she let out when he pulled on the cord to the front. Then he got turned on by the pornstar shaming moan she let out and then she came. She buried her face in his chest in embarrassment. “I definitely like the balls!” They both laughed. He kissed her again and he lifted her into the bed and climbed in close behind her, he pulled up against her, she sighed happily and was asleep before the next breath.


	5. The Road Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyril heals but will never be whole or handsome again. Everybody who hasn’t decided to stay behind leaves to go back to their lives. Sam and Ari miss them, but they begin to build their life together. Dean gets bittersweet news about Ben. Abaddon makes an appearance. Ari makes a horrible discovery about one of her children. Meg and Tom get used to being human again. Colm wants to marry again. Annie says that he had the law tell them who they were to each other before and look where it got them, they are better as they are. Sam begins to push wedding planning.

Ari cooked the breakfast she’d promised, though she didn’t eat a bite of it. Between anytime sickness and the stress of everyone being in the open, she was too queasy to eat. Annie stacked the dishes to take care of later.

“Should we separate them? They’re going to make themselves sick! Bambi is a sickly, pale green and Jo is blotchy.” Dean asked Sam.

“I admit it. I don’t have the guts. One of them has a wicked left hook and the other is shooting live ammo. If your brave enough to try, go for it.”

Dean put his hands on Jo’s waist. “Honey, you are going to make yourself sick and the kids look worried. You can Skype everyday and call and we will be back for the graduation in June.” Jo pushed his hands off her hips.

“Ari baby, you are shaking, you barely ate, you need to keep it down. I know your heart is breaking. I am going to miss Dean horribly. Please, Sunshine don’t make yourself ill.” He put his hands on her shoulders and massaged. Ari pulled back, tears pouring down her face, her breath hitching. Jo tried to wipe her tears but they were falling to hard.

“I promise, we will call wherever we stop tonight. If they have WiFi I will Skype so the BoJo can get his story from Aunt Ari. I promise at least once a week. And we will be here for the graduation and wedding and then we will be here for Christmas. Make sure you get my measurements in June, so my dress won’t be too tight.”

“I will. Jo, be careful. I won’t make it if anything happens to you. Before, I knew you were alive and well. Please, please keep the talisman on and if you have any problem with the warding stone spell, call, please don’t even go one night without the warding. You and Dean are in the most danger from him. He knows how much I need both of you. I wish...”

“Don’t even finish that thought. If you had stayed dead. I might have never come back, Dean would have died.”

“He wouldn’t have gone after Dean because there would have been any need. Nobody would be in danger, now.”

“We wouldn’t be a family like we are now. I wouldn’t even know Theo, Cole, Sylvie or the kids. I wouldn’t have met Aunt Annie because she would be dead. My Dad and Uncle John would be broken and mourning their Third Musketeer and they would be mourning you. Abbi and Asher would have died and my namesake and the others would not have existed. Sam would have died, if not then, not long after, he can’t live without you. I can’t live without you. God will get us home. He knows you’ve got this. And all of us being safe keeps you focused.” Jo hugged her big sister again, tight as she thought of all the time she almost lost her. “We will call tonight. I love you.” She ran out and got in the car. Ari had popped Baby in, Dean needed wheels he could trust if he had to outrun something evil.

“Don’t ever let me hear you say it would be better if you’d died. Nothing. Nothing would be better. I would have lost my Bambi and then soon, my baby brother. Jo would either be dead or in that convalescence place. Children, I adore wouldn’t exist.” Dean shut his eyes and shuddered when he thought of the world if she had been aloud to forfeit. “Not ever! You are our glue, Bambi. Jo, Willa, BoJo and I will be fine, we will wear our necklaces and ward our homes and Jo’s car. And we will be back to watch Jack graduate and marry his soulmate.” He hugged her hard and she just kept sobbing, but she hugged him back. “I love you, Bambi.” He kissed her on the nose.

“I love you too, Dean.” She walked over and hugged Ellen and she got Ellen going.

“Dean, man, I’m going to miss you. I am not sure I know how to grown up, without you around. You are my template, which sounds weird because you were so not grown up, until the day my life changed forever. You have helped me grown up ever since then. You be careful, don’t think you can out run or outshoot anything that comes. Ward like Sunshine says and wait it out or call her. There is no shame in calling one of the family witches. Which oddly enough includes, Meg and Tom.”

“You were for the most part born grown up, you have it without me. You have had an incredible weight on your shoulders since the last Annual Singer BBQ in 2000. I have accused you of not being there or showing enough support, but with age comes wisdom. I would not have handled it as well as you, if in the back of my mind I hadn’t known I could give it back to you. Knowing you have an escape route makes things easier. You have been there every step of the way, since she smiled at you at Alicia’s funeral. Watching the two of you together is a thing of beauty. And the kids adore you. Chellie has erased him and she didn’t have a father until you. Abbi has come out of her shell and watches you like you are the best gift she has ever had. Asher actually smiles and plays like the ten year old he is. And Dougal, he had anger issues and now he manages to confide in you. You are going to be fine and Dad and I and a whole bunch of other folks are only a phone call away.”

“I’m gonna miss you man.” Sam said ignoring the crack in his voice. As he hugged his brother,

“I’m gonna miss you, too. I feel like I just got you back.” He sniffled as he hugged back. Dean pulled back and went out and climbed in Baby. They all waved and then they pulled away. Ari held onto her Uncle John and prayed for her brother and sister and their children.

“Your father is here. I am only an aimed thought away. I will never not be here if you need me again. I don’t care if you have glowing red eyes, horns and kill wildlife when you walk by. I will keep fighting for you until you make the sun shine brighter again. I love you, kid.”

“Be careful. Never, ever take off your talisman. If you have problems with warding let me know. If I can’t fix it over the phone I will pop in and do it. I believe you, Uncle John. I believe in you, again. I am going to miss you so much.” She hugged him and cried. He wiped at her tears. He grabbed her nose and Ari smiled through her tears. “I love you, too.”

He sniffed and walked towards the door. “Transportation services for South Dakota and Kansas will be leaving in five minutes.” He announced.

Charlie and Sylvie hugged again and kissed. “Hurry back to me, Charlie. I love you.” Charlie stroked her hair and kissed her hand and put it to Sylvie’s belly. Then she mouthed, “I love you.” She back away to the door, blew a kiss at her twin, who was sobbing. Then she went out the doors.

Within a few minutes, they all were gone. Cole’s flight had left DIA at six. So, Colm had taken him to the airport around three thirty. He had gone back to bed as soon as he had given his last goodbye hug. It was eerily quiet, except for Ari’s sobbing. Her mother handed her a cup of tea and stood in front of her until she swallowed the last drop. She sat down at the table and a couple of minutes later she was sound asleep. Theo, Sylvie, Adam, Sam and Annie all laughed. Sam picked her up, he looked at the clock. The dictator had wanted everyone on the road by seven, it was 7:13a.m. Sam, kissed her head.

“I am going to lie down with Sunshine. I’ll set an alarm, but if anyone is up at nine and we aren’t will you please wake us. She wants to go to her shop and we have an appointment to look at a house at one. Annie you okay leaving the au pair here if everyone wants to go?”

“Yes, Meg is loyal to Ari, she means none harm. Perhaps, Theo wouldn’t mind watching the children. Meg wanted to see the shop and Tom is enjoying trimming the lawn and doing house chores. He even shaped the bushes at the back of the yard as Disney characters for the children. He really loves them, which continually delights and surprises him.”

Sam laughed. “Maybe he should start a landscaping business.” He turned to the stairs. “See you all later.” They said bye and started talking about childbirth. Sam laughed as he heard Sylvie ask if they were kidding about how long labor could last.

As he laid Ari on the bed and managed to get her out of her robe, which he flung across the chair. He took off his tee and shoes and climbed in bed, picking her up and placing her on her side so he could be big spoon. He was asleep as soon as he lay his head down.

Meg watched the children she had once tried to prevent from living, sleep. She tried to remember what it felt like to be able to wish harm to someone so small and innocent and she couldn’t. In the few hours she had known them, she had decided she liked them. The one she liked most was Asher, she knew she shouldn’t have favorites, but Asher loved books, he loved learning. He reminded her of Tom, back before she made a decision that had ruined their lives. She couldn’t wait until she could tell Tom that they were expecting a child of their own. She was putting Joey into his crib, when she felt extreme evil outside the perimeter, testing it. She walked out of the nursery and bumped into Ari. She had a puce corduroy quilted, circle skirt with a pink cropped sweater, she had a puce cardigan over it and pink suede, knee high, high heeled boots.

“You still dress neat as a pin.” Meg said.

“Meg, that isn’t Cyril, what is it?” Ari asked concerned.

“That, Munchkin, is a Knight of Hell.”

Meg watched fascinated as Ari’s eyes went dead and she started downstairs. “Don’t worry. Stay here. No one is taking either of you anywhere. If I have to enforce the point I will.”

“Whoa. Munchkin, she wants to talk, listen. Stay inside the perimeter. She is a needed ally. If Berith really does want Joey, she can help. She will probably lie about everything motivating her, but right now, you have to stay focused on saving Joey.

”Momma, please come away from the window, she is here to talk to me. I don’t want you anywhere near her.” Ari put on her coat and gloves, which matched her outfit, Meg shook her head as she put on her flannel lined leather jacket and her gloves. “We need to see about getting you guys outer wear that will keep you warm, now that you can catch colds.”

”Meg you are not facing off with a Knight without me there.” Tom put on his matching coat and gloves.”

Ari jumped. “We will have a long discussion about this when we come back in.” Sam said as he bundled up.

Ari looked sheepish as she opened the door.

”She was never human, she isn’t capable of sympathy or shame or loyalty.”

Ari stopped before she got anywhere near the gate, just in case. “Can I help you?”

The tall, stacked redhead. Look past Ari like she wasn’t there and asked Meg, so what’s it like being a meat sack?”

Before Meg could answer Ari turned around and started walking towards the house.

”Hey. We need to talk. I think we could help each other.”

”I am Ariane. If you are going to be rude to me and act like I’m not here, this is a waste of my time, how can we help each other if you can’t see me?”

Sam was ready to pull Ari behind him because Abaddon was so angry, her eyes changed. “Your little barrier makes you ballsy.”

”Actually, it is being tired of dealing with evil. There are seldom manners. You need me, or you wouldn’t be here talking to a meat sack. I did not call you here. If you wish to work together, you are going to have to talk to me. If my being human is a problem for you. I will go back inside and you can go wherever it is you do go.” Ari turned back around and started walking to the house.

”Ariane. I really believe we can help each other to defeat a common enemy.”

”Thank you. And just so that we understand one another.” Ari’s eyes glowed like twin suns. Sam shivered at the goosebumps her magic raised on his skin. Meg and Tom just looked at her in awe. “I am not being ballsy. I'm staying here, because they would try to follow me to keep me safe. But, I am annoyed enough with demons, pets, warlocks, dark witches, etc. that I am ready to kill whatever needs killing, to keep my family safe. That would be colossally stupid. I will dismantle into tiny little pieces anyone who looks at my family, let alone tries to hurt them.”

”Then why is the warlock still alive?” Abaddon blew steam circles.

“The good guys, want his death according to their timetable. He should be dead. It was a killing blow. He is going to be scarred for the rest of his miserable life. I did not wish to torture him. I just want him dead. You want the Upper Throne of Hell. Berith has also mentioned an interest. You are pretty sure you can kill him, but not positive, he may not be interested enough to fight for it. If you have a powerful enough, well-motivated, ally he may decide to skip it all together.” Ari shook her head. “You are planning on trying to ransom my child to him, if he agrees to not pursue the throne. I will kill you before I will let anyone touch him. He is a child, not a bargaining chip. Good luck in your bid for the throne Abaddon. If I see you again, I will believe you wish me and my family harm and act accordingly.” She waited until Sam started for the house then she turned to follow.

Meg turned to say something to Ari and she wasn’t there. She was outside the barrier. She was fighting Abaddon. “Ari!” Meg screamed.

Tom had to tackle Sam to keep him from going outside the barrier.

Abaddon threw a fire ball at Ari. Ari’s shield absorbed the energy and fed it into Ari. Abaddon did it twice more.

”Your mistake was thinking about how big I would think my britches were when I was standing over the pieces of my twin. Or maybe you would wait for a chance to suck the marrow from Sam’s bones. That sealed your fate.” Ari started to glow, her hair began to whip around, she opened her eyes which were dripping with her power. She held both hands by her sides, palms up. Abaddon started to pop out and Ari said. “_Maneat_” Abaddon went to strike Ari with a ball of malevolent energy. They watched while Ari’s power tore up the street and hit Abaddon hard enough that she was knocked off her feet. They all heard the wet squish from organs rupturing. Then Abaddon went up in flame, that was the bright yellow of the noonday sun. They could hear her scream for a second and then she was gone, except a few bits of ash. Ari pursed her lips and blew in that direction and the little bit of ash was dispersed. Ari’s eyes turned back to her normal brown, the wind died, she calmly walked into the front yard and shut the gate behind her. She let Sam smother her in a hug. “Hannah came and said I was ready for all of my gifts. She said to tell you Hello. She congratulated me on the twins and then she left. Abaddon was going to kill them all, even the children because I dared to not fear her. She had to be stopped, she and all who followed her. So, I stopped them. I’m sorry I feel like I need to be punished. Hannah said that the first use of my full powers would make me feel tired. Punish later.” She went limp in Sam’s arms. He swung her up and carried her in and straight to their room. He was so angry he was shaking. Annie helped him get her clothes off, she was completely limp.

”Is she okay?” Sam calmed enough to talk respectfully to Annie.

”Yes, but I doubt she will wake before night.” She felt her child’s pulse.”Sam, you should slide in with her. You are exhausted, seeing your soulmate outside the barrier drained you as well. Annie stroked Sam’s hair and then left them alone. He watched Ari sleep. He slipped his shoes off and climbed in nestling her against him. He squeezed tightly, fighting off tears.

“God, please. Please let this end soon, so we can start our lives. I am tired inside my spirit, I can only imagine how tired she has to be. Please let our family make it to their homes safely and be able to ward them, without Ari having to go. Thank you.” Sam prayed, then he closed his eyes and listened to her breathe.

Sam waited until Ari’s eyes opened and then he shoved a set of kettle balls in her ass. She held still. “O, lift your leg over your head.” She swung her left leg up, held it straight and rested her knee on her shoulder. Sam shoved the other set of balls in her front. “You must hold them in until I remove them and you may not come until tonight. O, do you understand why you are being punished?”

”Sir, because I did not wake you before I went outside. Because I took control away from you. I didn’t tell you about Hannah’s visit before you saw me out of the warding in front of a Knight of Hell. I tried to protect everyone, when Momma and Sylvie could have helped me, should I need it. Because I endangered Meg by letting her come with me because I was afraid. I risked the lives of our children and I let an enemy make me lose my cool. Sir.”

”Very good, O. Please turn onto your hands and knees and Present.”

Ari turned and got on her hands and knees.

”Color?”

”Sir, green sir.”

”I am going to give you one slap of my belt to each cheek for each infraction. So, six slaps on each cheek. You may not cry out, I do not want your mother angry with me.” He smoothed his hand over the satiny skin over her ass cheeks. “Ready?”

”Sir, yes sir.”

Sam wiped tears away, he hated to do anything close to what Cyril had done to her or close to the night, she had him punish her, but he hurt her because he didn’t know she was not in the head space to handle being in charge of anything. “Count out loud.” He pulled his arm back and swatted first her left and then her right, hard.” Her cheek immediately started to purple.

“Sir, one sir.”

”O, you can just count.” He swatted her cheeks again harder this time.

”Two.”

Sam cried as he cranked up the strength he put into each set of swats. Ari held still, did not squirm and did not cry. She knew she had screwed up.

”Six.” Sam threw the belt down and leaned in and kissed each cheek. Then he helped her stand up and pulled her into a hug. She grabbed Sam and held on tight. “I know I screwed up. I was so scared, Sam. I kept thinking if I fail, she would kill our family, she would batter at the warding until she could get in and killed all of our children and you, Mom, my sisters, the cats, every living thing because she was just that evil, not crazy and dark like Cyril, just totally inhumanly evil.”

Sam held her tightly, he made her drink sweet tea and held her until she stopped shaking. He kissed her trying to tell her how scared he’d been, how much he loved her, how much he needed her. It was hungry, but not the hunger born of lust, but the hunger of the spirit for that which keeps it alive. She kissed him back the same way. When they parted he checked her ass to make sure her skin was intact, it was, he gently licked and kissed each cheek. Then he put her robe on her sent her to shower and she redress.

When they came downstairs, everyone seemed surprised they were holding hands. The au pair, Meg, thinking au pair gave Ari a thrill, had all five children, bundled and ready to go. She handled the bundled, fussing Joey to her in his snuggle sac, which she helped Ari get on. Ari frowned when she noticed that Tom wasn’t bundled.

”Tom don’t you want to help pick where we all live?” Ari asked with concern. “As far as I’m concerned you are part of the family and we all get a say. Sam has veto power, but we all get a say.”

”I agree. Come on dude before I end up living in a pink Victorian house.” Sam pleaded.

Everyone laughed. “Abaddon showing up here, just made me paranoid about who might decide kidnapping the child or one of your family is a good way to get you to give them the child or to curry favor by kidnapping the child. I don’t know if they are aware of those traveling, but if Abaddon found the house they might. So, I will stay and keep an eye on your Momma and everyone else.” He smiled. “Sam, Meg would hate living in a pink Victorian house, too. So, she has you covered.”

Ari kissed Tom’s cheek and thanked him. “Be careful. An oath of loyalty doesn’t mean you are loyal to someone who doesn’t care about your safety. I do.” Tom blushed.

Ari hugged and kissed her Momma and Dad. “You could take her upstairs, romance her and propose, while we are gone.” Colm blushed as the thought flitted through his mind.

”That, lass, is between me wife and I. You, should be after keeping your wee nose out of it.” Colm smiled. Ari laughed.   
  


“Bye guys, love you.” Ari said to her sisters and niece and nephews. They waved.

They finally got settled into the SUV. Ari teased Sam about not being comfortable driving the mom-mobile as Asher called it. “When we get a garage for you to park it in, we will find the Dadster” Ari laughed. Sam wondered if she could still be happy with a tender hindquarters and kettle balls in place, he decided the rest of the world probably couldn’t, but Ari could.

Sam parked in the drive way behind their realtor Cindi of Cindi and Candy Realty, Ltd. Cindi was a perky, toned, blonde, forty-something that Sam knew had been a cheerleader in high school. She was practically doing the cheerleader rock while The Winchester family unloaded. Sam had informed that if he unloaded all of his family and the house was outside the price range given, didn’t have enough baths or bedrooms or wasn’t enough land. He would pile his family back in and they would find another realtor.

”Mr. Winchester, I’m the one with the sore butt that occasionally vibrated. What is your excuse?” Whispered through his mind. Sam took a deep breath.

”I’m sorry. Between getting visiting relatives on the road, the baby and my wife’s morning sickness, I am sleep-deprived.”

”That’s alright, Mr. Winchester. I am not a wheeler-dealer. You ask to see certain houses, that is what I show you. My sister and I can afford to stick to what the customer asks, since we started this because our children went off to school and we wanted something we could do together.” She unlocked the realtors lock on the door of the dove grey Victorian mansion. It sits on ten acres of land and is actually zoned, Parker. She opened it.

”Freeze.” Ari said to the kids. “Indoor manners. No arguing about who gets which bedroom, etc. There are monetary additions to the coming week’s beginning allowances for following the rules. Have fun!” Ari watched the four older children walk quickly for the back yard. Sam and Ari smiled at each other.

”The kids always head up for the battle of the bedrooms, not outside to the backyard. They are very well-behaved.”

”Thank you.”

”Well this atypical, architectural giant was built in 1901. A man by the name of Archibald K. Simon, sent back east for a wife. One answered his ad and when she arrived she was quite pretty, theirs became a match of love. She asked only one thing that they live in town, but AK hated the noise and smell of the city. So, he compromised. He built his house out here, an hour out of town, back then. However, he would make it a modern showplace, with all the latest conveniences and a well trained staff, fancy cook, etc. Mr. Simon came from old money and he dabbled in mining, stock trading, etc. He made more money and made good connections. The crime of Denver society clambered for invitations to the monthly party and it was considered the standard by which whether or not you were somebody if you got invited to the annual Christmas Ball. The wife, Megan Sarah Simon, née Mackenzie, was vivacious, generous, a joy to be around, she never became a snob. She adored AK, because he provided her with the excitement of the city and taught her the joy of a solitary home. They had five children, four boys and a girl. The girl married a visiting royal from a European country and the boys became pillars of Denver society. When Megan died of influenza in a local epidemic in the 1950s, AK was devastated. He survived for a month and a day before he joined her. The children, couldn’t handle being here without their parents, so the story goes, so they sold the house to the Pettigrew family, who sold it to a man named Benjamin Harper, who bought it, threw some wild parties in the sixties, never married, decided he didn’t like the cold anymore and moved to Arizona. That was in the eighties, he rented it out for weddings and class reunions and the like. Then he passed away and a cousin’s daughter, updated, refurbished, found the wood floors throughout the house. And we have this rare, showpiece we are viewing today.”

”Nothing bad has ever happened here?” Sam asked.

”No. No hidden secrets. No onsite deaths. Megan and AK died in town at the new fangled hospital. This is the grand foyer. It is a little cold, but I bet you are a whiz at softening things up, you seem like a nester.” Cindi smiled at Ari.

”I am. I can already see what to do to make this area homey.” Ari spun slowly, imagining it as it would look if it was theirs. Meg smiled at Sam. He shook his head, he knew Meg was right Ari had found home.

Cindi walked through a large set of double doors that had stained glass panels in them of tulips and the archway was topped by a wooden-framed pane of glass that continued the tulip design. The huge living room had a random-width pine floor that shined like glass, a grey marble-framed fireplace, and ceiling to floor windows that offered a staggering view of the mountains and Denver. Another set of double doors with stained glass panels with irises led to a random-width oak floor, the formal dining room could easily sit fifty and you would have room for a buffet, China cabinet and side board. The double doors in the middle of the room led to the hallway. A single door with a lily decorated glass panel, led to the kitchen where he knew he lost Ari’s objectivity. The kitchen had clearly been done by someone who loved to cook. Their was an island of cherrywood that had a four burner stove and grill on it. There was a sink on one end that had a cutting board top and the island had storage. It had acres of cabinets and counters, industrial-sized dishwasher, the trash bin was divided into trash, and three types of recyclables. It had windows that showed that great view along one side. A window over the main sink looked north to woods that sat on the property. The other end opened into a sunny breakfast nook, with built-in window seating. On one side, there was a glass paned door that opened into a large vegetable gardening area, with an outdoor washing sink and storage cabinets. At the end of the kitchen was a door with a lily panel that led to a back staircase and a hall that led to an office, bathroom, and a den that had a mud room off it that led to a screened in deck, with a grill, fire pit, seating, etc. The kids were excited about the swimming pool, that was fenced in for safety. There was a carpentry shed, a yard shed, and a huge outbuilding the hippy owner in the sixties had been some kind of artist, that Ari had heard of, but thought the drugs explained the art.

On the other side of the grand foyer was a hall that led to a guest bathroom, library, another office and a soundproofed room that would make a good playroom, there was also a huge entertainment room, with cable hook up, etc. The basement was finished, with a laundry room, a main area that could be used for a man cave, but with the perfect room for sewing and an attached room for fitting, Sam saw that idea frittered away. The last was a mirrored, barred, dance flooring covered room. Ari squealed and pirouetted. Then she kissed Sam joyfully. It had him revving and Cindi blushing, but Ari rhumba-ed out of the room.

They went into the master suite, huge sunken tub, large glassed in shower with multiple shower heads, his and hers sinks and cabinetry, a separate toilet area. It had a veranda that looked out across the majesty of the plains. There were his and her walk in closet areas, hers had a computerized hanging system for clothing and shoes, that rotated and brought the chosen items up front. Sam shook his head, Ari purred, and Asher and Dougal got it to move and made choo-choo noises on it. Which made Sam lose it. There was a sitting room and then through frosted glass panes double doors up two steps was the place for the bed. It would easily hold a bed long enough for Sam to actually have his feet on the bed without curling up or sleeping diagonally. It had room for night stands on the pedestal. No other room save one had an en-suite and Ari stopped any potential bickering by saying it was a guest room. The other rooms were pretty much the same size just different configurations. Each room had huge windows and window seats.

The attic was actually finished and went the length of the house, it was broken up into a storage room with shelving. A bathroom with separate tub and shower, and four rooms that were meant for servants, but they were each huge.

”Several servants would share a room, the storage room probably belonged to the housekeeper.” Ari shivered and Sam hugged her. Meg looked concerned and Sam mouthed that he would explain later.

”Cindi could you wait downstairs while the family discusses it?” Sam asked.

”No problem. I have some calls to return.” She bounced downstairs.

”Okay. You have had a chance to see everywhere. I imagine your mother would need to take anyone to school who wants to go to a public school. You can make friends at online schools in the area and perhaps they could come here you could go there. You could meet for a parent chaperoned day at the mall or “Dave and Buster’s”, you will have plenty to do here and their will be frequent visits and stay overs with Alexander and Sally.” Sam smiled. “All those who want to keep looking raise your hand.” No hands went up. “Momma. Are there any hidden repairs that need to be done?”

”No, it is structurally sound and unhaunted.” Ari said as seriously as she could.

”All those who want to live here. Have Christmas’ here. Spend your Summers splashing around here, etc. Raise your hand.” Every hand even Joey’s went up, like he was voting. Everybody laughed.

”Daddy?” Abbi pulled on his shirt.

”Yes, Princess?” Sam squatted down to her level.

”I know that the nice lady gave Nyx to us, but she and Azul love each other. Could we maybe get another cat and let Nyx stay at Grams’ house.” Abbi looked down. Sam gently pushed her head up and smiled at her. She shyly smiled back.

”If you are okay with Nyx staying with her boyfriend, Azul, raise your hand.” All the hands went up. Abbi hugged Sam in her joy and froze for a second, because hugging the other guy was never to be done. Sam hugged her back and kissed her nose.

”Meg why don’t you take a piece of paper, write numbers on it, put the numbers on the doors, then take a matching set of numbers and put them in...” Ari pulled a felt beret out of the air, inside were a pen and a piece of paper. “Then each kid gets to pick a number and that will be your room. The nursery has to be next to our bedroom, but the other rooms are pretty much the same.”

Meg walked to the stairs and motioned for the troops to follow, they all followed her. Sam and Ari went to make Cindi’s day. They stopped and had a quick discussion about how much of her money she was willing to spend.

“I want us to get on with our lives. I want the children to know this is how their life will be from now on. No matter what they will live here and grow here and laugh, learn and play here. That this is a place of love, quiet voices, and any screaming will be because the kids are playing or the parents forgot the noise shield again and they are playing.” She giggled and kissed him quick. “We will have to christen each room and hallway, when we move in. Sexual energy born of love is powerful. It cleanses better than sage.” She whispered through his head, her eyes sparkling like they used to, her body pressed up against his, she kissed him deep and hard. Purred and bounced down the stairs. Sam raised an eyebrow and turned the balls on low. She jumped and turned around, licked her lips and smiled at him. He kicked it up a notch. She closed her eyes and moaned in his head. “Please leave it there, Mr. Winchester.” He nodded. They walked into the kitchen were Cindi was waiting holding hands.

”Well?” Cindi asked in her best, “Can we win it!” voice.

”We will take it as is for the asking price in Cashier’s check or wire transfer, now. Offer lasts until we round up the younguns and load up. We would like to take possession by this Saturday. Because this is six days away, we will throw in $10k for the inconvenience.”

”You have a cashier’s check for $4,860,000, including the extra $10k, with you?” Cindi tried to sound cynical, but she was trembling slightly. She re-evaluated the potential of the sale the father was wearing department store clothing and a name brand work boot. But the wife, was wearing Casadei shoes and the jewelry she had on was real chunks of amethyst and rose quartz. The children were a mixed bag as well, the older girl had on real jewelry and her clothes looked expensive, where as the older boy had on department store corduroy slacks.

”Yes. Perhaps you should call the owners, Cindi. My Sunshine and my bunnies want this house, but I hate waiting and I am not a shopper.” He noticed how she stood behind him. Eyes down, obediently at his side. The father was where this sell began and ended. She dialed the owner and stepped away, motioning that she was stepping in the other room. Ari touched his hand and he had to discreetly adjust himself, she was accidentally sharing her arousal with him. He made her let go. She frowned. He looked down, so did she. She smiled shyly. 

“Sorry. I love you.” She whispered out loud. He looked at her eyes they still looked normal, but he could tell from how still she was that she was edging. He turned the balls off. She pouted.

”I’ll start them again when we leave your shop and are headed to your Momma’s.” He kissed her deeply. Cindi cleared her throat.

”I spoke with the owner and she said. Take the box with me and give you the keys as soon as you sign all the paperwork. I can meet you at my office by eight if that works for you.” Cindi said happily.

“Sunshine, will that work?” Sam smiled at Ari, she glowed back at him.

”I have a meeting with the contractors, but you are the head of the family.” She said aloud. “The money is in both our names.” Whispered through his head.

”She hates making decisions in financial matters. I told her it was 2010, and not 1950, but she is happiest in the background. Her little store of trinkets and her art and dressmaking are the only places she makes nondomestic decisions.”

”You own a store?” Cindi said with interest.

”I own a shop, called The Veil, in Lone Tree. We sell metaphysical and homeopathic merchandise.” Ari smiled.

”I love your shop! I have been buying the Morning Mists body line for at least five years now. The atmosphere is so soothing. I go for a cuppa and a biscotti on Sunday mornings. The nature sounds or Celtic flute music playing lulls me into a limp noodle. And the big Cream colored cat with turquoise eyes looks at you and he looks like he is smiling.”

”That is Azul. His name means, blue. Those eyes caught my Momma and he came to the store with her the next day. We just adopted a girl cat named Nyx and they are inseparable so now there will be two cats presiding over the shop.”

”Did you say you sell dresses?” 

”Yes. I do commissioned wedding gowns and red carpet dresses that are one of a kind. I did the Ellicott wedding dress.”

”That dress was gorgeous and made the whole thing seem even more like a fairy tale. I was back in 1912, aboard the Titanic.” Cindi caught herself. “Sorry. The world is so large and unfriendly, it is always nice to find connections with someone.”

”Very true. Eight tomorrow works for me.” Sam said like he was bored with Ari’s businesses.

”Babies, Meg. Let’s load ‘er up.” Meg took, Joey from her and they both froze. Sam started walking towards the door, nudging Cindi along.

”Cindi, strange request, you can even hold onto the check, but can you let us lock up. I promise we just want to pray and cleanse it.” Sam said quickly. He saw Ari trying to get the warding stone in place but the wind from the sudden incoming storm was blowing her back to the house.

”Okay. I will see you in the morning. This storm looks like it means business.” Cindi handed Sam the key and waved by to everyone, got in her car and drove away. 

“Meg, please take the children down to the basement. Get in the middle room and close all the doors to the rooms. Asher, honey make a light ball in your hand and when you get downstairs, let it float up, so it will light the space. The electricity is going to go in a moment.” Asher started down and Abbi grabbed Chellie’s hand and Dougal, pulled a 6in Bowie knife out and went right behind Asher, the girls followed him. Abbi swung her hand like a door swinging shut and the doors shut and then she pretended to be locking a door and they all locked.

”What is it? I can feel the wrongness of it.” Sam said as he pulled his Taurus.

”The Wild Hunt.” Meg and Ari say at the same time. Meg takes Joey and goes downstairs.

“Try not to be a hero, Ari.” Meg calls over her shoulder.

Ari threw her head back and the lights went out. Her eyes glowing lit the darkness with an eerie glow. “Seala.” Sam could hear the doors and windows shut. And seal like a vacuum. Sam jumped and backed up when he stepped to the pitch blackness of the window, even though it was only two in the afternoon, and a red eyed giant crow flew into the window making a noise more like a woman’s scream, than a caw. The thing had horns and kept slamming against the windows. “My Love, step back from the windows. I do not know how long the seal will hold. You can put your gun away, it won’t kill anything out there, no matter what types of bullets it has in it. Meg, please bring the children back up, and the light and have the children go in the guest bathroom. Give them my diaper bag, it has snacks, as well as diapers. Asher, seal yourself in. Abbi, angel help him. Stay in there until Daddy comes for you.”

”What is The Wild Hunt and why do both of you look, like we aren’t getting out of here?” Sam said angrily.

”Meg would you mind explaining while I try to remember the words for the warding caim.”

”The legend was old when I was a human in the 1200s. Most believe it to be Gallic in origin because the Demi-god Cernunnos is supposed to be the driving force behind it. It is Hell and Death on a hunt, driving everything before it. If it overtakes anything living, trees, grass, animals, people they die in horrible ways. If it gets in, it would be kinder to slit the children’s throats then let them die by something caught up in the hunt. Cernunnos is looking for those he can torc or bind with an iron torc for all time. Man or woman, he is a lusty guy. He torcs the person, uses them at his pleasure and win they are broken, he tosses them to whatever is caught up in the hunt with the ability to want sex, they use the person until they die and become part of the hunt.” Meg looked at Ari’s ramrod straight back. “Two guesses who sent it and who he wants, but you’ll only need one.” Meg ran her hand down Ari’s braid.

Ari’s head popped up, just as the wind quieted. The screams and cries of the damned stopped. Fear was palpable on the air. A shofar sounded five times. “Oh God, please!”

”Concentrate, Munchkin. I will help you.” Meg encouraged.

Ari dumped a huge chunk of obsidian onto the floor. She quickly called on the elements and empowered her circle. The ground shook. Joey cried. Ari raised her hand in that direction and his cries stopped. Her eyes glowed and the obsidian lifted into the air about even with Ari’s chest, it began to spin clockwise.

“Mother Earth, I call to you to hold this stone within your depths deep where naught can touch it, in any form, with any force.” The stone disappeared and Ari could feel it deep within the earth. “Father Fire, I ask that you unlock the power of this stone and surround all that is or will be mine. As long as your sister exists let the warding power of this stone cover every part of this land and home we will call our own.” The cries of the damned within the hunt grew deafening. Ari rocked in pain from their agony. Meg put a circle so she could not feel their agony. “Sister Water, Please protect all who are allowed entry here protection from any who have feelings of hate and seek to harm those who belong within and fling the enemy far away from here.” Angry snarls and growls filled the air. “Brother Air, please keep out any who think of causing us harm. As long as the Earth exists may this warding hold. I beseech you my elemental family, encase within the protective seal my Earthly family and friends. I ask God let nothing evil enter here. Please bless and keep all within the sphere. Please strengthen and never bend in protection without end. By the power of three times three. As I will so mote it be.” The sun shone through the windows, but the storm and Hunt slunk along the borders. Ari fell forward and Meg caught her.

”Girlie, you have some awesome power. You just pushed back The Wild Hunt with a spell you wrote on the fly!” Meg stroked her damp hair gently. “The babies are fine. Sammarino!” He look at her and laughed. “Ari is a little drained from popping Cindi out of harm’s way, sealing us in and holding off The Hunt’s animal contingent. The horned Crows, rats, snakes, and rabbits, Hunt hounds, Hunt Bulls, and Hunt Stags. Then there are these eternally hungry creatures in it called Sluagh, they look and smell like rotting flesh, because they are, almost all have torcs on, they were once His pets. There are the Gorta, said to be so hideous they cause paralyzing fear, then eat the brain and heart of their prey. Also, we have the Gean Canach, which are Irish Incubi. They can make you want them enough that it doesn’t matter if you are straight or not. They fuck you until they have sucked out all your magick. Which wouldn’t normally kill you, but they are so over-endowed that they pound your body until you are too broken to live, but you go happy, and not in control of your own body. Then there is the original horned god. He is the embodiment of all the earthier emotions. Paralyzing fear, feral rage and the need to kill, and carnality so strong, you will hump the ground or a tree branch or him, to make it back up. When the haze clears he has you torced and you are his.” She looked at Sam. “Not to overstate the obvious. We are screwed.”


	6. Eye Of The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari managed to make them safe inside the house. She knew that The Wild Hunt should have gone, but the storm and creatures and Cernunnos are waiting just outside the border to her new home.

Ari looked out the window. “If we are going to call for help, now would be the time, but I don’t know what anyone would be able to do, except die horribly. Maybe, we should call just so we know and so they can be on guard, while I am trapped here, Cyril might send something their way.”

”I’ll call the house and someone from each group heading home.”

”I am going to risk getting shanked by Nate and see how the kids are.”

Ari walked to the door, “It will not break the seal, though you will have to let me back in.” Sam looked at her worriedly. “They can’t break the barrier. I be quick.”

”Can’t you just zap whatever you need in here?” Sam looked scared. Ari walked to him and kissed him stupid. 

“I need to conserve my batteries. If the barrier fails, which they never have before. I need some power to fight The Wild Hunt. Or, if we live through this to reseed and grow the grass, shrubs, trees, etc. So, Cindi doesn’t ask questions.” He kissed her back.

”Be careful, please?”

”Definitely.”

Sam watched her go to the trunk and fill two duffle bags with weapons and what not. She put her weapon harness on, so she could carry more. Then she came towards the house. Meg let her in and she dropped to floor, and used magic to swing the door shut. She was pale and shaky.

”What happened?”

”He called and I wanted to go to him. I wanted the pleasure he promised. He said he could pleasure us both, we could be as one forever. Meg could watch the children and when he moved on at sunrise. She could take them home. One time offer. He says the other way, we all die, except it will take me a millennium or so to die. Cyril promised him “His witch whore of a wife.” and he isn’t leaving without at least tasting what they were promised.” She was shaking. Meg put her coat over Ari and took the blankets to the children.

”Don’t even think it.” Sam said sternly. He dialed home. They were okay, except Theo couldn’t get in touch with Cole. They had the house sealed in addition to the barrier. Colm told him “to be safe and run her through before you let them take her!” Sam promised.

”They’re okay. Cole is missing.” He said to the room. He noticed Meg watching Ari. Ari’s eyes were unfocused and tears slid down her face. She was shaking, her lips were blue. Her breathing was shallow.

”I knew I shouldn’t have let her go outside!” Sam took her in his arms, rubbing her arms. He pulled her against him and pulled his coat around them both.

Ari started thrashing around. She screamed, “No! No! Please don’t hurt him. Please! He doesn’t like men like that, he won’t be okay, please!” She bolted out of Sam’s arms. She looked at him lovingly. “Stabbing him through the heart with consecrated silver is the only way to harm him. To kill him, you have to remove the heart and burn it in a fire born of pure, unconditional love. We won’t work. The time apart knocked us out of the running. Meg won’t work, because Tom is not hear and they are brother and sister. The children, who love with pure hearts, and that love is innocent, will work. Chellie, would be best, because her heart is as pure and unblemished as the day she was born.” She opened the door, walked out and shut it behind her sealing herself out.

”Sam, he may not torc her, which would be broken if he were killed. But if he healed Cyril part of the way, which is what I see, Cyril probably said he wanted her powerless first, the gean canach, and preferably dead, Cernunnos will take her and use her. He will only get the once, because she is not made to handle a tree trunk pummeling her there.” She softened her face and voice. “As soon as Cole is on this side of the barrier, you need to run the big guy through, before he touches her. She would survive once with the canach. Then Cernunnos will get impatient and take her, she will die after the first, maybe second thrust.” Meg glared at Sam. “She is thinking of you, the children, all of us, you giant idiot! She is getting Cole back before they break his mind and body.And she told her Champion how to save her. So, get up, stop moping and go safe your RFE. Because if my friend dies because you are in here pouting and miss your chance I help you join her!”

Sam pushed to his feet to get in Meg’s face and realized she was right. He looked at her. “Thanks, you witch! Please take care of our kids.” He kissed her head and went out the door. He kept the sword hidden. And acted like he couldn’t catch up to her, because the shield would keep him out, but it would let him get close enough to kill someone holding her.

”YOU ARE QUITE COMELY! FOR ONCE THE WARLOCK DIDN'T LIE!” Cernunnos boomed.

”Please great and powerful Lord of the Hunt and All Wild Things, lower the magnificence of your voice or you will kill the puny beings before you with its splendor.” Ari requested.

”I forget how fragile human beings are.” He said. His green eyes were lust blown and appeared black with a green light shining behind them. He kept trying to catch Ari in them.

“Don’t look in their eyes!” Ari whispered in Sam’s mind.

”Thank you. May I see Cole now.”

Sam watched as the guy with horns sticking out of his head, that would put any stag to shame, turned to speak to two of the ones who were naked and stroking their enormous, bigger than Eztli could ever hope to have, wangers, one said something back in Gaelic. Cernunnos and the canach were arguing. Ari was looking bored. Seeing her face so blank scared him, so he looked around and saw the size of Cernunnos wanger. He instinctively pulled her to him. The thing was rough and bumpy looking like wood or to Sam’s future night terrors, antlers. He looked at one of the dead hundred year old trees, the size he was when his voice had been hurting them, his wanger was the size of the tree’s trunk and Ari was not going any where near it. In his current nine foot form, it was the size of a branch, an older branch, he had to be careful with his, there was no way, this hunt god could even get inside Ari without killing her.

Ari realized why he was holding her so tight. She smiled sadly. “The sword is either to severely wound him or if possible kill him, if not it’s for me, My Love. I would rather you end us, then die impaled by that thing.” Sam started to shake his head, but he couldn’t let Cole die that way. He smiled back and let his tears flow, it would make it all the more convincing. And let him cry over the possibility he would have to kill them both.

Finally, Cole walked on his own two feet to the edge of the barrier. He was beaten, he held his arm at a weird angle and he was wearing only his boxers. He saw Ari pale. He shook his head. She sighed and he felt warmth and love float around him as she healed him completely.

”Before he gets any closer. I want you on this side of the barrier Ariane.” Cernunnos said suspiciously.

Ari make a great scene out of kissing Sam goodbye. Cole protested, convincingly, but Ari hoped he knew they weren’t just going to let the demigod take her. “When I step through, it will be just barely at the same time he releases Cole to get me to step away. You lunge. If you pierce his skin it will cause an opening for my gifts to enter through and I can get to the heart. I will set it aflame and everything will go to hell or be destroyed like him. I love you!” Sam walked with her and she stepped just outside the barrier. Cole stepped into it.

Cernunnos came to claim his prize. He took her chin and made her meet his gaze. “Meg, help us!” Ari screamed as her mind went blank. Sam screamed, “No!” And lunged. He pierced Cernunnos through the heart. It made a visible hole as he split apart around the sword like wood. Ari went limp, in his arms. Sam screamed again as he started to squeeze Ari and crush her. Then he dropped her and stepped back on cloven feet. He screamed loud and terrible, lightening hit the ground all around them. Cole stepped out of the barrier, rolled out of the way of a bolt, came to his feet and picked up Ari and pulled Sam back behind the warding barrier. Sam, Cole and Meg watched a demigod die. Somethings turned to dust that were part of The Hunt and others screamed as hell holes opened up under them and they were sucked in. Ari came to and stood up. She turned to watch Cernunnos die, he shot a bolt of lightening at Meg, as he turned to dust and became a cyclone of dust that suck up the remains of what had turned to dust. They missed The Veil parting and the cyclone being sucked in, before it closed. Ari had seen what Cernunnos had done with his last living moment and she stepped between Meg and the bolt.

They had to stop Sam from grabbing her because she was lurching and convulsing and seizing from the wattage of electricity she had been hit with. They could smell burning ozone in the air around her and visible electrical surges shooting from her openings. Sam was fighting them to get to her.”Sam, buddy! Stop! You touch her now, only thing that’s gonna happen is your kids seeing you die.” Sam stopped struggling.

”Don’t let me go. I will try to go to her. I can’t help it. She is my life and she is in pain.” Ari’s mouth was open and her face contorted in agony, but she couldn’t make any sounds. Finally, she would twitch or lurch periodically. Looking at her, she was just pale. Sam screamed in horror when Abbi sat down and pulled Ari’s head in her lap.

”It’s okay, Momma. Don’t be afraid I’m here. We will turn the electricity into power to heal the trees and grass, etc. Nate says that all the animals ran away from the path, there are no dead ones, ‘crept for the ones that came with the bad guy. So, rest a minute Momma, then we will make the grass and trees come back.” Abbi stroked her Momma’s hair. They could see the scorched earth beneath Ari and how the electricity was still traveling through her body. All three adults started crying when Ari took her daughter’s hand and opened her eyes and they glowed like mini suns.

“Ari’s mind is still reeling from being connected to Deerhead when he died. But our little Abbi is electrokinetic as well and can help hold and direct the energy before it broiled Ari alive!” Meg said thrilled enough to jump for joy.

”You really love her and the kids, don’t you?” Sam said in awe. 

“Yes. I was loyal to her when I died. That inadvertently given loyalty and love is why we got another chance not to screw up. The kids, you are seriously messed up if you don’t adore them.”

Abbi put her hand over her mother’s solar plexus and used the other one to direct the energy into the trees, that sprung to life and even got a few leaves in the middle of February in Colorado. Then Abbi brought the grass back to life all over the yard, it was yellowed, but it was dormant, not dead. Then the shrubs, came back to life and got bumpy with buds waiting for the time to bloom. The mums that lined the drive came back and the dahlias that lined the walkway came back to life. When all that was alive when they came was alive again. Ari grabbed her daughter and hugged her, tight.

”I am so proud of my tiny cub, who showed the courage of a full grown tigress.”

”Momma, Asher tried to stop me. I hit him in the nose and he let go. I understand if I am in trouble, but please don’t punish him, he tried to keep me there. I wouldn’t be kept.” Abbi said in a strong clear voice.

”I don’t punish courage. You waited until the only danger was me. You used your head and I am alive because of it. You did exactly right, but apologize to your brother for hitting him.”

”I will. Can we still go to the shop? It is only four.”

”Sure. Sweetheart. Unless your brothers and sister want to go home.” Ari flung her hand towards Cole and he was dressed in what he’d been wearing. “Theo and the kids or your house in Richardson. Your cell is in the middle cup holder of your new truck, where you left it, the scrape is gone. I went ahead and expended the energy, everyone’s home and business is warded. I picked up some extra energy.” They all laughed at that.

Cole came and hugged her tightly. Then he kissed her, kissed her. Then he squeezed again. Our next kid is getting your name for a middle name. Dying scares a man, if he ain’t stupid. Dyin’ cause your were split open by the giant male member that got shoved up your very hetero ass, now that right there, terrifies a man. I had no idea until I stepped out of the clutch of rotting bodies and fresh cut wood smelling demigods, why I was being allowed to keep my boxers or what had made them change their mind. So, thank you for not letting me die without my dignity. But, I hope Sam spanks you’re toned ass for even taking the risk that the plan could go more awry than it did and you aren’t laying split apart in the street! I love you, Ariane Rhiannon Winchester! Love you too, he nodded at Meg, working on lovin, you don’t know you well yet.” Meg laughed at the very rattled Marine. “Home to Richardson, so I can be there when the movers show up in the morning. I will call Theo so she can hear my voice. Thank you for the lift, too!” Ari smiled at him and he was gone.

Meg took the kids out and loaded them up. Sam kissed Ari and turned the balls back on at the higher setting they had been on. “No coming. You will be punished from stepping in front of the bolt. You are not the official martyrs, so you have to put yourself in danger every time. Meg saw it and might have dodged it, but you were just there.” He patted her butt. “I can’t stand the thought of the few minutes I would live without you.” Sam put his head on top of her head. Then he kissed her again, this one desperate. They were both breathing heavy. He opened the door, removed the realtor’s box. Ari. Cleansed it with a Sage rain shower and prayer. Then Sam locked the door and he escorted her to her side and opened the door for her. Then went around and got in his side.

Ari looked in the back seat. Abbi looked like she was sitting taller. Asher was reading to everyone and he leaned into her. Nate looked at her intently. “I am 100% okay. The extra energy has me wired like caffeine does Chellie.” Nate laughed. She had been funny, and talked really fast and had done three four hundred piece jigsaw puzzles in an hour.

The little girl in question was asleep across Nate’s lap. Ari smiled, there went getting her to go to sleep at her bedtime unless she and Abbi could share with Sally, then they would all go to sleep on time. Ari had so busy watching her children and rubbing her hand over the two sleeping inside her that she was surprised when Meg took Joey out of his seat and put him in the snuggy sack she wore. She stepped out and looked up just as it started to snow. “Did you get Tom calmed down?”

”More or less. He said to tell you thank you and he hopes that Sam spanks your perky ass.”

”Do you think I deserve a spanking Meg?”

”No, because, I would have done the same thing. However, it was terrifying watching you writhe like that, so I get their point. They are scared and most of the time. The tiny, pregnant woman is the one who takes the hit.” Meg noticed Annie and changed the topic as they walked into the shop. “So, are you going to make the curtains for the kids’ rooms or buy them?”

”It depends on what they pick as their beds in a box. If they come with the separate curtains, then I will just buy them, but if not then I will make them. I am thinking of changing the stain glass panels above the door and across the top of the windows to whatever each child or occupant.” She smiled at Meg. “Wants the theme of the room to be. For instance Abbi asked if she could have recreations of my ballerina paintings for her panels and we are going to paint the walls a soft pink. She wants me to do a mural of different styles of ballerina art for the long wall.”

Ari turned around to walk into the store and was picked up and carried to the back. Giant hands pulled her into a lap and arms like a bodybuilder’s squeezed her tightly. “Dad, need air.” He let go and pulled back. “I should’ve killed the jackal when he came asking if I loved enough to die for you. I could have then, they would have killed me either way, but by letting that foul demon inside me, he said I would being giving you the power to fight him. I didn’t know it was the jackal himself, that he was going to weaken you.”

”Oh! Dad! How horrible, I’m sorry! He made it sound like it was angels that came to you and asked you to forfeit your life for my safety. It was why we should stop playing their game. I thought...I almost blasphemed because they took you from me. And I fell for him, when he brought you back.” Ari buried her face in her father’s broad chest, her thin shoulders shook with her sobs.

”My Dove, twas angels that brought your mother and I back. The black-hearted jackal had nuttin’ to do with the miracle that brought us back to our child. That is why he may have threatened to kill us but he has never just undone what he done. He doesn’t have the power.”

”He said that he knew a guy who was good with resurrections. That news led to the making of Nate. I was so grateful. He said that he needed time to win you over before he could allow you to come there or you would believe as the others did and try to kill him, which could lead to tragedy.” She wiped at her face. “He wanted me to be showing, before you saw me, so you would think I had gone dark. The ampule would be working well and I would be showing. And everyone would react with fear and hatred and I would come back to the one who loved me no matter I was light or dark. I was such a fool.” She stood up. And went to her office and shut the door. Annie and Colm looked at each other. Sam started after her, Annie stopped him.

”Let her process. I don’t know how she will know, but being able to process all the misery he’s caused might be a part of her knowing.” Annie hugged her almost son-in-law.

”It always hurts her so much when she wanted love so much that it clouded her judgment. She thinks needing love is a weakness. I think that thriving on love is only natural when you give it away so easily.”

The door opened. She was a little red-eyed but happily bursting at the seams about something. “Momma!”

”Yes, my baby?” Annie got excited off Ari’s excitement.

”That was Natalie Peeples’ personal assistant, said Brad Ludlow finally proposed and that Ms. Peeples would like to commission me to do the wedding dress and two attendant dresses that are identical she is not going to choose one over the other and start a rift. She will have one flower girl who is eight. She is emailing me the details.” Ari pirouetted and then did a forward flip that had Abbi frowning in conversation. “Abbi, don’t you even think about trying it before you master your front handstand. “Momma, the buzz, is this will be “the wedding” this year and we have a good chance at it. The assistant is shrewd, she wanted to work exposure to royals, as a reason for a discount. I told her that it depended on which royals and what the dress would be like. She said to think, Henry the VIII and Anne Boleyn who Mr. Ludlow is a descendant of the Sister who kept her head and Henry. The assistant said it was the theme because Ms. Peeples loved “The Tudors”.” She raced forward and kissed her mother and broke into a spirited clog dance with Colm.

”Honey that is fantastic, but I think you and Sam need quiet time after your close call, you are vibrating with happiness.” Annie said discreetly and Ari blushed. “Meg and the kids can stay we will bring them home when we close up. Theo and Sylvie are ordering in Chinese for dinner. In fact,” Annie winked at Meg. “I think Meg has earned an afternoon after helping to stop The Wild Hunt. She and Tom can spend sometime and getting me another great godchild.”

”Are you sure, Momma. We need to do inventory, today?”

”I can count, Ariane Rhiannon, I think I can handle inventory.”

”Thanks, Momma.” She hugged Annie. “Kids mind Grams and Gramps. I will see you at Grandma’s house.” They all went back to counting bottles of hand creams and bath wash. “If Grams says you were helpful, kept working and obeyed, this is worth eight bucks each.” They cheered and got serious about their counting. Ari kissed Joey and he giggled. “Bye Dad.” She kissed his nose. “Bye, Momma” she kissed her cheek.

Sam, Meg, and Ari went out and climbed in the SUV. “So how come I am not trying to peel them from somewhere inside? I just thought about that.” He pulled out of the space and then into traffic.

”I surrounded them with a shield. I was afraid, it would spread to the remote and shock you. So, I just shielded it or them.” Ari blushed and Sam reached in his pocket and Ari moaned. “Sorry, Mr. Winchester, it caught me off guard.”

”It is okay, this one time. Can you handle the increased setting?”

”Yes, Mr. Winchester. Thank you, Sir.” He looked at Ari when they stopped at a stoplight. She was chewing on her lip, she was blushing and when she looked at him, he went hard, her eyes were lust blown. “I want you, so bad, Mr. Winchester. I want to swallow you whole and have you hold my throat and feel yourself twitch inside my throat. I want to see what the higher settings feel like when your buried balls deep in my newly spanked ass. The light changed, Mr. Winchester.” Whispered through his head and his dick. He started up and tried not to speed.

”So, what you got on, a clit stimulator, or in, a vibrating butt plug or bullet?” Meg asked her curiosity peeked.

Sam shook his head yes, that she could tell. “Vibrating, magnetic kettle balls, front and back, all day, varying speeds, he had turned it off before Cindi went to talk to the owner because I was edging and I am in trouble for Abaddon earlier and I am in trouble for being a martyr. This is not my fault, but if I wasn’t some bloody, freakin mythological Warrior, none of this would be going on. So, I have a hard time with that.” Ari jumped and let out a pornstar moan that ended in a purr.

Meg’s eyebrow went up at that. “Okay. Yeah, try not to over emphasize the fact that I want you. But that has got to be the most erotic noise I have ever heard. Put that together with hitching breath, hands gripping the seat so tight your knuckles are white, and the rocking back and forth, which has to be moving the balls. I am definitely jumping Tom when we get back.”

”She forgot to mention she is not allowed to come until I say she can, if I say she can.” Sam added, his voice almost a growl.

”When we get inside. I will deflect the family and answer questions, though I am revved, I am not crazed with want like the two of you. I don’t think you can talk to anyone right now, unless it is to command or submit.”

”Sounds good. I don’t want to give anyone a free show, if I have to take her in the garage.” Sam growled. Ari keened and finished it off with a whimper. She looked at Sam, blinking. “You were about to go.” She just pleaded with her eyes and he turned it back on at a lower setting. She just jumped.

”I am pretty sure I would have just taken the punishment.” 

”She prides herself on not giving in on that one. Sometimes, she eggs me on and takes the punishment, but never when the order is not to orgasm. Because that is a test of endurance. She builds endurance but is still easy to come from me blowing across her lower parts. She was in a place where she had no control once, she is a sub, but I am teaching her that she can learn to have control of this no matter what.” She looked at him, her eyes were still hungry, but they were full of love. He smiled.

”Thank you.” She mouthed. 

Sam realized she hadn’t figured out why she he almost always added no orgasm to any punishment. “He would do horrible things, then make her come. Between the ampule full of lust herbs and a potion he forced on her, she couldn’t fight because no one had taught her how to control her ability to orgasm. Not that I am ever going anywhere again, if she is in a situation, where they use her carnality against her, she will be able to refuse to orgasm.” He kissed her knuckles and she kissed him back, just as they pulled into the car.

Ari was barely out of the SUV before Theo had her in a tight hug and was incoherently thanking her for saving Cole. Ari hugged back. “He is my brother and business partner of course I saved him. You see as soon as I can get you to fall for Sam and he for you, I am kidnapping Cole and eloping in Mexico.” Theo hit her arm.

”He said that this giant with white skin and blood red, long hair hadn’t just appeared he might have had a chance but he was just there in the truck with him. He fought him, the truck jumped the median and sailed into a grove of trees. He came to, he was in the castle. Cyril looked like about half his face and chest had been flame-broiled and he walked with a limp. He had Cole in the ritual room with him and he summoned Cernunnos, Celtic god of the hunt. Cole started squirming because this guy is looking at him like he’d been in prison for a dime and he is a Playboy centerfold. Then the carnage demon, Cyril provided, knocked him out and he woke up surrounded by things that looked and smelled like they died during the First Crusade. The leering guy with antlers and deer feet is standing beside two naked blue dudes with giant wankers, who quit stroking themselves, they are speaking Gaelic, and he caught your name. Then the whole shebang starts to move and he passed out and he was in his boxers and nothing else and he was being stroked. He said he needed to go lift heavy things and kill a few bugs so he feels manly again. He said you offered yourself up and told Sam that if the plan went sideways to kill you because it would be better than getting split in half. So, thank you again! I love you.”

”I love you too. The plan went sideways and he saved Sam and I too.”

”He said you would try to make it sound as though he did just as much as you two did, but he didn’t.” She squeezed Sam. “He said you helped by killing the horny dude, Meg thanks so much.”

”You’re welcome.” Meg said. “Actually, Ari really needs to rest and she will tell everyone later. Can you help me deflect so Sam can get her upstairs?”

”Sure. The parental scare at the shop. Adam is out on the back porch with Kate who is weak today. Sylvie is laying down, she was sick with worry most of the morning, then what happened has her in overdrive. My kids are actually all three asleep. Why don’t you guys head up and down the backstairs and I will send Tom up, Meg? It is weird with there being so few of us.”

”See you later, Meg. Thank you. Love you.” Ari said as Meg prepared to head down to the stairs. Meg kissed her cheek. Thank you for Tom and I getting this chance.” She went down and Sam and Ari headed up.

Once they were in the door. Sam shut it and locked it calmly. Then he grabbed Ari and pressed her up against the door. He smiled wickedly as he took her braid down. 

”O, strip. Leave your thong and bra on.” She took off everything, except her underwear as instructed. Then she leaned against the door. Sam turned off the balls. “O, make yourself edge. Eyes on me, one hand only. No clitoral stimulation. Tell me what you are thinking about.

Ari sucked on her middle and ring finger, she took them out of her mouth. “I am thinking about the way your hand tastes when you first wake up in the morning and you tell me to suck your fingers. Sometimes, they still taste like the soap you used before you came to bed.” She was rubbing her fingers across her moistened lips. “Sometimes they taste like me.” She trailed her fingers down to and back and forth over his mark, gently, making her nipples pebble. She wet her fingers again. “The tastes from me are sometimes outside of me, my lower lips and it is salty.” She ran her fingers into her bra then over her nipples, tugging first one and then the other. “Then, there is my favorite, when your fingers taste like my juices. Sometimes, there is some dried on your fingers and it tastes like spice.” She made circles on her stomach, barely touching herself. She wet her fingers. And she scooped them down the outside of her lips, softly, barely there touches, avoiding her clit and not dipping inside herself. Then sucked her fingers clean. “One time, the taste was different, clean but it didn’t taste like soap, and” She stroked the inside of her thigh, all the way up to where it connected to her body. She rubbed her finger along the crease where thigh met body. Then she bent her other leg slightly a kicked her leg up so those roving fingers were near her ass. She slid them in her thong and she rimmed herself. “It didn’t taste like the others and I realized that it was from you rimming me to open me up after we had showered and you wanted my ass when we got back here.” She rimmed herself a few more times and pushed her middle finger in and out of her ass. “I waited to see if it grossed me out, but it didn’t because you had just rimmed me with it.” She pushed both fingers in as far as she could. She opened her own ass. “Then you showed me how to open myself up. It felt raunchy and decadent and wrong.” Her breath was catching. He pupils had blown. She started to gyrate her hips with her fingers in her ass, pushing in and out. She licked her lips. “I made myself come.” She was edging but she shook her head when he started to stop her. “Then you had me move my fingers to the side, and you pushed your cock in my ass, and you fucked me, hard. And it felt raunchy...decadent...and wrong. And I loved it.” Sam grabbed her and turned her around. He pulled her fingers out of her ass. Yanked her thong down and off. He shoved himself in her ass, no lube, slowly, to torture them both, but also because he didn’t want to hurt her. Then he began to pull almost out, then thrust in hard all the way, she was clinching his cock. 

“O, you may not come yet.”

”Sir, yes Sir.” She managed to squeak out.

He kept pulling almost out, then shoving himself in to the hilt. He pulled almost out, just his head in. “When I bottom out, O, you may come.”

”Sir, thank you Sir.” She was breathless.

Sam thrust forward as far as he dared. He came so hard that he saw stars. He felt the warmth of her magic shielding them. Then she came, he turned on the balls while he was in her, it made him jerk, she screamed and came again. Sam kept her upright with his arm and the door. He turned the balls up to the higher setting he had tried earlier. She came again. Then she clinched around him and winced. She started crying. “Red!” She cried out. “Red!” Sam turned them off pulled out of her. Then he foraged for the butt balls and then the front ones. The front ones had blood on them, blood began to trickle down her leg. She passed out. He put her on the bed. He could buy more sheets or a mattress, he couldn’t replace her. He dialed Sylvie. She answered on the first ring and about ten seconds after they hung up Sylvie knocked on the door, then she came in.

”Sam honey, but yourself away please.” Sam blushed as he tucked himself away and zipped his jeans back up.

”We we’re having sex standing up. I turned the balls on, it was great we both kept coming. Then she started screaming the color that means stop.” He remembered who he was talking to. “She said Red, she never says Red. The yellow the other night was her first Yellow. I am careful. I take the ones out from her ass, she is still screaming. I fished the front ones out, they came out with blood all over them, which starts to run down her legs, then she just passed out. Is it the babies? Is she miscarrying?”

”Not now. They are safe.” Sylvie walked over and with gloved hands she picked up both sets of balls. One of the sets was bubbled where the silicon had been melted. The other pair covered in balls were covered in skin. The balls looked burnt and so did the skin stuck to them. “Sam I need you to call Annie, but do not excite her so we have a blustery Colm on our hands.” Sam just kept watching her pale face. “Samuel!” Sylvie said sternly. He looked at her, tears were free flowing. “Call Annie, keep her calm, so, Colm does not follow.”

”Aunt Annie we need you alone in our room, please.” He listened for a second then hung up. “She’s on the way.

”Sam, did these short out, before she cried out?” Sam turned on, then turned to trash bin and threw up.

”Sam what is it?”

”This morning she went outside the barrier and fought a Knight of Hell to the death. I was scared and furious. Hannah came and unbound the rest of her gifts. She hadn’t told me any of it. I put them in, told her she would wear them all day and then and only after I said she could tonight, could she come. She was wearing them when Meg and I killed Cernunnos because he had trapped her in his eyes. As he was dying he flings a bolt of lightening at Meg, Ari takes the hit. I figure it is gone, but she says she had surrounded it because she was concerned I would get shocked. I had check the remote out, it was fine. So, she teases me. I turned them on, she is thrilled. I turned off, because I want her to make herself edge, without clitoral stimulus. She did, it got me all caveman. We are finished, I turn them on because she likes for me to feel the sensations. I think it was damaged, but that last use, it shorted and that’s when it burned her.”

”Give me the control.” Sylvie said. He handed her the control. She through all of it in the trash.

”Stretch her out.” Annie said crossly. “If you are going to play sex games, you need to be careful! Something, shouldn’t be in the body for a prolonged period of time and should not be worn out of the house when a warlock is trying to kill you.”

Sam started crying.

”I’m sorry! I just wish she could end it and we can get to the happy. Colm is pestering me to let a piece of paper define our relationship, which worked so well before. Kate had a bad day. She may have a couple of days.”

Her hand stopped where her grandchildren slept, she sighed with relief they were fine. She continued down and tears filled her eyes. Sylvie stepped up to her other side both let their magic fill the room. They chanted. “_Redirect ad vitam hoc carne”. _They repeated their spell over and over, they both broke out in a sweat. Sylvie started to tremble. Annie swayed. Sam stood and closed his eyes and repeated what they chanted. It seemed to revive them, though he could feel it draining him. Finally, they said he could stop. Sylvie sat on the bed. Annie leaned against the wall. Several moments passed before Ari’s eyes fluttered open.

”Hi, Momma. Hi, Sylvie. Hi, My Love. Why am I so tired?” She tried to sit up and couldn’t. “Why am I so weak?” She looked at Annie. “Why are you angry with me Momma?”

”Because, I am tired of your sexual exploits being the reason I keep almost losing you.” She looked at Sam. “You can have regular relations when she is in the mood. The energy will in fact charge her battery, so to speak.” Sam blushed and chuckled. Annie kissed him. “If it has a battery, just leave it out for a while. I know you love her Sam. I would choose no one else for her, you complete her.” She kissed her child, who was crying. She remember she never got fussed at growing up, so the adult version had the child’s reaction. “I love you so much, my precious baby. I am happy you found the man, probably the only man, who can match you sexually. You don’t need toys. At least ones with batteries. Get some rest, someone, will bring up some dinner when it gets here. I got your favorites and veggie egg rolls.” She kissed her child.

”Thank you both. Did they call are they stopped for the night?” Ari asked.

”Yes, your mother and I will watch over everyone tonight. You get rest, brat!” Sylvie smiled to soften her words. Ari smiled back. Please tell her when she calls later, that I love her miss her and found and bought my dream house. Sam loves it!” Ari smiled weakly.

”I’ll tell her. Tomorrow, you can tell me.” There was a frantic knock at the door. “Come in.” Everyone said.

Adam entered, he was colorless and terrified. “I think Mom is leaving! Please, do something, she is scared! I don’t want her scared.”

”Adam go tell her I am coming. Hold on.” He raced out of the room. “Sam, please carry me to her room. I promised I would take her and Hannah will be waiting, so she’s not afraid.”

Sam started to argue and he knew that if she gave a promise. He could carry her or she would crawl. So he scooped her up. Annie waved her hand over her and she had on a white, old fashioned night gown. Sam sat her the chair by Kate’s bed. She took her cold hand. Her eyes unfocused. Annie and Sylvie lit incense and said prayers to ease her passage.

”Kate?” Ari said to Kate’s soul on the Astral Plane. “I am here. I have your hand. You’ve said goodbye. So, just let go of the door to the world. You won’t go anywhere. I won’t let go.” Kate let go. Ari smiled, Kate was healthy and smiling, she stared in wonder at the millions upon millions of stars. “Those are points of lives, lived by all people ever. If we were just traveling you could choose to visit one, but for you, now, the glimmering curtain ahead of us, is all that you need or could ever want.

”Can you come, Ari?”

”No. It is not my time. I arranged for a friend to meet you and take you on.” They got to the curtain and it parted. Hannah appeared she had on a comfortable tan sweater dress. She smiled at Kate. She took Kate’s other hand. Ari kissed the one she held. “I promise I will take care of Adam for all my days, he will want for nothing, except he will miss you. He is strong, he is loved.”

”Ari and I went to college together for a bit. I have never seen someone more fierce about protecting who she loves.” Hannah said. She ran her hand over Ari’s hair. “We need to go. Ari is weak and has been out of her body too long.”

”Goodbye, Ari. Please tell Adam I love him. Please tell your mother thank you. Mary and John too!”

”I will. Goodbye, Kate.” Hannah took Kate through the curtain. And Ari headed back to her life.

Ari leaned into Sam. She dried her tears. “She said to tell you she loves you. Mom, she said to thank you.” She leaned heavily against Sam. There is no shame in crying or mourning your mother. I promise I will be here whenever you need someone, unless I am battling an evil warlock in the final battle to free the world of him, and get in a few licks for all those who have suffered because of him. She hugged him. Ari leaned back into Sam and passed out.

”She is just exhausted Adam. She had a close call today. I am going to take her to our room, but if you need something or someone just knock. She was a very kind and special person. I’m so sorry.” Sam said as he stood with his arms full of sleeping soulmate.

”Thank you.”

Sam climbed into bed with her. He listened until he could identify the voices and or gurgling of each of his children. Then he closed his eyes and slept.


	7. The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed. Ari has healed and is huge with the twins. Sylvie is big. Charlie is freaking out in Charlie style about being ready. Pam and Jo are equally big. Dean has started a poll to see who will pop first. Colm has accepted that Annie is with him for life and beyond but she will never marry him again. Jack and Krissy are graduated and married. Adam is about to start his senior year of high school. There has been no Cyril and life has been good, but every season ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for anyone who feels cheated out of Jack’s wedding, but lots to happen still and the story is getting long in the tooth, so they had a good time in Fiji and are settled in Wacky, Wonderful Boulder.
> 
> Please use your head. I would not put anything that could possibly work in spellcraft in a story, so do not try it. If I listed an herb or tincture or potion used to harm, do not touch it. Of course with the commonly consumed herbs, the amount and intent affected the results of consumption. Nutmeg unless you consume too much at one time is not poison. I am not a doctor, so, I in no way suggest anything in this fanfic, all 3 parts to be a cure for a doctor or medical help. Thanks!

The beginning of the semester was only a little over a week away, and Cyril hadn’t done anything since The Wild Hunt. The womenfolk had the distraction of the store. She had wanted to expand the shop into the unused portions of the house, so the menfolk had helped with some minor demo and reconstruction, then with the exception of Sam and Cole, they waited. Dean, John, Bobby and Ellen had businesses being run by their assistant managers. Then the non heavily pregnant women had come in to help shelve and display the new merchandise. Ari’s pride and joy was her new tarot and divination room which, her sister, the now hugely pregnant, Sylvie would be running after the baby. She liked to think she had God’s blessing on the store because even with the funky hours for a couple of weeks and the construction, the store stayed in the black. Sylvie had just smiled at her when she had prayed about the tarot cards and said she had gotten a yes on opening it. Sylvie and Charlie, had found a house and Ari was on cloud nine about it. Jack and Krissy had been married in Sam and Ari’s backyard. The ceremony in the back yard and the reception on the side lawn. They went to Fiji without incident, except they hit honeymoon bingo. Krissy seemed to have given her morning sickness to Ari, who finally had “only in the morning sickness”. Annie assured Sam it was just because she had so much in there and her organs were feeling cranky, she was perfectly healthy and on track.

Everyone had slowly started trickling back with flimsy excuses a couple of weeks ago. John had a feeling that Ari was going to get her sign from God and he wanted them close, just in case. Sam looked at how happy having her pregnant sisters all there made her and he was glad to have their house full. Charlie and Sylvie lived at the bottom of the hill, Ari and Sam’s house sat on. Theo and Cole lived around the corner. Sam saw Ari become a stronger version of the sunbeam he had always known. She was so excited about the expansion of the store, that she bubbled, effervesced and managed to look graceful pirouetting at eight months pregnant.

One of the sections she was able to add was a well-stocked book section on metaphysics, earth religions, a special version of the Bible for those who were gifted, into earth magic and Christian, called The Path, after the title people like she called their spiritual journey and equal time given to Trinitarian Wicca, the other blending of Wicca or an earth religion and Christianity. Beginner solitary craft and spell work for solo practitioners. Books on parenting children with gifts. Ari was determined to make the section here thorough and diverse. She also had a homeopathic medicine area, that would only be unwarded when either she, Sylvie or her mother were on the premises. Some of what they carried while a medicine in the right hands could be poison in the wrong hands or could get you high.

Ari was up on a ladder in back when she felt evil slinking their way. She focused, when she realized who it was she slipped trying to come down the ladder she wasn’t supposed to be on this pregnant. She started to scream when Sam’s arms stopped her from hitting the floor.

”Thank you, My Love. Fuss later, something wicked this way comes. Cyril is about to walk in the front door. I have it warded and he is bound within the ward. But I need to make sure Mom and the others are okay.” He didn’t like it, but he let her go. He followed.

”So, this is were you were instead of taking care of your home?” Cyril looked down his nose.

Ari yawned. “What do you want?”

”To watch one of my pets dine on your entrails, after I drain your blood, of course. You have no idea what it cost me for those who answered my plea, to do this much.” Cyril answered malice dripped from each word. He set his coffee cup down and reached into his jacket and found himself with several guns and eyes that glowed like mini suns aimed at him. “Easy. I am just retrieving a business card from my inside coat pocket.” He handed it to her. “I wouldn’t touch it with my barehands if it was dusted in poison, would I?” Ari took the card and let her eyes bleed to normal. “I had several offers for you warm, freshly removed heart.”

Sam bristled. Cyril snarled at him. “Next time you want to tell me something, call.” Ari flung her hand at him and he flew backward, and soared through the air until he landed on the easement by his car, he was off her property. He was breathing heavy because he was angry.

Ari turned around and walked back to the book section. Sam followed her, shelving the books on the higher shelves. Ari kissed him. “I know. Ask for help. I really am working on it.” They worked comfortably side by side, with Ari entertaining the customers with love songs, from the 30s until now. She started with “How Deep Is The Ocean” and got to “The Shallow, hitting each decade before she realized she was in concert.

”Momma!” She turned red. The customers applauded. She smiled and said, “I would curtsy, but the belly will keep going.” Everyone laughed and her mother put “Rain and a Warm Fire” back on.

”Ari, where do the books on scrying go?” Adam asked he thought as a summer job, he had an awesome one. Ari only sold things in the Light, so she told him, he could read up, on his breaks and lunch time. On his days off he hung out with his brothers and cousins which wasn’t as lame as he thought, he was crazy about Nate and Chellie had him wrapped around her tiny finger.

”They are a section to themselves, maybe on one of the twirling bookshelves?” She jumped into Sam’s arms without saying anything or looking. There were several shocked squeals. But Sam caught her, put her on her feet and kept walking to the area where the divination room was going to be.

”I am placing an order this afternoon. If you leave a note on the mess that is my desk, I’ll add a couple more of these to the order.” She wobbled. Adam sat her in a chair. 

“Wobbly preggo seated. Must be lunch time. My vote’s the organic sub place.” Adam shouted.

”Got another wobbler here.” Dean said as he made Pam sit down. “She and I are cool with subs.”

”The wobbler that I seated asked that the person, not forget The Golden Spoon, with triple Heath and Butterfinger.” Adam yelled. Ari hit his shoulder, she had forgotten. They were all excited, she was in her eighth month and she weighed 110lbs which was a twenty-five pound gain, which was the most she had ever weighed. So, she was going to give up her yogurt fix, but she would eat it if it were there and Adam knew that.

”This preggo hasn’t wobbled yet, but I sat her down.” Ash said as he pushed Jo into a chair. She shook her head, but her feet hurt so she stayed sitting. “We are okay with subs and the wobbler wants salted caramel and pecans on her yogurt.”

”You wanna come with me to get everything?” Sam asked Dean.

”Sure. Gotta kiss my wobbler.” Dean smiled. Jo hit him. “She is violent with this one.”

Sam kissed Ari, the kiss turned heated, Adam fled. Ash announced. “They’re at it again!”

Dean came and physically pulled his brother apart from Ari, who pouted. Sam tried to head that way again. “Your unborn children need sustenance, Baby Bro.” Sam looked at Dean, then looked down, then blew kisses to her as Dean pulled him out. Everyone applauded his strength. Sam blushed, Ari blushed, but shamelessly licked her lips to savor his taste. Sam groaned. Ari smiled.

Cole and the very pregnant Theo came in, she was about three months behind the others. Cole sat her in a chair.

”Did you see the boys and put in a sandwich order?” Annie asked, concerned one of her chicks might be hungry and not have a sub coming.

”Yes’m. And Theo added a strawberry and banana topped yogurt from The Golden Spoon.” He answered politely. “Where is my business partner?” Annie pointed him towards the book room. He walked back. “It looks great in here, Adam!” He purposely ignored Ari’s contribution to get a rise out of her, but she didn’t say anything. Adam mouthed. “Cyril was here, she flung him out.” He squatted in front of her. “You still up to picking out the carpets and wall colors?”

”Yes. I think I saw space in the storeroom, for you to spread out and me to sit.” She smiled at him. He helped her stand and they walked to the storeroom. They found a flat counter and sat down to work.

”Here’s the final logo.” Cole pulled out a rolled paper and unfurled it, on the table. It was a golden color. The capital T in Trenton was a gun. Security was in Impact font, so the letters were sturdy and confident. 

“I think this should be on handlaid, Black polished porcelain tile in the front foyer, the tile should cover all of the reception area. The reception desk should be grey stone, with gold embellishments. The walls should be dove gray tile in reception, giving an impression of strength, style, and professionalism.” Cole made notes. “The magazine rack, light fixtures, etc. should carry the gold throughout.” The receptionist and appointment setter should wear gold tailored jackets, black shirts and either a black skirt or slack, with black non-patent leather dress shoes.” She smiled mischievously. “Hire bimbos, for the positions, do not expect any of the larger contracts in the area to take you seriously.

”I am astonished that you think I would do something so...”

”Male?” Ari teased him.

”How about male models? Or bodybuilders?”

”Sad but true. If you go with models, male run firms might not hire the company, because of the assumptions many men make about male models and their employers. If you go with bodybuilders, it may intimidate some female clients into not making it past reception. Professional looking women of any ethnicity, aged late twenties to mid forties, say professional and approachable to everyone.”

”Darn. I was looking forward to a big breasted, airheaded bimbo, who can barely get the buttons of her jacket to close.” 

”I will tell your wife on you.” Ari grinned. “I think the halls leading out of reception should be painted in gold dust. The outer doors should be black gloss. The conference room, should have black tinted glass on the wall by the hall, with the ability to frost if the clients or owner wants more privacy, it should be soundproof, which I can take care of for free. The walls should be blue mist, and the floor midnight sun, stone tile and the furniture should be navy leather, comfy but not overstuffed, we don’t want anyone getting too comfortable and throwing of schedules, because it is hard to get them to move along. I hate this but the furniture should be pine stained black, the table itself tasteful gold base, with a black glass top.”

”Lunch is here!” Dean boomed out.

Cole helped Ari stand and she winced. He just shook his head. “Planning on having numbers six and seven in your storeroom?”

”Could by Braxton-Hicks.” Ari said grumpily, for her, which was still unless you meant her family harm, reminiscent of a irate kitten.

”You ever had them before?”

”Cyril never let me get to the point where they were possible.” She moaned and her water broke.

”Still think they’re fake?”

”Cole. I think...” She made a face and grunted. “Momma.” She sat back down. And kept trying too hold in her screams. “I had at least three more weeks.” She looked around the store and at the plans.

“Your Momma has the store and I can bring these by when your guards give me permission.” Cole went to get Annie and Sam. Ari, chewed on her lip and tried not to scream and worry customers.

”Baby, Sam is driving around to this door.” Annie touched her daughter’s arm and Ari’s brow smoothed some.

”We got another one.” Dean carried in a terrified Sylvie, followed by an equally terrified Charlie. Charlie came to hug her twin and Ari took her stress. Everyone fussed at her. Charlie almost stepped in Ari’s waters. Then looked a little green, when she realized that Sylvie was going to do the same thing. Sylvie screamed and Dean yelled for Sam to hurry, because Ari’s had already and Sylvie’s water just broke.

Sam jogged in looking pale and scared. “Ari has this, Sammy. Aunt Annie, Aunt Ellen and Mom are all there.” Sam’s hazel eyes were huge, but his breathing evened out some when Dean said what he said and he saw Ari comforting Sylvie. They got the two pregnant women, Charlie and Annie in Ari’s Red Pearl RAV4 hybrid. Sam jumped in the driver’s seat and took off. Dean went back inside and realized that there was no one there who knew how to close the store. Adam’s shift was midday and he was primarily working the renovation and doing inventory. 

”I’ll call Mindy.” Adam suggested. “You can go if you want. I can run the register and Mindy will close.” Adam thought about his totally sweet Black Ionic Hybrid. “I can drive myself home now remember?”

Dean thought about for a moment and then gathered the remaining troops and they headed for vehicles so, they could wait for the latest additions to arrive.

Ellen and Mary each got a bed ready for child birthing. Annie readied what Mary would need to bring Sylvie’s child into the world. They had decided that Mary would handle the lower risk pregnancy and Annie would take Ari, because of how small she was, how big the babies were, and the fact that there were babies, plural.

Each spouse was doing their best to keep their pregnant mate comfortable. Charlie was freaking out, so Sylvie sent her to see how her twin was. When Charlie came, shut the door behind her, leaned on then leaned over trying to catch her breath, she was clammy and pale.

”Are you okay, Charlie?” Jo asked concerned.

”Charlie, not to sound harsh, but I lessened you’re fear. Sylvie needs you, so, pull it together my twin. Suck it up and go be with her.” Ari said in the sternest sounding voice she’d ever used with a sibling.

”How did you do this twice?” She looked at Jo.

”I love having a baby, not the pain, but the chance to bring life into the world and mold that life. It is so important and and humbling, because never more than at the moment of that first cry, do I realize, how small I am. Millions of women have done this exact thing and I am a tiny part of what has moved the world. I have something in common with women from Eve on, all over the world, throughout time, for that moment. The beauty of that makes the pain and the lack of sleep and the tiredness worth it. Then there is seeing who the little miracle will be.” She held Ari’s hand. “If someone had told me when Dean found a random blonde at that bbq in 2000, that in three short years I would be married to him and a year later holding a little miracle that we named after our fathers. I would have said they needed meds. Nothing will ever top the jaw-dropping awe of looking at that curious, non-crying face and knowing my love for Dean and his for me had made something so perfect.” Jo smiled.

”What she said. I remember looking into Nate’s red, angry scrunched up face and feeling love so huge I thought my heart would burst. Oh! And the first time he and the twins called me Momma! I couldn’t stop smiling.”

Charlie took a deep breath and said as she opened the door. “Love ya, bitches!” Then she went back to be there for her wife. She would definitely leave the having to Sylvie. She smiled and walked in the room and helped move Sylvie into the bed. She kissed her head. “You can do anything you set your mind to Sylvia Beatrice Bradbury-Rodgers. You’re gonna kick this in ass!”

”Have you been drinking?” Sylvie asked suspiciously.

”No, I got a pep-talk from my sisters. I am ready to be a grown-up and help you do this.”

”Good. Because she is doing this whether you are ready or not.” Mary said and chuckled.

John put his arms around his wife and nibbled on her shoulder and neck. Mary moaned. “I love you, My Girl.” John slid his hands under her thermal undershirt, up her sides, softly, when he reached her lace clad breasts, he flicked his thumbs back and forth across them. “You think we could eke out a few minutes for you and me, time?”

”Yeah, Sylvie is still having an hour between contractions and Charlie, Pam and Ash are with her.” She rubbed her butt across the ridge in his pants. Then she leaned forward and locked the door. She whirled around in his arms and pulled off her shirts, she undid her bra and John pulled it down her arms and tossed it after her shirts. He pulled her close and sat on the bed so he could suckle at the right angle. Mary moaned again, then she undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, shimmying them and his boxers down until he sprang free. She smiled at him and slid off the bed and John scooted forward. He threw his head back when her tongue slipped through his slit. She stroked him while she worked her tongue around the head, then she slipped him in her mouth take as much as she could into her throat, then she slid him part of the way out, then back in a little further, she hummed and John groaned. Mary bobbed up and down his length, running her tongue along the vein she slipped him back down her throat and swallowed hard. John growled and pulled her off him with a pop. He stood her up, unbuttoned her jeans, pulled them and her panties off and flung her on the bed. She smiled as he climbed on top of her and slid inside.

”Can’t find John. You see him anywhere, Ellen?” Bobby complained. She kissed him until he was breathless. She went to pull away and he stopped her and kissed her back until she was breathless. “He’s busy, so is Mary.” Ellen smiled. 

“That’s not a bad idea, at all.” He grabbed Ellen and pulled her towards their room. She put the brakes on. “Dinner is on me.” She kissed him again.

“Tonight, honey.” Bobby frowned, but he soon smiled about the fact that it could possibly be an early night. “Will you cut those potatoes for fries? I am going to fry some chicken and okra, got dough rising for biscuits. That should please a bunch of kids and I think that everybody else should be good with it too.”

Bobby sat down and started cutting the potatoes for fries. “How are the babies coming?”

”Sylvie was moving along slow but steady. Ari, poor, sweet girl. Annie had to brew a tea to get her contractions to even out. She would have a hard one every twelve minutes, then small ones every thirty minutes, at one point they stopped. The big worry is not just the babies but it is putting a strain on her heart. And without magic, which she refuses unless the babies are in danger, can she get a Winchester out of her body the normal way.”

Annie came into the room for cinnamon tea. “Ari is dry heaving now. The contractions are coming consistently every ten minutes, but now she can’t stop vomiting. She wants them born conventionally, but if they don’t stay even, and if she doesn’t dilate fast enough, I will have to use magic in order to save all three lives.” Annie finished making the tea. “I’m hoping that she is done with the dry heaving.” She stepped out and rushed upstairs.

When Annie walked back in Dean had joined the support system in the room. Meg was holding Ari’s hair back. She looked at Annie with worried brown eyes. Annie helped her daughter get sitting upright then gave her the tea to sip. Ari’s hand were shaking, Annie took her pulse, it was extra fast and shallow. She brushed her bangs out of the way and kissed her forehead, it was cool to the touch.

”Annie, there was blood in the vomit. This is a poison. I don’t know how, she was in the store all day and she didn’t touch any door handles outside, because Sam was carrying her. Is there any way Cyril could have done this. She said he was there, but bound, and she threw him out quickly.”

Annie thought back to the brief visit. Cyril had left behind a chain store coffee cup. And Ari had grabbed up, dumped the coffee in the sink in back and tossed the cup in the incinerator. “He poisoned her with a coffee cup, he knew she wouldn’t let stay on the counter for even a minute.We need to figure out what he used. Dean, please without alarming anyone get Pam in here. She was poisoned.” Ari started vomiting bile. Sam held her hair, he was crying. Annie had just put another blanket on the bed, Ari was cold to the touch, when Pam waddled into the room, followed by Dean.

”Pam before we further traumatize Nate we wanted to know if you can see what Cyril poisoned her with at the store today. Can you help?”

”I feel a strong pull that I can. Does Ari have a spirit board?”

”No, she says the channel is to wide and she isn’t sure God approves. So, I sell the ones in the store.” Annie tried to smile. Pam patted her shoulder. She stuck her hand out and a wooden square with a hematite planchette was suddenly in it. “This is from my meditation room, it is four hundred years old and is attuned to those we call family.”

”Perfect.” Pam sat in the desk chair, put the board on the desk and centered herself. “I search someone behind the Veil who can enter this warding and tell me of the poison that was used on Ariane Malloy.”

Ari smiled. And reached her hand out. Dean, Jo and Sam gasped when they could see the indentation where someone gripped her hand, then let go. Pam wrote the letters down on paper as the spirit spelled. “H E L L O A N N I E I W A S K A T E. I W A T C H C Y R I L A L W A Y S. D I D N O T K N O W W H A T I S A W W A S T O H U R T A R I O R A N Y O N E. H E P U T I T I N C O F F E E A N D T O O K A S I P. “ The board went quiet. The light flickered. Kate appeared. “Write fast, I’m not sure how long I can hold this form. He put vervain, astragalus, goldenseal, black and blue cohosh, a whole pod of nutmeg and monkshood. The words he said I couldn’t hear, just his mouth moved. He got in his car and started driving. I had to rest. I need to again. I love you all, please hug my son.” She faded out.

”I’m praying for you Sunbeam!” Pam said as she headed for the door. “They need me back in the other maternity ward.”

”How is my sister?” Floated soft and weak through Pam’s mind.

”Almost there, honey.” Ari smiled weakly. Pam slipped out the door.

”I am sorry Dean, but I need help and Sam is not able, he is using his life force to help hold her here, Meg was right about her needing to ready the children for bed. They will feel more at ease if at least that is normal.” Dean looked at his brother. “I am holding him safe, but my grip is tenuous, if he falls so does Ari and the babies. Please go down get a regular glass, has to be glass drinking glass, put four tablespoons of cinnamon in it. Then in another glass take the chill from the milk in the microwave and pour it into the cinnamon, slowly, stirring the entire time so it doesn’t clump, put a straw in it and force her to drink it. Do it slowly, it must be in her stomach to coat it. Thank you.” Dean smiled and nodded and then took off. “Jo, sweet girl watch over them. I will be back I am going for an I. V. and saline so I can flush her system clean.” Jo just nodded, she couldn’t speak past her tears. Annie smiled. “You know your sister is a fighter. My money is on them.” Annie slipped out. 

“Annie, Butterfly! What is this I’m hearing about My Dove fairing poorly?”

”Darling, she was poisoned today. She is fighting. I’ve got no time for conversation or hand holding.” Annie drew in a deep breath. “I am eternally sorry, Colm. I’m scared. Please, my Darling.” She cupped his cheek and kissed him. “I love you. You are why you heart beats. Let me save our child.”

”Sure and I will wait to hear what was done to her. John and I will paint the children’s rooms.” He kissed her deeply. “Be sure to take care of My Butterfly too!” She nodded her head and raced to her daughter’s medical supply room. She said the charm that would unlock the door and entered, she grabbed everything she would need for the I. V. and to perform a c-section, if necessary.

”Push, Sylvie!” Mary told Sylvie. 

”One more time, Baby! You have this! You are so brave!” Charlie helped her push. Sylvie screamed one scream, no breaths until Mary caught there little girl.

Pam helped Sylvie lay back and Charlie went to cut the card. Pam took the baby and cleared the mouth and airway like she had been shown. She dipped the baby in the slightly warmed water and cleaned her up. Then she took two fingers and gently pushed, starting the baby breathing. She weighed her. “Six pounds, seven ounces.” Pam watched as the baby stretched out. Then she measured her. “23ins long.” She put the silent, but curious infant on the mother’s tummy.

“You do wonderful work, gumdrop.” Charlie leaned her head against Sylvie’s and stroke the tiny hand. They kissed each other happily.

”So, does that mean you take back the, “we are never doing something so stupid again!”? Everyone laughed.

”Yes.” She stroked Sylvie’s sweat-soaked face with a cool rag. “Under one condition, I carry the next one.”

”Mary are postpartum hallucinations common? I think Charlie said she wanted to carry our next child.”

”They do sometimes happen, but Charlie said she wants to carry your next child. You have witnesses.”

”Pam, how are things going in the other room?” Mary asked smiling. Her smile began to fade as Pam’s eyes filled.

”Cyril poisoned Ari when he came by the shop. It could have gotten anyone pregnant, but he knew she would grab his left behind garbage first as part of her wanting his taint out of her shop. Mary, Charlie, don’t you think if anyone else could end this Dean wouldn’t have used the high-powered rifle and turned his head into an exploding melon. Don’t make it worse by having us worrying about you doing something stupid!” Pam sat down and Ash put his arms around her.

”I am going to wash up and go see if I can help Annie. Is the new mom hungry? I think Ellen made fried chicken, French fries and fried okra for dinner and pecan pie and butter pecan ice cream, in honor of our new mothers. Charlie? You both need to eat, you didn’t get to earlier.” They both nodded.

”I’ll get it Aunt Mary. You go ahead and help Aunt Annie.” Asher volunteered as he kissed his wife. He followed Mary out. When they were walking down the hall to the staircase. Asher looked down at the runner for the hallway Annie had made her daughter. It was all of the family members favorite colors. It should have been chaotic and ugly, but it was blended and soothing. Ari’s watercolor fairy paintings were in a sage wooden frame, with white matting along the walls between the doors. Each door was decorated with the favorite things of the occupant of the room with tulips adorning the doors of the non-bedroom rooms. The bathroom had frogs on lily pads all over it. Each frog was different and so was the lily pad and what the frog was doing. The nursery had the lyrics to Ari’s lullaby painted in cursive in pale yellow and lavender. Tiny Brownies and flying Never faeries like those from “Pixie Hollow” flew, played, danced peeked out from behind pansies and blue bells. Despite his worry over his sister, Ash had to smile at Chellie’s door, it was a mural of a faerie wood at night. You could see the fey flitting around, some riding fireflies, others dancing around a maypole, there was one drinking with a tiny straw from a bowl of cream left by a kind-hearted human, a raccoon peeped from behind a tree, an owl sat on a tree branch in a rocker, rocking a baby mouse to sleep. Each child’s door had their name on it, but in addition Chellie’s said, “Welcome To Nevermore, Where Happiness, Love and Peace Are For Always.”, Nevermore was one of the faerie stories Ari told her. Asher sighed he hoped, her mother was around to tell her more. Adam’s door was the only one on the other side of the staircase, the other rooms were a gym, a yoga/meditation room, a guest room, where Pam and Ash were staying this trip, and the guest rooms where John and Mary and Bobby and Ellen were staying. Adam’s door had a clamshell bikini top clad mermaids swimming underwater, one was smiling and beckoning with a finger. The door was painted in shades that went from Caribbean sunny water to icy depths and the fish and sea life to match. Ash wondered if it was a Connors gene that made them both like sharks. He knew Annie had followed him to the stairs because he had questions. ”Pam is extremely upset. It must be bad, there is no screaming or coaching coming from the Master Suite. Aunt Mary, this family won’t be okay if we lose her again. And if we lose her, the babies, and Sam, I’m not sure Dean or Jo will be okay. Jo checked out the last time we thought we lost Ari.” Ash covered his mouth. “What about Adam? He is still mourning Kate, who didn’t go with her reaper, she stayed to watch Cyril. I am willing to bet that Ari knew and has been protecting her spirit from Cyril. He is attached to Ari, like she is his new Mom/Big Sis/First Huge Crush.”

”If you pray to anyone, pray. That is what John, Bobby, Ellen and me are doing. I don’t want those kids to lose their Momma. I don’t want to lose both of my sons, which I will if Dean loses both of them. So, I keep praying that this will end soon and end right.” Mary turned around and walked back to the Master Suite and Ash went downstairs.

Mary slipped into the room. Sam was red-eyed, pale and helping Ari drink brownish red milk. Ari would reach up to the cup, but she was too weak to take it. She pushed at his arm and put her trembling hands over her mouth. Dean and Jo were just hanging on to each other, neither looked away, afraid they might miss her last moment. She didn’t really seem aware of anything or anyone but Sam. Mary walked over to where Meg was taping an I.V. tube from a bag of holy water to Ari’s hand.

”Where is Annie?” Mary whispered.

”She went downstairs to eat a quick bite, you should too, until the milk coats her digestive track and the intravenous fluid starts to flush her system, there isn’t much we can do. I drew her blood to see if I did some tests, I could figure out things that might help. But the only one that was counteracting the poison, caught flame after a bit. That just won’t do.” Meg smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. “I have been praying for Him to take me, if he has to have someone tonight. She has so much to offer the world, her children, her husband. I am pregnant, something I have wanted for a millennium, but I offered myself, I offered my child.” She looked at Mary. “I guess the incest bred child of two former demons, even offered in love is nowhere close to one pure soul.”

Mary wrapped Meg in her arms and Meg cried harder. “You are just as important as she is. You are amazing too. You learned how to love as a demon enough to give up your existence to defend another. Do you know how extraordinary that is? And never doubt you mean a lot to this family or that she wouldn’t step in front of a bullet for you. You have immeasurable value, Meg. And she is blessed to have you as a friend!”

”Thank you. The night she could see through the potion I made to hide what I was. She cried and asked me why would I try to hurt her, what had she done. She looked me in the eye and said I love you, you could have told me. I would try to help you. That was the first time someone other than Tom had said those words to me since my friend was killed. Ari is one of a kind, but they are very similar. They both lead with love and kindness, you have to work to earn their ire. The other girls in the suite gave up on Ruby, my backup, but Ari kept offering friendship, trying to help her study, telling her that Brady was no good for her. She gave up on her the night they killed her for screwing up and blowing our collective covers. This, mind you was after Ruby tried to erase her papers on the Friday of Insanity Week. Ari had been working with a horrid cold, because she wouldn’t take anything that would endanger the babies. She was cooking dinner for the suite every night. She had lost the job, they were counting on for when they had to move off campus. Sam was working extra, her stress was high. And she didn’t react to Ruby being loud, so Ruby hit control, alt, delete on Ari’s laptop. Ari had saved everything when she felt a Ruby come in. She knocked Ruby down, then Ruby charged her again, she took her down and she stayed. She looked at Brady and asked him if he had anything to say, he didn’t. Ari told her off and she stormed out with Brady’s help. We were all like good riddance and Ari was sitting there working and crying because she couldn’t get through to her. Then she sneezed until she passed out, then got sick and went back to work. If I hadn’t already loved her, that would have earned my respect.” She smiled at Mary. “The only people she knows who haven’t had a crush on her at one time or another and are old enough to appreciate the man/woman thing are, as she calls them, the parentals.”

”She is most likely clueless.”

”Yes. Chellie is like her mother in how big her heart is, but she has figured out how to go after what she wants. She tells me, when we were getting her to bed, that it was too bad that we didn’t have a cat, so the cat could go lick Momma’s cheek when she had contraction.”

Mary laughed into her hand.

”Meg!” Ari sat up and screamed.

”I’m here, Ari!” Meg said breathlessly.

”Please get Momma and then everyone else has to leave. I see the way through the poison. It is narrowing fast. Please hurry!” She kissed Sam, then licked his tears on one side of his face. “Then it will be time to get MJ and Toni here.” She kissed him slowly, traced his bottom lip with here tongue. He kissed her back desperately. “I would not give that smug amoeba’s anal aperture the satisfaction of killing me! I love you!” He kissed her head and stood up and walked out, he couldn’t look back or he wouldn’t be able to leave her.

Annie came in and closed and locked the door.

”I have the poison collected in one place. It is why I couldn’t talk, I had to concentrate and time is growing short. Momma please get a large empty syringe from the birthing cart.” Annie turned to do it. “Meg you have to keep me still because subconsciously I am going to try to move away from the pain and you can’t let me. The smallest hole in the pouch I gathered it in will allow it to escape, there isn’t time to collect it again. As soon as you have extracted all of it you will know because my vitals will raise. Momma you must use your power to destroy it, it is almost like Cyril’s thought form, made out of poison. You must transfuse a pint of Sam’s blood straight from his veins to replace what I lost, because I am going to tear giving birth to MJ with his nine pound self. I told him to stay close. I love you both, very much.”

”We love you too, Munchkin, don’t we Annie?”

”With all that we are.”

Ari nodded. Annie stabbed the poison and began to pull the thick viscous greenish-blue semi-solid poison into the syringe. She and Meg looked at each other when it hissed like a snake and tried to make Annie puncture the pouch. Ari threw back her head and shrieked, over and over, her vital signs fluctuating. She tried to pull away Meg used her power to hold Ari in place it filled the room with a honey colored glow. Annie fought with both hands to keep the needle in place, she was going to scream for help and Tom came in, locking the door behind him. He pulled the plunger back. His eyes growing when the poisoned hissed at him and it churned around in the syringe like a choppy sea.

”Stop.” Meg said calmly. “Annie are you ready?” Annie nodded. “Now.”

Tom pulled the syringe out. Annie made it burst into flame in the fireplace. It burned out quickly. 

“No offense, but I really don’t want a preview of six months from now.” Tom said as Sam patted him on the back.

”Why is she so still?” Sam’s brow wrinkled with worry.

”She’s exhausted and she still has to keep her heart beating through the birth of two big babies.”

Meg smiled mischievously at Sam. “I will never get tired of seeing these beauties” She said as she pulled off Ari’s night gown.

”Look, touch, fondle. They will still always be mine.” He winced as Annie started the line between Sam and Ari. She propped his arm up a little bit.

Ari’s eyes popped open and her mouth formed an “O”, she started puffing and grabbed Dean’s arm, because Sam hadn’t been disconnected yet. Dean screamed. Ari slowly let go of his arm as the contraction passed. She smiled sheepishly at Dean. “Sorry.” She healed his arm. 

She let go and gripped the blanket that her mother had put over her when she was so cold. She squeak at the end of the contraction. In no time, now that the poison was out of her system, she was soon ready to push. Sam got excited, he had dreamed of doing this for so long, I propped her and the pillows up against his leg. Dean told him to be careful she didn’t grab her favorite body part when she had a contraction. 

”Push!” Annie shouted.

”You can do this Ari, Sunshine!” He helped her hold herself up while she bared down. She lay back against him. They smiled giddily at each other and kissed.

”Push, Baby!” Sam helped her again. She yelled his name as she held. Then she screamed in agony. “Meg start the unit. Mary take over here.” The men in the room, turned greenish, Annie grabbed a pre-threaded suture needle and stuck her hands inside her child, while Annie held the child out of the way. Ari winced. “I’m sorry My Baby.” She tried to gather the ripped flesh she couldn’t. “I can’t get it. She is hemorrhaging!” 

“_Redire ad vitam hoc carne_” Meg said firmly, she kept chanting it, Annie joined her.

“Ari sweetie, push!” She reached to sit up, but she was weak and drained. Sam pushed her, she grabbed her knees. “Keep pushing, hang in there! Okay, sweetie!” Sam let her settle against his leg. He wiped her face with a wash cloth and rubbed a lemon across her lip, then ice. He kissed her forehead. The other men in the room, rolled their eyes. Dean caught Jo catching him rolling his eyes and smiled at her kissed her. She kissed him back, he sighed with relief.

”Ari, sweetie, last time, this baby, push!” She reached for her knees and Sam supported her back. She groaned, then squealed.

”Sam!” 

”You can do this! Scream if you want! Sing anything you can.”

”Baby mine, don’t cry....." Ari held the note through the contraction. Then Mary cut the cord and turned, expecting her sister, but it was her husband. She gave him the baby, he cleared the airway, cleaned it in the warm water, dried it, pushed gently on his little tummy, he hiccoughed and started screaming. 

”This guy is a big one. He is 9lbs, 14ozs and 29ins long.” He took him over and placed him in Ari’s arms that were supported by Sam’s.

Ari sniffled and so did Sam, he kissed her hair, and thanked God that he finally got to be with her during a birth. “May you know great joy, peace and live a full life. Malcolm, given so that you will know and give peace to others all your days. John, given so that you will remember to be gracious, remembering those less fortunate than yourself. You come from a proud line of keepers of the watch, those who guard and protect so others may know safety. May you continue the tradition, enrich and tailor it to best suit you. God’s blessings on you for all your days, my son.” She kissed him. He put his hand to her face and stared for a moment, then he gurgled. Ari handed him off to Sam and a contraction hit her hard. John took his grandson back and handed him to Jo. They grinned at each other.

”I can’t believe this, Ari sweetie, push!” Sam helped her to push, she held it. She was shaking.”okay, sweetie, catch your breath, she’s not playing around. Sam had barely gotten her settled when Mary said. “Ari, sweetie push!” Ari tried, but she was exhausted. Sam pushed her up and she bore down. “Hold it, hold it! Okay, honey. She’s here.” Mary cut the cord. She handed the baby to Colm. Mary just shook her head at the musical grandfathers. Colm cleaned her up, John held MJ up so he could see, she took a breath and just looked at her brother. She cried when she couldn’t see him.

”She is 8lbs even, 25ins. long.” He handed her to his daughter and they both cried. Sam’s arms helped her hold the baby again. Meg and Annie still healed the rip. Ari’s voice was weaker, but they could hear her. My you know great joy, peace and live a full life. Mary, given so that you will always be as fluid in thought and mind as the sea. Antoinette, given so that you never forget that you are without price, that you are priceless, born to be unique and one of a kind. You come from a long and proud line of seers and healers, those who risk themselves to relieve suffering and to avert tragedy. Though few will heed your warnings and those you heal may turn and blame you for what you cannot heal, may you never abjure your gifts. God’s blessings on you for all your days, my daughter. Ari kissed her head. They stared into each other’s eyes for long enough that the room went silent. Ari kissed her head again. Then she handed the baby to her father and slumped into unconsciousness. Sam rocked her. Humming her lullaby to her. The proud grandfathers each placed a child in the bassinet, on Sam’s side of the bed.

“When she wakes up make sure he child nurses from its own nipple, it’s important the first meal gives the baby a healthy immune system, nutrients they need that will never be available so easily again. Let her sleep until she wakes. If she hasn’t waken by morning let one of us know. She is completely healed. We had healed all the normal birthing things, before we got the rip closed. I am so happy for you, Sam.”

”Thank you, Aunt Annie. I love you.” She kissed his nose and walked silently out the door. Colm hugged Sam and congratulated him, then snuck up on Annie. Sam tried to unsee his in-laws grope each other.

His parents congratulated him, then kissed the sleeping Ari. Then they left.

”I’m so glad you got to be here for this man. Congrats! He hugged his baby brother. Love ya!”

”I’m so happy for you Sam. I will be there with belles on my toes when it’s your turn. I love you brat!”

”I'm so glad I waited for him. Just so I can have a nine pound baby every once in a while.” Dean pulled her close. “ Oh, there is that other consideration.” They laughed and left.

”Now, I am wondering if I want to do this. But, in for a penny, in for a pound.” Meg brushed Ari’s hair off her face. Do you want me to stay and help you get her dressed. Sam shook his head. She is comfy, so am I, we’re good.”

”Say Goodnight, Tom.”

”Goodnight, Tom.” Tom said. “Congrats, Sam. You have a beautiful family. And someday soon, you will be able to just live your lives. I can’t wait to hear how she spins our lineage.” Tom chuckled. Meg kissed his cheek and they left, turning off the light and closing the door behind them.

He scooted them down a bit. Made sure they were both securely in bed. Then he kissed her head. He closed his eyes. He was a sleep before a minute passed.


	8. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari finally hears from TPTB, that it is time to battle Cyril alone at a location of their choosing. Their magic will be bound. Only blades are allowed and hand to hand combat.

Sam looked at the tiny sleeping miracles he had helped his RFE bring into the world. He knew soon they would wake up and egg each other into fits about the state of their diapers and the emptiness of their tummies. Until then, he could watch this part of his world sleep and he knew the rest of it slept soundly in their beds. All and all he was happier then he remembered being since he turned fourteen and realized he wanted to do to Ari what his Dad did to his Mom and Dean did to any girl that would let him. Sam remembered how jealous he felt when he heard her and Jo talking about how fine Dean was. Then Ari had said the words that had changed his life. She had said, “Dean is good to look at, but in addition to being good to look at, Sammy’s brain was beautiful, and she would love him for always.” Jo said she would love Dean forever too. Sam had spent the rest of that year’s bbq tormenting Ari, she would just smile knowingly at him. When she and her Dad had left, she kissed him on the cheek. The next year she had missed because of the Reillys, then she went to Peru to help build a school, then he had run into her in Wisconsin at the Library. In their hearts they had been together since the first time he texted her about Skyping and she had agreed. She gave him a birthday present that year for the first time. It was a wool scarf she had knitted out of browns and greens and blues. The card said she made it because the yarn reminded her of his eyes. He still wore it in the cold. So, when her birthday came that November, he had saved and bought her a six inch Bowie knife, with a black handle. He knew it was always on her after that awful day. She would tell him, if she had it, maybe, things would have turned out different. Sam would shiver, like he did now thinking of the Reillys getting it away from her and using it on her.

He watched in wonder as Ari stretched open her eyes, smiled at him, and began to leak, just as the twins woke up in unison. He handed Ari, Toni and kissed her good morning. He picked up the future linebacker, MJ, and took him to be changed. When Toni was done with breakfast, MJ latched onto the other breast hungrily. Sam chuckled and changed the patient Toni. He burped her and put her back in the bassinet. Ari burped MJ and put him back in next to his sister. Sam kissed Ari long and deep.

”I am going to run around the perimeter until my pedometer says five miles. Then I will know how far and can work on my time, tomorrow.” Sam said as he watched her put her robe on and fasten it. He sighed.

”Just three more days, Momma says, just to make sure I am as healed as she thinks. I am going to shower and then bless my new niece, before I cook breakfast.” She wheeled the bassinet across the suite. He followed her. “Take as long with your work out as you need and I will make your waffle fresh when you are ready.”

”Okay.” He kissed her again. “I can’t wait three whole days.” Sam fretted. Then he collapsed.

”Sam!” Ari yelled. She whirled around eyes glowing when she sensed someone behind her. “What did you do to him, Anna.”

”Actually it was me, Ari.” Hannah said, she moved her finger and Sam was on the bed. “I had forgotten how far the floor is for Sam, please apologize to him for me.”

Anna helped her stand and hugged her. “It has been too long. They won’t let us just come because we broke rules in college. And we failed in our mission. Our superiors are just nicer than the demon’s superiors. We were all jailed for a time, for failing to help you then.” She hugged Ari and Ari hugged her back.

”Adina was the only one who did not receive punishment, because she was assigned to keeping Sam alive. Daniel had failed twice in their eyes. So, he was jailed. We had all just been released when they came to you.” Hannah said in her soft voice.

”What is happening that you were sent? I wish it were just to visit, but you would have left Sam conscious if that were the case.”

“As soon as you say the blessing for your niece. You will be able to kiss each child, your family, and Sam goodbye. We will transport you to the place of the final battle. You are allowed your blades and your martial art training, but your magic will be bound. The superiors met, you are to evenly matched magically, because you will not use your magic to kill him. They know it is because of the compulsion, yet they will not remove it.” Hannah was angry at them, it was in her voice and sparked in her eyes.

”Please just do what they asked. Do not risk getting in more trouble.” Ari looked at Sam. “I only ask that if I lose, Sam find out from one of the four angels he calls friend. Not Cyril or strangers. Can I tell him?”

”No. If you disobey, they will lock him away until you perish. Both aware the other is alive but not being able to reach each other will drive you mad.” Anna said.

”I won’t. Please, promise he will hear from you.” Ari begged.

”We promise. Daniel and Adina are collecting your foe. Remember they can hear what you think.” Hannah reminded. Ari grabbed her breasts in pain. “I expressed some milk for your newborns.”

”Thank you. May I shower?” No sooner did she ask then she was popped into the shower, bathed, shampooed, conditioned and lotioned and back in front of her closet. She dialed, up her black, clunky heeled combat boots. Then she dialed up her black leather a-line skirt, her silver silk tank, her black corset and her black tie front long sleeved tee. She blinked and they were on her and tied, she dialed up her black leather coat, with a hole for the hilt of her sword to stick out of. She gathered her weapons from a special compartment behind her closet, tested their sharpness, they would cut paper or bone equally well. She got her sword and put it and the halter for the sheath on the bed, along with her coat. She queued her hair and wrapped the queue into a bun on the back of her head. She took a deep breath and went and kissed each of her children. They stayed sleeping. She knocked on her mother’s door. Her mother shook her head and blew her a kiss. She asked her to spread it around. Her mother nodded, tears in her eyes. She closed the door and went to bless her niece, she could hear they were up for the five a.m. feeding, just like she had been for the three. She knocked on the door. Charlie looked at how she was dressed and said, “Hi feathery ones, whoever is here. Please bring her back, alive, and with the required parts.” She said to the air. The lights blinked.

Sylvie was crying when she handed her the baby with huge green eyes. The baby looked at her and gurgled.

Ari kissed the tiny forehead. “May you know great joy, peace and live a full life.” Ari kissed the baby again, and got herself reined in. “Rhiannon, given so you will remember that no matter the size or seeming importance of who you are given to rule, you must always do so in a way that those under your rule know you care for them and will take care of them. Deanna, given so that you never forget that a part of the divine one is alive in you. If you listen to it, it will guide you all of your days. You come from a line of warrior women, who know that the battle is not only a man’s, but also a woman’s. If there is injustice you must be willing to draw your sword and continue to carry the often heavy responsibility of fighting the wrongs of this world. You also come from an ancient line of healers, those who offer solace to the suffering, by curing them or easing their way, when you cannot heal. May you never forget that after a battle, there is always healing to be done. God’s blessings on you for all your days, my goddaughter.” Ari kissed the baby’s forehead and smiled into the happy, sparkling eyes. Then she handed her to her Momma and Mom, kissing them both. Ari smiled and slipped out of the room.

”I am ready.” Hannah took her hand. Sam rushed out into the hall, just in time to see her disappear. Tears rushed down his face. Charlie came and comforted him. He felt a little hand patting his thigh. He looked down, Chellie was there, he picked her up. 

”Daddy don’t cry. Momma will be back for dessert, Aunt Ellen is going to make an apple Brown Betty and vanilla bean ice cream and Momma will be sitting in her normal place, guzzling sweet tea.”

”Thank you, Chellie. I needed to know what will be and you helped. Why don’t we all get some more sleep until the invasion from Planet Baby? Chellie wanted to stay with her Daddy. So, he took her in and let her curl up in her mother’s spot, she had Harry tucked under her head and was out in minutes. Sam, picked up Mr. Darcy and curled up with him. Smelling Ari helped. He watched their daughter sleep and their twins and he fell asleep with Ari’s name on his lips.

Ari opened her eyes when the spinning stopped. And realized she was getting soaked. She looked around her, and for a second saw war taking place over time, from ancient times to not so long ago. Then it blipped out like someone turning off a tv. She wobbled.

”Megiddo? Are they serious, Hannah, this will hardly be worthy of the place where the final battle between Satan and God takes place. It feels sacreligous to even think I should be worthy of dreaming of this place all my life, let alone spilling blood here.” Ari shivered as rain water dripped down her back.”

”Your gifts are bound. Your knowledge of how to use your body as a weapon and your blades is all you will have to fight him.” Hannah said sadly.

Ari touched her cheek. “I do not blame you. You are doing as you were told. And I have much more than that to fight him. I have The Holy Spirit and I have the love of my family inside my heart.”

”We are here if he cheats, otherwise you are on your own.”

”Please remember your promise to tell Sam.”

”We will. Godspeed.” Anna muttered.

They disappeared. Ari looked around her at the ancient crumbling walls of the site that had more battles take place on it than any other in the world. Between the storm and the gloaming on the horizon, she would not be able to see well, it was out as her best sense. No gifts meant no sensing Cyril’s presence. So, she would be cautious and listen for him. She walked to a crumbling wall, careful not to make noise and used it to scope out her surroundings. The whole place was top a flat hill, a tel in Hebrew and a Mesa in her country, that was so far away. Cyril probably went for high ground, so she would move around from cover to cover, so she could cause him to come to her when he spotted her. They were not permitted their bows and arrows, so he couldn’t just shoot her from high ground. He was going to actually have to dirty his manicured hands. She looked and moved from cover to cover, but he wasn’t making noise and he didn’t seem to be on high ground. He was acting atypical for him, to through her off, she would have to do the same. She started down the main path in the open. He would not expect a trained hunter to walk around in the open. Sword by her side, labrys on the other side. Actively looking for him. She tried to make herself think of his strategy when they had sparred but she kept feeling the pain of the poison that had killed her three days ago. Her mind drifted back to Sam’s face when he thought he was watching her die. He had looked hopeless, like their luck may have run out and it made Ari angry.

The rain turned into a storm, lightening made staccato, bursts of light dance across the ruins. Every once in a while it would strike the ground and fill the air with the smell of singed air. Ari pulled up the hood of her leather coat. She could feel her heart beating strongly in her neck, her mouth was dry, if she stopped and thought she kept vacillating between fear and rage and her father and others had taught her that both can get you killed because they cloud your thinking. She took a couple of deep breaths and pushed the fear out, the rage she used to sharpen her focus and take her to the place she killed from. The rain started to make stealth impossible as her boots squelched in the mud. She saw a flash of silver about thirty feet in front of her. Ari felt the emotion slip off her face and her face relax. She was ready.

Cyril was furious that the TPTB had a bunch of feather-brains refereeing the battle and that they took what made the battle not God’s problem, the magic. He didn’t believe for a minute that he and his sweet, bitch of an ex-wife were too evenly matched magically for the battle not to go on endlessly. They did this because they wanted the goody two shoes to have an advantage. But who had used a sword for millennia before the first gun was fired? They had just made it easier for him. He would stab her some place debilitating, but not fatal, so he could take his time filleting her. He would like to hear her scream again, her face was beautiful when it was distorted in pain. It was too bad one of the options wasn’t make her his again. He had never had a bigger whore than her in all his years. The rain was going to ruin his Gucci loafers, he absolutely loathed angels. Perhaps he could find something a demon wanted he had, to kill the four overseeing this farce. The place stunk of wet refuse and burnt earth. He also saw no reason it had to be outside away from the civilized world, his wife could die inside as well as out.

Cyril had purposely avoided high ground because he thought she would take it out expect he did. Now, he regretted it because he was walking around in...the...mud... He sighed and closed his eyes in frustration as he shook off excess water and saw the mud caked to his ruined Italian leather loafer. She would get a slice for this. He looked up, lightening flashed and he saw her walking down the middle fairway. He dashed off to the side, certain she hadn’t seen him. Now, he would wait and slice her across the middle not too deep, just enough that she would go down. Cyril waited with an evil smile on his scarred face, they hadn’t even allowed him to hide his deformity. The lightening flashed hit beside his foot. He looked that way and saw Ari in full lunge. Her beautiful face blank. She was starting the violence! Cyril backed away from her sideways, protecting his front and freeing his stronger arm from the crumbling wall. He almost lost his balance in the hole that had ruined his shoe. She stabbed at him with her sword and if he hadn’t rolled away, would have taken his head with the labrys. He hated the double-bladed battle axe. The razor sharp, specially made and gifted to her weapon was lighter than most, but the skill behind it and the sharpness of it, made it her preferred method of killing. Cyril rolled to his feet and slashed outward to keep her back while her regained his footing. He felt a blip of fear, her face was blank, no fear, no joy that she almost got him, just nothing and dead brown eyes looking at him without interest.

He lunged at her with his scimitar, she dropped down on one arm and hit Cyril’s weapon hand with her foot. He kept his hold on it and slashed down, but she had flipped over and was standing out of range forcing him to come to her unless, he ran and made her come after him. She knew his choices and she still showed no thrill.

Ari watched him closely, eventually smug Cyril would leave and the Cyril who outweighed her and had been sword fighting maybe even longer than a Hannah had been alive. When that one showed up, she would have to have the energy, stamina and speed to outlast him, if she hoped to kill him. He finally decided to lunge at her, she grabbed his sword arm and the other arm, fell forward, bringing him down with her, Ari planted her feet in his abdomen and threw him over her. She rolled up onto her feet facing him, narrowly missing getting skewered. She picked up her weapons which she had tossed in the direction she planned to go. He slashed at her when she bent to retrieve her sword and he sliced her arm, shallowly.

”If you surrender to me now, My Angel. I promise to kill you quick and leave a corpse your Champion can have an open casket service with.” 

Ari knew he was trying to make her temper flare and she didn’t react. She never looked at the wound, though it stung. She just took a fighting stance. He moved in slow and steady, stabbing when he got in range. Ari turned and ran. Cyril smiled smugly and followed.

She did a flip forward and a knife in her boot slashed right below his pec, he could feel the warmth of his blood over the cold sogginess of the rain. She landed on her feet, facing him. He was done playing with her, time for one good scream, before he ended her. He lunged and then swiped at her. She blocked and pushed him off.

Ari tried not to wince at the force of his blow vibrating up her arm. She could match him in stamina, but his strength and the weight behind his blows, she couldn’t match. She had to keep him off balance and angry. She swung the labrys and he barely got his neck out of the way. She used him being overbalanced from avoiding the labrys, to full out attack. She kept him blocking her slashes, swipes and stabs. She got him on the defensive until she slipped in the mud and went down hard. Cyril smiled and stabbed at her face, she dropped her blades and stopped the blade’s downward motion with her open palms. He leaned closer, Ari kicked him in the head and deflected the sword over her head, using her feet to help him follow his sword. She grabbed her weapons and kicked him in the face when he was almost up. He went back into the mud. She backed up and let him gain his feet. He lunged, she blocked. She lunged he blocked. Cyril stabbed out she jerked back but not far enough, he stabbed her shoulder then noticed the weapon pulled out easily. 

”Silk. I forgot you were a History buff. You would have heard of the old Knights of the Templar trick, though they used it to help with removing arrows. It means, you have a nice, neat sword-sized hole, without tearing which will bleed slower but it well still bleed. And it will put you down to one handed combat.”

Ari blinked and bared down until her vision cleared. The silk would have minimized the rending of her flesh, but she was still losing blood. While he crowed, she thought, she was going to see Sam tonight, she was going to sleep in his arms. So, she had to kill Cyril. Period. And she had to do it before blood loss made her weak. She put her labrys in her sword hand and her sword in her left. She swung both, it was doable. Cyril was waxing poetic about all he could have taught her if she hadn’t been so fixated on being good. Ari gave the battle cry her daughter had taught her and lunged. Between the cry and the fact she was lunging when she was wounded, she had him on the defensive, she watched her footing and never let Cyril have an opening to a strike zone. Ari kept coming no matter what he tried, no matter how he taunted, no matter how much her shoulder ached. Finally, he was cornered. He lunged at her. She waited until the right minute then she flipped up, kicked out with her boot knife and stabbed and let the momentum rip his throat open. She landed facing him just in case. His eyes bulged, his throat gaped open like a second mouth, his mouth worked but there was no noise. Then he dropped to his knees and fell over face down in the dirt. Ari let a tear slide down her face. “He is dead, Kate. I love you.” Ari slid down the wall, she fell into Daniel who got to her first. “Hi, Daniel. Sorry you got in trouble.” She passed out. He just held her and smiled. Blue energy from his grace lit the suddenly dry night. He healed her wounds.

Sam was sitting in the rocker in their bedroom singing, “All Through The Night” to MJ as he fed him and to his sister hoping she would go to sleep. They had been restless and cranky all day without their Momma, just like Joey, Nate, Adam, Dean and John had been. He was sad. What ifs were constantly drifting through his mind, while his heart told him, she would win, because she had lots of someones waiting for her. He felt funny, like someone had walked into the room, but no one had. He stood up and looked at the bed. He put MJ, who had been fussing more than eating down and ran to the bed. There was plastic under her, because her clothes and boots were wet and muddy. He gasped when he made out blood on her clothing. But there were no wounds. He thought real hard for Annie and she came she let out a yell of happiness, that brought everyone.

”She’s back! Let us get her cleaned up and see what’s what.” Annie said as she grabbed Meg and shut the door. She kissed Sam on the lips and hugged him tight. The three of them carefully got her weapons, the wet boots, coat and skirt off her. Meg smiled and punched Sam in the arm.

”Hot Darn!” Meg smiled and kissed Ari’s nose. “I will draw a warm bath, she seems a tad cold to the touch. Meg drew the bath and put herbs to soothe, rejuvenate and exfoliate Ari’s skin. She came back out and Annie was trying to figure how to get Ari’s hair loose. Meg wiggled her fingers and Ari’s hair flowed curly and thick down her body, stopping mid thigh.

”She is okay physically.” She picked up MJ who was fussing. “You hush up. The whole reason you have been cranky is home now, so chill out little man.” Annie told him. He stopped. Looked at her and closed his sleepy eyes and feel asleep. “Meg will you grab his quieter half, please.” Meg began pulling the bassinet. “You read my mind.” She turned to Sam who was still just staring at Ari. “We have the babies. Dinner will be in about two hours. If you want me to bring something up, just let me know.”

”Chellie said she would be sitting at the table guzzling tea. So, we will be down.” Sam smiled.

Annie and Meg smiled. Then he was alone with her.

Sam turned her on her back and spread her legs. He licked from her ass to her clit. Her eyes sprang open. She reared up and smiled at him, then laid back and opened her legs wider. Sam laughed as he got to work. He flicked his tongue back and forth across her clit. He slid one finger in and she gripped it like a vise grip. He worked it in and out. He kept flicking her clit, then he sucked it and she flooded over his finger. Sam added another finger. She started to moan his name, he slid in a third finger sliding them in and out, she squealed. He felt her putting up a shield. And laughed which made her writhe.

”What is it, O? Tell Sir what you need.”

”Sir, please sir!” Ari begged.

”What do you want, O?” He stroked across her clit and kept fingering her. “Tell me in plain terms what you want, O.”

”Sir, please, please fuck me hard in front. The angels healed me, fully. Sir.” 

“How intriguing.” He bunched all four fingers and pushed them in and out. 

”Sir, please, just take me sir.” Ari begged. There was a touch of desperation to her voice.

”Color?”

”Sir, yellow sir.” She cried. “Can we do the D and S stuff later. I need you inside me. I need to know I lived and he died, because he stabbed me in the shoulder and fighting and my heart pumping faster was making me bleed out quicker. I need you, just my Sam, deep inside me, so I know I made it back. Please, Sam, please just make love to me or fuck me, but I need you.”

Sam wiped her tears away and kissed her hungrily, with the need born of a day of waiting to see if Hannah came back alone or if she came back. He moaned into her mouth as she stroked him. He put her knees by her ears and shoved himself inside her. It was tight, but they both wanted to feel each other as much as possible. He hit her spot repeatedly and she keened and whimpered and writhed. Then she chanted his name over and over. She clinched down on him hard and squirted as she came with a scream of his name. He thrust a few more times and filled her. He carried her and placed her in the bath and climbed in behind her. He gripped her hand and she played back the day from the moment they knocked him out until she passed out in Daniel’s arms.

He held her closer. “I can feel how woozy you were from blood loss when you did that last flip. But you couldn’t keep fighting him, so you had to take the risk.” He kissed her. “If he had taken you seriously or made you lose your temper, you wouldn’t be here. He outweighed you, could put more force behind a swing, and had been actively sword fighting for millennia.” He stated as he washed her hair and blood washed out. It was not from a wound, but what had dripped in her hair when she flipped. “I can’t believe it’s over. That the bastard is dead. Eleven years after he sent you that note. I finally get to live my life.”

”Hopefully, I can get to finish a few dresses, uniforms, get ready for the gallery opening, finish decorating, painting, etc. the house. And get to just be a Mom, who’s hardest task for the day is trying to figure out how to disguise veggies. And spend every night, turning my RFE inside out.”

”We can’t get married now?”

”Not quite yet my love.”

”Do you want to marry me? Do you even still love me?”

”Sam, that is the second most hurtful thing you have ever said to me. No maybe it is worse, because there was evidence to support when you called me a whore. I tell you a million times a day I love you. I said yes I would marry you.” Ari stood up and began to drive off in hard angry circles. “You are the one who knows what I went through today and woke me up with sex. I know I was into it, but where was the desperate embrace because I might not have come back?” She lotioned her skin. “Now you are questioning my veracity? When standing in the cold rain, fighting a megalomaniac, who wanted to use my blood for evil spells, I never thought of you having sex with me. I thought of how scared you were, of all the times you had been hurt before by him. I came back, I just wanted to be close to you. But you are trying to play the dom/sub thing. I just wanted to know you were real, that I wasn’t dead or dreaming.” She walked out put on a purple dress with yellow tulips all over it.

“Maybe Dean would have done better with the tender embrace, washing you clean and then making love to you, and to keep Jo happy, you could have her join in, since you like women too.” The dress, had no waist with ties so it could be worn, in all stages of pregnancy. She tied it tight. Showing off her figure. She combed her hair and left it down, slipped her feet into purple pumps with five inch heels. She gasped when he brought up Dean.

”You heard what I told Dean. You are the one who brought someone in our bedroom to play. I am not denying I had a good time, but I never would have asked you, because it was infidelity. Maybe you still think I am the whore you thought I was back then. And the only way to keep me off Dean’s dick is to offer me the other person you know I am curious about.” Then she pushed amethyst drops into her ears, glared at Sam and walked hard out of the room. Sam walked over, closed the door and asked himself why he was such as ass sometimes? He came up with no answer and got dressed in jeans and a blue tee. When he got downstairs she was finishing up her story and telling the family they could get back to their lives now.

Sam sat down angrily. She ignored him. Ari picked at some food and drink glass after glass of tea. “Sword fighting is very thirsty work.” She told Chellie. And Chellie laughed.

”I thought maybe you would go ahead and get married now?” Bobby asked.

”The Cyril part is over. You are not in danger, put I still need to finish off one of Cyril’s partners. Besides, not being married seems to be working fine for Momma and Dad. If the people who are getting married have to ask if the other person wants to marry them or if they love them, then they aren’t ready to be married.” She pushed her plate away. “I apologize for being rude Aunt Ellen, this is delicious as ever, but I just don’t have an appetite. I am going to lie down, alone. I need some sleep. I love you, all.” She stood up and hugged and kissed all her children. Then she turned around and ran upstairs.

”I am thinking you screwed up royally.” Dean said.

”Shut up, Dean.” Sam said and made himself eat every bite. Somebody needed the strength to keep track of seven kids, two of them newborn.

When he had finished eating. Playing a board game with the kids, washed the dishes, and gotten all the kids bathed, he read a bedtime story and went to the suite. He sighed when the door was unlocked. The bed pedestal doors were unlocked. She was as far over on her side as she could get without falling out of bed. He got in bed and scooted towards her.

”If you want more space I can go sleep on the sofa, it is comfortable and I fit.”

”No, I will stay on my side.” He went to kiss her goodnight and she pulled away. He scooted back to his side.

”Sam maybe you should go to Montana with Dean and Jo and the gang. You know until you figure out if you trust me and love me. I told you, in the beginning I wanted to get married when this was over, it is not over. Yet, you asked if I love you anymore or if I want to marry you. You need time away to figure out your heart, because I believe even less in divorce than I do birth control. I won’t be divorced, so you need to be sure me and eight children are what you want. Yes, you just knocked me up again. Just in case you are wondering, the only real dick I have had in me is yours, so unless Charlie or Sylvie could do it with a fake one, it’s yours. Goodnight, Sam.” He could feel her crying, then she shut her end. “I don’t want guilt or anything clouding your thinking and yes I’m hurt, so you would feel it. If you decide you want to come home, love me and marry me. I will open it back, if not it will be easier to get on with your life, if you can’t feel my grief.” She cried a little longer and the fatigue sucked her under, her breathing smoothed out.

When woke up the next morning, Ari and the babies were gone. Sam panicked for a moment, then he remembered his idiocy from the night before and realized she wouldn’t have wanted to wake him. He brushed his teeth and got dressed to go run, he went to his closet and noticed that her running clothes were in the hamper that she had placed half way between their closets. So, she had got up and moved the babies to the nursery and went for her run like it were a normal day. Like she hadn’t told him to go live with Dean last night. He tried to feel angry, but he just felt empty. He couldn’t go back to existing like he did when she was gone. He had to fix this mess somehow. Sam grabbed the door leading to the hall and literally ran into his brother. Dean pushed him back and pointed to the sitting room. Sam went and sat down, he buried his face in his hand and scrubbed, hoping better circulation would help him figure out why he said what he said.

”I was up early this morning and ran into my sister as she was coming out of the nursery. The babies wanted a bottle this morning, so there was no good, non smothering mother reason to keep them out of the nursery. She was crying and looked even more miserable than she did last night. So, I made her talk to me. The first comment she made, had me wanting to kick your ass all the way to Alaska.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “She said she didn’t want you to walk out of your bedroom and see us standing together with my hand on her cheek. It was no different than the way I touch, my other sisters, there will always be a little extra when we are around each other, but Jo understands it and after you bit a hole in her shoulder marking your territory and invited Charlie and Sylvie to guess star in a porn setup, I thought you got it too. But you don’t or you wouldn’t have screwed up like you did. The woman who faced a crazy warlock, who was bigger and more skilled than she, was devastated into silence like someone had ripped out her soul. She tried to cry some more, but she couldn’t. She told me everything that happened from the second you woke her up until she came down to dinner alone, finishing up with she said and you not saying anything to make her think she is wrong.” He looked Sam in the eye, Sam had seen that look on his brother’s face when facing an enemy, never directed at him.

“You baby brother are an asshole. You blindfolded her, put ear plugs in and didn’t tell her going in that they were in the room. She explained what a”yellow” was and how she called it because the fact you hadn’t told her, knowing what he had done to her, spooked her, and you are using toys that she still liked, but she had told you of a time he’d tortured her with them. She was unsettled. She relaxed when she felt Charlie, she said Genghis Khan could have been there but Charlie would never let her get hurt. And she had mentioned being curious about Sylvie, who she didn’t feel until later, she figured if she could get through a scene with Charlie, then the two of you, would let Sylvie have her. Charlie is looking for you too, because you said you were going to blindfold her, etc., but tell her. Charlie would not have been on board for all out sensory deprivation and no warning.” 

“She never...”

”Don’t finish that sentence if you want your teeth. You are her dom, from what Sylvie and Charlie explained, she trusts you completely. She is a “pet”, which they explained means that she will let you do anything you want to her and never complain. And how big it was when she said yellow. Back to last afternoon, she came to and you were giving her oral, which she responded to because you are her dom, she was just so glad to be there and not dead in Megiddo on the other side of the Earth. Then you switched on the d/s switch and she called yellow because since she didn’t get the hanging onto you never letting you go embrace she had been thinking about while fighting for her life, but she needed to be with you not your dom persona. She needed to be reminded that this was real and not a dream or what heaven looks like to her. She needed to feel you inside if you couldn’t hold her outside. You guys had sex, which while it was amazing, still made her feel disconnected and cold, she was cold from the battle in freezing rain and after the sex, she still was so cold inside. So you bathe her and reach your hand so she can show you, the battle and almost dying in Daniel’s arms from blood loss. And you assessed her moves, told her that the flip was risky, but she had no choice because she was outmatched and if he actually took her seriously she would not have come home. Then you finished bathing her, she settles in for that intimacy she needs and you start in about the wedding. Ask her if she even wants to marry you anymore or does she still love you. This, right after everything she went through, well aware that her agility, gymnastic ability, and the element of surprise, were they only reason she lived. And you dump her feelings for me on top of everything. You said maybe I would offer the embrace she needed and then I would make love to her, or maybe Jo could join in to make her okay with us, since she was into girls now. She said that the only reason you brought in Charlie and Sylvie, because if he said yes to something else she was curious about, she would stay off my dick, because she was such a whore like you said before. She said she reminded you that while she enjoyed it, she still saw it as infidelity. The worst part was all this was said and you never denied the things she said or apologized for what you said. You didn’t profess your love when she told you to come home with us. When she said that she would keep the connection closed so her grief didn’t hinder your decision and if you found someone else she would keep it closed permanently. Then she told you she got pregnant last night. So, you needed to think long and hard because she didn’t do divorce. You let her cry herself asleep without a word. Sam, she didn’t eat all day yesterday, she fixed breakfast this morning, yes you overslept, she didn’t touch a bite. She dressed for business, with a duffle for the shop. She was going to get her store straightened out before the gallery opening and if I could please ask her mother or Aunt Ellen to take care of dinner. I spent the entire convo, making her look me in the eyes, she was scraping at her cuticles like before, her eyes looked far away. Sam, if you let this go on and don’t fix it, you are going to lose her, either to whatever else she has to face or depression. If you just stand around and watch it happen, we are through.” Dean wiped away a tear. “She whispered it and I barely caught it. He thinks I’m a whore, but the only person, I have initiated the sex with was you. And with the exception of the Cyril Years, she has only been with two other people because you brought them and told her to. She doesn’t count us, because that wasn’t me and it wasn’t her. Which is what she walked out of the bathroom to tell me and saw you. But she couldn’t tell you how many people Cyril made her have sex with, so you were right she is a whore. She ran and she was out the door before I could catch her.”

”Dean. I guess ever since the day I saw her kiss you. Even though it wasn’t carnal, she kissed you like she kisses me, the hunger was in it, the longing, the fire. Yet, they were held back, so just the emotion was given to you not the action. I have been fighting to keep someone who wasn’t trying to leave me. It made me crazed that she could share all of that with you. I was just...I almost screwed her, because it wouldn’t have been love, right in the kitchen. She was stroking me, expecting it was like the other three times I had cornered her that day. Then, I was already licking her shoulder and not thinking human thoughts, they were way too primal. She whispers, “Please, Sir, bite me, mark me and show the world I’m yours.” I know I should have backed off because we had already started unwrapping the bundle of things she came out of her marriage with. I bit her hard, so deep at first it didn’t bleed. Then, I dragged her into restroom and just about break her in two, way rougher than I would normally be with her. I drank down enough of her blood that it didn’t stain her dress that much. She is leaning against the wall, and I am proud of how wrecked she is, as I leave her behind so I can get her another thong and a different dress. She had bruises inside, one on her chin from me holding her face facing me, and little bite marks all over her thighs. And I am judging her because she was turned on, not scared. She started showing me how to be “her” dom. The day Mrs. Fox died, she decided she needed to be punished for not stopping her death and not being able to help Kate. I hurt her. She ended up curled into the fetal position, she almost lost the twins because of how rough I was. In the back of my mind I am judging her because she was wet while I was killing her. I researched it. It is called Autassassinophilia, it is arousal usually by a female, at the thought of being killed during sex or in some cases, it has to be orgasm. Wrapping a cord around her neck while making herself go, won’t do it. But if I choked her, hard until she stopped breathing, right before I kill her she would go off like a cherry bomb.”

”I can’t believe you. You are not owning up to screwing up. You are deflecting the issue by starting a discussion about some obscure kink. If you actually think she wants to die while orgasming, then the loving, caring fiancé gets their loved one therapy. She talked to someone after the rape, but has she talked to anyone since then?”

”No. Dean. I was not making excuses. I am trying to tell my brother how messed up I am, when it comes to her. I feed this illness, then I judge her for it. I have lost touch with how to just make love to her. I can dominate her or I can fuck her or I can treat her like I am a feral beast of some kind. I do not know if, I made love to her like I use to when we were teenagers, she would be along for the ride. I don’t think plain, vanilla sex does anything for her. Be honest, if you picked her up in a bar for the night and she isn’t really with you until you are way past your comfort zone for hard and rough, she begs you to choke her, keeps asking for tighter and just before she looses consciousness she explodes. After CPR, do you just say that was amazing, let’s go again, or do you label her a freakish whore and escape quickly?”

”You know the answer is I label her a whore, if it was good for me I do it again and I make damn sure she doesn’t know where I live or my name, maybe even wipe the room down while she is out. Because someone is going to punch her ticket accidentally or on purpose and I do not want them thinking I did it. If she is a girl I’ve known since we were both in diapers, I know she had an ex who was twisted and was trying to break her psychologically, who shared her with whoever he felt like, who would damage her to the point of near death and heal her. And she told her twin, before we rescued her from a house where her husband has just taken an offer to let someone ride her until he breaks her or he is tired of her, then snap her neck, for the generous asking price of 100k. If I didn’t strongly encourage therapy then, I definitely would have insisted when I discover she is soaked after I almost crush her pelvis and puncture her cervix. All of this is tragic. But none of it excuses throwing me in her face, when she almost died, just a couple of hours ago.”

”Okay, maybe you no longer know how to be intimate without violence, but you still know how to hug her. Sam, if you don’t love her or know that you want to help her with a long recovery fight, walk away, don’t make it worse by marrying her. When Cyril died, you both went back to being separate beings, but the connection was there before the metaphysics. I saw your face when we were driving to the bbq that summer, you were gone over her and the way she looked at you, it was a thing of beauty. You still look at her that way sometimes, but more often than not you look at her with feral hunger. I think as worried as I am for her mental well-being if you come home with us, I think you need time away from here, where the children everywhere remind you of responsibility and the scent of her makes you crazed. You need to tell her Mom or one of the girls who live here about her needing help. Then you need to make sure that without the metaphysic crap you still love her so much it hurts.” Dean wiped at his tears. “It hurts to think of Bambi being that broken.”

”She expects me to tuck tail and run. I am not doing it. I do know I love her more now than I ever have, because it feels like it is my choice again. I am going to get her help and then, when the therapist says I am going to go too, so my issues can be dealt with, because it really turns me on, even though I do judge her for it, I enjoy treating her like a slave. I need help too. If I did go, who’s to say I don’t just start doing it to another woman who likes it. Someone I don’t really love because I am Ari’s forever, so, I don’t stop in time. I have to grow up and deal with the fact that my Sunshine needs help, I need help and I love her. I know she and you would not hurt Jo and I by cheating. So, I am going to change my clothes. Then, I am going to kidnap her and get a picnic lunch from Whole Foods and we are going to talk.”

”Now you sound more like my brother than a trouser snake. I may not have to break you.” Dean wiped his face again. “I have to get back and so does Jo, but if you need us, just call. And share her issue with Charlie or Theo, someone should know who is here, besides the two of you.”

”Dean, what if she is suicidal? She has a past history, regardless of the reason she said she did it. What else could lie at the bottom of this barrel of snakes? Charlie said that she mentioned Cyril killing her during sex after the baby was born, like she was talking about a boring play. She only wanted her to promise to save the children, not Ari. She told me not to long after we were back together that Cyril would play Russian Roulette with his .45. He would lube the gun with one bullet to start, then he would put it inside her, in back. Then, he would put another bullet in, then a third, a fifty/fifty chance he would blow her apart. Then when it didn’t go off, he would fuck her until she passed out for the night. Of course, back there. He would choke her until she stopped breathing and she would come so hard, because maybe this time he wouldn’t be able to bring her back. And she would be free without killing the world too. She told me about warm milk and a poisonous snake that would bite her repeatedly and he would treat her with the antivenin. He would be in front while this happened, listening to her lungs fail or fill with fluid or she would seize and he could barely pull out to get the syringe. She looked at me, Dean those beautiful eyes, blank, and said she would hope that he wouldn’t be able to get free or that he would drop the syringe and be too late.” Sam was crying hard now. “I just thought it was because she was so miserable there, it wasn’t until I almost killed her and she was soaked when I realized what I was doing and pulled out, that I started to wonder.” Dean hugged him.

”Your family is going to get you both well. Right now, promise me, no toys, no guests, no scenes, if you have sex, which I would rather you didn’t, only your bodies. Please Sam promise me.”

”I promise Dean. I know this cowardly, but I can’t have this conversation with Annie or anyone but you. Please talk to Charlie, because she is ballsy enough to come in and remove all toys. She can bully Ari into being checked for bruising or tearing.”

”I’ll talk to Charlie and Jo, because she might call Jo and say something that would need Charlie to check it out. I am going to go talk. Go find your woman, picnic, talk, remember she can’t drink.” He patted Sam on the shoulder and left to go have an embarrassing conversation with his wife and his sister.

Sam put on her favorite suit on him. It was tan, he had a forest green dress shirt under it and tan loafers. He called Cole.

”You have a lot of nerve calling me after the way you treated my close friend and business partner.” Cole had definitely seen her today.

”Cole, I am trying to find her so, I can fix it, but she won’t pick up if I call her, plus I want to surprise her. Please help me fix my major screw up.” Sam pleaded.

”I shouldn’t. But who hasn’t screwed up with their woman, they are complicated beings? She was leaving the building commissioner’s office, about fifteen minutes ago on her way to meet with a possible manager for her artwork, Theo’s artwork and managing the gallery. The other one was already trying to swindle them. Theo was ready to rip this Bela chick’s lips off. She sold a piece of Theo’s pottery for a ridiculously high price. Said she sold it for a reasonable price, tried to pocket the difference and her 10%. Ari just calmly fired her and then reported her to the law and the Better Business Bureau, then called several galleries in Colorado and her artist’s group. Bela is up on charges of fraud and theft, and she can’t get any clients here. Just reminding you who you pissed off. Good luck!”

”Thanks, Cole.”Sam said with a sigh. They both hung up. And Sam went to fix things with his woman. He sighed when he made it out of the house without any problems. He got on highway 285 and enjoyed speeding along in Blue Electric Hyundai Kona. He stopped at a flower shop and bought her a dozen purple tulips. He listened to Bon Jovi’s Slippery When Wet album, and felt the perfectly blended harmony of Jon Bon Jovi and Richie Sambora sing about being wanted. The music and the drive mellowed him out.He even managed to find parking right next to her RAV4. He checked himself in the mirror, climbed out felt her car, it was still warm, she hadn’t been here long.

He walked in and stopped at the hostess desk.

”Can I help you sir?” The hostess was in her thirties with a Maine accent.

”Yes. I am meeting my wife here and I am running behind today. I’m hoping the flowers will smooth things over. Her last name is Malloy. Or it might be under her partner’s last name of Trenton.”

”The floors would work on me. They were just seated. She walked into the dining area. And he stopped her. 

”I spotted her. I can take it from here. I hope you have a nice afternoon.” Sam smiled. She blushed.

”You, too sir.”

Theo saw him first and made a face. Which made Ari turn around, she went pale and quietly excused herself, apologizing. She walked over to him.

”You can take the tulips, we can sit down and enjoy lunch. Or you can air our personal life and then I can join you for lunch. I don’t need to think about it. I love you. We have a lot to talk about, but whether or not I love you is not one of them. Please take the tulips. He leaned down and chastely kissed her. She surprised him by throwing her arms around him and squeezing. He hugged her back and closed his eyes, he hadn’t lost her. They would figure the rest out later. They walked back to the table.

”Ms. Jensen, I apologize I forgot that my fiancé was joining us, this morning was very hectic. Anael Jensen, this is my fiancé, Sam.” Sam kissed her hand and sat in the empty chair between Theo and Ari. Ari looked gorgeous. She had on a grey linen a-line skirt with a slit in back. She had a pink silk, long sleeved blouse, with swirls of grey, then a bolero cut matching jacket, with grey high heeled Mary Janes. He looked at the marcasite topped rose quartz drops in her ears, the matching watch and bracelet on her arm, which matched the grey netting on her chignon, that was held in place by rose quartz topped combs. He looked at Theo who was wearing green wool maternity dress with swirls of purple and the matching blazer, which hung low. She had on purple three inch heel pumps. She was wearing amethyst earrings, in a complex silver cage around the stones, her necklace, and bracelet matched.

The waitress came to take their orders. 

”Yes, I’ll have the Conchiglie al Pollo, with a glass of house white.” Anael said. “Oooh. It will mean an extra hour at the gym, but for dessert I would like Soffalato al Chocalata.” The waitress smiled. 

”It is very good M’am.”

”I’ll have the Tagliatelle alla Bolognese, sweet tea. And the same dessert she ordered.” Theo smiled.

”My reason for existing will have the Ravioli alla Lucana, cranberry lemonade, and we will both have the same desserts as the others. I will have the Capellini al Pomodoro and cranberry lemonade.” He handed him the two menus. Thank you.”

“I will have bread and oil.”

”Sorry, I think we are going to skip the bread.”

”Then I will get your order in.”

”Thank you.”

”I think I will just get this off my chest to begin with.” Anael looked at Sam. “If we iron out the details, I work for Ari, Theo and the gallery’s interest, not you.”

”I am an artist. I get a charge out of him figuring what I want. If he is wrong I correct him. I also do not need to be the man in every way except how I go to the bedroom. I get a charge out of the big strong man protect me. It has nothing whatsoever to do with my artistic vision. I do what my muse feels like doing. So maybe, today it will be on visiting others planets in oil, tomorrow I might work on a sculpture that is a vision from a nightmare. So, there will seldom be a theme to my work. I do not do portraits or weddings, but I will take photos of the bride. I will only do commissioned work, if it is to go in front of the building where 80 at risk kids are going to be housed, I would do it. I am easy to work with if you are honest, work to get my art out in the world other people to enjoy. I do not work in wood. That is Theo’s area of magnificence.”

”I don’t do commissioned work for any reason.” She stopped while the waitress dropped off their food. When she was done they all thanked her she nodded and left it. “I might channel Degas and paint pics of my sister and then paint her amusing two newborns, a toddler, a six year old, while fixing dinner for an army. Then I will sculpt my wife nude in cherrywood. We need management that can decide when promoting the artist as a whole or just her watercolors. To arrange a gallery opening in a little under two weeks. Nothing is currently for sell. The reason you have so little time is because your predecessor decided to cheat a customer and try to swindle us.” Theo moaned when she took a bite.

”I work for the usual 10%. If things go as well as think they will, I will forego my salary for managing. So, you can put it into managing to add other colorado artists, you of course maintain the write to sign or commissioned or not sign them. I would love to house your jewelry. I could get six figures for the set Theo is wearing. Please consider it.”

”This is your contract, not negotiable. Please read it careful. If you sign, consider tomorrow your first day. I am reachable, I have five cell phones with the same number and I have trouble keeping even one on me. It will be easier to call Theo and have her track me down. I think you will enjoy working with us. We are easygoing unless, you try to swindle us.”

”I have to use the restroom and the lovebirds need to talk. So you can think about it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> If you or anyone you know is having a problem sorting out liking rough sex versus a psychological disorder that could cause them to be hurt or killed, please ignore the embarrassment of getting help and get help. It is so much better than your loved ones getting that phone call or losing someone you care for because they trusted the wrong person. Sex games can be a fun healthy part of a balanced sexual relationship. However, not everyone is stable enough mentally to participate in sex games. Suicidal behavior can creep in during sex, because inhibitions are lowered, and unless the person, is actively hurting themselves, the behavior can get labeled as a kink. Thanks, for reading!


	9. Can’t We Try Just A Little Bit Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari won the war. But in a matter of minutes after returning home, she may have lost her reason for existing. She knows she will be a good mother to her children, but they will only get what is left behind when the empty husk she becomes finally blows away. They deserve more and Sam and she deserve more. But if Sam doesn’t love her or he still believes she wants Dean, they will be left with nothing. And my Mommy taught me, “Evil don’t die easy!”

Sam was sitting in the rocker in their bedroom singing, “All Through The Night” to MJ as he fed him and to his sister hoping she would go to sleep. They had been restless and cranky all day without their Momma, just like Joey, Nate, Adam, Dean and John had been. He was sad. What ifs were constantly drifting through his mind, while his heart told him, she would win, because she had lots of someones waiting for her. He felt funny, like someone had walked into the room, but no one had. He stood up and looked at the bed. He put MJ, who had been fussing more than eating down and ran to the bed. There was plastic under her, because her clothes and boots were wet and muddy. He gasped when he made out blood on her clothing. But there were no wounds. He thought real hard for Annie and she came she let out a yell of happiness, that brought everyone.

”She’s back! Let us get her cleaned up and see what’s what.” Annie said as she grabbed Meg and shut the door. She kissed Sam on the lips and hugged him tight. The three of them carefully got her weapons, the wet boots, coat and skirt off her. Meg smiled and punched Sam in the arm.

”Hot Darn!” Meg smiled and kissed Ari’s nose. “I will draw a warm bath, she seems a tad cold to the touch. Meg drew the bath and put herbs to soothe, rejuvenate and exfoliate Ari’s skin. She came back out and Annie was trying to figure how to get Ari’s hair loose. Meg wiggled her fingers and Ari’s hair flowed curly and thick down her body, stopping mid thigh.

”She is okay physically.” She picked up MJ who was fussing. “You hush up. The whole reason you have been cranky is home now, so chill out little man.” Annie told him. He stopped. Looked at her and closed his sleepy eyes and feel asleep. “Meg will you grab his quieter half, please.” Meg began pulling the bassinet. “You read my mind.” She turned to Sam who was still just staring at Ari. “We have the babies. Dinner will be in about two hours. If you want me to bring something up, just let me know.”

”Chellie said she would be sitting at the table guzzling tea. So, we will be down.” Sam smiled.

Annie and Meg smiled. Then he was alone with her.

Sam turned her on her back and spread her legs. He licked from her ass to her clit. Her eyes sprang open. She reared up and smiled at him, then laid back and opened her legs wider. Sam laughed as he got to work. He flicked his tongue back and forth across her clit. He slid one finger in and she gripped it like a vise grip. He worked it in and out. He kept flicking her clit, then he sucked it and she flooded over his finger. Sam added another finger. She started to moan his name, he slid in a third finger sliding them in and out, she squealed. He felt her putting up a shield. And laughed which made her writhe.

”What is it, O? Tell Sir what you need.”

”Sir, please sir!” Ari begged.

”What do you want, O?” He stroked across her clit and kept fingering her. “Tell me in plain terms what you want, O.”

”Sir, please, please fuck me hard in front. The angels healed me, fully. Sir.” 

“How intriguing.” He bunched all four fingers and pushed them in and out. 

”Sir, please, just take me sir.” Ari begged. There was a touch of desperation to her voice.

”Color?”

”Sir, yellow sir.” She cried. “Can we do the D and S stuff later. I need you inside me. I need to know I lived and he died, because he stabbed me in the shoulder and fighting and my heart pumping faster was making me bleed out quicker. I need you, just my Sam, deep inside me, so I know I made it back. Please, Sam, please just make love to me or fuck me, but I need you.”

Sam wiped her tears away and kissed her hungrily, with the need born of a day of waiting to see if Hannah came back alone or if she came back. He moaned into her mouth as she stroked him. He put her knees by her ears and shoved himself inside her. It was tight, but they both wanted to feel each other as much as possible. He hit her spot repeatedly and she keened and whimpered and writhed. Then she chanted his name over and over. She clinched down on him hard and squirted as she came with a scream of his name. He thrust a few more times and filled her. He carried her and placed her in the bath and climbed in behind her. He gripped her hand and she played back the day from the moment they knocked him out until she passed out in Daniel’s arms.

He held her closer. “I can feel how woozy you were from blood loss when you did that last flip. But you couldn’t keep fighting him, so you had to take the risk.” He kissed her. “If he had taken you seriously or made you lose your temper, you wouldn’t be here. He outweighed you, could put more force behind a swing, and had been actively sword fighting for millennia.” He stated as he washed her hair and blood washed out. It was not from a wound, but what had dripped in her hair when she flipped. “I can’t believe it’s over. That the bastard is dead. Eleven years after he sent you that note. I finally get to live my life.”

”Hopefully, I can get to finish a few dresses, uniforms, get ready for the gallery opening, finish decorating, painting, etc. the house. And get to just be a Mom, who’s hardest task for the day is trying to figure out how to disguise veggies. And spend every night, turning my RFE inside out.”

Ari realized that for the first time they were talking over each other and talking only about themselves, not the two of them. It frightened her. What if the price for ending Cyril, was her relationship with Sam. She would have rather died, alone, in the rain, than have him look at her without love in his eyes.

”We can’t get married now?”

”Not quite yet my love.”

”Do you want to marry me? Do you even still love me?”

”Sam, that is the second most hurtful thing you have ever said to me. No maybe it is worse, because there was evidence to support when you called me a whore. I tell you a million times a day I love you. I said yes I would marry you.” Ari stood up and began to drive off in hard angry circles. “You are the one who knows what I went through today and woke me up with sex. I know I was into it, but where was the desperate embrace because I might not have come back?” She lotioned her skin. “Now you are questioning my veracity? When standing in the cold rain, fighting a megalomaniac, who wanted to use my blood for evil spells, I never thought of you having sex with me. I thought of how scared you were, of all the times you had been hurt before by him. I came back, I just wanted to be close to you. But you are trying to play the dom/sub thing. I just wanted to know you were real, that I wasn’t dead or dreaming.” She walked out put on a purple dress with yellow tulips all over it.

“Maybe Dean would have done better with the tender embrace, washing you clean and then making love to you, and to keep Jo happy, you could have her join in, since you like women too.” The dress, had no waist with ties so it could be worn, in all stages of pregnancy. She tied it tight. Showing off her figure. She combed her hair and left it down, slipped her feet into purple pumps with five inch heels. She gasped when he brought up Dean.

”You heard what I told Dean. You are the one who brought someone in our bedroom to play. I am not denying I had a good time, but I never would have asked you, because it was infidelity. Maybe you still think I am the whore you thought I was back then. And the only way to keep me off Dean’s dick is to offer me the other person you know I am curious about.” Then she pushed amethyst drops into her ears, glared at Sam and walked hard out of the room. Sam walked over, closed the door and asked himself why he was such as ass sometimes? He came up with no answer and got dressed in jeans and a blue tee. When he got downstairs she was finishing up her story and telling the family they could get back to their lives now.

Sam sat down angrily. She ignored him. Ari picked at some food and drink glass after glass of tea. “Sword fighting is very thirsty work.” She told Chellie. And Chellie laughed.

”I thought maybe you would go ahead and get married now?” Bobby asked.

”The Cyril part is over. You are not in danger, put I still need to finish off one of Cyril’s partners. Besides, not being married seems to be working fine for Momma and Dad. If the people who are getting married have to ask if the other person wants to marry them or if they love them, then they aren’t ready to be married.” She pushed her plate away. “I apologize for being rude Aunt Ellen, this is delicious as ever, but I just don’t have an appetite. I am going to lie down, alone. I need some sleep. I love you, all.” She stood up and hugged and kissed all her children. Then she turned around and ran upstairs.

”I am thinking you screwed up royally.” Dean said.

”Shut up, Dean.” Sam said and made himself eat every bite. Somebody needed the strength to keep track of seven kids, two of them newborn.

When he had finished eating. Playing a board game with the kids, washed the dishes, and gotten all the kids bathed, he read a bedtime story and went to the suite. He sighed when the door was unlocked. The bed pedestal doors were unlocked. She was as far over on her side as she could get without falling out of bed. He got in bed and scooted towards her.

”If you want more space I can go sleep on the sofa, it is comfortable and I fit.”

”No, I will stay on my side.” He went to kiss her goodnight and she pulled away. He scooted back to his side.

”Sam maybe you should go to Montana with Dean and Jo and the gang. You know until you figure out if you trust me and love me. I told you, in the beginning I wanted to get married when this was over, it is not over. Yet, you asked if I love you anymore or if I want to marry you. You need time away to figure out your heart, because I believe even less in divorce than I do birth control. I won’t be divorced, so you need to be sure me and eight children are what you want. Yes, you just knocked me up again. Just in case you are wondering, the only real dick I have had in me is yours, so unless Charlie or Sylvie could do it with a fake one, it’s yours. Goodnight, Sam.” He could feel her crying, then she shut her end. “I don’t want guilt or anything clouding your thinking and yes I’m hurt, so you would feel it. If you decide you want to come home, love me and marry me. I will open it back, if not it will be easier to get on with your life, if you can’t feel my grief.” She cried a little longer and the fatigue sucked her under, her breathing smoothed out.

When Sam woke up the next morning, Ari and the babies were gone. Sam panicked for a moment, then he remembered his idiocy from the night before and realized she wouldn’t have wanted to wake him. He brushed his teeth and got dressed to go run, he went to his closet and noticed that her running clothes were in the hamper that she had placed half way between their closets. So, she had got up and moved the babies to the nursery and went for her run like it were a normal day. Like she hadn’t told him to go live with Dean last night. He tried to feel angry, but he just felt empty. He couldn’t go back to existing like he did when she was gone. He had to fix this mess somehow. Sam grabbed the door leading to the hall and literally ran into his brother. Dean pushed him back and pointed to the sitting room. Sam went and sat down, he buried his face in his hand and scrubbed, hoping better circulation would help him figure out why he said what he said.

”I was up early this morning and ran into my sister as she was coming out of the nursery. The babies wanted a bottle this morning, so there was no good, non smothering mother reason to keep them out of the nursery. She was crying and looked even more miserable than she did last night. So, I made her talk to me. The first comment she made, had me wanting to kick your ass all the way to Alaska.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “She said she didn’t want you to walk out of your bedroom and see us standing together with my hand on her cheek. It was no different than the way I touch, my other sisters, there will always be a little extra when we are around each other, but Jo understands it and after you bit a hole in her shoulder marking your territory and invited Charlie and Sylvie to guess star in a porn setup, I thought you got it too. But you don’t or you wouldn’t have screwed up like you did. The woman who faced a crazy warlock, who was bigger and more skilled than she, was devastated into silence like someone had ripped out her soul. She tried to cry some more, but she couldn’t. She told me everything that happened from the second you woke her up until she came down to dinner alone, finishing up with what she said and you not saying anything to make her think she is wrong.” He looked Sam in the eye, Sam had seen that look on his brother’s face when facing an enemy, never directed at him.

“You baby brother are an asshole. You blindfolded her, put ear plugs in and didn’t tell her going in that they were in the room. She explained what a”yellow” was and how she called it because the fact you hadn’t told her, knowing what he had done to her, spooked her, and you are using toys that she still liked, but she had told you of a time he’d tortured her with them. She was unsettled. She relaxed when she felt Charlie, she said Genghis Khan could have been there but Charlie would never let her get hurt. And she had mentioned being curious about Sylvie, who she didn’t feel until later, she figured if she could get through a scene with Charlie, then the two of you, would let Sylvie have her. Charlie is looking for you too, because you said you were going to blindfold her, etc., but tell her. Charlie would not have been on board for all out sensory deprivation and no warning.” 

“She never...”

”Don’t finish that sentence if you want your teeth. You are her dom, from what Sylvie and Charlie explained, she trusts you completely. She is a “pet”, which they explained means that she will let you do anything you want to her and never complain. And how big it was when she said yellow. Back to last afternoon, she came to and you were giving her oral, which she responded to because you are her dom, she was just so glad to be there and not dead in Megiddo on the other side of the Earth. Then you switched on the d/s switch and she called yellow because since she didn’t get the hanging onto you never letting you go embrace she had been thinking about while fighting for her life, but she needed to be with you not your dom persona. She needed to be reminded that this was real and not a dream or what heaven looks like to her. She needed to feel you inside if you couldn’t hold her outside. You guys had sex, which while it was amazing, still made her feel disconnected and cold, she was cold from the battle in freezing rain and after the sex, she still was so cold inside. So you bathe her and reach your hand so she can show you, the battle and almost dying in Daniel’s arms from blood loss. And you assessed her moves, told her that the flip was risky, but she had no choice because she was outmatched and if he actually took her seriously she would not have come home. Then you finished bathing her, she settles in for that intimacy she needs and you start in about the wedding. Ask her if she even wants to marry you anymore or does she still love you. This, right after everything she went through, well aware that her agility, gymnastic ability, and the element of surprise, were they only reason she lived. And you dump her feelings for me on top of everything. You said maybe I would offer the embrace she needed and then I would make love to her, or maybe Jo could join in to make her okay with us, since she was into girls now. She said that the only reason you brought in Charlie and Sylvie, because if you said yes to something else she was curious about, she would stay off my dick, because she was such a whore like you said before. She said she reminded you that while she enjoyed it, she still saw it as infidelity. The worst part was all this was said and you never denied the things she said or apologized for what you said. You didn’t profess your love when she told you to come home with us. When she said that she would keep the connection closed so her grief didn’t hinder your decision and if you found someone else she would keep it closed permanently. Then she told you she got pregnant last night. So, you needed to think long and hard because she didn’t do divorce. You let her cry herself asleep without a word. Sam, she didn’t eat all day yesterday, she fixed breakfast this morning, yes you overslept, she didn’t touch a bite. She dressed for business, with a duffle for the shop. She was going to get her store straightened out before the gallery opening and if I could please ask her mother or Aunt Ellen to take care of dinner. I spent the entire convo, making her look me in the eyes, she was scraping at her cuticles like before, her eyes looked far away. Sam, if you let this go on and don’t fix it, you are going to lose her, either to whatever else she has to face or depression. If you just stand around and watch it happen, we are through.” Dean wiped away a tear. “She whispered it and I barely caught it. He thinks I’m a whore, but the only person, I have initiated the sex with was you. And with the exception of the Cyril Years, she has only been with two other people because you brought them and told her to. She doesn’t count us, because that wasn’t me and it wasn’t her. Which is what she walked out of the bathroom to tell me and saw you. But she couldn’t tell you how many people Cyril made her have sex with, so you were right she is a whore. She ran and she was out the door before I could catch her.”

”Dean. I guess ever since the day I saw her kiss you. Even though it wasn’t carnal, she kissed you like she kisses me, the hunger was in it, the longing, the fire. Yet, they were held back, so just the emotion was given to you not the action. I have been fighting to keep someone who wasn’t trying to leave me. It made me crazed that she could share all of that with you. I was just...I almost screwed her, because it wouldn’t have been love, right in the kitchen. She was stroking me, expecting it was like the other three times I had cornered her that day. Then, I was already licking her shoulder and not thinking human thoughts, they were way too primal. She whispers, “Please, Sir, bite me, mark me and show the world I’m yours.” I know I should have backed off because we had already started unwrapping the bundle of things she came out of her marriage with. I bit her hard, so deep at first it didn’t bleed. Then, I dragged her into restroom and just about break her in two, way rougher than I would normally be with her. I drank down enough of her blood that it didn’t stain her dress that much. She is leaning against the wall, and I am proud of how wrecked she is, as I leave her behind so I can get her another thong and a different dress. She had bruises inside, one on her chin from me holding her face facing me, and little bite marks all over her thighs. And I am judging her because she was turned on, not scared. She started showing me how to be “her” dom. The day Mrs. Fox died, she decided she needed to be punished for not stopping her death and not being able to help Kate. I hurt her. She ended up curled into the fetal position, she almost lost the twins because of how rough I was. In the back of my mind I am judging her because she was wet while I was killing her. I researched it. It is called Autassassinophilia, it is arousal usually by a female, at the thought of being killed during sex or in some cases, it has to be orgasm. Wrapping a cord around her neck while making herself go, won’t do it. But if I choked her, hard until she stopped breathing, right before I kill her she would go off like a cherry bomb.”

”I can’t believe you. You are not owning up to screwing up. You are deflecting the issue by starting a discussion about some obscure kink. If you actually think she wants to die while orgasming, then the loving, caring fiancé gets their loved one therapy. She talked to someone after the rape, but has she talked to anyone since then?”

”No. Dean. I was not making excuses. I am trying to tell my brother how messed up I am, when it comes to her. I feed this illness, then I judge her for it. I have lost touch with how to just make love to her. I can dominate her or I can fuck her or I can treat her like I am a feral beast of some kind. I do not know if, I made love to her like I use to when we were teenagers, she would be along for the ride. I don’t think plain, vanilla sex does anything for her. Be honest, if you picked her up in a bar for the night and she isn’t really with you until you are way past your comfort zone for hard and rough, she begs you to choke her, keeps asking for tighter and just before she looses consciousness she explodes. After CPR, do you just say that was amazing, let’s go again, or do you label her a freakish whore and escape quickly?”

”You know the answer is I label her a whore, if it was good for me I do it again and I make damn sure she doesn’t know where I live or my name, maybe even wipe the room down while she is out. Because someone is going to punch her ticket accidentally or on purpose and I do not want them thinking I did it. If she is a girl I’ve known since we were both in diapers, I know she had an ex who was twisted and was trying to break her psychologically, who shared her with whoever he felt like, who would damage her to the point of near death and heal her. And she told her twin, before we rescued her from a house where her husband has just taken an offer to let someone ride her until he breaks her or he is tired of her, then snap her neck, for the generous asking price of 100k. If I didn’t strongly encourage therapy then, I definitely would have insisted when I discover she is soaked after I almost crush her pelvis and puncture her cervix. All of this is tragic. But none of it excuses throwing me in her face, when she almost died, just a couple of hours ago.”

”Okay, maybe you no longer know how to be intimate without violence, but you still know how to hug her. Sam, if you don’t love her or know that you want to help her with a long recovery fight, walk away, don’t make it worse by marrying her. When Cyril died, you both went back to being separate beings, but the connection was there before the metaphysics. I saw your face when we were driving to the bbq that summer, you were gone over her and the way she looked at you, it was a thing of beauty. You still look at her that way sometimes, but more often than not you look at her with feral hunger. I think as worried as I am for her mental well-being if you come home with us, I think you need time away from here, where the children everywhere remind you of responsibility and the scent of her makes you crazed. You need to tell her Mom or one of the girls who live here about her needing help. Then you need to make sure that without the metaphysic crap you still love her so much it hurts.” Dean wiped at his tears. “It hurts to think of Bambi being that broken.”

”She expects me to tuck tail and run. I am not doing it. I do know I love her more now than I ever have, because it feels like it is my choice again. I am going to get her help and then, when the therapist says I am going to go too, so my issues can be dealt with, because it really turns me on, even though I do judge her for it, I enjoy treating her like a slave. I need help too. If I did go, who’s to say I don’t just start doing it to another woman who likes it. Someone I don’t really love because I am Ari’s forever, so, I don’t stop in time. I have to grow up and deal with the fact that my Sunshine needs help, I need help and I love her. I know she and you would not hurt Jo and I by cheating. So, I am going to change my clothes. Then, I am going to kidnap her and get a picnic lunch from Whole Foods and we are going to talk.”

”Now you sound more like my brother than a trouser snake. I may not have to break you.” Dean wiped his face again. “I have to get back and so does Jo, but if you need us, just call. And share her issue with Charlie or Theo, someone should know who is here, besides the two of you.”

”Dean, what if she is suicidal? She has a past history, regardless of the reason she said she did it. What else could lie at the bottom of this barrel of snakes? Charlie said that she mentioned Cyril killing her during sex after the baby was born, like she was talking about a boring play. She only wanted her to promise to save the children, not Ari. She told me not to long after we were back together that Cyril would play Russian Roulette with his .45. He would lube the gun with one bullet to start, then he would put it inside her, in back. Then, he would put another bullet in, then a third, a fifty/fifty chance he would blow her apart. Then when it didn’t go off, he would fuck her until she passed out for the night. Of course, back there. He would choke her until she stopped breathing and she would come so hard, because maybe this time he wouldn’t be able to bring her back. And she would be free without killing the world too. She told me about warm milk and a poisonous snake that would bite her repeatedly and he would treat her with the antivenin. He would be in front while this happened, listening to her lungs fail or fill with fluid or she would seize and he could barely pull out to get the syringe. She looked at me, Dean those beautiful eyes, blank, and said she would hope that he wouldn’t be able to get free or that he would drop the syringe and be too late.” Sam was crying hard now. “I just thought it was because she was so miserable there, it wasn’t until I almost killed her and she was soaked when I realized what I was doing and pulled out, that I started to wonder.” Dean hugged him.

”Your family is going to get you both well. Right now, promise me, no toys, no guests, no scenes, if you have sex, which I would rather you didn’t, only your bodies. Please Sam promise me.”

”I promise Dean. I know this cowardly, but I can’t have this conversation with Annie or anyone but you. Please talk to Charlie, because she is ballsy enough to come in and remove all toys. She can bully Ari into being checked for bruising or tearing.”

”I’ll talk to Charlie and Jo, because she might call Jo and say something that would need Charlie to check it out. I am going to go talk. Go find your woman, picnic, talk, remember she can’t drink.” He patted Sam on the shoulder and left to go have an embarrassing conversation with his wife and his sister.

Sam put on her favorite suit on him. It was tan, he had a forest green dress shirt under it and tan loafers. He called Cole.

”You have a lot of nerve calling me after the way you treated my close friend and business partner.” Cole had definitely seen her today.

”Cole, I am trying to find her so, I can fix it, but she won’t pick up if I call her, plus I want to surprise her. Please help me fix my major screw up.” Sam pleaded.

”I shouldn’t. But who hasn’t screwed up with their woman, they are complicated beings? She was leaving the building commissioner’s office, about fifteen minutes ago on her way to meet with a possible manager for her artwork, Theo’s artwork and managing the gallery.They are eating at Il Fiornaio in Greenwood Village. The other manager was already trying to swindle them. Theo was ready to rip this Bela chick’s lips off. She sold a piece of Theo’s pottery for a ridiculously high price. Said she sold it for a reasonable price, tried to pocket the difference and her 10%. Ari just calmly fired her and then reported her to the law and the Better Business Bureau, then called several galleries in Colorado and her artist’s group. Bela is up on charges of fraud and theft, and she can’t get any clients here. Just reminding you who you pissed off. Good luck!”

”Thanks, Cole.”Sam said with a sigh. They both hung up. And Sam went to fix things with his woman. He sighed when he made it out of the house without any problems. He got on highway 285 and enjoyed speeding along in Blue Electric Hyundai Kona. He stopped at a flower shop and bought her a dozen purple tulips. He listened to Bon Jovi’s Slippery When Wet album, and felt the perfectly blended harmony of Jon Bon Jovi and Richie Sambora sing about being wanted. The music and the drive mellowed him out.He even managed to find parking right next to her RAV4. He checked himself in the mirror, climbed out felt her car, it was still warm, she hadn’t been here long.

He walked in and stopped at the hostess desk.

”Can I help you sir?” The hostess was in her thirties with a Maine accent.

”Yes. I am meeting my wife here and I am running behind today. I’m hoping the flowers will smooth things over. Her last name is Malloy. Or it might be under her partner’s last name of Trenton.”

”The flowers would work on me. They were just seated. She walked into the dining area. And he stopped her. 

”I spotted her. I can take it from here. I hope you have a nice afternoon.” Sam smiled. She blushed.

”You, too sir.”

Theo saw him first and made a face. Which made Ari turn around, she went pale and quietly excused herself, apologizing. She walked over to him.

”You can take the tulips, we can sit down and enjoy lunch. Or you can air our personal life and then I can join you for lunch. I don’t need to think about it. I love you. We have a lot of things to talk about, but whether or not I love you is not one of them. Please take the tulips. He leaned down and chastely kissed her. She surprised him by throwing her arms around him and squeezing. He hugged her back and closed his eyes, he hadn’t lost her. They would figure the rest out later. They walked back to the table.

”Ms. Jensen, I apologize I forgot that my fiancé was joining us, this morning was very hectic. Anael Jensen, this is my fiancé, Sam.” Sam kissed her hand and sat in the empty chair between Theo and Ari. Ari looked gorgeous. She had on a grey linen a-line skirt with a slit in back. She had a pink silk, long sleeved blouse, with swirls of grey, then a bolero cut matching jacket, with grey high heeled Mary Janes. He looked at the marcasite topped rose quartz drops in her ears, the matching watch and bracelet on her arm, which matched the grey netting on her chignon, that was held in place by rose quartz topped combs. He looked at Theo who was wearing green wool maternity dress with swirls of purple and the matching blazer, which hung low. She had on purple three inch heel pumps. She was wearing amethyst earrings, in a complex silver cage around the stones, her necklace, and bracelet matched. He just could feel the love Ari had when she made them for her sister and knew they were her work.

The waitress came to take their orders. 

”Yes, I’ll have the Conchiglie al Pollo, with a glass of house white.” Anael said. “Oooh. It will mean an extra hour at the gym, but for dessert I would like Soffalato al Chocalata.” The waitress smiled. 

”It is very good M’am.”

”I’ll have the Tagliatelle alla Bolognese, sweet tea. And the same dessert she ordered.” Theo smiled.

”My reason for existing will have the Ravioli alla Lucana, cranberry lemonade, and we will both have the same desserts as the others. I will have the Capellini al Pomodoro and cranberry lemonade.” He handed her the two menus. Thank you.”

“I will have bread and oil...”

”Sorry, I think we are going to skip the bread.”

”Then I will get your order in.”

”Thank you.”

”I think I will just get this off my chest to begin with.” Anael looked at Sam. “If we iron out the details, I work for Ari, Theo and the gallery’s interest, not you.” Ari, saw a flash of blue in Anael’s eyes.

”I am an artist. I get a charge out of him figuring what I want. If he is wrong I correct him. I also do not need to be the man in every way except how I go to the bathroom. I get a charge out of the big strong man protect me. It has nothing whatsoever to do with my artistic vision. I do what my muse feels like doing. So maybe, today it will be on visiting others planets in oil, tomorrow I might work on a sculpture that is a vision from a nightmare. So, there will seldom be a theme to my work. I do not do portraits or weddings, but I will take photos of the bride. I will only do commissioned work, if it is to go in front of the building where 80 at risk kids are going to be housed, I would do it. I am easy to work with if you are honest, work to get my art out in the world other people to enjoy. I do not work in wood. That is Theo’s area of magnificence. Please tell the others I said hello. I find myself wanting to tell one of them something and they are gone again.”

”Hannah said I might fool you for half an hour tops. I think if you and Sam were not in the making up part of a fight, I would have been found out when you shook my hand.” Anael smiled. Ari really smiled back. “Anna said your smile is a mirror for your soul. That you shine brightly. I am here for protection and I will work hard at being your manager. I actually enjoy making money and dressing in pretty clothes. I know it is not very angelic, but it is fun. My vessel was being kept alive by machine, but she had passed through. So, since there was no family. I took the vessel. A car accident ended her life. Sounds so very lonely.”

”Yes, it does. I never thought about angels needing vessels too.” Ari said with a frown.

”We can only enter a body unless it is abandoned, with permission. We ask believers like you, if we can borrow their body, we usually state for how long, if we are asking longer than they can sustain in the inbetween, then we make sure they know that they will be sent to Heaven. Not everyone can contain an angel, even with great faith and desire to serve. It is tragic when that happens, because the soul and the angel are lost.” She patted Ari’s hand. “Your friends found people who in Daniel’s case wanted to die, but would never commit the sin of suicide, so he got Heaven and Daniel got a young vessel. Adina found a woman who was brain dead, but her family had the machines going. She sat them down and explained, they were devout, they accepted it, but asked that she not come around. Anna’s body is Anna’s body, she is ancient, the older angels had shells that passed for human, she remodeled hers some what and lived as a human for a time. It caused quite the stir.” Ari laughed and it tinkled. Anael said. “Daniel and Adina said it sounds like bells. I can understand why a demon gave up everything to protect you and your Sam. Hannah regrets everyday, borrowing her vessel’s body. She had promised to have it back, but she was imprisoned by a high ranking upper Hell demon. By the time she was rescued and unbound the woman, Caroline had died and passed through. Hannah didn’t know why she was leaking until, Anna explained they were called tears and humans have them leak out of their eyes to express emotions.”Because Ari looked like Ari was going to leak, Anael changed the subject. “Do you always allow your mate to order your food without consulting you?”

“You are curious about that. I apologize. Most career women have issues with Sam opening doors, pulling out chairs, picking the restaurant, etc. I get a charge out of him knowing me well enough to pick what I would off the menu without asking. I feel cherished when he opens doors and pulls out chairs. It gives me goosebumps when, he puts me on the inside when we jog, so I am out of the way off traffic. Probably an over share, but I only enjoy intimacy if he is over me, protecting me. I think I am this way and say, Theo isn’t is because, I was raised by my father and was and am very close to Sam’s father growing up. Dean and My Love were two of my closest friends when I was little and they all have the protect the woman gene. So, now I equate being in charge with being safe.”

”I am a warrior. I have always had friends and my garrison, but I have never had a Daniel. Hannah has a crush on an angel named Castiel, who watches over the older a Winchester brother. Hannah is your guardian, but this assignment requires someone the other side doesn’t know on sight.”

”Back to business.” Ari smiled. “I could talk about everything else and we all have full days. I don’t do commissioned work for any reason.” She stopped while the waitress dropped off their food. When she was done they all thanked her she nodded and left it. “I might channel Degas and paint pics of my sister and then paint her amusing two newborns, a toddler, a six year old, while fixing dinner for an army. Then I will sculpt my husband nude in cherrywood. We need management that can decide when promoting the artist as a whole or just her watercolors. To arrange a gallery opening in a little under two weeks. Nothing is currently for sell. The reason you have so little time is because your predecessor decided to cheat a customer and try to swindle us.” Theo moaned when she took a bite.

”I work for the usual 10%. If things go as well as think they will, I will forego my salary for managing. So, you can put it into managing to add other colorado artists, you of course maintain the write to sign or commission or not sign them. I would love to house your jewelry. I could get six figures for the set Theo is wearing. Please consider it.”

”This is your contract, not negotiable. Please read it careful. If you sign, consider tomorrow your first day. I am reachable, I have five cell phones with the same number and I have trouble keeping even one on me. It will be easier to call Theo and have her track me down. I think you will enjoy working with us. We are easygoing unless, you try to swindle us.”

”I have to use the restroom and the lovebirds need to talk. So you can think about it.” Anael smiled.

”Excuse us for a moment, Theo.” She started to say something. Sam leaned over, kissed her cheek and whispered. “Not for you to comment on. Love you.”

”Sunshine, I talked to Dean this morning when he came to assassinate me for breaking your heart.” He sat her down on a waiting area chair. He sat beside her. “He listened to me and made me listen to me. I realized things started being out of control for me after the bite mark. I also realize that you and I should do couple’s therapy. But before we do that you need therapy, because I am helping feed the illness you developed maybe as far back as college, but definitely during your marriage.” She had started picking at her cuticles and chewing her lip, with that she was no longer looking up. He pulled her lip out, stopped her hands and lifted her eyes. “It has a name, Autassassinophilia. It means being aroused by someone trying to kill you during sex. I am not making what last night remotely your fault. I said things I shouldn’t have said and I don’t believe any of it. It was to cover up the fact that I have Erotophonophilia.”

”You enjoy killing or watching someone die during sex.”

“Dean thinks that all our toys should be removed, we should have no guests, no domination, just plain vanilla sex. We work on not just fixing ourselves, but also on our relationship before you marry me. He said at the rate we are going it wouldn’t be long before he is attending my trial for your murder. Even if they didn’t give me the death penalty, I would give it to myself.”

”Sam, I’ve known something was not okay since the morning after Cyril and I got married. He sat me on a satyr and I felt myself rip open and it turned me on. I accused him of using a potion on me, but he assured me I was just that twisted.” She stood up. “I need to get back to the table. If you can find a therapist who specializes in this, who will see us I will cancel my going to the shop.” She kissed him until his ears smoked. Then smiled at him. He reluctantly let her go back. 

Sam had found one not far from home, who agreed to see them together, and not apart the first time. Ari had said yes. They went in separate cars after she had hired Anael. Sam knew they were getting help because of their sexual kinks, but after spending time thinking he might never be allowed to kiss her again. He needed one, just one kiss. So, he waited until Anael drove past then he grabbed Ari, pushed her back against her car, her swing coat would keep her outfit clean, plus her car wasn’t dirty. He lifted her chin gently and kissed her sweetly, before long it was hungry and he had his hand in her unbuttoned blouse, cupped around her breasts and she was rubbing him. Theo honked and it brought them out of the place where only they existed. He buttoned her blouse. Theo shook her head and pulled away. Sam helped Ari into her SUV and he climbed into his. They headed back to Lone Tree and the therapists office.

They parked next to each other, got out, Sam saw Ari shaking, so he took her hand and they walked into the building together. It was full of therapists and psychiatrists. Sam located Vanessa Larkin and they went to the third floor, she turned into him and hugged herself. They walked to the suite door, holding hands and Sam opened it. They walked up to the window and Sam explained to the red-haired receptionist that they had a three o clock appointment. She checked them in and Sam found them two seats together. A tall, willowy black woman of indeterminate age came to the door and called for them. Sam held Ari’s hand and they went through the door together. Vanessa offered them something to drink, they both asked for water. She led the way to a door that was opened to an office with brown furniture with turquoise and coral accents. The couch had a southwestern patterned throw over its back and the artwork matched the theme. Vanessa herself was in a black suit with gold oversized buttons down the shirt jacket and the black linen pants had a bit of flare.

“Please come in and have a seat, anywhere.” Her voice was a deep, rich contralto. Her eyes sparkled with humor at an unshared joke. She immediately put them both at ease. They sat as close to each other as they could on the sofa. Sam kept Ari’s hand in his because she still trembled slightly, but she did smile at Vanessa, which was encouraging.

Vanessa took a seat in the chair closest to Ari. Ari started to tremble harder, Sam squeezed her hand and kissed her head. She leaned into him.

”Ariane, you don’t have to fear me. I am an empath, too. I can feel how scared you are. Take a couple of deep breaths.” Ari did it. Sam rubbed her back. Ari reached slowly and took Vanessa’s hand lightly. She looked into her eyes. Vanessa smiled gently.

”Please call me, Ari. I am only Ariane when I am in trouble.” Ari still trembled but she relaxed enough to give Vanessa an Ari smile. Sam could tell because it shocked Vanessa.

”So, Sam why do you think you and Ari need to see a therapist?” Vanessa asked. She noticed that Ari scooted into Sam further and she was visibly trembling. Vanessa held a hand up for Sam to wait. Ari’s breathing had sped up. She was staring at her hands. Sam pulled her lip out from between her teeth and gently nudged her head up. He kissed her head.

”Sunshine, match your breathing to mine. Slower, slower, deeper, there. You are safe. The people who hurt you can’t get to you anymore. Did you have a flashback?”

Ari nodded.

”Use your words, Sunshine. I’m right here.”

”Yes. Somebody was waiting to hurt Aunt Mary and Dean, like before.” She apologized to Sam. Then she turned brown eyes full of tears to Vanessa. “I apologize.”

”That is part of why your here. So your mind and body agree that you are safe.”

”Actually, Vanessa, I made an appointment because we have developed some very unsafe behaviors when we are intimate.” Sam cleared his throat after he said it, Ari blushed hard.

”Sam can you explain the behavior?”

Sam kissed Ari’s head and put his arms around her. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Ari was forced into marriage for ten years. I deserted her, all of her family except her mother did, so she was all alone and sixteen, he molded her sexually into who he wanted her to be. I just wanted her to never feel bad for what she needed sexually, so I would do what she asked. We both kept going further into the rabbit hole, I am thinking poorly of her for wanting it, but not acknowledging that I initiate most of the unconventional sex between us, not her. She is a pet, so whatever I want she will do. I finally admitted that we need help after we had a fight and my brother chewed me up for not getting us help sooner. She has Autassassinophilia and I have Erotophonophilia. With me being sexually aggressive and her being as sexually submissive as a person can get, together we are dangerous, but we are together, that will never change. I have had to go long periods of time without the sexual part of our relationship, we have seven children, four are mine biologically and she is expecting. We grew up together and we can spend hours talking.”

”Ari, do you know what those philias are?”

”Of course she does, she is a prodigy!” Sam jumped in to defend Ari.

”Ari, does it bother you that he didn’t let you answer my question?”

”No. I felt protected and loved.” She took a deep breath, let it out. “The first one, is the term for the condition, where someone is aroused by the idea that the sexual act that is happening or what is happening at the same time as the sexual act, could lead to death. The second one pertains to someone aroused by doing something in the sex act that could cause the person they are having sex with to die. The closer either one gets to a death occurring the more aroused they are and the bigger the orgasm.” Ari whispered. Then she burrowed into Sam, she was visibly shaking, he licked a bite mark on her shoulder, she closed her eyes and her breathing evened out and the shaking stopped.

”Sam can you tell me somethings that her ex did that makes you believe, that you didn’t already have the issue?”

Sam tightened his hold on Ari, then loosened it, he steadied his own breathing. Vanessa thought it was arousal until she saw the disgust and banked rage in Sam’s hazel eyes. “We had sex for the first time on July 3rd, 2000. It was normal and sweet and she was a virgin. I had been with five women, because it felt wrong at first to feel this way about her, because we grew up like siblings. She had never even masturbated. The next day she was raped and beaten almost to death by the father and half brother of her ex. He kidnapped and married her, to cause us, my family pain. He wanted her to kill herself at first, but when he knew she wouldn’t, he started slowly breaking her spirit and her mind.

“She wanted him to kill her so she could be free, because she didn’t believe she had anyone but her mother who cared and she never told her mother how bad things were, for fear, her ex would hurt her mother. Just some highlights of things he did. He would have sex with her, he was big, she is small, so the act without preparation hurt her, then he would edge her several times choking her until she passed out, then he would do it and just before she stopped breathing he would give her permission to come. She would have a major orgasm because he conditioned her too, but she said eventually because maybe this time he wouldn’t be able to get her back and she would be free. He would share her with friends and tell them to hurt her as long as they didn’t mark her, his one rule was they not allow, “the little whore” to come until they were frenzied enough to almost kill her. The one that made me physically ill, when she told me was he would have her roll onto her stomach on a sheet of plastic protecting the floor just in case she lost. Then, he would lube a .45 with one bullet, spin the chamber, push it into her and pull the trigger, Ari said he would call her horrible names because she would get wet. Then he would add a bullet, spin the chamber and put it in and pull the trigger, and she would edge. Then, he would add another 50/50 odds he was about to blow her apart. She would moan when he spun the chamber, whimper and keen when he push it in as far as he could and hold the trigger, then when he pulled it she would come hard. He would then take her and use her roughly or let the housekeeper whip her, which again would make her come the more lashes she received, the he would take her, until she lost consciousness for the night. Ari told me, that she would orgasm because each time was a chance she would be free of him.”

”She called and asked her best friend and me to come get her children, not her, just the children because he would hurt them when she was gone, she had given birth that morning and she heard her ex accepting a deal where the buyer could use her until he tired of her and then snap her neck. She says she felt herself getting aroused that it would finally happen today. But then he said the buyer could have the newborn. He was going to kill the others since they wouldn’t be necessary to keep her in line. She only told us about the children. She wanted us to rescue the children. We got them all out and reported it, but the evidence got botched so they wouldn’t be investigating it. He finally disappeared, after he murdered at least four people the police know of.” Sam stopped to wipe his eyes and calm Ari who was shaking and crying.

“She told me the only way for sex to be stimulating for her was dom/sub play. I knew how to do it from my days when I went back to college after she was married. I could ignore something was wrong with both of us at first. Then her ex murdered an acquaintance in front of Ari’s mother’s house and Ari felt guilty. She wanted to be punished, but I didn’t know. I was caught up in the pleasure. I almost crushed her pelvis and caused her to lose our twins. Her mother is our midwife. She was able to get the labor stopped and save the children. She used reiki to save Ari, I had ripped her. I was furious with her for not telling me what was going on. I also judged her for being wet when she knew how close I was to breaking her in two. A couple of days later, I had to deal with the fact that I was excited and had kept applying pressure when she begged. That even though she was letting me kill her, I was too lost in my own arousal over it, to stop it.” Sam pulled Ari’s blouse back enough to show the bite mark. “I was toying with doing that after I heard her and my brother talking about the very strong bond they have had since she was a toddler. And I was crazed at the thought that they kissed goodbye. She told me she wanted me to mark her, so everyone would know she was mine and I did it, then pulled her into the bathroom and savaged her, it made me happy to see how wrecked she was.”

“She had a hard time with our twins, the labor almost killed her. When her mother gave the okay, she had had a horrible day. And she needed a hug, but while she was waiting for me she fell asleep and instead of waking her up and holding her. I woke her up with oral. We had a fight and she asked me to go stay with my brother when they go to Montana. After I talked with my brother, I realized that I love her and we both need help. Alone, we will not survive, but together with counseling, maybe we can get back to a non dangerous sex life.”

“Ari, I can see outward signs of how what Sam told me affected you. Can you tell me what is going on inside?” She took note of Sam handing her a cinnamon candy without her asking for it. She opened it, popped it in, took a deep breath, squeezed his hand, he rubbed her shoulder.

”We are so close, he knows that would make me nauseous, cinnamon candy calms my tummy. It wasn’t him be bossy and me submitting even if I didn’t want it. Sam and I are not like that. I am a functioning successful businesswoman, a good mother, etc. I am just much happier if when we are outside of my business persona or his, with him in charge. I don’t care if it seems 1950s to other people. I am a pet. I was spacey and lost in my own world most of the time as a child. My friends have all had to learn to exist in my world, because I refused to stay in theirs when we were younger.” She smiled. “Back to your question. It makes me sad. There are so few places I can turn where I don’t see what my marriage to Cyril did to My World. It makes me scared. Is there still a piece of me that wants to die and that’s why I brought that sickness into what Sam and I share? Can it be removed without Sam and I having to give up D/S, because I enjoy being a sub. I run a shop here in Lone Tree, I am opening a gallery for my artwork, with a friend, she will be in charge of Acquisitions and I will be in charge of Finances, making sure or manager/agent isn’t robbing us blind, like her predecessor tried to do. I am currently the interior decorator, deal with the building commissioner part of her husband’s new security firm. Once I organize and pull off the launch party, then I will be the silent partner. I handle our stock portfolio. I am a seamstress, who hired two part time seamstresses because my gowns are becoming a thing in the celebrity world and the ultra rich world. I am a dancer who has been asked to choreograph the local theatre’s rendition of “A Chorus Line.” The opening performance’s profits are going to a local nonprofit agency that works with domestic abuse survivors. I am planning our wedding for after the baby is born, I already made my dress and took care of the groom and his attendants, but I need to design and sew my bridesmaids and matron of honor’s dresses, and the mother of the groom and mother of the bride’s dresses. We just bought a house, which Sam will agree I picked, and am decorating to suit myself. I am the mother of seven children and have taken a dear friend’s seventeen year old son under my wing. I do manage everyday to have spent some time one on one with each child and pay attention to my husband and I stay in shape, so that my body can handle everything else. So, just letting Sam have the reins the rest of the time, is not just a choice, it is the way my mind and psyche recuperate from my day. So, the idea that in order for us not to end up being a Lifetime movie, we may have to give up him being in control, is very scary to me. Hearing someone outside of my head say things about my marriage makes me realize how sick it was. Hearing Sam trying to take the blame for what our sexual relationship has become makes me very sad. I opened the door to the place we are in now, not him.”

”There’s the backbone I suspected is in there is. And there is Ari. You are not the scared, crying, little mouse, that walked in here. You are a feisty, spunky warrior who handles more on an average day than most people do all week. And you do handle it. You are not overwhelmed, you can say no to anyone except Sam easily. You do not fear him, but you are terrified of losing him and that is why you hate to tell him no. Ari, if you don’t start being honest when you are outside of your green zone, not only during sex, but about him not closing the hamper or forgetting to close the shower doors so they can dry without spotting or saying yuck about veggies in front of the children. You are not going to be able to get to a place where sex never gets a chance to go to unhealthy places.” She paused so her words could sink in. “Sam, you can’t blame a philia or judge Ari or yourself, if you are not ready to take the reins she has given you. She is a pet, Sam, this means that during sex, she is completely under your command. This is not going to change for her. I think if you deromanticize the times before she was taken, you will see signs she was a pet there too. Asking you to be more forceful with her, you almost always or always initiating sex. She might have kissed you in a way that indicated she wanted sex, but whether or not you had sex, was up to you. If she hadn’t ended up in the hands of a sadist for a decade. You would still have ended up in a place where you are expecting her to stop you before she is hurt, which she would have a tough time doing. It might not have taken the twist into being aroused by the possibility of death, but you might not have noticed something was wrong before she was really hurt.” Vanessa went to a filing cabinet and got out a stapled together worksheet. She came back and handed it to Sam. “First when you get home or call your brother before you get home, remove all sex toys, binding apparatuses, gags, etc. from your room. Put then in a box, label it, and put it in the back of your closet or an attic storeroom, somewhere you would have to stop, go get the box or toy, then wash it, etc, before you can use it. Tonight try snuggling, talking, catching up on how each other is really doing, discuss a favorite subject. Fall asleep, without apparel, chaste kissing is allowed, but just sleep together. Record how you each feel, Ari I want to see your writing on their too. Read each other’s answers, but do not discuss them or fight over them. I imagine one or both of you are going to feel lonely, disconnected, frustrated and/or sad. The next night, same thing, in the morning record how your bodies feel. Example, empty, aching, tense, in pain for Ari, because of the lip biting and cuticle scratching. The next night, no talking, no cuddling, generic, missionary sex, as many times as you want, but no oral, no anal, you can both suckle if you want, no fingering. Deliberately stop and then without purposely cuddling go to sleep. Next morning, how did you wake up? Were you you still on your sides of the bed? Were you facing towards each other or away if you were apart. How well did you sleep? How does your body feel? How does your spirit feel? The next night no talking, beyond the basics, Goodnight, etc. Have missionary sex, once then cuddle however you like, but not joined sexually. Report on the differences between the two nights. The next night, be depraved, no hurting each other, but hickies are okay, front door, back door, oral. The other rule beside no damage is no tenderness, no words of love. Scream, call her names if that’s your thing. Just once, no cuddling, no talking after goodnight, no kissing. Report. Next night the same thing, but this time, you can cuddle after Goodnight, but just once. Report. Then, the last night before you see me again. Do your d/s thing, spank her, if that’s your thing, but you may not do anything where you can lose control. End the scene, no aftercare, no cuddling, no goodnight, no words as Sam and Ari at all. Next morning report. Go to work. Schedule the last appointment of the day, if somebody is already there ask Allison to move them. Come in separate cars like today from wherever you end your days, try not to end them with both of you at home, if possible. I want the first time you see each other all day to be here in my waiting area, you are not to sit together or talk. Bring the sheet with you Sam, don’t forget it, or we will have to start over and you won’t get to touch each other until the testing calls for it.” She looked at Ari. “You do not have to initiate, but until that last night you are not his sub, you are a woman having sex with her fiancé. Capice?

”Yes, ma’am.”

Vanessa waited for them to stand, she hugged Ari, who hugged her back like she was starved for attention where nothing was expected but for her to hug back. She smiled softly, at Ari and said in Gaelic: “ní gá duit a bheith gortaithe chun barróg a lorg.”

Ari smiled wistfully. “dealraíonn sé go bhfuil mé i gcónaí gortaithe.”

Vanessa smiled sadly. She hugged Sam, he felt like he had not been just hugged in a very long time. “The storm has broken for a bit, ask for a hug from anyone who loves you, just for the sake of being hugged. Doesn’t mean you are not a very, strong man.”

”I will see you both a week from now.”

Sam said a verbal “Bye.” Ari just waved. Then she said softly. “go raibh maith agat.” And they slipped out.

When they got to the parking lot. Sam took Ari in his arms and just hugged her. They held each other with no other agenda but the feel of the other. Ari sighed and Sam felt them both let go of the tension they always carried.

”Where to, unless you want alone time?” Sam said feeling mellow for the first time in years.

”I don’t want alone time. Can we go work on the shop? We will be together, we will have something to keep us off of each other. We can get Five Guys hamburgers and fries, take it with us, go through the back. Really work on getting all the new stuff displayed, extras inventoried, the extra boxes thrown out. What do you say?

”Can I use the price tag gun?” Sam asked in his best little boy voice. He felt her smile into his chest.

”You’ve been an exceptionally good boy, so yes, you can price the new stuff. I brought old clothes with me, what would you like from home, My Love?”

”Sweats, an old tee, with paint on them, a pair of socks and my high tops.”

“In your car on the passenger seat.”

”Will it spoil the easiness with each other if I give you a gentle kiss?” Sam rubbed his chin across her hair, he loved how soft it was.

”Not for me.” She leaned back and tippy toed.

Sam kissed her gently on the lips, no hunger or lust, just love and affection. She kissed him back the same way. Then buried her head back in his chest.

Eventually, he pulled back and unlocked her door and helped her in. He kissed her hand and she smiled. He closed her in and got in his. He thought at her, that he would get the burgers and fries. She thought back and a salted caramel shake. He laughed. She blew him a kiss as she turned towards the shop. He blew one back as he drove straight to get the burgers.

He turned onto the street by the shop and spotted two unmarked police cars. One was empty, the other was surveilling poorly. Sam drove past, then turned around and pulled behind the store. He went in through the back door.

”Ms. Dupres is there anybody else here?”

”Nobody but us ghosts.” Sam said. He kissed Annie on the cheek. He smiled at Mindy and she blushed. He walked over and kissed Ari soft like before, she was still relaxed. “Detectives Penhall and Booker to what do we owe this visit?”

”First Congrats on the twins, MJ and Toni. Your fiancé said you named them for your parents. My wife’s mother is named Calliope and my father’s name is Aloysius. I just couldn’t do it to the children.” He smiled a genuine smile. You have been followed all day today. Not because we thought you had anything to do with it, but because, we want a well investigated case when we have to deal with Cherry Hills Village PD. You and your large family have been cleared. I was leaving the one car here until we got here because we didn’t know if you were in danger, any of you. I’m gonna guess, here, you don’t want protection overnight.” Detective Booker asked. Ari shook her head.

Penhall motioned for Sam to move in closer to Ari. “Ariane, your ex-husband was found hanging from a tree, in The Hanged Man position from tarot.” Ari wobbled, her pulse was racing, her breathing was shallow, Sam rubbed her back, lightly, just his fingertips. He felt her pull together. “His throat was ripped open with some kind of blade. His insides were outside.” Ari looked green. “Sorry. We have to get the reaction. I am going with nauseous and grossed out. We believe one of his equally twisted and evil associates did it as a reminder not to double cross them.” He patted her hand. “It is over.” He pushed a DVD at her. “No copies were made. There is plenty of other evidence he was into some pretty sick stuff, there were other tapes, without you or anyone who was drugged or unwilling. So, destroy this and get on with your new happy life.”

Ari’s eyes sparkled with tears. “Thank you. May you always be held in the Hand of God, live a long life and get to spoil grandchildren. Both of you were very kind to me. Please take a handful of crystals. If you don’t believe I believe enough for both of you.”

”Couldn’t hurt.” Penhall said as he grabbed a handful. He held up a piece of Lapis Lazuli, this one’s warm! Cool!”

Booker grabbed some and he said. “This is almost hot. He held up a piece of Dalmatian jasper.”

“Detective Booker Dalmatian Jasper resonated with you. It increases loyalty and has positive effect on long-term relationships. It will help you see your own strengths and weaknesses and banishes disillusionment. It helps you learn to let go and have fun.” She smiled at him. “Detective Penhall Lapis Lazuli resonated with you. It promotes clarity and objectivity. It opens your mind to possibilities which can make a very important detective talent stronger by enhancing intuition and creativity, your gut instincts. It will help you become more organized, so you will not drive your partner to homicide.” Ari giggled. The detectives looked enchanted. Sam cleared his throat, which broke the spell, Ari had no clue how it affected those who weren’t used to it.

The detectives said goodbye. Sam watched as the surveillance car was sent on, then they got in and drove away. Everybody sighed in relief.

”I don’t think the angels left him like that. It could have been the one who he had a contract with that was not filled.” Ari leaned into Sam and he licked her mark.

Well, Mindy, there’s your excitement for today, you can go on home if you’d like. Annie said with a smile.

”Thanks, I have date tonight with Warrick, so, I appreciate the extra get ready time.” She grabbed her purse and scampered out.

”Adam, I can close out the day. Don’t you have a date with Selene?”

”Yes.” He smiled and it went all the way to his eyes.

”So, Adam, when are you going to bring her by and let us all meet her? You have been dating her for a while now.” Ari said her eyes sparkling with mischief.

”Well, I was thinking if you made pizza and wings and icebox pies like before. I could invite her. And it wouldn’t be a hit or miss as to whether or not she’ll like what we are having for dinner. If she doesn’t like your pizza, the relationship has no future.” Adam said with a mischievous grin. He kissed her cheek. “See you if you are up at curfew, if not in the morning. Love ya, all!” He was gone.

“I am going to close out. Go have your food, which I kept warm for you. I’ll see you at home.” Annie laughed when she got a kiss on each cheek.

“I love you, Momma!” Ari said as she headed for the back.

”I love you Aunt Annie.” She patted his cheek. He followed Ari

She snapped and they both were in their comfy clothes. Sam sat up the food, using a tall box for a table and chairs from the reading room. They sat down and dug in.

”So, what are we having? Have you thought of any names? You are already a day pregnant you can’t wait until the last minute or you end up going with a name that isn’t well thought out.” He teased her.

”She is a girl. Wrapped tight in my magic. I was thinking, Lily Grace. Nice and simple and not after anyone.”

”I like it, especially the not being named after anyone, so she doesn’t feel like she needs to be anything like anyone but herself.”

”Did you feel pressure to be like your great-grandfather?”

”Not really, not from my parents. I think I expected it of myself. And when I had no interest in hunting, I figured he was spinning in his grave, that I had his name and I was a soft hands.”

”Soft hands?”

”Someone who really doesn’t work for a living, he sets on his arse and let’s others do the work.”

”Your other grandfather would have been proud of you. You are well versed in lore and mythology and legend. You will use it in your own way. But a whole lot more people are going to read your books than will sit around reading dusty tomes. Which will lead to more lives saved because people tend to try to handle the monsters they encounter based on how a book or tv show dealt with them.”

”I think you would have shut my grandfather on Mom’s side up and put him in his place in under five minutes.” He said proudly. She blushed.

”So do you think it will be caramel shakes instead of yogurt this time?” She asked.

”I do. I think that, if we kept going you would eventually just mainline caramel.” Sam laughed and so did Ari.

They got all the boxes emptied and broken down for Sam to borrow Cole’s truck and take them to the box recycling store. He price gunned the new merchandise and shelved it. Ari finished inventory, Sam just didn’t look when she climbed up the stepladder, to inventory the higher shelves. Sylvie was going to start doing readings on Monday. She had her extension and a leather bound, antique feeling appointment book to keep her schedule. She had decided that Tuesdays and Thursdays would be her scrying days. Mondays and Wednesdays would be tarot days. Fridays would be her guided chakra alignment class. The class would run for eight Fridays. Then she would take two weeks to cleanse and clear her own, before the next eight week sessions began. The rest of the time she would help Mindy woman the coffee, tea and biscuit, fancy for cookies and biscotti station.

Sam and Ari looked around one more time. Then they locked up. Got in the separate cars and went to start their home work. They walked into the house holding hands. They both relaxed more than they had with each other in so long. They got naked, giggling as they got in bed. They started out with Sam leaning against the headboard of their huge Oak extra long bed, Ari leaning against his chest. They held hands. 

“From the movie, Mobsters, which one are you when it comes to revenge and why?” Ari smiled and looked down. He lifted her chin.

”We haven’t debated or even talked like this since you’ve been back. I am bouncing around with glee that you want to.” He brushed her hair behind her ear. “I am a Frank Costello. I like to keep my hands clean, I can be patient, but if you hurt someone close to me. I want to deliver vengeance personally.” He kissed her chastely. “Now you have to tell me who you think I am and why.”

”I think you are a combination of Frankie and Charley. You are a strategist and like you said you can be patient, mainly because you want the person to think you forgot or forgave. You have to deliver vengeance personally or you are not truly satisfied. You are glad that Cyril got his, but you are not as satisfied as you would have been, if you got to slice him open.”

”I agree with your thoughts on this matter.” Sam said in a lousy Godfather imitation.

”Well, my Don.” She laughed. “I think I can be like Meyer. You aren’t even aware I want vengeance, until I am melting your face. I also can be like Benny, if the person wronged is my child or my Sam.”

”I agree mostly. You are right you have no Frank in you. You are hands on, always. However, you are Benny with a pause button. You have the stealth he showed in dispatching Tommy Reyna, it is critical for the person to know it was you. When you go, it isn’t Meyer, waiting for the person to relax or anything like that. It takes a volcano a while to erupt and only those who are paying attention, taking you seriously, even get a hint the volcano is gonna blow. When it goes, it destroys everything. You could have just twisted the housekeeper’s neck, but first you broke the hand that had struck Asher and tried to poison Chellie. Then you broke the hand that would dare raise to strike at you again, when you had told her that was her last freebie. Then you asked in a calm voice if it would be necessary to blind her and remove her tongue to keep her from trying anything else and paying attention. Then you took her calmly away from your children and melted her, more concerned about the rug, than her. Or Matt, he struck you. You told him, one and only freebie, then when he went to hit you again. I saw the way they both backed away and how they dropped the case the next day. You put a Bowie knife to his throat that came out of nowhere and said you wanted to see how well it cuts. In this quiet voice that none of the children even heard. Dagon threatened me and the children, you blew her up, with a glance. You are Benny with a brain and a pause button.”

”Agreed. Now that you added the brain part. I am always mindful of what I’m doing.”

”Which makes you very scary and I am so very glad I am one of the people you protect.”

”Sam, you are very much a man to me. Being a man means you can handle when something needs to be handled by the woman. It means you are always ready to step in if needed and you are there to comfort her when it is over. It means you hold onto her when she is losing it, because she just can’t handle knowing one more thing that could bring everything crashing down.” She held his face in her hands. “A male is given a chance to live his life without all this mess and he takes it. A man is given a chance and he says no, I am going to fight for this relationship, and this life and I am going to face up to the fact I have a weird philia and help my RFE see she has a different weird philia and then I am going to get us help. And make her feel special and cherished, and I am going to do all of this without using my enormous dick once.” She looked him in the eye and they just stared into each other’s eyes for several minutes. She had ended up sprawled on top of him. He turned on his side which dumped her onto the bed facing him.

”Do you want anymore kids after this one?” Sam asked her as he took her hand and put the other hand over her flat belly where Lily slept.

”Not a cop out answer. I want however many God gives us. They will come or not come no matter what I want. Yes, my faith is as strong as it was. Hannah said they had all been jailed except for Adina for what happened in college. But we were watched by others, that all were distressed as was God that I wanted him to kill me. It wouldn’t turn the world and I would still go to Heaven, but it hurt them to see me so weak, so broken. They said that they look inside and they see a woman, not a girl who is fierce and ready for the task that lies ahead. Do you want more?”

”Only if your problems are handled before you have them. I do not want to risk you to have the child. Watching you slip away when you were having the twins, it was horrible. I couldn’t do anything for you. You would close your eyes and I would beg him not to take you. They would flutter back open, until the end. You were dying, because I was dying. I couldn’t even fight for our children who were here. I prayed that someday they would understand and forgive me for not fighting.” She brushed away a tear.

“This is almost over. Then we can live the life we have started. You can put some serious writing time in. Find a legitimate publisher who knows about this world. We can have a wedding and maybe a honeymoon in Ireland. So, you can have a proper Guinness. I would like to dance Ice, just once on stage, from Fire and Ice. I can’t wait until we can have our first Christmas in this house, when nothing is after anyone. I love you so much, Sam, you are 100% my RFE. I guess I have more than 100% when it comes to that because my kids and Adam each get a full hundred.”

”I love you, more than all the grains of sand on all the beaches and deserts on all the planets in all the universes, Ariane Rhiannon Malloy.” He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him and was asleep before he pulled back. He watched her for a couple of minutes and he fell asleep.

One Year Later

“Pam calm down. Your pregnant you shouldn’t be upset like this. You woke up Trudy.”

”Ash, you don’t understand! He’s coming back! Stronger than before and he’s pissed. She will know when the compulsion picks up, but by then he will have her! It’s not pretty what he does if he gets her!” Pam tried to slow her breathing while Ash tried to calm down their year old, Gertrude Laura Bradbury. They decided a hyphenated last name on top of being named Gertrude was asking too much of a little girl. She dialed The S Winchester house number. It was two a.m. in Denver but this couldn’t wait.

The phone was picked up on the second ring. “‘Loh?” Sam’s sleepy and confused voice answered.

”Sam, this is Pam. I have to talk to Ari, now.” Her tone snapped him awake.

“What is it?”

”He is coming back. I need to talk to her, Sam.”

Sam, turned to wake her and she wasn’t there. “Hang on Pam, she isn’t in bed.”

”Just think at her to pick up an extension.” Sam did that.

”What do you mean he is coming back? I ripped his throat open and something disemboweled him. I was still executor of his estate. I burnt his remains and spread the ashes in a binding ceremony. I closed the hell portal in the maze. I blessed and cleansed the house and bound and blocked off the lower chambers, sealing them magically with holy oil, sage and strong binding magic. Then angels added to what I did. How is he coming back? The house is under guard and on the market. I changed the wards and sigils all over the grounds. How is he coming back?” Ari was crying.

”He is coming back via a hell portal in Southern Wyoming. It is in an old cemetery. He needs a human to break the devil’s trap made out of iron railroad tracks. If he gets out of there he will not be the only thing that comes out that way, it will be disastrous. You are definitely on his to do list.”

”Can you tell me anything about the human?” Ari asked calmly. She and a Sam stared into each other’s eyes.

”Let me do some asking. I will call you back in twenty. Love ya.”

”Love ya.” They both hung up. Ari’s eyes went wide. “Get me inside the ritual circle, hurry.” Sam picked her up and raced upstairs to the ritual room. He held her palm to the door. A needle jabbed her hand and once it recognized her blood it opened. Sam placed her in the circle. She curled up in pain. “My Love, I need my circle and Theo and Cole will need to stay with the kids. I love you.” He ran out, then stopped. She drifted through his head. “You are part of my circle. Call, my love.”

Meg ran down the hall with Tom right behind her. They both ran into the ritual room and screeched to a halt. Sam just kept trying to remember Sylvie’s damn phone number. The front door opened and feet ran up the stairs. It was Sylvie, Charlie, Annie and Colm. “Sam, you have a little magic and have been taught how to protect yourself against malevolent magick. The others, I am sorry, you cannot come any further for now. Get Cole and Theo and their brood here to look after the house, call Mindy and Linc and let them know they will be running the store, no readings, no tinctures, until further notice. Get clothing packed for all of us, yourselves included and load up the two highest load capacity vehicles. Tom, I know you are powerful, and the person preparing the ingredients for the spell must be powerful. We will need fresh hair. Sam clipped his, then clipped a lock close to Ari’s neck and handed it to Tom. The spell is in the pink bag in her magical supply room. You can get the flower from her garden.”

Charlie answered the phone thinking it might be Pam. “Hello.”

”Charlie did I call you or are you at their house?” Dean’s cranky voice asked.

”I’m at their house. Shoot.”

”Pam called me. I’m closer than anyone except for you guys and you are busy. It’s Lisa. I should have killed the bitch as soon as she had my son. Somehow, he communicated with her through a board, is what Pam said. I have to kill her. He won’t have time to find someone else, if she’s dead she is useless to him. Pam says that Berith put Cyril’s meat suit together. It is painstaking work. The buzz is he gets the body after Cyril takes care of a bit of business. He wants one last ride before he rips her open and leaves her for the carrion. She said this part is important to mention. While he is reminding her what they can give each other, he will tell her he still loves her even after everything. If she will denounce God and embrace the dark, they can be together as equals. He does love her, but he is counting on her helping him kill Berith before he gets in the body. After he professes his love for her. She must say what the compulsion will want her to say. Then and only then will the spell work. Pam said her source said to tell Ari she showed such promise as a little girl and she has grown into a fine lass fit to give their sister justice. This is the part I do not like. The sword Dipped in the blood of one carrying new life can be wielded only by her hand, it must puncture that heart of death chosen, and it will be no more. I will see you all in Wyoming.”

”Dean wait. Are you saying she has to have sex with the asshole?”

”At least until he professes his undying love. Then her mother or Sylvie or Meg can get her out of there and back across the tracks where Berith can’t follow, until she is ready to step back in and kill him.”

”So the plan is to let her get raped then after she is traumatized let her face off with the ArchDevil of Suicide?”

”Sounds like that is Heaven’s plan.” Dean said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. “Tell her I love her. Just in case you know.” 

”Yeah, I know. I’ll tell her but you better be there to hear her answer.”

”Do my best.”

”Do better. Your best is damn good, but do better. We need you big brother. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Charlie went back to tell them what he said and Colm was banging at the closed doors. Horrible grunts and growls and screams were coming from the room.

Ari lay on her side curled into the fetal position, her breath was raspy, her pulse was thready and irregular. A foul smelling, liquid stained her night gown and the floor of the circle. Sam watched in awe as the drops of foul smelling stuff gathered into one pool, which made its way back and crawled up her leg. Sam started to swat it off of her. Annie stopped him.

”Sam, if you can’t handle this, there is no shame, but you cannot touch him. He would have no problem taking over you.”

”I can handle it, but can she? She loathes him.”

Ari smiled a smarmy used car salesman smile. “She loves me you know, it is how I infected her while she slept. Just climbed right in. You are too weak to rip her open and feel what her insides feel like sliding through your fingers or the screams she makes as you fuck the wound and won’t let her pass out. I’d be hard if that part of me was back. I will always love the little cunt and I will always wish she could have glimpsed what we could do together.”

Annie, wait. He wants to tell me something bad. I want to hear what he thinks will break me. So, I can laugh in his face.” Sam smiled sadistically at Cyril as he made her eyes a greasy grey.

”Berith has had her once before. Now in his normal state, just like an Archangel, he would have ripped her apart. Those cute little tattoos don’t keep out something of his pay grade. He did need permission to enter the body. So, he took himself to Montana and he lined sweet Jo, and the adorable BoJo up on the sofa. Then he woke Dean and brought him downstairs. He told Dean either he said yes or Berith would play Eenie Meenie Miney Moe and rip one of them apart, but he would have to try out the blonde first. A quick ride and Dean could come home and go on with his pathetic human life. BoJo woke up and he was scared and he cried for Daddy. Berith picked him up and stretched him out and his cries turned to screams, so Dean screamed “Yes!” Berith smoothed himself into your brother’s tight, firm meat suit, that Ari will always have the hots for. He took himself to my castle joined in the Bacchanal and fucked my wifey-poo every way an ancient demon could think of and she screamed his name and begged for more. When I verified she was knocked up, he took Dean home and after a quick ride on sweet Jo, he erased their minds. They won’t remember unless one person and only one person reminds them. You keep your mouth shut and you save their sanity, possibly save big bro’s marriage. Or you let it eat at you and never tell him. He left Dean and We forced potion down his gullet and ooohhhh weee! The things they did together. Then he took Dean back. So, want to laugh in my face, Sam?”

Sam stood up. He looked Cyril in the eye and laughed. “I will never tell them. It won’t eat at me, because I know she loves me. I know Dean loves Jo.” Cyril growled and Ari growled back.

”Now baby! Vomit his ass out of you!” Annie screamed

Ari convulsed and screamed as she vomited up the dead smelling remains of her ex. She writhed and contorted and screamed and more kept coming. Finally, after an hour, it stopped. Sam under Annie’s instructions, pulled Ari out by the arms. Annie poured an elixir down her throat Sam massaged her throat to get it down then she drank on her own. She opened bloodshot, exhausted eyes at him. She smiled her smile. 

“Momma do you need me for the binding smell or can I get him off of me?” Ari made a face like she had just had a skunk sit on her face and spray up her nose.

”I’m sorry honey but right after warding your binding ability is amazing. Your circle will assist you if you need us.”

In the circle, the blob became a living breathing version of Cyril in the shell Berith had painstakingly rebuilt for him. It was naked. Ari raised her hand and a spool of white silk covered wire appeared in it. She tipped her head back but both hands on the spool and lifted to God to be blessed.

”I let my love for you fade without hate. Cyril Padraig Connors, I bind you to your body.” She raised her hands for her circle to join hands and repeat after her.

”We bind you to your body.”

”Cyril Padraig Connors, I bind you to your body.” The ribbon began to wrap firmly around his body.

Ari said each phrase, backed by the others until she had bound him mind and soul to the body, she had bound him from doing magic, she had bound him from causing harm to himself or to others and she had bound him into silence. 

Sam and Tom, loaded him into the SUV, they put him in the back and Sam and Tom both took a cheap shot when the women weren’t watching.

”Sam you are better than that. What you said to him, is already festering, the only person, who anyone involved would believe, is never going to tell. You don’t need to sucker punch him.” Sam pouted. She blew a kiss at him while she and the others all bathed and dressed in different color cloaks.

Ari walked up to Sam, she had on ballet flats, that matched her cloak of course. He knew just Ari was under the cloak, he tried not to have what might be the last thoughts she picked out of his head be sex ones. She was smiling. She leaned into him and put her arms around him. He hugged her back. “Please make sure our family knows how much I love each and every one of them. Reassure, Adam, that I am going to do everything I can to make sure his doesn’t lose two women he loves to this piece of trash. Nate, if you don’t lead him, he could go astray. Abbi won’t ask, she will take care of everyone she can, but she will need someone to be there for her.” She ran her hands down his his face, traced his brows, and his lips. You fight to live, Samuel William Winchester. Not just the kids, but your parents and Dean need you to be okay.”

”You be careful, fight to live, not just to win, if you have to let this slime touch you to stop Berith from getting the portal open, then let he taste one last time what will never be his and we will scrub you clean when you get home.” She laughed and hit his arm. “Bring Lily back, I want to meet her. I think I was born loving you, Ari. If there are other lives, which we are pretty sure there are, we loved in every one we lived, so when it got to this one it was alive, a breathing, thinking thing. That we are both happily wrapped tightly in.” She let a tear fall.

”Beidh grá agam daoibh ar feadh mo shaolta agus don tsíoraíocht.” She laughed as he tried to say it. “I will love you for all of my life times and for eternity. I wanted to tell you in the language of my heart.” She leaned up and kissed him greedily. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He kissed her back until they both ran out of air. Sam slid her slowly down his body. He kissed her hair. She sobbed and let go and ran to the backseat of the van.

She blew her twin a kiss, and whispered that she would make sure the very pregnant woman sitting next to her came home. Charlie told her to bring both of them home. Ari shook her head yes. She smiled and told Tom, that Meg’s life would be her own. He smiled. “Daddy, I couldn’t in person. I wish I could leave you and Mom safe here. I love you Daddy!” He blew her a kiss and put his hand over his heart. Meg climbed in shotgun leaking as she still called crying.

Annie was driving. Her grey eyes were dry. “I know the hormones are running rampant, but we are witches ladies. That is enough sniveling. You will see them again.” She drove down the driveway. By the time they hit the street all eyes were dry and Ari was focused inward, building her power. Preparing to pull off the biggest magic she’d ever tried. If she messed up, she would kill every living thing in a mile or so radius. If she got it right. Cyril would be in the Netherworld and so would his buddy. She only had to have sex with someone who is not her fiancé.

Annie pulled into the driveway of the castle that used to be her daughter’s prison. She handed Ari the spell satchel. The rest of them carried things they would need in call the circle etc. They went in the front door, she had never entered that way, the whole time she lived there. She had only that way when Dean carried her out, half dead. She marched through the door like she owned the place and she did. She felt Eztli’s pathetic attempt to keep her out. They walked in and she led them down the spiral staircase into a piece of Hell. When she stepped down on the ritual floor, Eztli came roaring out of the shadows. Ari flung a throwing blade with a red stain on it at him, it hit him in the heart. He threw his head back and made an inhuman screaming growl. They watched as he calcified and broke into dust, which blew out the door and down into the ground.

”What was on that?” Meg asked.

”The blood of one who carries life.”

Meg shook her head. “You are scary. I never would have thought of that. The opposite of carnage is life, living, loving, you.”

”Momma, will you reverse the polarity on the circle please?” Ari’s eyes went unfocused. Annie reversed the polarity from dark to light, by stirring the air and intent clockwise to light. When it was done Sylvie, Meg and Annie set the circle up. Ari used her magic to lift Cyril up and place him on the altar. She took the dias she had shrunk and placed it at the Northernmost point of the circle, then I shrunk it. She put her ritual bowl on it. Meg unbound Cyril, but rebound his hands and gagged his mouth. He glared at her.

”Are we ready to call the circle?” Each one said yes, starting with Annie who stepped up to fire in the southernmost area of the circle, then Sylvie step to Water in the westernmost part of the circle, then Ari stepped up to the Dias in the northernmost point of the circle, then Meg stepped to the westernmost point of the circle. “Let us call the corners my sisters.” Ari turned to the four brown circles behind her, but in the circle. She raised her hands in front of her cupped to receive. “I call on the angels who guard the North, the stronghold of life and belonging. Please watch us safe through this working of the Light.” The brown candles lit.

”I call on the angels who guard the East, the stronghold of thought and intuition. Please guide us to the Light.” The four blue candles lit. Meg smiled.

”I call on the angels who guard the South, the stronghold of passion and love. Please guide us in holding onto love as we work this night.” The flour red candles lit. Annie opened eyes that glowed with power. And laughed.

”I call on the angels who guard the West, the stronghold of feeling and creativity. Please help us be able to think creatively around obstacles.” The four green candles lit. Sylvie smiled cannily.

”Love freely given.” Ari tossed in the rose.

”Comes from the heart.” She sliced her hand and dropped a drop for each year he had tormented her.

”It shines its own light.” Light came from her heart and settled in the bowl.

”It brightens the darkest night.” She put in the picture from the wedding he gave her after she lost her family.

”This symbol of love, was given to blight” she put in the remnants of her wedding ring, that Cyril had cursed.

”This symbol of life led to not but strife.” She put in the heart pendant with their pictures in them.

”I add a piece of him, taken to free his children of him.” Ari walked over and with her bolline cut a lock of hair and place it in the bowl.

”I add a piece of me to set Sam’s heart free.” Ari tossed in the lock of her hair gathered by Sam’s hand.

”I add a piece of sweet, loyal Sam, so he can decide, who I am?” She tossed in Sam’s lock gathered by him so he can know his own mind.

”I love him still.” She tossed in a pic of Sam alone.

”I always will.” She tossed in a pic of Her alone.

“I’ve made my choice. I’ve found my voice.”

”I’ve staked my claim on the Winchester name.” She tossed in a picture of the two of them together.

”If The Champion and I were meant to be reveal the words he will say to me.” Ari pointed her ceremonial blade at the bowl and it flamed.

”By the power of the elements four. Release this blighted soul to return no more.”

”Send this evil soul into the nether, there to reside forever.”

Cyril reared his back and screamed behind the gag. There was a grey-green light coming from him and then he went still and the light stopped.

Ari walked up to the bowl and across the bottom in ash were the words:Can we finally get married?

They reversed the order the called the circle to release the circle. Ari flung up a shield over them. He mother looked at her and mouthed you are getting a spanking when we get home.

”Down that passageway, you will come out on the far side of the house. Don’t come back no matter what you hear. I love you all!”

Dean walked into the ritual room. “Sent Momma and the girls to safety, huh? I’ll get to them, when we are finished.” He pretended to look around. “Where’s my son?”

”Where are my sister and niece and nephew?” Sleeping soundly in their beds. The hero here went to face off with the really vile and totally stupid Lisa alone. If Cyril hadn’t killed her, I would have.”

”Berith haven’t you wondered why, you have screwed tons of women and never created a cambion?”

”I was busy with all the souls that keep offering themselves up to me.” He smiled with Dean’s face and Ari wanted to make him hurt, but she kept her cool. “I almost had yours, but Yahweh butted in and snatched you out of my arms.”

”You don’t have any cambion, Berith because the dead can’t produce life. So, even though you stole his body before and brought it to the Bacchanal, the child that was conceived was his, not yours. She took a dram bottle on a stone post halfway between them, then backed up. “That is Joseph Maximilian Winchester’s blood or may the angels strike me dead. Taste it.”

Dean uncapped the vial and tossed it back. He swallowed and looked very disappointed. 

“Here is my suggestion. You go back where you came from and leave us alone. Or you could take Cyril’s body. He is wanted by the law, several high ranking members of both upper and lower Hell. Aguares wants him dead. I think he double crossed Shax on a soul siphon set up, that Cyril wasn’t powerful enough to pull off. How many of them would like to have your head on a platter. In Cyril, they could tell whoever is in charge of the West that they didn’t know it was you. I doubt as valuable as your influence is in getting soul currency flowing, the ruler of the west will not risk war with Aguares or Belial to avenge you.”

Ari blinked and Dean with red, glowing eyes was right there. She could smell the peppermint gum Dean had been chewing and his aftershave. “Want to save big brother and yourself, and Momma and the girls?” He squeezed her jaw, until she could feel the hinges grinding against each other.

Ari just nodded her head. He let go and brushed her hair. Ari massaged her jaw.

”The camera is still up there. The cops only found one. It is loaded. I did that while I let you finish off Cyril.” He stroked her cheek. “You are so smart you planned for everything except what is happening now, didn’t you?”

Ari shook her head yes. She had to keep him thinking she was unprepared until the Angelica and holy basil and other herbs mixed into her baby’s blood, slowed him down enough to get to her bag. But then what? She couldn’t stab Dean through the heart. Ari let her tears fall.

”Don’t be so glum? I am going to tape how very much you want to fuck him and I know and can feel how much just seeing what’s under the cloak is exciting him, let alone having an excuse to fuck you finally. One that when baby bro is watching the tape will be able to see neither of you had a choice.” Cyril always kept this on hand. “He held out a flask, just in case you started to come down. I only rode him once but you and I have had some pretty sick sex over the last decade.” He handed her the flask. “Bottoms up and drop the cloak.”

Ari looked to see any sign that Dean was getting any control. She gulped the familiar tasting berry flavored potion. She drank enough that it wasn’t an overdose, but she wouldn’t be very participatory. She felt the familiar heating of her body. And the pain between her legs, that only a cock could soothe. She dropped her cloak. He pushed Cyril’s corpse off the altar and picked her up and put her on it.

“I diluted it. I figured you’d try to make yourself mostly zombified, so I would get bored.” He rubbed his hand over her breast and she moaned. He looked in the direction of the camera. “Okay we are rolling. Don’t cry. Just let take control. I am going to fuck you either way. If you are an especially big whore. I will let you and the girls and Dean here go, with a home movie for your spouses. No. Even better. You have quite the death kink. Cyril wouldn’t let me indulge that because he wanted to be the one to end you. Well? No more Cyril. So, if you participate, let that kink ride, I will let your girls live and I will take Dean home and let him go. Who do you think I will get first, Sam or Dean?” He asked while he pulled off his jeans and tee. “Guess he was in a hurry, commando.”

He climbed onto the altar and ran his hands down her body, which made the potion set Ari on fire. She let out one of Berith’s favorite porn moan. He sucked hard on her nipples, switching back and forth and Ari came. He licked down her stomach. Then licked a stripe from her ass to her clit. Ari writhed and begged Berith to just “fuck her already”. He laughed. “That potion is some potent stuff.” Berith slammed Dean’s cock into her as hard as he could. She moaned and cried out. “Dean!” He kept slamming her and Ari arched her back, Berith bit at her breast as she screamed while she came.

Berith reached into the pile of Dean’s clothes and came back with Dean’s .45. He looks at it and decides it just won’t do. He tosses it back on top of his clothes and goes to her bag. He looks inside and sees her Smith and Wesson Governor .45. Berith looks in a drawer in the cabinet of supplies Cyril kept down in the ritual room. He finds lube. He climbs back on the altar lubes the barrel, loads in one barrel spins it, shoves it in her back hole, and at first he thinks she is trembling with fear but the he realizes she is edging. “You are on twisted, little whore.” He pulls the trigger, nothing, but Ari orgasms and begins to play with her clit. Berith puts in another bullet spins it, shoves it back in, waits for her to edge and then he pulls the trigger. Ari comes so hard she screams with it. “Dean is truly disgusted and still turned on. Well this is the big one, you will probably be seeing your reaper after this.” He adds a bullet spins it, the gun goes off. Ari realizes that it went off in the air. Berith falls over. Ari feels for a pulse, then she looks back and sees Sam. She jumps off the altar and runs to the wall and vomits until she can’t anymore. Sam holds her hair and rubs her back. She leans away from him.

”Don’t touch me. I am a sick, twisted whore. You and the kids can do so much better than me. You should have waited until he killed me before you knocked out the Arch Devil.” Ari thinks about it. “ How did you knock out the Arch Devil?”

”Your dagger, in his shoulder. He will be pissed, but he will be alive to be pissed.” He reached for her again. She pulled away. 

”The potion hasn’t warn off yet.” She pulled her cloak back on and tied the ties and buttoned the buttons. She put her shoes back in her flats. “Momma?”

“We’re here Baby.”

”Berith trapped us in the stairway. Your father and the other guys came with Sam when Jo called. They set us free. Sylvie held up a DVD, she melted it. 

“It is the only one, but we are burning this part down.” Charlie said.

”I vote for the whole place.” Sam said.

”Me too.” Ari muttered.

She bound Berith. Then she stood at the head of the altar stone. The coven took their places and said the words together to enhance their power and to allow Ari to insulate Dean so Berith couldn’t hurt him.

”Bain úsáid as an duaiseanna, as an áireamh agus as an áireamh, as an nua agus as an nua, as an áireamh agus as an áireamh, as an bpobal agus as an dialann. Mar sin féin, ar an taobh eile den tsiombail, agus an t-eolas a bhaineann leis an gcineál seo a leanas; Is é an rud is fearr a dhéanamh ná an t-ainm a thabhairt duit, agus an t-ainm a thabhairt duit agus an t-ainmníocht a fháil ... is é sin le rá ... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Seol an t-eolas faoi sheirbheáil na seirbhíse, an rogamus, na n-uimhreacha.”

There was a deep growl as he roared up out of Dean. Ari lifted her hand and said to the red smoke gathering above Dean. “Ordaím ort don ghlantóir riamh filleadh.” There was a howl of agony and it was sucked up and out.

They gathered all their supplies, Annie reset all the cameras in the area to show Cyril arriving by himself. She wiped any prints. Ari moved the corpse to the passageway where she had sent the others so it would look like he had set the blaze and got caught in it. When everybody was down the street in the vehicles. Ari turned around and flicked her hands at the castle where so many had suffered, and it roared into flame.

Ari and Dean were not looking at each other or anyone else. Ari was hunched in on herself, chewing on her lip, rocking, Sam touched her sleeve, she trembled but she looked at him. “You know what Vanessa said. Just like alcohol or drugs, if you aren’t offered them, than it is easier to stay away from them, to stay on the wagon.” He pulled her head back up when it went down again. “How much of that was you wanted to be taken to edge of death and how much was a combination potion, shame that Dean was seeing you like that and thinking that I wouldn’t get over seeing you and Dean together.” He rubbed her shoulder and she leaned into him. “ We brought D/S back months ago, have you even once tried to push us into the place where I could kill you?”

”No. I haven’t felt like that was what I wanted. I was scared tonight. I was never scared before.”

”She said the longer you are away from that lifestyle, the less and less it will be arousing. I personally think it was location, knowing that Berith had taken you there before, using Dean, which you remembered when he started, didn’t you?”

”Yes, I remember everything he did while he had Dean and everything while Dean was on the potion. I was so humiliated I wanted to die, so I never had to see you or him look at me disgusted.” Ari broke down into sobs. Sam squeezed her while she cried. When they pulled up at their house, Sam leaned Ari up against the SUV, while he got her bag situated so he could carry her. He heard sobbing, but it was deep and masculine, he turned around and Ari was holding a Dean while he sobbed.

”God! Ari! I’m am so sorry! How could you bear to look at me?” He held onto her tight. He felt like he was going to explode, his skin was tight, his head hurt, he was just so disgusted with himself. He helped Cyril break her over that night!

”Dean, you never, did anything on your own. I know how you can’t think for yourself while it is in your system, it causes blackouts, and two of the times you had an ArchDevil possessing you. You, my big brother never hurt me. They used you to hurt me.” She hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. “When you crash, you pass out, I love you.” She slumped into Sam’s arms.

Sam had his brother resting comfortably in a guest room, they would put him in a rental car, when he would be okay to drive. Sam climbed the steps to his bed, where a showered, healed by her mother, Ari was sleeping finally. He laid beside her and she opened her eyes. She touched his face, like she was memorizing it, because he would realize that she was a kinky, twisted whore and leave. He wanted to prove he wasn’t going anywhere. 

”Can we finally get married?”

She lit up like a Christmas tree! She kissed him. “Yes. Oh my sweet God, yes!” She kissed him again. They talked details until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️  
PLEASE READ!!
> 
> If you or anyone you know is having a problem sorting out liking rough sex versus a psychological disorder that could cause them to be hurt or killed, please ignore the embarrassment of getting help and get help. It is so much better than your loved ones getting that phone call or losing someone you care for because they trusted the wrong person. Sex games can be a fun healthy part of a balanced sexual relationship. However, not everyone is stable enough mentally to participate in sex games. Suicidal behavior can creep in during sex, because inhibitions are lowered, and unless the person, is actively hurting themselves, the behavior can get labeled as a kink. Thanks, for reading!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse at their happiness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ornament for each character is  
Abbi-designer pump  
Adam-tiny blueprint of a future city  
Alexander-cowboy hat  
Amber-chakras (reiki healer) (P&A)  
Annie-hydrangea  
Ari-made herself fuschia and purple ballet toe shoes  
Ash-motherboard  
Asher-Millennium Falcon  
Ben-Cluthulu  
Bobby- Rumsfeld  
Bojo-angelfish  
Charlie-laptop  
Chellie-faerie princess  
Cole-Semper Fi  
Colm-Ireland with the counties different colors  
Dean-Baby  
Dee Dee-alien from the asteroid video game (C&S)  
Ellen-The Roadhouse  
Frankie-horse (C&T)  
Jaqi-artist’s pallet (D&J)  
Jesse-astronaut bouncing on moon(C&T)  
Jo-target  
Joey-Azul and Nyx curled together like yin and yang  
John-a Winchester 73  
Lee II-books in different colors w/ his initials on them(J&K)  
Lily-a bunch of different animals (vet)  
Mary- a yellow submarine  
Meg-sewing machine (helps Ari sew gowns)  
MJ-flannel shirt (wants to catch demons for Nate to study)  
Nate-shark  
Pam-crystal ball in swirly purple  
Rhi-military jet plane  
Sally-cake (she loves to bake)  
Sam-old book covered in runes  
Selene-wind farm with a farmhouse  
Sylvie-first aid kit  
Theo-a mini needlepointed The Lilies painting  
Tina-a dahlia (helps her dad with landscaping)(M&T)  
Tom-Lawnmower (he ends up with landscaping business)  
Toni-devil’s trap (plans on hunting with her twin)  
Trudy-comedy and tragedy masks (already has been in summer stock)  
Willa-musical notes  
Yaz-a ballerina dancing swan lake

_Ten Years Later_

Sam sat at his desk just finishing off a chapter for the fifth time. Abbi had given up on him and taken the little kids to the ice rink, without him. School had let out a few days ago and she had promised her younger siblings and cousins she would take them. Sam had said he wanted to go, but his eleventh novel was just sailing along and she knew when to cut her losses when her Daddy was writing. He was currently unraveling the origins of shadow people and his heroine had made a discovery that could help end the phenomenon forever. He frowned in annoyance when his cell rang. Then, when it wouldn’t stop he answered it grumpily.

”You must be writing. Would say I was sorry for bothering you, but I just flew and I need an alcoholic beverage now. And you said you would pick us up from the airport today. So, save whatever you are writing, put on shoes, get coat, kiss wife, get in SUV and get yourself to the airport, or I may shoot you someplace Ari can heal quickly.” Dean sounded stressed out. He had to fly, because Jo refused to drive in a car with the kids from Montana to Colorado.

”Sorry, I am on my way. See you in about an hour.” Sam said with a smile in his voice.

”Make sure you leave. I have just been informed I get no alcohol until we get to your house. The woman is mean when she is expecting.” Dean hung up.

Sam got up, pulled on his boots, went to where his wife making Gordita shells, put his hand on her full tummy and kissed her breathless. He made sure she was steady, kissed his mother-in-law who was laughing and frosting a cake, and knew he was in trouble for forgetting Dean and he kissed Chellie, who was making candy and giggling at her mother’s reaction to being kissed. They all requested he be careful, Ari reminded him to get a coat and to take the SUV, laughed when he still almost got in his car.

”Sam please return here fully before you drive in Christmas Eve traffic.” When his eyes were totally focused on what he was doing, she pointed him to the car. “Don’t forget to get Ben, and your parents while your there, you are running that late.” She kissed him again.

”Book is really flowing, I lost track of time. I’ll get Jo to let Dean have a beer, while we wait.” He kissed her again. The kiss turned heated and he softly pushed her into the wall and they got lost in each other. Annie cleared her throat, Ari laughed and pushed Sam out the garage door.

”So, Momma do you think that Fynn Aiden will be the last one?” Chellie asked her eyes sparkled with mischief, she already had a few paintings on display at the gallery and had sold one, which went into art supplies. Here paintings had a dreamy quality to them, that made them seem otherworldly. She was as lively and spirited now at sixteen as she had been at six and she loved to tease her parents who couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

”We are thinking one more, so we have ten. Your father wanted to go for an even dozen, but I told him, only if he carries the last three.” She smiled at the look of horror on her daughter’s face. “If God wants this to be the last one, then it will be, if not, I will be trying to think up more names.” She checked her daughter’s progress with the candy. “You need to pick it up a bit, Angel Pie. Everything has to set before tonight.” She kissed her daughter on the cheek. Then she started making tortillas.

Krissy fussed at Ari to use the stool they had brought in the kitchen so she could get off her feet. Ari sighed. “You’d think I was seventy-five and having a child instead of thirty-eight.”

Krissy kissed her cheek. “Fuss all you want. Just use the stool.”

”Where is Lee?” Annie asked to get the focus off her daughter, who had way too much on her plate as usual.

“We dropped him at the ice rink, before we came. He is just excited there is enough snow for the third annual snowball fight to happen when they get back from the ice rink. He is disappointed his favorite target is pregnant and can’t zing those snowballs back at him. Because you make them snow on your target before they get smacked with a snowball.”

”Where’s Sam?” Jack asked.

”He forgot Uncle Dean and Aunt Jo and everybody, so he is on his way and he is late, because he was writing, so Uncle Dean threatened him.” Chellie reported as she smoothed the chocolate on the almond roca.

”Where is everyone?” Adam yelled from the foyer.

”Where I spend Christmas Eve day!” Ari yelled.

Adam came into the kitchen followed by his fiancé Selene. Ari was standing up again. He picked her up, hugged her, kissed her cheek and put her on the stool. Everybody but Ari laughed. “Adam, I was counting on you telling them I could get done faster without the stool and be done and voluntarily sitting down, somewhere, useful.” She gave him puppy eyes. He helped her down and she kissed his nose. Ari went into warp speed. 

”See. It will take her half the time and then she can get out of the hot kitchen.”

”Hi, Selene. Didn’t mean to be rude. I am so glad you are going to be here for everything. I already think of you as my kid.” Ari kissed the shy, beautiful auburn haired girl, who loved her Adam, so Ari had adopted her.

”I am thrilled, Adam makes it sound so fun!” She looked at what Ari was wearing. She had on a forest green corduroy jumper that had a circle skirt with a red cowl neck sweater and sky high red heel pumps. “Did you make this?”

”Casadei made the pumps, but the rest was an early Christmas present from Abbi, who is changing her major to maternity fashion.” Ari turned around slowly. “She is focusing on clothing that does not make the pregnant woman give up her sense of style, while pregnant and where there are so few styles and colors to choose from.”

”It is totally your style and it hangs evenly and you are seven months along but the immediate draw is to the full skirt and the cowl turtleneck, then your tidy baby bump. She has something here. You could make it, but most pregnant women spend five months looking like they have no sense of style. The red carpet, could really use her touch, when she finishes next year is she going to join your label? Or are you still claiming that ten seamstresses and yourself, sewing well made clothing is not a label?“ Selene smiled. Then she noticed everyone was staring at her. “Did I offend someone?”

”No honey. We have never heard you say that much at one time.” Annie smiled and hugged her.

”She is only shy until she feels like she belongs and then she talks almost as much as Chellie here.” Adam playfully tugged on the wild, mahogany brown curls.

Chellie stuck out her tongue. “Just for that, I might forget the tiger butter.” She loved to tease her big brother. “Adam, on a totally different note. I woke up in the middle of the night about a week ago and I needed to write. So...” She dashed out of the room, up the stairs, into her room and was back quickly. She shyly handed Adam a wrapped, flat present. “ I hope you like it. It’s just for you. I am not going to publish it. Chellie went back to her cashew brittle. Adam frowned in curiosity, Chellie was never shy. So, he sat down at the table, he motioned Selene to sit beside him. She did. He opened the present slowly, a bit uneasy at what he would find. It was a book, with part of an illustration across its back. It was of a magical kingdom. He turned it over and it said Princess Kate and the Warlock’s Curse. The illustration on the cover showed his Mom when she was healthy.

He read the story with Selene reading along beside him, tears streaming down his cheeks, when he got to the curse making Kate sleep forever and how a fairy godmother had helped Kate go to the Veil that covered the entrance to The Forever Kingdom, there she promised to love Prince Adam as her son, forever. Princess Kate had waited for the fairy godmother to go back to her home and had stayed out of The Forever Kingdom, so she could watch the warlock who was trying to hurt the fairy godmother, when he gave her a potion that made her very ill, Princess Kate had come back to the fairy godmother’s house and told those who were taking care of her what was in the potion and they were able to save the fairy godmother. Then Princess Kate had gone and watched over Prince Adam, her son, and one day while he was out riding he had found a beautiful maiden from a far away village who was traveling to his kingdom to learn and her carriage had broken down. He offered her a ride in his carriage, she accepted. Not long after, the fairy godmother killed the evil warlock. Princess Kate knew her son had found his special someone, the warlock was dead and the fairy godmother was finally safe, so she kissed her son on the cheek while he was sleeping. She stroked his hair, then Princess Kate had floated out past the stars to The Veil and when it parted she went through and joined the joyous, peaceful people of The Forever Kingdom, where she lived happily and knew that someday, a long time from that day, her son would join her in The Forever Kingdom and they would be together forever. The End.

Adam wiped his eyes and Selene handed him a tissue. He dabbed his nose. He walked up behind Chellie and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head. “Thank you, so much, Squirt! It is beautiful and I think you should have it published with a foreword about how you came to write it, minus the magic and ghosts. To help little kids who are dealing with losing a parent slowly, so they won’t be so afraid of what will happen to the parent and to them. I think it would help a lot of scared kids.” He hugged her tight when she spun around and hugged him.

”I think...” Chellie paused.

”You think you felt her leaving and that is what woke you?” Adam asked.

”Yes. I think she wanted me to let you know she is fine and proud of you. And that she loves Selene just like we do.” Chellie said and she put the fudge and Roca in the subzero, since she was running a bit behind.

”Knowing she is safe and happy is the best Christmas gift I could get. Thanks again, Squirt. We are going to go put our stuff in my room.” They went up the back stairs.

Ari hugged her daughter. “That was beautiful, Baby. You never stop amazing me with how huge your heart is.” 

They worked in happy silence for a bit then Ari started to sing. First she did Little Drummer Boy, then Mary Did You Know?, then she slid into everybody’s favorite Christmas song to hear her sing, O’ Holy Night. Ari had never stopped working and was not really aware of her audience. She hit the high note on Divine and she turned around to a kitchen full of family applauding her. She ran forward on high, high heels and catapulted herself into John’s arms. “Uncle John, you just get better looking every year.” She kissed all over his face ending with his nose.

”And you keep getting prettier!” He kissed her nose. He patted her baby bump. “How is the bump?”

”Fynn Aidan Winchester is doing great and should make his entrance around Groundhog Day.”

”Aunt Mary, you are the reason I don’t try to steal Uncle John, your a deadly shot.” She hugged her tight. “And I love you and your baby boy too much!”

”I’d make it quick and clean, cause I love you!” She kissed her cheek. “You sure it’s just one?”

”One Winchester. That is the size of a regular baby and half of another.” Ben said.

“Ben! Are you still going to grab my hand so we can run off and live on the space station together?”

”Sorry, my darling Aunt Ari. I now understand that would be inappropriate and you have been replaced in my affections by another.” He pulled a woman of about twenty through the door. She was tall and willowy, with black hair that curled down to her waist, her eyes were large and a husky blue. She smiled hesitantly. “This is my fiancé Yazmine, she goes by Yaz. She is a ballet dancer and she just signed with Ariel.” 

“I was wondering if he was going to introduce you to the family before you got married.” Ari said with a laugh as she hugged her. “Welcome to the wackiness, Yaz! I can’t wait to see you dance and to dance together.”

“What am I invisible here?” Dean pushed his way jokingly to the front. Ari pretended not to see him and headed for Ellen. Dean grabbed her, dipped her and bit her nose. You look wonderful, Sweetheart.”

He righted her and made sure she wasn’t dizzy before he let go. She kissed his nose. “So do you?” I sure wish you and my little sister would move here.”

”It’s too warm down here.” Jo grabbed her sister, they managed to hug without bumping bumps. “It is so good to be able to see you for real. I wish we could see each other more than twice a year.” They both laughed as they dabbed at their tears.

”Sweet girl, not being chased by something evil, sure agrees with you. You look amazing!” Ellen squeezed her. Then handed her off to her husband.

”You look wonderful too, Aunt Ellen. Hi, Uncle Bobby!” She kissed his cheek.

”Get prettier every year!” He hugged her tight. She kissed him on the nose.

”My Baby! Oh, Nate! I’m so glad to see you. I miss having your grumpy morning face at the breakfast table every morning.” He hugged her tight, then he winced. Ari looked at a Dean. Then she looked back at Nate. “Let me see.”

”Momma! I want to keep it! It is my first one!”

”I promise you I will not heal a thing. I just want to see.”

Nate leaned down and kissed her on the nose. “I’m not stalling, but you give me more and more reasons to be happy your mine everyday! Most Moms would get hysterical, mine takes it pretty calmly and then wants to see it.” He pulled up his shirt and showed her the four claw marks that marred the smooth, muscled skin of his upper abdomen.

”Reminds me of one your Gramps got from a wendigo. He’ll tell you if you ask.” He kissed her and went to go tell his Gramps he got his first scar.

”Hey, hideous! You look revolting!” Ash hugged her tight. 

”Hi, Prutresence, you get more repulsive each time. I missed you so much.” Ari hugged him.

”Baby good?” She nodded her head. He handed her to Pam. “Hi! I’ve missed you too!” 

”How is every one doing?” Pam asked as if she didn’t check periodically by sight to see.

”Busy. Tired. Empty Nest Syndrome when I still have five children living at home, and one on the way.” Ari looked around her. “Where are Trudy and Amber? Theo, where are your youngins?”

”Cole got a call from Asher and said that the younger kids were ice skating if we want to drop them off. All parents and kids were all for getting some of the energy run out of them.” Theo kissed Ari’s cheek and asked where she was needed, Ari directed her to flautas rolling duty.

”Pam spit it out.” Ari said with a smile.

”Maybe you haven’t been asked yet.” Pam answered cryptically.

Sam put his hands over his sleeping child. Then he licked her bite mark. Ari sighed. Sam rested his head on hers. “Asked what? You know we couldn’t have secrets if we wanted, we leave the connection open 100% all the time. Vanessa suggested it. She can actually come to dinner tonight she and her girlfriend split about three months ago, so Christmas is here this year for her, she is going to Fiesta tonight and then eat with her family tomorrow.”

”So, did you say yes to dancing Ice in the Denver Ballet Company’s Interpretation of Jouberg’s Fire and Ice?” Pam asked the kitchen got quiet. “Rehearsals start in May can you be ready by then?”

”She said yes, with a lot of goosing from her family, especially her husband. She said that she would like to dance Ice just once in Fire and Ice, she had to take over a performance of Juliet for the last three weeks, and the director of the Colorado Ballet saw her dance. He said that he was trying to work this out but he had no one currently who could bring Ice to life. Who would get the fire that burns cold within her. After seeing Sunshine dance Juliet he cried for the first time when seeing the classic version of it in years. He said he saw no effort, no grown woman playing a teenage girl, he saw a young girl who was doomed the moment she laid eyes on her family’s enemy, she knew it would kill her yet the love was too powerful to ignore. And it could only exist on another plane. He said other stuff, I just really was moved by her performance and he had to find another ballet to do, until she is available because I got her pregnant.” Sam nipped her earlobe. She closed her eyes and sighed.

”See what you did, Aunt Pam? Dinner’s gonna be late because Daddy kidnapped Momma and took her upstairs.” Nate complained.

”Nate. You do not keep having kids if it takes more than thinking about the person you love to have you kidnapping them to some private corner. He hugged her. That is when we lost our cook.” Dean explained, with a lecherous grin and a wiggle of the eyebrows at Jo who blushed and licked her lips.

“That reminds me. Nate follow me young man.” Everyone looked at Nate with sympathy. Ari kissed him, when he walked past and headed upstairs behind his father. “You go to your room. I will be in, in a moment.” Sam said sternly. Nate tried to figure out what he did to get in trouble and was coming up with zilch. He tried a semester of college and was miserable. He kept the deal, he even worked hard and got a 4.0 for the semester. He swallowed hard and sat up straight, he would take this like a man.

Sam came into the room with a bunch of bags. “Your mother insisted that none of this go under the tree, three children hunting is all she can handle. Sam pulled out a gun case and handed it to Nate. Nate opened it and whooped. “That is from me. It’s a Browning 1911 380, Black Label full size. Your first gifted gun is a big deal in the Winchester family. Your mother said in her opinion it is the best on the market, for what you will be doing with it.” He handed him a bag. “Inside is a gun cleaning kit. You wouldn’t leave your mother or me lying in dirt, would you?”

”Of course, not Daddy. No man would ever treat a woman that way our disrespect his parents that way!” 

”I am not saying I love my gun more than your mother, my kids or my family. I am saying neglecting the cleaning and upkeep of my weapon is choosing laziness over them. Because if my weapon is not in optimum condition, I am endangering my wife, my children, my family.” He took out his gun, ejected the mag and handed it to Nate, see how clean it is?”

”Yes, Daddy.” He handed it back.

”You also never hand anyone, except for certain battle conditions, a loaded gun. An accident or malice could end with your mother getting a phone call that might just kill her. The boxes of bullets are from your mother, you have one lead, one silver, and the third is a variety of witch killing, holy water and dead man’s blood suspension bullets, devil’s trap and consecration engraved bullets. She said to tell you, you can have a 50% discount, because you are her child, but you are using a gun, which in her book is wussy.” Sam handed him a sheath and a bag. Nate whooped again! “That is from us, both. We gave you your Bowie 8” already, so this is for concealed carry at your ankle. In the bag is the ankle sheath, cleaning kit, etc. It is engraved with consecration runes and a prayer and will kill anything except the high ranking lower Hell demon. It won’t kill Lucifer. Your mother said drop, pray with all your mite and conjure a circle. If he kills you, you will definitely go up, and you will know that Momma is going to find him and hurt him.” They both laughed. And they both felt sorry for the dude because it was true. “He handed him a long bow. It is made of consecrated and enchanted silver to make it stronger. The arrows again are from Momma and have obsidian tips, hollow silver shafts that are enchanted once again for strength they are blessed and prayers are carved onto each. There are nine, ask her if you need an explanation. She said they are not easy to come by so unless whatever you kill with it needs to have the arrow stay in to stay dead, go get your arrow. She will make you more, but they will cost you $200 an arrow.” Sam unzipped the case the sword was carried in. He placed it across his hands. She said that the giving of a sword from a father to a son, is a special thing. It is the son saying, I have put away childhood and childish things. And the father is saying I recognize you as a man. This sword is five hundred years old and was handcrafted by the greatest sword smith ever, Masamune. It is a katana. The only alteration in all this time is the consecration prayers etched into the blade by the love of a mother. No other item you own will be as precious as this sword. Your mother did not tell me what was traded and with who, to gift you with this. Dishonor this sword, you dishonor her. Sell the sword for party money, sell your mother for party money. You go into battle to defend the Light, cut through the Dark with the honor and life’s blood of your mother. Never forget this and the sword will serve you well.” Nate blinked back tears as he took it from his father holding it the same way and bowing in respect to his father. “She said she would teach you how to use it when she isn’t full of baby. Nate scotch over. Nate moved Sam sat. “We had “The Talk” a long time ago. So, while this isn’t that. It might be as embarrassing for both of us.” Sam furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out how to start. “Nate your Momma and I know that you are gay. We honestly don’t care. As long as you treat the guy well and he treats you right. We just want you happy. Your siblings don’t care, the ones who have figured it out. Your mother’s father might have a rough time for a minute, but he will adjust. He dealt with your mother and I living in sin. It took a bit, but he dealt. He will with this too, because he loves you and your happiness comes before his hangups. Your mother said please, when you are out on a hunt and pick up a guy, please always glove up. And if for some reason you don’t, she wants your promise that you will get tested thoroughly or come home and let her or Sylvie, Meg or Gramma Annie check you over. She gave the girls the choice, explained why we don’t. She doesn’t believe in birth control. She also would never have slept with anyone but me if our lives had been normal. You can’t make a choice to not use protection, if your going to do the bar thing because someone, eventually will have something. Once you are married, and you both have had a check for any STD, then you can choose to skip the glove.”

”You guys aren’t mad?”

”No. That would be hypocritical of me and her. This goes in the father son vault, agreed?”

”Yes.”

”I experimented in college, when I went back without your Momma. Your Momma experimented once we got back together. We still occasionally invite a guest into our bedroom. So far, only female for your mother, we don’t have any male friends who would be interested.”

”Daddy. Did it hurt the first time, did you bleed?” Nate was chewing on his lip and picking his cuticles. He was 6ft, 2in tall and weighed 187lbs and he looked and sounded like the little boy who had asked if he could change his name.

”No. Because the guy who was my first was experienced, both guys were experienced, cared about me and took the time to open me up, to use copious amount of lube, to enter slowly and let me adjust before going in further. I was a little sore the next day, but nothing that didn’t make me smile and blush when I remembered why it was sore. Did you get checked out, to make sure you were not ripped or torn up inside?”

”Yeah, fake name at a free clinic. I’m fine. I was sixteen and terrified Mom would sense or I would leak on the sheets. It was a guy at the under 21 club in Denver. We went outside, he squirted some lube all over himself after he had the condom on, then he told me to turn around. It hurt bad at first, I struggled, but I couldn’t get loose. Then it stopped hurting, it felt amazing, then when I was done and he was done he pulled out, kissed me, told me to wait before going back in. I looked at my watch, so I just came home, barely made curfew. I kept getting up and putting cold rags up against it. I was too ashamed to even tell Adam or Asher, definitely not you.”

”I am glad you weren’t hurt. I would rather you date, than hookup. He could have had other guys waiting for him to bring you out. I guess you would have sensed that.”

”I am not good with the present and I am only mildly empathic. I had a couple of friends with benefits during my semester of college and it was definitely better and we had time to learn from each other. I prefer to catch, but one of my friends said I am a dominant, so that was a surprise.”

”Your Uncle Max, whose funeral you went to, it was the first time we saw each other, he was one of the guys and he was definitely dominant in personality and he could switch between being dominant or submissive during sex. He sad that was called a Power bottom. You are in control, but you prefer being on bottom during sex.

”So, you obviously still liked or you stopped liking guys and Momma and you got back together.”

”Nate don’t waste your life waiting to wake up on morning and like girls. That is not going to happen. You have never looked at nor mentioned a girl since you got old enough to be interested.”

”But you stopped liking guys. And you went with Momma, so are you bi?”

”If I had to put a label and I hate labels. I would say I am mildly bi curious, but totally hetero. Your Momma has been it for me always.”

”I love you Dad. Thank you for the Arsenal.” Nate said with a teary-eyed smile.

”I love you and so does your Momma. She just figured this would be easier with me than her.”

”She figured right.”

Sam laughed. “Well I better go help to build snow forts so the battle can begin. Come on down when you get everything stored and are ready. With Adam and Selene “napping” and your Momma and Aunt Jo pregnant, we are hurting for power players.”

”I’ll be down as soon as store everything.”

Sam went downstairs. He waited until Ari looked at him. He nodded his head. Then told her he was heading out to build a snow fort. She smiled at him. Sam bundled up and went outside. His Dad an Uncle Colm were making a mess.

Ari was finishing with rolling the flautas, when someone stroked her hair. She turned around and saw Dean.

”How did it go?”

“Great. He is putting up his gifts. Dean.”

”Yeah. Bambi?”

”Is Nate any good at hunting?”

”He is scary good! He got the scratch keeping me from having to go through the cure or worse.”

”You are scary good.”

”He is better than I was at his age. He is dead on with a gun. Once to teach him how to use the pig stickers, he will be terrifying. Who do you spar with?”

”When she isn’t preggo, she spars with me, which is funny to watch. I’m good but not really a workout for her. She lights Sam up like a Christmas tree and they are evenly matched in martial arts. The one they truly spars with is Aunt Annie. It is like watching warriors at The Battle of Baden Hill, without the severed body parts, evisceration and stench.” Dean laughed. Sylvie put her arms around Charlie. They both appreciated the view when Ari put the flautas in the oven. Dean joined in, he was expecting to get hit, but his wife was checking out the view.

Ari was oblivious. “I think we need another oven. If we had four, we could do more than just Mom’s pies for tomorrow’s dinner. Excuse me. Aunt Ellen needs me.” She walked away. They all fell out laughing.

”So are you curious little sister?”

“Yes. I’ve been curious since you blew the closet door off it hinges coming out. But I knew how you felt about her. I was also afraid that if I tried it, didn’t like it, it could mess all three of us up. So, I set my eyes on Dean. Then with everything. I just didn’t think about it. Now the curiosity is back. And maybe when Ari and I are not pregnant we can all take it out for a test drive.”

”We’re game.”

The snow warriors had finish their fight. It ended in a draw because Sam and John couldn’t bump each other off. The warriors came in got dried off, but on new dried clothes. Vanessa rang the bell and she was let in.

”Momma?” Nate got her attention.

”Yes, what is it Baby?”

”I just wanted to say thank you for being an awesome Momma!” He hugged her tight. She hugged them back.”

When Adam and Selene had finished setting the table because they had been napping. Everybody got the food on the table and took a seat. Ari tapped her goblet of ice tea softly and everybody quieted down. First, I would like to welcome our guest Vanessa to our Fiesta. Everybody lifted there glass to welcome her. Second, when I was a little girl I would wander in the woods by our house until I found the place where the trees spoke the loudest and the wind sang loudest and I would lie down and listen. Sometimes, I would bring nuts and berries to feed the animals. The trees told me that my journey would be a rough one full of twists and turns but it would be worth it, because if I stayed on the path, it would lead to great happiness. And the wind would lift her voice and sing to me of the man I would give my heart to for all of our lives. The wind would sing his name to me, Samuel, Sammy, Sam. Then I met him and I would blush because of what the wind had sang. The years passed and we were no longer children. And I lay under the sun and sang to the trees and the wind sang back to me that he would walk through the trees and I would know whether or not to give him my mind, my body, my spirit, my psyche, my essence. And Sam walked through the trees and I turned and looked at him and knew that I would give him everything else, he already had my heart. The trees whispered to me that my journey had begun. The road that started out so beautifully, turned hard and awful the next day. I but I kept going. The years passed and I added new friends, Theo, Sylvie, Cole, Pam, Vanessa, Meg, Tom, Kate, Max and Alicia. And I lost friends, Kate, Max, Alicia, Henri and Casey. The journey had moments of indescribable joy as each of my children were born and as A boy who was almost a man let me adopt him. I stood in this very room and thought I was going to die, but we survived. I wouldn’t change one part of the journey because changing anything make erase a place of great joy. After all this time I feel like I have finally reached the peaceful valley of my journey and I am thankful for it. And I am thankful beyond words for each of you. To your joy, peace and health. “Slainte!”

Bobby raised his beer. “Buenos Noche! Let the Fiesta begin!”

Everybody sat around the living room stuffing in more candy. Vanessa had thank them for a lovely meal and headed home to work some of it off. Ari laughed. “Merry a Christmas.”

“Everybody should find a red or green present, this does not count as the one present. We are going to go around the room. Each person tell what is on your ornament and why, then go hand it on the tree, all over so the tree doesn’t topple. Jaqi, sweetie your first.”

She was ten and shy. She looked at her mother, Jo, who nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

“I have an artist’s pallet, because I love to paint.” She went and put it on the side as high up as she could reach.

Yaz opened hers and hers eyes filled. “Thank you for making me feel welcomed. I have a ballerina dancing Swan Lake because I am a ballerina.”

Everybody opened their ornaments and their one gift. They ate candy, drank eggnog, played board games. And one by one the adults would call it a night when all the kids were tucked in and the teens were gathered in one room with the candy and board games. The dishes were put away or in the dishwasher’s last load. The table linens were in the dryer. Ari raised her hand and flicked and all the lights not in use clicked out and the doors all locked. She took off her heels and walked to the stairs. Sam swung her up into his arms and carried her to their room where he sat her on her feet. He locked the door. He kissed her sweetly, then the kiss grew deep, then the kiss became hungry. Sam smiled as he felt the warmth of her magic fill the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you! Sam and Ari thank you, too!! 
> 
> I finally finished my short story based on one song, with a happy ending, I promised someone. It took me a novel to wind my way around to a happy ending.😊
> 
> Each Chapter in this part is a song from my pizza delivery days. I had a mix cassette they were on. Except for the Praise songs, I just like them.
> 
> My Revival-Lauren Daigle  
Time-Steve Miller Band  
Lean On Me-Club Noveau  
The Wolf and the Moon-Brunuhville  
The Road Home-Heart  
Eye of the Storm-Jonathan Jackson  
The Final Countdown-Europe  
War-Edwin Starr  
Can’t We Try-Dan Hill And Vonda Shepherd


End file.
